


Blood Moon: The Turning

by DanyGoT2015



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe- Hybrid, Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Inappropriate Behavior, Reoccurring Dreams, Vikings, direwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 129,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyGoT2015/pseuds/DanyGoT2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak is a certified tech genius who inherited a multi-billion dollar company. For the last 24 years she has had a reoccurring dream of a mysterious wolf chasing this Viking Earl into a clearing. She wakes up for the past 24 years before the wolf can catch the man. However the morning of her 25th birthday everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alarm Clock from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys...I had this on my iPad for awhile so I decided to post it. Thanks to @victori96572376 for encouraging my to...Also she made an awesome poster for this fic...I'm thankful to her for that...(will post the pic later) This fic is an AU and I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave comments and criticism. I'm a firm believer that criticism help us grow...

Chapter 1 

_Running. Either we are running to or from something or out of time. The wolf in her enjoyed running. It was a primal instinct like breathing, second nature. Now, with the moon as the guide her wolf was running, but not alone never alone. He was running with her even though he was merely human his pace matched hers. They always ran together and he always kept up whether it was a trot or a full blown run he never faltered. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him. God he was beautiful. His long sandy blonde hair whipping in the wind, his bare sculpted chest glistening with sweat, deep sapphire eyes glancing at her every so often with love, awe, and adoration._

_If Thor was ever personified the earl of their Viking village would be him incarnate. He smirked at her before picking up the pace. She growled at him in response and matched him, so they were running side by side once more. Ever since she bumped into him at the market before the summer raids she has been intrigued by him. His intense blue eyes stared into her soul and something within her felt safe with him, felt like they had been there before, and it felt like home. That day will forever be etched in her memory as the day everything in her world just clicked. Now, here they were running to their spot a place where they can just be._

_Her paws knew the path well from the way the soft underbrush and moss felt so good to her feet to the sounds of the owls hooting and brooks babbling. They were close almost there she could already feel the soft grass on her bare skin, smell the midnight dew, and could almost taste his lips. When they would reach their secret rendezvous place she always change into human. In the clearing she was not a direwolf and he was not an earl. They were just them belonging to no one, but each other. She could see the clearing ahead of them so, she outran him a little. It was time for the chase, a little game they played before entering their sanctuary. Sometimes she chased him, but most of the time he chased her. He usually caught her right before the clearing tonight was no different. He tackled her and while they were still in the air she shifted to her human form landing on her back. Her midnight hair sprawled out on the plush ground. He was cradled between her thighs naked just like she was. He was breathing heavy filling his lungs with the damp air around them. She looked up at him her ice blue eyes boring into his soul. He moved towards her to close the gap between them and..._

*beep beep beep* Felicity groaned as she peeked one eye open to see what time it was. 7:00am Seriously?! alarm clock you have the worst timing!? Ever! She hit the snooze button and turned over trying to recapture the strange dream she had, but to no avail. Felicity noticed that she was sweaty and breathing heavily, but chalked it up to the alarm clock from hell scaring her half to death. 

"Damn you" she mumbled "I was getting to the best part." 

She had been having the same dream for a while now, but just recently gotten to the clearing a couple days ago. Every time she was about to kiss the handsome who was she kidding super hot man the dream always got interrupted usually by the devil's alarm clock. Felicity laid in her king size bed looking at the ceiling trying to remember the sensations her dream produced it felt so real like it was apart of her. She always had strange dreams as a child. They all had this black haired ice blue eyed wolf in them. Always the same wolf. As long as she could remember. During her high school years she called it her spirit animal. Her locker was filled with picture of wolves, but none of them could hold a candle to her wolf. Not like she staking a claim on it just because she dreamed about it. At the time her boyfriend thought it was cool. He even asked her to describe it to him, so he could draw it for her. Felicity was so excited to fall asleep that day with the hope that she could remember every detail. She still have the very accurate picture Cooper drew for her. 

When Felicity and Cooper went to MIT the dreams changed. Not only had her wolf grown older, but he appeared. Multiple times and shirtless all the time he was gorgeous and she couldn't wait to fall asleep. Even if she felt guilty afterwards because of Cooper. She was happy that the wolf had a companion. They were always running in the most beautiful landscape she'd ever seen. Massive trees, lush underbrush, and crystal clear waters, but always at night whether the moon was full or not. Sometimes they ran in the snow, he was always gloriously bare chested, or in the rain or on a hot summer's day. No matter the season or the weather they ran and until a couple days ago Felicity never knew where they were running to. 

As for last night she found out that the wolf was in fact a werewolf, but she didn't know why it felt like it was important for her to know that. With a loud sigh she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed near the bathroom as she heard. 

"You're running late Ms. Smoak" from Richards. 

"I'm well aware of the time Richards" she yelled glaring at her alarm clock. 

"Nice going, Felicity at this rate no one would want to back your company" she grumbled before heading to take a quick shower. 

 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠ 

_Running they were always running no matter what. They liked running. It was the thrill of it the wind through their hair or in her case fur. God he loved her fur. Black as night, soft, and glossy it shinned in the moonlight that coupled with her ice blue eyes made her look ethereal. She was bigger than a regular wolf that's how one knew that she was a supernatural creature, an ancient creature. She was born a wolf and started the shift between being wolf and human after her twenty-fifth year. That was when he met her right before the summer raids. In that moment he knew that she would change him forever._

_Tonight was no different than every other night. He knew that they were almost to the clearing. It was not the sights and smells that told him they were close. No, it was the fact that she was slowing down to let him pass her. Ahh the chase, tonight was reversed he was the prey and she was the predator. The thought caused him to run a little faster. He was an earl of a prominent village who did the chasing, but he reveled in being chased by this gorgeous creature. The fact that she would always become human made his fingers itch to touch her bare skin._

_As he was about to enter the small world the built for themselves he heard a painful howl. He came to an abrupt halt and it was like his world stopped. He turned around and saw her laying on the ground with an arrow in her side. He didn't know how fast he was running, but he ended up by her side as she shifted from wolf to human. Her ice blue eyes were looking up at him in horror and pain. He reached for the arrow and removed it. After examining it he saw that it was no ordinary arrow, black sliver arrowhead dripping with wolfsbane._

_"Hunters" he whispered._

_As if on cue he was grabbed from behind and wrestled to the ground. He tried to fight them off, but it was no use. His love, his life called out to him to not resist or they will kill him too._

_"I rather die than live without you" he screamed as he watch her breathing become shallow._

_"Oh you will and it is going to be the most painful death our people have." One of the hunters sneered._

_They moved him in between two trees and tied his wrists to each one. He knew what death they were about to deal him. Ironically, he had just performed this way of dying on an enemy two moons ago._

_"Please" she gasped "Don't he is innocent in this" she pleaded._

_"He is human and you were about to chase him down and mate with him" another voice chimed from within the woods._

_He came face to face with a dark haired man who was tall and handsome. The man walk towards his love and kicked her in the gut. The earl pulled on his restraints with no avail._

_"I'm the alpha of my pack and your parents promised me the alpha female of their pack. That alpha is you, correct?" the man spat out._

_The female in question whimpered from the pain then breathily replied " It's true" looking at the earl with pained eyes._

_"but, they also told me to follow my heart and it lead me to him" she tilted her head towards the earl._

_The alpha was so furious that he roared and snatched her off the ground. He had the hunters tie her to the tree directly in front of the earl._

_"Why are you doing this?" she asked the hunters._

_"We are enemies yet you are helping him, why?"_

_One of the hunters was about to respond when the alpha spoke up._

_"They are helping because they don't approve of the company their earl keeps."_

_It was time for him to speak up._

_"I am my own man and I love who I want. I will not apologize or regret it." he said with authority while looking at the woman who was his entirety._

_The alpha sneered at him then turned to her._

_"Since I'm not good enough for your heart. You get to watch him take his last breath before you take your own."_

_With that the hunters stalked over towards him. They came to his back to deal his punishment. The blood eagle was the most painful way for someone to die. Vikings only dealt it out to their most hated enemies. If you were a Viking and that was your punishment when it was dealt you had to restrain from crying out if you ever wanted to enter Valhalla. An axe was taken to the back of the victim. Cutting the back open close to the spine beside the shoulder blades making two separate gashes. Then the lungs are pulled out of each cut and laid down the back like an eagle's wings at rest. It wasn't a quick death and it was extremely painful. He looked in the eyes of his love and could see the blood curdling fear reflected in them._

_"Close your eyes my love." he said softly._

_The other alpha walked over to her and held her face so she couldn't move. When the axe started to hit his flesh...._

"Oliver" he was trashing about in his bed. "Oliver" the voice got louder. "Oliver" it became insistent and he sat straight up looking into golden brown eyes that he wished were ice blue. 

"Were you having the nightmare again?" Laurel asked concern etched on her face. 

"It's not a nightmare, Laurel. It's a memory, a beautifully painful memory" Oliver stated with a groan. 

He could still feel the axe at his back while trailing his fingers over the scars that never faded, his penance. 

Laurel scoffed before saying "No one remembers their death, Ollie. Before the turn." 

Well, he did due to being a pure blood vampire. He remembered when he took his last breath as a dormant vampire and his first after the turn. He was born a vampire in a Scandinavian Viking village hundreds of years ago. Both his parents were pure bloods and just recently his mother lost her husband. She was already moving on with his father's best friend, Walter. Robert Queen was on the wrong side of Star City, the Glades, and was bitten by a newly turned werewolf not direwolf like his love. His father died alone at the hands of some mutt. His family was not like non-pure bloods, nicknamed vamps, who couldn't remember how they died or who had to limit their exposure to the sun and had to be looked after by a pure blood preferably their maker. 

Pure bloods were born and didn't turn into full vampires until their death occurred. It usually happened when they were young hence the forever young aspect. They were essentially human with heighten senses and the ability to charm the pants off of any human both vamps and vampires can do this, but pure bloods can charm vamps and newly turned werewolves. Which he took full advantage of when it came to the female population of Star City and sometimes male. His current victim he took pity on and turned her rather got his best friend, Tommy, to do it. Now, he is stuck with her. Sometimes vamps can chose to stay with their maker or find another pure blood. As long as a pure blood is looking after them. Don't get him wrong he is happy with Laurel she is everything one could ask for. She is gorgeous, smart, driven, but something is missing. She's just not her. 

She is not home. Laurel has charisma and charm any vamp or pure blood would kill to have her as their mate. However, she did not pierce his nonexistent soul like she did. His love, his life was the yin to his yang. She was his beacon in the night that guided him home from the summer raids. 

"Oliver you are running late for the council meeting" his mother's voice snapped him out of his reprieve. 

"I am well aware that I'm running late mother." Oliver replied through gritted teeth. Before heading to the bathroom where Laurel was waiting for him.


	2. Oh, frack me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries are made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's chapter two....I hope you like it...As always criticism is welcomed...

Chapter 2

After showering Oliver put on a grey Henley with dark jeans. The council meetings were always held at the Queen mansion so he could get away with being casual. Both of his parents were members of the board and respected council members. Before his father died he was the head of the Vampire Order in Star City. All the families reported to him. Oliver's mother took over his father's duties upon his death. She will remain there until Oliver finds and marries a suitable mate. So one could only imagine how overjoyed his mother was when Laurel came into the picture much to Oliver's dismay. 

"Ahem" 

A throat clearing brought him out of his thoughts and cause him to look at the woman in question. She was frowning at him with her nose scrunched in distaste. Laurel was dress impeccably in a tailored business suit paired with Christian Louboutin heels. She tapped her foot at him impatiently. 

"What!?" Oliver said exhaustedly 

She threw her hands up before saying "I hope to whatever god you pray to that you are not wearing that?!" 

She gestured to his attire and leveled him with a glare. Oliver raised an eyebrow at her before getting up and invading her personal space. She backed up slightly, but was still scowling at him. The look on her face irked me to no good end. She needed to be reminded of her place here. 

"I understand your innate need to keep up appearances, Laurel. Everyone and everything around you has to be picture perfect. Well newsflash darling, the whole world doesn't revolve around your petty desires. The meeting today is being held in my house so if I want to go only in my boxers I sure as hell can." He seethed loudly 

Laurel was about to retort but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He spun from her and stomped to his door. Oliver swung it open with a flourish. 

"What the fuck do you want?!" Oliver yelled not even looking to see who it was. 

"Well, Good morning to you too, Ollie" the blonde well built woman said. 

Oliver grimaced and looked Sara Lance straight in the eyes before huffing while shaking his head. Sara and him had slept together during The Great Break Up of 2007, which Laurel doesn't know about. He thought he could move on from the woman that haunted his memories with Sara. Oliver was even going to turn Sara, but she told him that she was in love with someone else and that she wanted to stay human. Besides she was apart of the Hunter Clan in Star City and they wanted to keep one of their best hunters close. She stared at him for a moment and let her eyes roam his body. She smirked at him mischief clear in her gaze when she spoke. 

"You're wearing that?!" Sara said teasingly. 

Oliver felt the corners of his mouth uptick slightly before schooling his features. He heard movement from behind him before Laurel pushed him aside and walked past her sister muttering "Unfortunately". Sara turned to follow behind Laurel looking over her shoulder at him. He ran a hand down his face shaking his head. After closing his door behind him Oliver followed behind the Lance sisters. He passed by his sister's room and heard giggling coming from it. Oliver wasn't oblivious to his sister's "extracurricular" activities, but today was a bad day for her to "sleep" in. He knock on her door the giggling stopped and the door swung wide open. 

"About damn time I was...." The boy stopped mid sentence and gaped at him. 

The young man was shirtless with sweatpants hanging low on his waist. He looked like he stepped out of a fashion magazine. He intense blue eyes looked horrified. 

"Roy come back t...Oh! Hey Ollie" his sister said while smiling widely blinking her eyes innocently. 

That's when Oliver notice the two puncture wounds on the guy's neck. Oliver glared at Thea for a moment then back at Roy. Thea didn't even try to cover up what she had done and before a very important council meeting no less. 

"Yes. I turned him and no I'm not telling mom." Thea said impatiently crossing her arms over her chest. 

Oliver sighed "Well, at least get dress we were summoned thirty minutes ago." 

He started to walk away, but stopped and threw over his shoulder. "Bring him too you know the rules" 

He heard his sister squeal in delight before slamming the door. As Oliver made his way down the stairs to the council chamber he is greeted by the two most important men in his life. His best friends John Diggle and Tommy Merlyn. Digg was apart of the Hunter Clan and was helping Oliver with the ins and outs of being a hunter. They quickly became friends, brothers really. Tommy has been Oliver's best friend since the beginning before the turn. He was also Thea's half brother which caused them it get closer. As he approach the men he could catch bits and pieces of their conversation. 

" Sooo how important is this meeting?" Oliver asked looking at Diggle. 

Diggle sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "Very" 

Even Tommy looked serious which wasn't good. Before he could question them further Thea sped pass them with Roy hot on her heels. Yelling 

"Mom is going to kill us! Hurry up!" 

The men chuckled at her antics and followed her inside the chamber. Once inside Oliver surveyed the room all the families were there the Merlyns, the Rochevs, the Wests, and even the Thawnes. No one was left out all the members of the families were seated while their mates and vamps alike stood in the corners of the room. Oliver spotted Laurel and Sara at the far corner and nodded for Dig to joined them. On the way over Diggle grabbed Roy by the collar and dragged the protesting boy with him. Oliver and Tommy took their seats at the table with Thea, Oliver ended up between Thea and Tommy. There were low murmurs of conversation and the hum of equipment to break the silence. His mother stood up from her position at the head of the table moving to the front of the room. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. 

"Hello, everyone I know you are wondering why I called you here." She paused to scan the crowded. 

"Well, as you all know we have an unwritten understanding with the Pack here in Star City." Moria glance over at Walter who gave her a nod to continue. 

She took a deep breath before saying "That understanding is no longer valid as of today the Pack voted to replace their leader with a younger alpha." 

The gasps from around the room were loud. Moria walked to a side door and opened it. A man with dark hair and familiar blue eyes walked in followed by a blonde woman. Moria lead them to the front of the room and stepped aside to let the man address them. 

"As most of you know I'm Noah and this is my mate Donna. I have come here to warn you about the new Alpha of my pack. He is very dangerous and detest your kind. The only reason he was even elected was because of his ruthlessness. In all honesty he has no claim to the Pack. The Pack belongs to the True Alpha." 

Noah paused and scan the crowd his eyes locked with Oliver's. Under his gaze Oliver shifted in his sit a little, but never dropped his gaze. He was completely unprepared for what happened next. From the ceiling a projector screen came down. He heard the projector equipment hum to life. There before the families in vivid color was the face of the man that took his love away from him. Oliver froze barely breathing beside him Tommy tensed. He felt Thea's hand reach for his and she squeezed it tight. The Alpha that started Oliver's tormented life was stare right at him with his blue eyes, handsome face, and dark hair. He tried to swallow over the lump that form in his throat, his palms were sweaty, and he felt like he was going to throw up. Oliver moved his gaze from the picture only for his eyes to collide with the former alpha. There was concern in his gaze and mutual grief. 

"He is not only an enemy of your kind, but he is my sworn enemy." Noah said with ferocity 

It was then that Oliver promised his love that this new alpha will suffer a long and painful death 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠ 

Felicity was late well more than late. If lateness was a crime she was sure that she would be charge with a felony. After putting on her favorite purple dress with the triangle cutout paired with 6 inch stilettos she had went to her garage only to find out that her car wouldn't start. So she was just now making it into her office building, Smoak Technologies. The building was sleek with chrome and glass everywhere. Amongst all the modern motif were splashes of color that showed the CEO’s unique personality. 

The building was her pride and joy. She had designed it herself. It took some serious money to build and she was in debt up to her eyeballs, but it was worth it. Her parents were a little disappointed when she told them that she wanted to venture outside their cushion. Felicity worked her ass off and her parents could've been prouder. She remembers the last conversation they had...

_“Hello” Felicity answers with a huff._

_“Mom, if you are calling to tell me that I should let dad back me…”_

_“Felicity, listen…” her mom interrupted with a pained gasped._

_Felicity felt her blood curdle in her veins. Sitting straight up she reach over and turned on the light fumbling for her glasses._

_Taking a deep breath to steady herself Felicity said “Mom, Are you ok? Where's dad?”_

_A pained groan over the line answered her question. Letting out a sigh of relief Felicity's concerned laced voice breathes over the line._

_“What's going on guys?”_

_There's rustling and the sound of metal groaning. Felicity knows what's happening, but that’s unthinkable. Today is her 24th birthday her parents took their private jet from Gotham to come see her in Star City. They always spent her birthday together no matter what it's their tradition. Felicity hears the ragged breathing of her parents. She lets out a shaky breath and tears start to trickle down her cheeks pooling into her old MIT t-shirt._

_“Felicity, your mom and I are so proud of you. You are our crowning achievement. We lov….”_

_Her father didn't get to finish his sentence because the next thing Felicity hears are screams that caused shivers to run down her spine. There was a gurgling noise like she was underwater coming from the phone then silence. Mr and Mrs Smoak died in a plan crash off the coast of Gotham reason unknown._

 

Pulled back from the painful memory by someone pushing to move through the doors of the building. Felicity glances over her shoulders and narrow her eyes at them. The building she was about to walk into was a place all her own where her brain could breathe and come up with technology that could help all of mankind. Felicity had big dreams for her little slice of tech heaven. However, she need a big name company to back her and help shuttle some of the cost of the building. Felicity's parents where tech giants in Gotham and left her the company there, but she couldn't bring herself to go back to Gotham. It was filled with painful memories. So, she sold some of her shares to Bruce Wayne making them equal partners in Braton Technologies. Bruce handle everything all she had to do was show up to one board meeting a year, which she haven't done this year. 

She walked towards the banks of elevators pushing the button for the executive floor. An unfamiliar chill ran up her spine causing the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end. The sensation made her shudder which in turn made her nauseous. Felicity tried shaking the feeling off as the elevator stopped. She stepped inside and the feeling subsided. Looking at her reflection in the closed elevator doors. She almost didn't recognize herself. The woman staring back at her was slightly pale with a waned expression on her face. However, what really caused Felicity to question the image before her was the piercing ice blue eyes staring straight through her. The elevator dinged snapping Felicity out of the trance those eyes put her in. 

Shaking it off and taking one more glance at her reflection which no longer look like a haunted version of herself Felicity huffed “Man, I really need a day at the spa or maybe a long nap.”

When the doors sled open she walked out into the lobby of her office with confidence befitting a young CEO. Her executive assistant, Jerry, was seated at his desk mumbling to himself while looking at something on his tablet. She stopped mid stride and studied him. He looked nervous as she continued to watch him Jerry would tap is finger tips on the outer casing of the tablet. There was a strange scent in the room a mixture of sweat and musk. Felicity could hear a fast staccato of thumping. As she started to walk towards Jerry the thumping got louder and the unfamiliar scent got more poignant. She was being assaulted by so many things she had to take her glasses off pinching the bridge of her nose to center herself. When she looked up in Jerry’s direction she could have sworn she saw the sweat slowly drip down his face in HD clarity. 

Felicity's senses were taking a hit all at the same time. It felt like being struck by lightning. Everything was electric. The shear force of it had her almost face planting on the nice mosaic tile of her EA’s office. She stumbled and braced for impact when she felt someone grab her waist. Felicity felt this floating sensation and the next thing she knew she was at her desk staring into these ice blue eyes. Her vision was still clear and Felicity wonder if she put her contacts on along with wearing her glasses. Shaking her head because that was ridiculous she blinked a few times. The sensory overload that she found herself in ended and she could barely make out who was standing in front of her. Blindly fumbling for her glasses… _Where the hell are they_ …she heard the blurry figure chuckle slightly.

“I think these are what you are looking for, right?” 

Felicity felt the legs of her glasses hook behind her ears as the distorted figure sled them onto her face. Sighing in relief that not only could she see, but her overstimulated senses didn't cause a headache. Felicity took a deep breath looking up at the kind blur... _no longer a blur, Felicity_ she mentally chastised. _Oh Frack, fuckity frack!_ Running a hand over the tail end of her ponytail while titling her head up to the ceiling. Felicity cursed every deity she could think of and made some up just to cover all her bases because this couldn't be happening. The universe couldn't be this cruel to her. Could it!? _Damn, is my karma that fucking bad_ Felicity thought her eyes still fixated on the high steel beams of the ceiling. A throat clearing had her snapping her head down so fast she could of sworn she felt her brain rattle. The noise came from Ray Palmer formerly known as the blur. And bless Felicity's luck the man who is going to back her company. _Oh! frack me._


	3. The Gods are Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More discoveries are made and Felicity has a huge problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm overwhelmed and sooo grateful for all the comments on this story. Thank you for coming on this journey with me. Remember criticism is welcomed. I hope you enjoy it....

Chapter 3:

Ray Palmer had the gall to smirk at her much to Felicity’s torment. Because Felicity Smoak has a filter problem and her filter thought it was hilarious to stop working as soon as the words Oh and frack formed in her brain. Felicity is sporting a crimson blush to go with her purple dress. This particular shade is all the rage in this summer’s embarrassed and dying collection. Ray chuckles softly and stares at her. Their eyes lock and a feeling of foreboding slams into Felicity like a wave. Felicity's side starts to itch right where her birthmark is. It's more of a scar really her parents said she came here with it. It runs vertically with her rib cage. She hated it when she was little and even more when she was a teenager. So, at the age of 18 Felicity took the picture Cooper drew her to a tattoo shop. Right now, the damn thing was itching like hell. Not only that, but her tattoo was too. _What the hell was going on with her, today!?_ Ray gave her a charming smile breaking eye contact to go fetch his brief case. The itching sensation subsided and Felicity was so damn grateful. 

“I took the liberty of writing a mock contract.” Ray said making his way back towards her desk.

His body moved with grace and ease that Felicity never seen before. The gait he had was almost animalistic like a majestic bunny or something. _Geez, Felicity a majestic bunny…what?!_ Ray gracefully folds himself into the chair across from her desk. Pulling out his mock contract he looks up at her with a smirk. His gaze zeros in on hers and her goddamn scar starts to itch again. The longer their eyes stay lock the longer her birthmark tormented her. Felicity breaks contact first and tries to subtly scratch her side. _This day is getting weird by the minute._ Bracing herself for the next onslaught of the itches Felicity looks in Ray’s direction. To her surprise he has put on sunglasses and is now sporting a self-satisfied smile. The mock contract is placed on her desk. She picks it up and skims through it. 

The contract is pretty standard. Ray has agreed to fund her next project. Which if everything goes as plan it will be revolutionary in both technology and medicine. There is a clause about how they would both be credited for the project. Felicity nods and hums as she reads the contract. Until, _“Miss Smoak will accompany me to all galas work and non work related as my companion”. Wait what!? Let me read that again....“Miss Smoak will accompany me to all galas work and non work related as my companion”. Pffft that's not happening…EVER._

“What's not happening, Felicity”

_Wow my filter really has a mind of it's own today! Felicity thought_

Taking a steadying breath Felicity said “Ummm the clause where it says that I have to be some sorta of escort”

_Frack_

“Not an escort escort, but a escort as in a business capacity. You know you could of stopped me after the third ‘escort’….” Felicity trails off. 

She chance a glance at Ray. He grins at her to the point that it's about to split his Disney prince face. The grin is unnerving Felicity wants to run far away from it.

Ray leans forward his hand hovering over hers “Oh come on, Felicity. I'm not the big ba..”

He doesn't get to finish his sentence because there is a crash heard from the foyer coupled with the screams of Jerry. Felicity bolts up to see what caused all of the commotion. Her heels clack a frantic staccato with Ray bounding behind her. Felicity comes to an abrupt stop in the doorway to her office. The sudden halt causes Ray to slam into the back of her which causes her scar to itch with a burning sensation. Felicity lets out a low hiss and puts some distance between them. Felicity is rooted in her spot. It is not the big gaping hole in the side of the building that has her frozen nor the near manic cries of her assistant. The reality of it all is the man standing in the middle of her foyer dressed in all green leather with bow drawn back an black tipped arrow aimed in her direction. When he speaks his dark timbre, she feels the vibrations throughout her being.

“I came to finish what you started.”

♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠

***Two Hours Earlier***

Oliver couldn't believe this was happening. He felt like the whole council meeting was both a sweet dream and a nightmare. All of his senses are dulled by the realization that the villainous alpha is still breathing. He could of sworn he read somewhere that the villain met his demise. Guess fate had other plans. And Oliver is so damn glad that it saw fit to include him. After the declaration the crowd starts to mummers amongst themselves. Oliver feels eyes burning into him he quickly glance in the direction of Diggle, who is standing in the far corner. Their eyes lock and Digg’s are unreadable. Standing beside Digg, Sara is practically buzzing with unbridled energy. Taking out his phone Oliver discreetly takes a picture of the image on the projector. He’s antsy and aggravated. He wants the meeting to be over with. Moira walks back to the front of the room and a hush falls over it.

“Thank you, Noah for bringing this to our attention.” Moira gracefully said.

Leveling the rest of the vampire families with a worried look “We are now in more danger than we realize. If our mock peace is really over then we will have to strengthen our alliances.”

“Sara, I think it would be wise to contact Ra’s about the developments. The Hunters might be called upon once again to keep balance.” Moira said curtly her hawk eyes zeroed in on the hunter. 

Oliver shudders at the memory of when the Hunters got involved in order to keep the “balance”. They almost purged the whole world of Oliver’s kind when a rouge vampire thought it was a _brilliant_ idea to take over the human world. Oliver can't remember his name. He thinks it was Vlad or something. Either way the Hunters were called and Ra’s al Ghul made it his mission to eradicate the disease. The Hunters are the gatekeepers between the supernatural world and the human world. They make sure that humans stay in the dark about what goes bump in the night. After the Vlad fiasco Oliver's father made a truce with the Hunter clan in Star City. They would work together to keep the supernatural activity of the city a secret. Part of that truce was to inform the head of the Hunters when power changed hands. Especially if the new leader is a potential threat to the fragile peace of the area.

Noah thought that it was important to inform them of the traitorous alpha. In Oliver's opinion this particular alpha was crazy, which made him both unpredictable and dangerous. A conversation Oliver had with Moira twenty-five years ago crawled to the forefront of his mind….

_Oliver shifted in his seat as the limo weaved in and out of rush hour traffic. For centuries Oliver dreaded this day hell he loathed the weeks leading up to it. His heart ached because of what this day symbolized and it left him raw. Today, thousands of years ago was when she took her last breath. Which was ironic because it was also the day she took her first. The fates were cruel enough to have her murdered on the very day the gods gave her life. The cruel irony wasn't lost on him when he saw her eyes dim. A lump of sorrow formed in his throat and Oliver almost chocked on it._

_“Oliver, Are you ok?” His mother said turning to look at his profile._

_With concern eyes Moira reached and place a hand on his knee squeezing it. They were on their way to Queen Consolidated for an important board meeting. Oliver had made them late for whatever the hell the meeting was about. Moira’s phone rings and she picks it up. His mother’s face went through several emotions before settling back to her calmed demeanor. Whoever she was talking to must have relied important information to her. Hanging up, Moira sighs and stills herself._

_“It would seem that congratulations are in order for the local Pack.” Moira said._

_Before Oliver could process what she said Moira continued._

_“After, centuries of heartbreak the gods granted Noah and Donna with a child. According, to our sources the baby is healthy…” Moira trailed off_

_Oliver bristled a familiar feeling of foreboding burrows into his gut causing him to push out “I have a feeling there's a ‘but’ somewhere.”_

_True to her nature Oliver saw the exact moment his mother was going to clam up. He saw as steel traps started to close and when she made the conscious decision to keep something from him. Oliver turned to face her leveling her with a glare._

_“Mom, we promised after the Malcolm disaster not to keep things from each other” Oliver huffed_

_Fidgeting under his gaze Moira clasps her hands together playing with her wedding ring. Oliver wasn't prepared for what she said next._

_“He's back and has come to claim the baby.” Moira grounded out._

_Oliver recoiled back from his mother as if her fangs were protruding from her mouth. He knew who she was referring to and could of sworn the two scars on his back began to throb. Oliver knew the answer before he even asked, but asked anyway._

_“Boy or girl” Oliver gritted_

_He has to give his mother credit she calmed her fidgeting and looked at him with the regal poise that was her signature._

_“A girl. The gods are often cruel than they are kind.” Moira curtly stated._

_Fuck, the gods Oliver vehemently thought. What has they ever done for him, but cause him pain and misery. The fucking alpha that haunts his dreams has lost his mind. He is more twisted than Oliver thought if he took an ounce of the myth as truth. The woman he loves kin are immortal just like Oliver and his family. Direwolves are born immortal and stop aging once they hit twenty-five._

_“He's a perverted fuck. Everyone knows that the reincarnated true alpha is a myth. Wolves die by the black silver tipped arrow and are nothing more than twisted up corpses. And to get an innocent child involved in his fucked up game is disgusting.” Oliver growled._

_Moira reached over and grabbed Oliver's hand uncurling it. She placed it between both of hers and squeeze it gentle. He was tense like today couldn't get any worse. His mother lovingly rubbed his knuckles and Oliver felt the tension ease. Warmth was starting to flood his body. Oliver knew what Moira was doing, so he snatched his hand away from her. She couldn't compel his pain away this time._

_Oliver inhaled releasing it through clenched teeth and said “Do they believe him?!”_

_Moira shakes her head impeccably “Like you said, Oliver it's a myth. There is no such thing as a reincarnated alpha who is the bridge between the two worlds. The Bridge doesn't exist…”_

 

A hand placed on his right shoulder brought Oliver back to the present. Looking up Oliver's eyes lock with Tommy's. His best friend was looking at him with concern. Though his face was unreadable a tight smile gracing his boyish features. 

“The meeting was over ten minutes ago. Where did you go, buddy!?” Tommy asked.

“You know how I get this time of the year, Tommy” Oliver huffed

The hand on his shoulder squeezed it a little and Tommy sighed “I thought Laurel was helping with that.”

Frustration was gnawing at Oliver. He regrets everyday for what he did to Laurel. He regrets it even more for getting Tommy to turn her because Tommy felt a sense of duty towards Laurel. The events of that awful memory are for another day. Oliver has work to do and an alpha to kill. Standing up, Oliver takes inventory of his surroundings. Everyone has left the council chamber expect for Digg, Sara, Thea, and Tommy. Oliver and Tommy walks to where the others were standing. Thea gives him a concerned look reaching out to grab his hand. She gives it a reassuring squeeze and lets go. Oliver stands in front of the wall panel and puts his hand to it. There's a scanning noise. He flinches after the scan is over as it pricks his middle finger drawing blood. It's a small price to pay to make sure that their base is secure. The panel moves and some elevator doors open. Everyone files in sullenly. Once the elevator closes the air becomes stifling with tension. 

Oliver can feel their eyes on him burning holes into his body. He knows that they have questions, but they can wait. There is a ding then the doors open to the sub-level under the council chamber. Ignoring the other occupants Oliver walks to the large dais in the center of the room lined with computers. 

“Damn, that meeting must have been super depressing.” A curly haired dark skinned man said cheerfully.

Oliver ignored the remarks walking straight to him “Curtis, not everything is meant to be cheery.” 

Curtis blinked at him nodding slightly “Of Course.”

Pulling out his phone after going through his pictures Oliver sits it on Curtis’ desk “I need you to run facial recognition on the man in that photo.”

Not waiting for Curtis to answer Oliver turns around and walks off of the command center. Oliver tugs his shirt off tossing it on the conference table. He can hear Curtis’ breath hitch with a mumbled “Today, is going to be a good day”. Oliver stalks over to the salmon ladder. He knows that it will take some time for Curtis to get him a location. 

*Clang* 

*Clang*

*Clang*

Oliver is almost to the top rung when he hears low mummers. He zones in on the chatter picking up bits and pieces of the conversation.

“Tommy, don't tell me to calm down. I need to know what the hell is going on” Digg rumbled

“Listen, man. You and I both know how he gets this time of the year.” Tommy huffed

“There is something else bothering him.” Thea chimed

“Yeah, ever since Noah told us about the new alpha.” Sara stated

Oliver muscles started to ache form holding himself up for so long. Sweat was dripping from the tip of his nose and falling to the floor. He was sweating so much that it created rivulets down his chest that disappeared into the waistband of his jeans. Jumping down gracefully Oliver made his way back to Curtis. The man clapped his hands to together turning his chair in Oliver's direction.

“Oliv…Holy shit” Curtis startled 

Taking a deep calming breath Curtis said “Didn't your mother ever tell you not to sneak up on humans. We startle easily. Oh my, you've ummm been working out huh!?” 

Gulping Curtis shakes his head. Oliver could hear him mumble “you're married he's straight” like a mantra. Finding his composure Curtis straightened his glasses leveling Oliver with a triumphant look.

“Took a minute, but I found your mystery guy.” Curtis declared 

Letting the double entendre slide Oliver said “Ok, where can I find him.” 

♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠

After gearing up Oliver left the lair without a word to his team. This was something he had to do alone. He knew when he got back there would be hell to pay. Oliver wouldn't even blame them if they put a stake in his heart because by then the deed will be done. His love would be avenge and he would died in peace knowing he would be with her. Oliver dismounts from his Ducati looking up at a building that was all glass and steel. He usually took out targets at night, but this was too important for the cover of darkness. Making his way through the crowded sidewalk Oliver enters the building. In the middle of the foyer was a security guard station. A robust man was looking at the security feeds it would appear. Every now and then he would reach in a box of donuts popping one in his mouth. Oliver strode over to him with purpose. As he pushed through the crowd flashes of light and gasps followed him. 

The guard was so preoccupied with his monitors that he didn't notice Oliver. Oliver cleared his throat which made the security guard jump knocking all of his sugary confection to the floor. Powder from the donuts waifed into the air and the poor man almost chocked on it. Failing his arms around to clear the air around him caused the round man’s chair to tilt back. The guard braced himself on the desk in front of him looking up at Oliver with widen eyes and flushed face. 

“I'm looking for this man” Oliver growled slamming his phone down on the desk.

The security guard jumped at the force of it causing one of his monitors to fall to the ground.

Stuttering the man answered “H-hheee is..ugh...on the t-ttoop flooor” 

Satisfied with his answer Oliver makes his way out of the building. He thought about taking the elevator, but that would be ridiculous. Plus he wanted to element of surprise just in case the alpha turned hostile. Once outside Oliver takes stock of his surroundings. Buildings on this side of town were all built the same, so Oliver bet that the top floor windows were facing east. The fates were truly on his side because there was a taller building right next to his target. Sprinting at full speed Oliver made it to the top of the structure in record time. He reach into his quiver and shot a zip line arrow to the adjacent building. Hooking his belt to the line he pushed off. Oliver only had a split second to let the explosive arrow loose before he went splat on the big double pane windows. The arrow made a nice size hole for him to jump through. Unhooking himself from the zip line Oliver jumped through the gap. He tucked and roll notching a black sliver tipped arrow standing at full height. 

There are blood curdling screams coming from under a desk in the foyer of this office. Oliver ignores them. He knows the treacherous alpha is here because the two vertical scars on his back starts to itch. Oliver can smell the alpha. His nose picks up another scent in the room besides the one of the assistant’s fear. It's faint, but he smells it and a familiar feeling settles in his gut. A rapid staccato of a woman's heels followed by the slow tapping of a man’s shoes fills the room. Oliver's eyes zero in on the doorway of the executive office. Ignoring the woman he set his sights on the alpha.

“I came to finish what you started.” 

A gasp drew Oliver's attention away from the alpha to the woman in front of him. They locked eyes for a second, but it felt like an eternity. Oliver was stunned he barely heard the arrow fall to the floor. His grip on his bow tightened and his heart felt like it shattered. Impossible. Oliver stumbled to his great error because all he could think of while free falling out of the opening he created was _Myths don't exist._


	4. Bad Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the fun part...Karma isn't fair it would seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys I'm soo grateful for all the kind comments on this story and I'm glad you are enjoying it. It's overwhelming tbh. I would like to thank Victoria and Sarah for being my betas for this story. They have some fics on here too check them out "Easy" and "The Painful Truth"
> 
> Like always criticism is welcomed...Happy Reading..

Chapter 4:

There are several sensations that accompany falling. It's a weightlessness to it. At one point during the fall an object and gravity zeroes out causing the object to be suspended in air motionless. Then gravity takes back over accelerating the object to the ground. Oliver doesn't feel these sensations. He doesn't feel the wind rushing past him. Doesn't hear the sound of his arrows falling out of his quiver. Oliver feels nothing and everything at the same time leaving him numb. The massive weight of her eyes on him as he free falls is the only thing crushing him. Her gaze is like the weight of the ocean and his drowning. Falling has so many different sensations closing his eyes Oliver can remember the last time he fell….

_The sun was high in the sky when Oliver exited his tent. After indulging himself with one of the local women the earl wanted to get breakfast before going to the village meeting. Planning the summer raids can leave one starving. Today was particularly hot the village had a steamy mist crawling through it. The sound of children splashing in the lake brought a smile to his face. This village, Drangar, was the second largest in the area. He's proud of that fact which he boasted when he raids the British Isles. Oliver makes his way through the village. His senses are attacked by the smells coming for the fires, he can hear meat sizzling, and a hammer hitting iron and anvil. Oliver could hear the mummers of his best warriors as they sparred. Giggles and hushed whispers followed him making Oliver stand a little taller flexing his back muscles._

_Reaching his destination without any incident to take his attention was a divine act. He was grateful to Odin. The village cook look up from her pot and smiled. Oliver loved this cook she was kind with a gentle smile. Her dark hair was tied back and her brown eyes shined when she saw him._

_“What can I get for you earl!?”_

_Oliver smiled shaking his head “Rasia, it's ok to call me Oliver.”_

_They've had this same conversation every since he won the right to be earl. It was a bloody affair, but Oliver came out on top. The ax he threw lodge itself in the middle of his challenger’s forehead. The gods were with him granting him the privilege of being Earl of Drangar. His best friend threw a feast that seemed to last forever. Ever since then Rasia insisted that she call him earl which he would correct her. It has now become apart of their routine._

_“I would like some of…”_

_*Crash*_

_“Come back here. You thief”_

_Oliver was interrupted by a commotion coming from the blacksmith’s tent. There were screams and the crowd started to part as the thief pushed people out of the way. He was running with a lot of speed for a person so small. Oliver thought maybe one of the local boys had his sights on a sword and didn't have the currency for it. Behind the lad was the blacksmith, two of Oliver's best warriors and what looked like the entire village. The child was a blur of midnight hair whipping behind him._

_“Stop that thief!” the blacksmith roared_

_*thud*_

_Oliver looks down at a mass of black hair which slammed into his chest hard. Grabbing the boy by the arms he pulled him away from him. Everything stop and Oliver felt this floating sensation like falling because his eyes locked with the bluest eyes he have ever seen almost like ice. He exhaled sharply a shiver running down his spine. This mass of riotous black curls wasn't a lad after all, but a fair skinned maiden…_

Oliver was brought out of his memories by something hard slamming into his side like a ton of bricks. Thick arms banded around his waist and threw him over their shoulder. Oliver looked back towards the building he just fell out of her gaze was still on him. Turning his head Oliver could see the back of Digg's. Is it possible for the back of someone's head to be angry? 

“What the hell were you thinking” Digg said darkly

His voice sent a feeling of dread through Oliver that made him wish for the impending pavement. Diggle has been angry at Oliver before, but this was a quiet fury that Oliver hasn't witnessed. They both swung through the air finally finding a parking deck to land on. Digg tossed Oliver from his shoulder. Oliver tucked and rolled standing up. Before Oliver could get his bearings a fist connected with his jaw with enough force to put him on his ass. Oliver brought his hand up to his face pulling away bloody fingers. Staggering to stand he wasn't even fully standing when another blow hit.

“Digg, what the fuck!?” Tommy yelled

Running towards Oliver and Diggle was the whole team. Apparently, this wasn't a random parking deck they landed on. Tommy helped Oliver up while Thea, Curtis, and Sara held Diggle back. Oliver finally got to see Digg's face. It was dark with anger his eye where onyx from the unadulterated raw energy going through him. At this moment Digg looked like he was going to beat the shit out him. In fact judging by the looks on their faces the rest of the team shared the same sentiment.

“What the fuck, Tommy that's all you have to say!? When you know damn well we all were worried like hell because this selfish son of a bitch went and did something stupid” Digg growled

Tommy glanced at Oliver his expression matched Diggle’s. Oliver only seen his best friend mad like this once before. It was hundreds of years ago when they both found out about Thea’s patronage. Tommy had looked at Malcolm with so much anger that Oliver thought the man would burst into flames. Oliver sworn that he could feel a fire building around him as Tommy looks at him the same way. Putting some distance between them Tommy joined the rest of his team. The air around them crackled with tension. Oliver could almost see it. Their gazes were hard and set in stoned fury. The silence was deafening it throbbed in his ears. 

“How did you find me?” Oliver sighed

Digg nodded his head in Curtis’ direction. Of course his IT person ratted him out. Though he couldn't blame Curtis because Thea can be pretty “persuasive” by persuasive he means she probably compelled the pants off the poor guy. It's a wonder he is even standing. 

“Well, after you left, the team asked me where you went, but I thought that they went with you and it was this whole miscommunication mess. Long story short I showed them the location you were at and the picture of your target.” Curtis rambled

Thea glare soften around the edges a little “What the hell were you thinking, Ollie? If you killed him and the Pack here found out it could be war.”

“I know you want to get this son of bitch, but there are steps to this thing you know that. I hadn't even called Ra’s yet” Sara stated with a hint of aggravation 

Oliver felt the weight of their words in his chest. He was so hellbent on his vendetta that he let it cloud his judgment. A string of what if’s played in his mind. The people of Star City doesn't deserve a war being played out with their lives in the balance. Make no mistake a war between the Pack and the Families would have casualties most of them human. Running a hand over his face wincing a little when too much pressure was added to his swollen jaw. Oliver felt guilt take root in his veins. He almost fell over from the weight of it. 

Only one thing kept echoing in his mind blue eyes that haunt him “I saw her.”

♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠♠️♠️♠️♠♠️♠️

Felicity is trying to come to grips to with what the hell just happened. A man in an all green get up with a hood just destroyed half of her assistant’s office. Not only that the same guy fell out of the giant hole he made. She watch him fall with a helpless feeling burying itself in her gut. The guy must have friends in high places because something snatched him out of the sky before he went splat on the pavement. At least that was one less thing she had to worry about. Now, she would have to make a phone call to her insurance company. She probably needs to call the police. Sirens could be heard in the distance checking that off of Felicity's list. Turning from the window she assessed the damage. Besides, the obvious hole in the building the whole room is a mess. There is a hysterical Jerry under a desk with fluid around his knees. His desk has no papers on it their all scattered on the floor some are getting pick up by the wind. Smoke is bellowing from the opening the green clad nut job made. Felicity almost chocked a little. Her gaze went to the doorway of her office. Felicity expected to see Ray Palmer standing where she left him. Much to her relief he was no where in sight. She made her way to her office and almost tripped on something. Looking down Felicity reached to pick up the archer’s discarded arrow. Felicity barely touched it when her scar started to burn and throb. The pain slammed into her causing her to jump back like she just got burnt. She stumbled and backs into something. Feeling around behind her she felt smoothed glossy leather under her fingers. Traveling up a little Felicity hand glided across soft cotton and strong leg muscles. She quickly pulled her had back looking up. _Goddamnit I was just feeling up the police._ The officer had a stern expression with grumpy eyes staring straight through her.

“Miss Smoak” he gruffly said

Jumping up Felicity straighten her dress and her ponytail. She turned in the direction of the officer. He was relatively tall with a shaved head. The clothes he wore wasn't standard issue for the Star City Police Department, so she guessed he may be a detective or something.

Taking a steadying breath Felicity said “ummm that depends on who's asking.”

The officer quirked an eyebrow at her “Detective Quentin Lance” 

Detective Lance held his hand out to her. She inspected it a little before placing her small hand into it. Lance looked at her with scrutiny that had her squeezing his hand a little harder than normal. He was the first to break the awkward exchange pull his hand back with a wince.

“Ugh that's quite the grip you have there” Lance grumbled 

Feign innocence Felicity replied “I have know idea what you're talking about.”

_That's right this is my territory._ Something dark within Felicity chimed and it made her shudder. She took a sharp inhale trying to get under control. _Where the hell did that come from_ Felicity pondered. Felicity brought her focus back to the detective he was looking at her curiously. There was a glint of something in his gaze that unsettled her. 

“Well, looks like you gots yourself a hole there. Question is who made it?” the detective rumbled 

Felicity took a deep breath and sighed “Some guy in a green hood exploded in here.”

Quentin raised an eyebrow. Before he could say anything she caught what she said.

“I don't mean explode, like boom but, explode like he used explosives to create that damn hole” Felicity flushed.

Lance just wrote it down in his notebook. He looked around the room searching for evidence. While Lance looked EMT’s had came and took Jerry out on a stretcher. He was still in hysterics she may have to hire a new assistant. Lance circled back around to her and pointed at something on the ground. 

“Did the hooded guy leave that?” he asked

Felicity looked down at the arrow her mind screamed **_DANGER._** She nodded her head at Detective Lance. She wasn't going to touch the damn thing remembering the pain it caused. Subconsciously she rubbed her side. She heard a sticky sound coming from where she rubbed. Pulling her hand away her fingers were stained dark red. A tiny gasp left her lips and her eyes burrowed into Lance’s. The older man gaze was concerned.

“Are you hurt!? Did he shot you with that thing!?” Lance said picking up the abandoned arrow.

He examined it turning it over in his hands. When his eyes landed on the black silver tip he cursed grip tightening on the shaft. Felicity thought she heard it crack a little under the pressure of his grip. 

Detective Lance looked up at her darkly his voice laced with fury “Did he shoot you!?”

Felicity shakes her head from side to side rapidly whispering “No”

The detective looked like he didn't believe her. Before the expression on his face was grumpy now, however there was this dark shadow over it. He stalk towards her setting the arrow down on Jerry’s desk. Felicity's back hit the glass divider of her office the cool glass hitting her overheated skin caused her to wince. Lance was furious and she didn't know why. She was the victim here. There was a hole in her damn building, yet he made her feel like she wasn't. Detective Lance was almost in her personal space when a throat cleared.

“Gone for three seconds and you managed to get yourself into trouble.” Ray said coolly 

Felicity has never been so grateful in her life to hear his voice. Detective Lance whipped his head to look at Ray. He glared at him and all Ray did was shrug. 

“Mr. Palmer, what can I do for you?” Lance seethed

Ray gave him a crooked smile “Well, you can question me. Miss Smoak and I was in the middle of a meeting when Robin Hood showed up.”

Lance head snapped back to her with a questioning glare. Felicity nodded slightly confirming Ray’s statement. Lance walked away from her and to Ray. She felt like she could breath again. Ray started recounting the events while she walked into her office to make some calls. She called down to security and got a frantic guard apologizing profusely. Apparently she has to add a broken monitor to her list off damages. Felicity dialed the insurance company. The phone rung a couple of times and prompt her through some automated options. She wanted to talk to an actual person for this so she chose speak to a representative.

“Hello, Graham’s Insurance Agency.” an overly polite female voice answered 

“Hello, this is Felicity Smoak I have a policy with you.” she said into the receiver 

There was silence on the other end that she had a bad feeling about.

“Ah yes Miss Smoak, I saw the news and I'm so terribly sorry, but it would seem that you are not covered. Your policy doesn't cover destruction by vigilantes.” a male voice said with mock concern.

_Shit, when did my karma get this bad. I bet this is revenge for not helping that lady find her cat._

“Can you at least tell me what my policy does replace!?” Felicity said irritated 

A light chuckle waifed over the phone “Don’t happened to have a broken monitor do you?”

Felicity let out a humorless laugh tilting her head back mouthing “Do you hate me!?”

“Yeah, I actually do.” Felicity huffed

“Well, Miss Smoak someone will be by this afternoon to assess the damages. Have a nice day.” the voice said before they hung up.

_Rude_

“You too” she growled into the receiver before slamming it down.

Felicity placed her head in her hands. Today had been a long day all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. She could deal with all of this tomorrow. Her side throbbed and she could feel blood trickling down her ribs. Felicity knew she had to get the wound seen about. She just was too exhausted to care. 

“So, I guess the meeting is over. Huh!?”

Felicity yelped snapping head up to glare at Ray “You really need to stop sneaking up on me” 

Giving her his unsettling smile Ray place both his hands on her desk towering over her. The scar on her side pulsed and a gush of blood came from it. She winced taking a shaky breath filling her lungs. Ray's eyebrows quirked up curiously and a predatory smile took over his face. Felicity felt like the prey and she didn't like it. Taking one hand off the desk Ray moved it to her face Felicity flinched jumping away from him. The moment his hand made contact with her skin her scar burned, pulsed, and weeped blood. _Why is this happening to me!?_

“If you want I could look at your side for you.” Ray said 

Felicity recoiled her whole body away from him “H-how do you know that?”

Ray flinched a little she almost didn't catch it. He abruptly stood up straight fixing his suit. Ray plastered a smile on his face that was both reassuring and unnerving. He started to walk backwards out of the room.

“I was eavesdropping on you and Lance.” Ray explained 

She quirked an eyebrow at him in question which caused his smile to become wider. Ray turned on his heel headed towards the door. Before he crossed the threshold he took off his sunglasses that miraculously stayed in place. He threw a glance in her direction and her scar gushed with blood. Felicity winced breathing in sharply. 

“Since the meeting was a disaster, literally. I will see you again Felicity to discuss an agreement. And from the looks of it you may need to reconsider being my escort. You could used the extra cash” Ray said slyly 

He walked out of her office leaving a stunned Felicity in his wake.

_What the frack?!_

♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠

After hours of getting some semblance of control back to her chaotic building. Calling the board, reassuring Bruce that she was ok, looking for a new assistant, calling Jerry’s family, and cleaning her wound from the blood Felicity was exhausted when she walked back into her house. Richards greeted her at the door taking her coat she winced a little when he helped her out of it. Felicity's scar was still a little raw even though she spent the better part of her afternoon cleaning it. She would have to inspect it further before bed. 

“I'm glad you're ok Miss Smoak. I was so worried.” Richards regally said 

Felicity smiled at him tiredly “Thank you, Richards. I'm glad too”

Richards looked her over for a minute searching for injuries. Felicity stood a little straighter to hide the pain her side was causing her. She didn't want Richards to worry about her. He was all she had. After her parents died he made it his mission to always protect her. Though she was much older when her parents died Bruce told her that Richards was like Alfred. In some way Felicity could see that and she didn't want to worry him. 

Richards searched her face and sighed “Is there anything I can get for you Miss?”

Contemplating for a moment Felicity knew exactly what she wanted “A pint of Mint-chip, pleeease” she flashed him the biggest smile

Felicity saw when the tension in Richards’ shoulders eased. He gave her a nod turned and hung up her coat then headed for the kitchen. She begrudgingly made her trek upstairs. Once in her room Felicity went to her dresser and pulled out an old MIT t-shirt that she brought three sizes two big just to sleep in. Heading to the en suite bathroom Felicity kicked her shoes into a corner. She opened the door and stepped inside. Felicity carefully took off her dress. It had a blood stain on its right side and it smell like copper and smoke. She tossed it in the trash can the dress was ruined now. Felicity removed her bra and panties in the same manner tossing them away. Now, standing in the middle of her bathroom completely naked Felicity turns her right side towards her full length mirror. Her face is covered with soot, her ponytail is all over the place, and her wolf tattoo looked like it cried tears of blood. Dried blood tracks from her scar discolored the wolf a little. 

Felicity's eye welled up with tears she had no idea what was happening to her. She couldn't figure out what all this meant. The bouts of dizziness she felt today, her scar reacting the way it did when Ray was in her proximity, and why the hell a green clad nut bar decided to use her building as target practice. Taking a shaky hand she ran it along her side flinching a little from the pressure of it. The wound had opened which was weird because it's a birthmark, right!? It was raw and red. The damn thing throbbed and burned she wanted it to stop. She placed her glasses on the counter. Turning from the mirror Felicity walks to her shower and turns it on. The bathroom filled with steam. Stepping under the spray Felicity let the grimness of the day wash away. She reached for her shampoo and washed her hair. Felicity turned to the right in order for the water to hit her side washing the dried blood away. It stung a little, but it also soothed it. Turning off the water she hopped out of the shower and toweled dry. She dried her hair and brushed it out. 

Pulling the old t-shirt over her head and grabbing her glasses Felicity walked out of the bathroom. She didn't bother putting on any underwear because she didn't feel like it. Felicity eyes landed on her bed it looked so comfy, but she really wanted that ice cream. A knock came from the door she went to open it. On the other side stood Richards with a bowl piled high with her stress reliever. 

“I hope that this can cure whatever is ailing you, Miss Smoak.” Richards said passing her the bowl.

Felicity beamed at him taking her offered salvation “me too”

He smiled back then turned on his heel walking back downstairs. Felicity closed her door and sighed. She wasn't hungry, but she needed this. Walking to her bed she sat in the middle of it crossing her legs one under the other. She set the bowl in between her legs and started to devour the sugary confection. Before she knew it she was scrapping at the bottom of the bowl. She sighed contently and place it on her night stand. Felicity took off her glasses placed them there too. She unfolded her legs and pulled back her covers getting underneath them. As soon as her head hit her pillow Felicity's exhaustion took over…

_He leaned forward to close the gap between them, but paused hovering over her lips. The wolf in her wanted to devour him, but she was hesitant. What if this blew up in their faces? What if his village didn't approve? Hell, what if her Pack got wind of this?_

_He looked her in the eyes amusement crossing his face “Don't question this.”_

_She stared back taking the reassurance from he's gaze leaned up and kissed him. It was the best kiss of her life. It was a mixture of sunflowers, morning dew, and home. He nipped her on the lip slightly causing her to gasp which he took it as an invitation to stroke his tongue into her mouth. She sucked it into her mouth and moaned around it. She felt his hands run down her legs hiking them up around his waist. He grounded his hips into hers causing a whimper to escape her lips. They pulled away from each other's kiss for air. The air around them shifted crackling with anticipation._

_“Tell me what you want” he panted eyes midnight from arousal_

_She looked up at him with certainty in her gaze…_

 

*bllggghhhh*

“Ugh go away you stupid alarm clock. Stop interrupting my wet dreams” Felicity grumbled

*bllggghhhh*

 

*bllggghhhh*

“Ok…ok I'm up I'm up.” Felicity yelled

She sat straight up in her bed or what she thought was her bed. Felicity doesn't remember putting her bedroom in the middle of an alley with a car highlights blinding her. She reach for her night stand for her glasses and came up with air. Holy frack. She took stock of her surroundings again and sure enough she was in a goddamned alley. To make matters worse she was naked like a jay bird covered in what looked like blood. _God, I hope it's not blood…maybe it's chocolate I'm ok with it being chocolate not blood blugh._ Standing up she dusted herself off a bit. Felicity felt like a deer in the headlights, literally. The opening of the car door in front of her startled her and she tried to recede into the shadows. Felicity had gotten out of sight just before a broad man with arms to size of tree truck stood in the spot she vacated. 

“Is everything ok?” A voice from the car said

Familiar trembles ran down Felicity's spine at the sound. They racked her body so much that she almost let out a tiny whimper, but clamped a hand over her mouth to suppress it. Felicity didn't know these people and for all she knew they were responsible for her being in this alley.

“I thought I saw something. I guess not?” the big man said

“Come on, man. We are already late.” another voice called out

Taking another look around and coming up empty the boulder of a man walked back to the car. After getting in he backed out of the alley and right past her. Felicity felt like someone was watching her as the car passed, but she shook it off. Leaning out of the shadows once the close was clear she watch the car park across the street. The driver got out and two passengers followed suit. They crossed the street walking to the building on her right. Curiosity is a killer one would think Felicity knew that, but she doesn't. Making sure she was still somewhat in the shadows she peeks out of the alley. Turning her head to the right she caught sight of the trio going into a building. Looking up Felicity sees a bright dark green sign in the shape of a pointed down arrow with the word “Verdant” above it. 

_How the frack did I get here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo Felicity's in a precarious situation isn't she...


	5. We were Human Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is put into a dire situation and Felicity has no clothes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the new chapter. I hope you like it. It's a bit longer because it's setting up some key pieces. Next few chapters may be similar in length. 
> 
> Thanks again to Sarah and Vic you guys are awesome!!!
> 
> As always criticism is welcomed. Happy Reading

Chapter 5:

***8 hours Earlier ***

“I saw her”

Diggle's face scrunched up in confusion while Tommy and Thea went deathly still. Sara looked at him intently eyes searching his face. Oliver tried to set his face in stone he wasn't sure why the hell he told them that. It just slipped out. Now, it looks like he will be paying for it. Shuffling a little from foot to foot nervousness coursed through his body. 

“Who the hell is “she”?! Oliver, what the fuck are you talking about?” Diggle growled darkly

Digg's tone startled everyone. Sara flinched muttering “Jesus Christ” Thea took a step back and wrapped her arms around her torso protectively. Curtis eyes went wide as saucers mouth agape. Tommy actually took steps towards Oliver finally snapped out of his stupor. Oliver wanted to be invisible. He wanted to run and the sad part about it he knew what he would run towards. Her always her. 

“Oliver, man if you don't start explaining what the hell is going on I'm going to punch that perfect face of yours...again” Digg rumbled

“You just healed up nicely too” Sara chimed 

Oliver flexed his jaw it was still a little tender, but the cut from earlier was closed and no scar was left. He looked towards Tommy and their eyes locked. The expression on Tommy's face was tense and accusatory. 

“It's impossible, you said so yourself myths don't exist” Tommy said darkly

Oliver's conversation with his mother echo in his mind. Of course he discussed it with Tommy and in turn Tommy told him it could be a possibility. Oliver shot Tommy down just like he did Moira. Now the tables have turned and it's Oliver who has to convince Tommy and his mother. Tommy stalked towards Oliver with purposeful steps invading his personal space. He pushed Oliver hard causing Oliver to fall to the edge of the parking deck. 

“TOMMY” Thea yelled

Oliver tried to get back to his feet, but Tommy was on him in seconds. His best friend started to beat him mercilessly. Tommy punch Oliver over and over again. And Oliver let him because he deserved it...

_It was a cold winter's day and Oliver was starving. He had scored a couple of blood bags, but it wasn't enough. There was nothing like fresh blood from the vein. The way it pooled in the mouth hot and sticky coating his tongue. It had been a while since he feed off a vein. He made a promise to himself that he wouldn't. Feeding from a human can be an intimate affair that Oliver didn't want to partake of. It would mean that he was over her. It's the main reason he's been drinking cold blood for hundreds of years. Drinking live blood was like taking a mate. It's commitment at its highest level. Oliver isn't fully prepared for that._

_Walking with his peacoat collar turned up against his face Oliver entered the Central City branch of Jitters. He needed the warmth of coffee for the cold and it's energy to get through his next meeting. Queen Consolidated was working on a new contract with Star Labs. Moira wanted Oliver to finesse the investors more like compel them. Oliver walked up to the counter and ordered his usual. Iris asked how his mother was. The Wests were apart of the local vampire clan in Central City. They were under the protection of the Queens along with any other clan on the west coast. Oliver told her that Moria was a strong and capable leader who wasn't going to let tragedy defined her._

_“That's good to hear, Oliver. I hope you catch that bastard that mauled your father.” Iris said vehemently_

_Oliver sighed sadly “Me too”_

_He was about to say something else but was interrupted by loud boisterous giggles. Iris face turned dark eyes darting over his shoulder. Turning around something bumped into his chest which made Oliver flinch at the contact. The brunette patted his chest almost possessively and Oliver stepped away from the perusing hand. He looked back at Iris who gave him a terse nod. Looking back at the woman he could see that she was slightly inebriated._

_“Hey, I'm Samantha” she slurred_

_Her eyes twinkle with mischief “And you are Oliver Queen. Let's get out of here and go somewhere quiet”_

_She started to invade his personal space, but a hand shot out to stop her movements._

_“I think you groped Mr. Queen enough for one day, don't you” a female voice said sharply._

_“I don't think you what a class action suit for the stunt you pulled” the voice said with an air of superiority._

_Samantha looked at Oliver and glanced at the hand between them. She turned to leave throwing up her hands muttering “this isn't worth getting laid” slamming the door behind her. Oliver turned to face the woman that came in between him and the unwelcome company. She had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a face with an overly strong chin. The woman was model like._

_“Thanks for the save” Oliver huffed_

_The woman gave him a reassuring smile sticking out her hand “No, problem. Laurel Lance”_

_Oliver engulfed her hand in his large one and gave it a quick shake._

_“Oliver Queen. Well, you already knew that didn't you” he chuckled softly_

_Laurel gave him a quick nod smiling slightly. This woman stuck her neck out from him it was only proper to at least thank her._

_“I'm in town for a little bit. What do you say to dinner at the local Thai place?” Oliver asked turning his charming smile on._

_Taken aback at first Laurel gave him a curt nod “Sounds amazing, see you around 8pm"_

_“Sure 8pm is perfect” Oliver said_

_Laurel walked towards the exit turning when she got to the door flashing him a smile. He gave her a little wave before she exited the building disappearing into the crowd. A throat cleared behind him and Oliver turned to see Iris looking at him intently._

_“That's not going to end well for you” she said with an air of finality._

_***6 months later*** _

_How right she was because the damn hunger got the better of him. Oliver sits on the side of his bed covered in blood. Laurel's is bleeding out and he doesn't have the heart to let her die. It's his fault that she's dying. He knew the hunger would take over. He knew it had been ages since he feed live. It wasn't that he wanted Laurel as a mate it just he was so damn hungry for blood from the source. Oliver got reckless and drank too much. One more bite and she will die unless he decided to turn her. Thinking about it long and hard hearing Laurel struggle to breathe every now and again Oliver made a decision. Picking up his phone he called the only person who could help him._

_“Tommy I need your help” Oliver rushed once the line connected_

_Letting out a long sigh Tommy said “Well, hey to you too, buddy”_

_Oliver didn't have time for witty banter right now he needed Tommy to do what he refused to do._

_“Cut the crap Merlyn, I just need your help.” Oliver growled_

_Tommy chuckled “No need to get your fangs in a twist. Where the hell are you anyway”_

_“The mansion’s pool house.” Oliver replied simply_

_“That's awesome I don't have too far to go. Cause I just walked into the mansion.” Tommy said jovially_

_Oliver was both relieved and apprehensive “What the hell are you doing at the mansion?!”_

_Tommy let out a laugh “Contrary to popular belief you aren't Thea's only brother.”_

_Oh Tommy was there to see Thea. She's going to be pissed. Taking a deep breath letting it hiss through his teeth Oliver look over his shoulder at Laurel. She was still alive barely and her breaths were coming out gargle. Snapping his head back to the door Oliver brought his hands to his face. He fucked up badly guilt and shame gnawed at him._

_“Hey, Ollie are you there, buddy!?” Tommy said over the phone_

_Oliver cursed and brought the phone back to his ear “I'm here. Just get to the pool house as soon as you can”_

_Hanging up the phone and dropping it back in his pocket. Oliver stood up suddenly causing the bed to jostle Laurel a little. She let out a low painful moan and Oliver wanted to throw up. It was his fault, but he still didn't want to turn her. Oliver starts to pace the small room until a knock interrupts him mid stride. He sprints to the door opening it to reveal Tommy. His best friend's in white khaki pants and a crisp white polo shirt. There is a riding crop in his hand and shiny black boots on his feet. Of course he came to play Polo with Thea. She had nagged Oliver about it, but he kept putting her off. Oliver eyes snapped to Tommy's which were the size of saucers. Oliver grabbed Tommy by the arm and hauled him into the room._

_“Oliver what the fuck is going on?” Tommy accused_

_“Why is blood everywhere!? What did you do?”_

_Oliver had effectively blocked the bed from Tommy's view. He moved out of the way to show off his dark and twisted savagery._

_“Jesus” Tommy whispered_

_Tommy walked numbly towards the bed. He almost sat on the side of it, but thought better of it. Laurel made a low groan and Oliver could sense that he was running out of time. How vamps are made is by draining the person a inch from life and killing them. Whoever was the last vampire to drink from them before they died was their maker. It's a commitment Oliver wasn't ready for._

_“Tommy” Oliver spoke softly like to a spooked animal_

_Tommy turned his gaze towards Oliver an unreadable expression on his face._

_“I need your help, Tommy. Can you help me!?”_

_Tommy looked from Oliver to the bed and back. He started to shake his head from side to side almost violently._

_“I know what you want, Oliver and the answer is **HELL NO**. I'm not cleaning up your mess” Tommy said vehemently _

_Oliver winced slightly from his tone and the look of pure rage caused Oliver's resolve to crack at the edges. He needed to fortify his defenses. Oliver knew one thing that would convince Tommy to do this for him. It was playing dirty with Tommy's love for him, but Oliver couldn't care less._

_“Remember when I told you that about the Kuttler's problem” Oliver prompt_

_Tommy tensed “Yeah, what about it?! We both agreed that myths don't exist”_

_Oliver took a deep breath letting it out “Yeah we did. And that still stands, but what if they did and she's out there somewhere. And I'm mated to Laurel because of one stupid decision.”_

_“That's a big what if Ollie. I see where you are coming from though” Tommy glanced to the bed._

_Laurel’s breaths were becoming more shallow it wouldn't be long now._

_Taking pity on them both Tommy said “If I do this you have to promise me you will prove the myth right.”_

_At this point Oliver would agree to anything. He just didn't want the commitment of a maker. The constant worry for your creation. If your vamp died you felt it and Oliver had felt enough death when his love was taken._

_“I promise.” Oliver said with false conviction_

_Tommy nodded climbing on the bed he picked Laurel up and cradled her in his arms. Tommy's white shirt and pristine white pants became soaked in blood. It was a beautifully tragic picture. He found a spot on Laurel where Oliver's fangs hadn't penetrated sinking his fangs in her pale flesh. Laurel let out a tiny whimper. Tommy began to drink from her right wrist he brought her to that edge she was dancing on. Releasing from her wrist with a sickening pop Tommy wrapped his hands on either side of her head and snapped her neck..._

“Son of a Bitch” Tommy yelled while he keep pummeling Oliver.

All of a sudden the beating stop and Oliver heard Tommy struggle against someone. Looking up he could see the back of Diggle. Oliver staggered a little to get off the ground. Once on his feet he looked in the direction of the team. 

“Ok somebody is going to tell me what the fuck is going on” Digg commanded

Sara sigh irritably “I would like to know too”

Curtis nodded in agreement. Oliver look at his sister's eyes locking with them.

“Thea, don't” Oliver warned

He saw the moment she made her decision. Thea face went blank and the expression she adopted marvel that of his mother's. Oliver took a menacing step towards Thea but was stopped in his tracks by a gun pointed in his face.

“We aren't leaving here until everything is out in the open. I will put a tranquilizer dart right in your ass, Oliver” Diggle warned darkly 

Oliver took a step back. He didn't feel like having a dart in his ass. He looked to Thea then to Tommy.

“You wanted the image without the commitment didn't you, Ollie” Tommy said voice laced with poison

Oliver flinched “I don't think this is a conversation for the middle of a parking deck, Tommy.”

Tommy huffed “We already made a scene, Oliver. Besides Digg said we're not going anywhere.”

To emphasize Tommy's point Diggle pointed the gun away from his face and trained it on Oliver's ass. He knew Digg wasn't joking when he heard the safety click off.

“So, who is going to spill it first” Sara said nonchalantly 

Oliver started to open his mouth, but Thea beat him.

“Ollie is not Laurel's maker.” Thea blurted 

She may can fortify her spine like Moira Queen, but she lacked her finesse. Oliver looked at the array of emotions flickering across Diggle's face. It was stunning that his face could go through so many emotions from betrayal to wonder to all of them coming back to stone cold fury. Sara on the other hand looked at Thea with unbelief.

“That's impossible Laurel told me herself that Oliver changed her. Why would she lie?!” Sara accused

Tommy shifted a little in Curtis’ grasped while Curtis was frozen. 

“What you don't know won't hurt you.Isn’t that right Ollie” Tommy growled 

Looking between her brothers Thea said “Tommy helped Oliver out of a bad situation.” 

“A bad situation what the hell does that mean, Queen” Sara said throwing the question at Oliver

It stung and buried itself deep in his cold blooded heart. Sara and Oliver had an understanding and now it's shattering.

Oliver ran a hand over his head and sighed “The hunger was taking over my mind Laurel was at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“So, what does this have to do with the woman you referred to?” Digg asked 

The tension had ebbed a little, so Diggle put his gun back into its holster. Oliver glanced towards Thea and she stared straight back. Before either of them spoke 

Tommy said “Do you know about the true alpha myth?” 

Diggle chuckled amusement laced his voice “Of course I know that myth. It's what Hunters tell their kids at night. The wolf who is the bridge between the two worlds.”

“Well, the Kuttler's child they gave up was hunted because the Pack’s new leader believes it.” Thea chimed 

Sara huffed in annoyance”What does that have to do with anything?”

Everyone on the team knew Oliver's grief. They knew what he lost and the agony of it all. 

“Because he killed her” Oliver said angrily 

“Jesus” Sara hissed

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

After all the yelling and accusing the team was finally back at the bunker. It took them another good thirty minutes of fighting both physically and verbally for everything to come out. Oliver was persistent and stubborn which was a bad mix. He had just gotten out of the shower when he was cornered.

“I don't want to talk about this right now, Sara. I just want go to bed.” Oliver groaned 

Sara raised an eyebrow at him. She was taking all this rather well. Oliver knew that wasn't going to last. Signing he walked over to the conference table and sat in one of the chairs there. Sara took the one beside him taking his hand into hers. 

“I'm just wondering when are you going to tell Laurel. If you ever going to tell her” Sara said squeezing his hand a little.

Oliver's hand trailed over his stubble in thought. _God how many times have I asked myself this._ Gazing in Sara's direction Oliver could see the apprehension on her face. He didn't have a definitive answer sadly because he never really thought about telling her.

“I don't know. It could be today or infinite tomorrows from now. I'm not sure I want to tell her.” Oliver said warily 

He saw Sara deflate a little before she straighten and releasing his hand. Oliver knew she understood, but it didn't make it any easier.

“At least you're honest. I called Nyssa and told her about the situation. She will past the message on to her father.” Sara said curtly

Oliver nodded and wait for her to continue. Sara looked at him with a solemn expression walking out of the bunker. How could he fuck up so badly. Oliver pushed out of the chair to head back up stairs.

“Hey, big bro got minute” 

Oliver turned around walking in the direction of the command center. When he reached the dais Thea was up there, but not alone. Diggle and Tommy stood sentry. Oliver chuckled it was endearing to know that if he ever couldn't protect Thea they had her back. He walked up to them and putting his hands in his pockets casually.

“So, what's up!?” Oliver drawled 

Thea raised an eyebrow at him “Are you kidding!? Tell me you haven't forgot.” 

“Man, I know today has been a shitfest and all, but you couldn't possibly forget what today was!?” Diggle prompted

All Oliver could remember was that today was the day he set aside to grieve. Which now seems like it would be in vain since he saw her. Well not her, but maybe an incarnation of her. Oliver lips uptick slightly think of those blue eyes and how they haven't changed. _She's not yours,_ Oliver he mentally chastise. 

Oliver glanced at Diggle “It would be nice to know what it is it's I forgot.”

Shaking his head and sighing Diggle said “Your mother is throwing a party at Verdant to honor your father tonight. Remember.”

_Fuck_

Oliver shook his head from side to side with everything that has been going on he totally forgot about the 10 year anniversary of his father’s death. It totally slipped his mind. He fidgeted a little steadying himself to say something, but Thea cut him off.

“It's fine that you forgot, Ollie we were human once. With everything that happened today it's understandable.” Thea said gently

She look him up and down with a hand on her chin in thought. Oliver glanced at Diggle and Tommy they were dressed casually like they were indeed going to a club. Oliver looked down at himself he just threw on what was available. He had on some black slacks with a button up blue shirt. He had rolled the sleeves up to his forearms and his feet was clad with shiny black leather shoes. Oliver thought he looked decent, but Thea could think otherwise.

“Tsk I guess that will have to do. We are late as it is.” Thea grumbled 

♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠ 

Thea was going to kill them. And laugh while doing so. After they left the bunker she went with Sara and Curtis. While Oliver, Diggle, and Tommy followed them. Traffic was a monster to meander through. Digg lost them as soon as they got into the city. Now, in order to get to Verdant without further incident Diggle was taking alleyways as short cuts. They turned into the last alley beside Verdant because Digg missed his turn for the parking lot. He would have to back out of it in order to turn around. 

“What the fuck!?” Diggle whispered 

Putting the car in parking Digg jumped out of the car. Tommy looked at Oliver face marred with confusion. Oliver shrugged it off maybe he saw a wild animal or something. Oliver asked Digg if everything was alright only to get a short reply that Digg may have saw something. Tommy shifted in his seat he nervously and reminded them that they were already late. Oliver watched Diggle take another look around before getting back in the car.

“Damn, I thought for sure that I saw something.” Diggle said baffled

Tommy chuckled “Maybe it was a deer or something.”

“There's no deer in the city, Tommy.” Diggle said dryly 

Diggle put the car in reverse backing out of the alley.

“Digg's right, Tommy deer don't….” Oliver trailed off looking out the window 

He felt look eyes were on him. No not on him, but locked with his piercing something deep with in him. Oliver's body had a physical reaction to it. Shivers ran a cadence up and down his spine. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He almost was transfixed. The back bumper scrubbing the pavement brought him back out of his trance.

“Hey, you ok buddy?” Tommy asked concerned

Oliver exhaled shakily “Yeah”

Diggle parked close to road and they all got out. Tommy straighten out his clothes while Oliver leaned on the car tensed. He could still feel someone watching him and it gnawed at him. Oliver exhaled sharply irritated that he couldn't find the source of the gaze. Oliver, Diggle, and Tommy crossed the street keeping their heads on a swivel. The party was in full swing music was pumping out of the club. They made their way to the front of the line. Walking into the club getting engulfed by it's atmosphere didn't quell his edginess. Oliver left Digg and Tommy and walk back out of the club. He turned his head to the left just in time to see the tail end of golden hair dart back into the alley. Oliver started to walk towards the alley, but someone stopped him. 

“Thea, is already about to blow a gasket, Ollie. Let's go.” Tommy mummers 

♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠

_Ok how the hell I’m I going to get out of this situation_ Felicity thought with her back pressed to the brick building behind her. She has know earthly idea how she got from the suburbs to the Glades. Felicity doesn't even know where her clothes are or why the hell she’s naked in the first place. Only thing she knows is that panicking right now won't do her any favors. Don't get her wrong she's freaking out, but she can't afford to do so. First things first she needs some clothes. **_Now!_** Looking around to get her bearings Felicity notice that this particular alley veer off at the end to connect with the back of the club. _So, that explains the car backing out._ Pushing herself off of the wall she makes her way down the alley careful not to cut her feet on broken glass. She's almost at the end when she hears something.

“I told you a thousand times that my boss like to bust my hump everyday” 

Silence followed, so she assumed the guy was on the phone. He's voice and footsteps were sounding closer by the second and Felicity had to make a split decision. The guy was getting closer to her hiding spot. Searching for anything she can garnish as a weapon Felicity picked up a piece of wood just as the guy turns the corner she hits him over the head. No clothes problem solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops hope they are the right size....


	6. Fuzzy Navel Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity calls for help...Meanwhile Oliver loathes snitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I hope you like the new chapter. I'm grateful for my betas Sarah and Vic you guys are the best. As always criticism is welcomed. I wanted to make clear that italics = thoughts/flashback/dreams

Chapter 6

Felicity dragged the unconscious man to a relatively secluded spot in the alley. The dude was heavy and it took her several stops and go’s to get him to his current location. She striped him of his clothes which consisted of a blue T shirt, some jeans and a baseball cap. Everything was two sizes too big, so Felicity had to tie a knot in the t shirt and roll the waistband of the jeans twice. _Would it have killed this guy to wear a belt, sheesh._ Felicity looked around for the guy’s phone. 

“It has to be around here somewhere” she grumbled

*Crunch*

“Oh no no no NO” Felicity whispered frantically 

Lifting up her foot Felicity looked in utter horror at the piece of precious tech on the ground shattered in to a bazillion pieces. So, much for calling a cab. Felicity turns a glare in the unconscious clothes donator direction. Who wears steel toed boots to a club? _Ha, remember your goth days, Felicity. Two words. Combat boots. All the time._ Felicity picked up the damage tech turning it over in her hands. She tried turning it on to which it made a sizzling noise and gave up the digital ghost. Now, on top of confusion Felicity felt the tendrils of frustration slither in her veins. Clenching her fist around offending phone she threw it against the back wall of the alley. Felicity put her head in her hands. They smelled of dirt, blood, and sweat which still left her wondering what the hell did she do. What happened why she was asleep? Did she kill someone while sleepwalking? How the hell is she going to test these theories? Sighing Felicity slowly ran her hands down her face, back up, and over her hair. Making sure the baseball cap was secure on her head Felicity walked out of the shadows of the alley to the backdoor of the club. Testing the door to find it unlocked she quickly and quietly snuck inside. 

Felicity walked inside the hallway was dark the only light illuminating her was the sliver of light at the end of it. The music from the club vibrated the wall around her and Felicity cautiously looked around. She passed to doors one on the right and one on the left. There was a low mummer of voices from the door on the left. The voices were like a siren song to her. One voice’s vibration spoke to something primal within her. _Mine._ There was that dark feeling again. Felicity's hands itched to turn the knob to the door. Her skin was tight with anticipation to find whoever was awakening this thing inside her. Whatever this thing was it was dark and twisted Felicity knew that hell the evidence of it stained her hands a dried crimson. Taking a deep breath Felicity placed her hand on the door knob. _I hate mysteries._

“Yo, Frank is that you!?” a voice boomed

Felicity yelped jumping back from the door like it was the fiery pits of hell. She whipped her head in the direction of the voice. The guy she saw had a flashlight leading his path. He walked up to her and patted her on the back **_hard_**. Which almost caused Felicity to choke a little. Coughing to clear her lungs she glared at the man through the darkness. 

“Dude I know you're the strong silent type, but you can at least say hey.” the guy said 

Felicity took a deep breath letting it out through her clenched teeth. All she wanted to do was go home and wash up. She was exhausted like she had been running a marathon. Her bones ache. Felicity was pretty sure her body produced more bones so they could ache too. This cheery guy was holding up that process. She had to ditch him. 

“Hey” Felicity said voice three octaves lower than normal 

The man chuckled. She heard clothes rustle with a side to side tone. Great he's shaking his head at me. Felicity panicked briefly maybe she said something wrong. This guy and the unconscious one in the alley could have a little retort they do for a greeting. _I'm so screwed._

“Dude, you alright!? Did you and Chloe have argument again?” the guy chuckled as he started to walk back towards the club.

Felicity grunted as deeply as she could. The man stopped mid stride and turned to face her.

“Hey, are you coming?! Cause the tables aren't going to bust themselves.” He stated

She turned away from the door which was pretty difficult because the dark feeling within her wanted to claw it's way out. It was almost like the darkness was calling out to whoever was behind that door. Felicity skin itched to find out. However, because of her present state she would have to play along with this guy. She walked slowly towards him and he turned around continuing his journey to the main part of the club. The music was almost deafening reverberating off the walls and through her body. Goosebumps erupted over her skin and she had to shake herself to get her bearings. The lights in the club were dim enough for to still keep her cover. Felicity pulled the ball cap down in order to obscure her face some more. Chancing a glance at she looked at Frank’s buddy. _Were they buddies?!_ She could make out some of his features in the dim light. He was a little blurry since her glasses were home safe while she was anything but. The man had a chiseled jaw that was clean shaven. She could make out his hair color as the strobe lights blinked off and on it was a light brown. He looked like he just stepped off of the runway with his model like features.

“ROY” a distinctly feminine voice yelled

Which caused the man to flinch slightly. He must be this Roy person and judging by the tone of the voice he might be in some trouble. The current development was a good thing for Felicity it will allow her to sneak off. Or so she thought. Turning towards her Roy slammed a clipboard into her hands.

“Ok just act cool alright. Follow my lead” Roy said through clenched teeth 

All Felicity could do was nod. Roy started walking through the crowd with Felicity trailing behind him. They had to meander through dry humping bodies and drunken assaults. Roy stopped abruptly which almost caused Felicity to slam into the back of him. Roy took a steadying breath he must have found the source of the yelling.

“Hey, babe what's up?” Roy said nervously

“What's up!? Well, I thought I sent you to find Frank because we had a situation in the Ladies room” the voice said annoyed

Before Felicity knew it Roy had grabbed her by the arm and shoved her in front of him. Almost like a cat presenting it's owner with a dead canary. Felicity kept her head down a little, but could see the woman standing in front of her out the corner of her eye. She was wear a cropped top paired with harem pants and gladiator sandals. The woman was slightly tapping her foot. Felicity couldn't see her face because her cover would be blown.

“Frank, someone thought it would be hilarious to glue all the toilet stalls doors shut expect for one. The line to the Ladies room is backing up and spilling into the club. Fix it, **NOW**.” babe _well I guess only Roy can call her that_ said irritably 

Taking that as her cue to escape Felicity nodded and headed in the direction of some impatient looking women. The more she made her way towards the restroom the more she got dirty looks. Finally reaching her destination Felicity could see why the line split off at the end with some of the women waiting to go in the Ladies room and some going into the Men's room. 

“It's about time.” some grumbled while others hummed in agreement.

Once inside the bathroom making sure that no one was in there Felicity locked the door behind her. Taking a sigh of relief she made her way to the sink. She placed the ball cap on the counter and looked in the mirror. Felicity let out a small gasp. She looked horrible. Her eyes were bloodshot, there was blood!? _Yep that's blood_ around her mouth, her hair was stuck to her head tinged orange _great more blood_ she looked like she just stepped out of a slasher movie. Turning on the water Felicity washed her hands frantically. Cupping some water in her hands she washed her face scrubbing hard. Felicity could feel panic trying to settle in her veins. She couldn't allow herself to feel it right now. Felicity had to get home. She looked at herself in the mirror again and was a little satisfied with the finished product. Placing the cap back on Felicity took a steadying breath walking towards the door. She unlocked it and walked out.

“Hey, did you fix it!?” someone asked 

“Everything is fine.” Felicity threw over her shoulder.

Felicity saw a pay phone over in the corner while making her way back to the main room of the club. She walked towards it in hopes that it worked. _It's the digital age Felicity why the hell would it work._ Picking up the receiver putting it to her ear Felicity was audibly surprised to hear a dial tone. _Well, shit._ Felicity searched Frank’s pockets for change and miraculously didn't come up empty. Fist pumping Felicity put the spare change into the phone. She dialed the only person that she knew wouldn't ask questions. The phone rung three times until she got that blessed click that someone picked up.

“Hello” a sleepy voice answered 

Felicity was relieved to say the least “Barry, I need your help”

She could hear rustling on the other end. Felicity also heard Barry whisper “it's fine go back to sleep, honey”. She heard a sighed “okay” and felt bad for calling him at such a late hour. There was more rustling and footsteps Felicity assumed that he was moving to a different room in order to talk freely.

“What's going on, Felicity!? It's 3am!” Barry said concerned

“I can't really explain it right now. Just could you maybe come to Verdant and pick me up. I would've called Richards, but I don't want him to worry.” she sighed

Barry took a deep breath letting it out slowly “Verdant!? Like in the Glades Verdant!? What the hell are you doing in the Glades, Felicity!?”

_I wish the hell I knew_

“Can you help me or not?” Felicity huffed 

Barry took another deep breath and sighed “Give me about thirty minutes. Okay!?”

Felicity nodded “Okay”

The line went dead and she hung up the phone. Felicity had a thirty minute wait time might as well get a drink. She made her way through the gyrating crowd. Felicity is pretty sure she saw one couple get a little too heated. Finally reaching the bar she sat on a barstool with her head tilted down.

“What can I get for you!?” the bartender said

“One Fuzzy Navel please.” Felicity deeply rumbled

The bartender chuckled slightly “Great drink choice dude. I happen to make a mean Fuzzy.”

There was the low hum of the news mixing in with the other noises of the club. Felicity could barely make it out. She thought it was weird to have the news playing at a club.

“Here you go. Careful this navel got some bite. Though a tough guy like you could handle it.” the bartender stated

“Whiskey neat” a male voice said

Felicity yelped jumping on the barstool slightly as the darkness roared back to life. 

♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠

***Two hours earlier ***

“Where the hell have you guys been!?” Thea exclaimed 

The three men visibly flinched. Oliver scratched the back of his head. _Damn, she was really pissed huh!?_ He spared a glance at his companions and could tell that they were nervous too. Thea was practically vibrating with anger. He knew this anniversary thing was important to her. She wanted it to go off without a hitch so Oliver knew not to poke the bear. Apparently Tommy didn't get that memo. 

“Well, the party doesn't start until I arrive. So technically we're not late or anything.” Tommy teased 

Oliver saw the moment Tommy's joke didn't hit home. Thea stiffen slightly her face contorted with unbridled anger. She gritted her teeth, her fangs had descended poking out of her mouth a little. Oliver could feel Digg go on high alert. Diggle started to walk towards her, but Oliver stopped him. 

“Thea, I need for you to calm down. Before you vamp out.” Oliver said calmly 

Turning towards his dumbass of a best friend Oliver glared “I think you owe Thea an apology.”

Nodding slightly Tommy said “I apologize for teasing you Thea. I know how important this is for you.” 

Thea immediately deflated more importantly her fangs were no longer out. She shuffled from foot to foot nervously clasping her hands together. Oliver could tell that something else was bothering her.

“Hey, let's move this conversation to the VIP section, Okay!?” Oliver suggested

Thea turned her back towards them and started making her way through the crowd. The three men shared concerned looks following behind her. Verdant was in full swing. The club was thumping, people were pressed close together gyrating on the dance floor, and the bar was full which was a good thing. They made their way up the steps leading to the VIP section overlooking the club. The section was slightly full with members from the prominent families. Immediately, Oliver knew what had Thea so upset. In corner of the room surrounded by security Oliver eyes locked with the steely gaze of Malcolm Merlyn. They both scrutinize each other and Tommy stiffen beside him. To say that it was bad blood between Tommy, Thea, and Malcolm would be greatly understated. Not only was the unwelcoming company of Malcolm a surprise, but after taking a look around there was barely anyone there. 

“I had several members call and cancel on me.” Thea said curtly

_Damn_

“Where's Iris!? I thought she said she will help you with this?” Tommy asked

Thea sighed “She did helped and was going to stay, but she got a phone call and had to leave” 

Oliver's heart clinched Thea worked so hard to put this thing together and it look like her efforts went to waste. Someone came up behind him and wrapped their arms around his waist. Oliver flinched slightly, but played it off. The last thing he needed right now was another fight with Laurel.

“Hey, Laurel.” Tommy said 

Pressing herself firmly into Oliver's back Laurel sighed “Hey, Tommy.”

She nuzzled her nose into the nape of his neck and Oliver had to keep his composure. After the events of today his guilt was eating him alive. Laurel’s affection towards him was making it worse. Oliver pulled out of her embrace putting some distance between the physical manifestation of his dark and twisted nature. Oliver turned around to face her. Face marred with confusion Laurel looked at him with a concerned gaze.

“Ollie, is everything ok?” Laurel said warily

Gritting his teeth Oliver pressed out “Everything is fine.”

“I wouldn't be so sure about that” Tommy gulped

Before Oliver could reply he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned from Laurel only to come face to stern anger face with his mother. Moira’s anger was simmering under the surface. The fire in her eyes told a whole other story though. She was furious and Oliver knew it had nothing to do with him being late.

_Fuck_

“I think you and I should have a talk, Oliver.” Moira said with heated calm

Oliver flinched. 

“In fact I think all of us should talk.” She said glancing at Diggle and Tommy

Oliver let out a sigh of relief thanking every deity that he didn't have to face Moira Queen’s wrath alone. His companions though didn't feel the same way. They sent daggers his way by the go to hell looks they were throwing him. 

“So, does that mean I can come too?” Laurel asked 

Moira looked past Oliver and shook her head no. She walked past him and down the stairs without another word to him. Oliver and his compatriots followed dutifully behind Moira. Whereas it was damn near a struggle from them to navigate the crowd earlier it parted like the Red Sea for his mother. Moira made her way to the back of the club towards the offices. She opened the door to one of them and ushered them inside. Once the door closed behind them his mother composed demeanor sled off her face replaced with fury. 

“What were you thinking!?” Moira said voice deadly calm

Oliver could remember the last time his mother was this angry…

_After the whole market place fiasco Oliver had to decided not to punish the young woman for stealing much to the dismay of his mother. During the whole trail Moira had made it very clear what their laws said about thievery. Death is the punishment no exceptions. The wronged blacksmith wanted the girl dead. The village wanted her dead. Oliver just couldn't deal out the sentence. So, he waited until her parents were notified of their daughter's whereabouts. They begged him not to put her to death. The look of fear and shock in their eyes convinced him. So, Oliver turned the fair maiden into the care of her parents. The crowd had grumbled and moaned, but accepted his decision. Oliver had the girl return what she stole and made her promise not to steal again. The blacksmith accepted it after some coercing on Oliver's part. With that settled they turned to more important things like the summer raids. Oliver thought that was the end of it oh how wrong he was._

_“Do you know if you spare lives like that because of a pretty face you won't be feared.” Moira rumbled_

_Oliver sighed he knew this was coming “Mother, do you know that love is better than fear!?”_

_Moira deflated a little and said “That girl is going to be the death of you.”…._

Oliver was brought back from the memory by Digg elbowing him in his side. Oliver winced from the force of it putting all his attention on Moira. She was looking at him expectingly. 

“Ummm what exactly are we talking about here!?” Oliver asked with mock confusion 

Moira huffed “Oh don't get flippant with me, Oliver. You know exactly what we are talking about”

8 _Snitches all of them_

Oliver didn't know who told on him, but he could bet his arrows it was Curtis. The others in the room had looked shocked as much as him. So, they didn't tell.

“I'm going to put an arrow in him.” Oliver mumbled 

“Before you shoot anyone.. It was Sara who told me.” his mother said knowingly 

_Ah betrayed by a Lance typical._ Oliver was going to give that particular Lance sister a piece of his mind when this was over. He was prepared for the onslaught his mother was about to give him. The atmosphere changed suddenly and everyone was on alert. Digg stiffen slightly beside him. Tommy and Moria’s noses flared. The distinct stench of blood filled Oliver's nostril undercurrent with something else which sent a feeling of longing coursing through him. 

“Do you smell that!?” Tommy whispered 

Oliver felt a sense of possessiveness rile up in him “Smell what!? The blood!?” he growled

“Yeah” Tommy hushed sighed

_Good, I wouldn't what to break your neck, my friend._ Something dark answered back within Oliver. He shook that dark feeling from his thoughts. He didn't know where the hell it came from nor did he want to know.

“We can continue this conversation later. It's not safe here.” Moira said 

The men in the room nodded their agreement. They heard voices in the hallway and the smell moved on. Oliver was tired of this hellish day he needed a drink.

♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠

After making his way out of the back office and promising Moira that they will talk about the events of the day Oliver walked up to the bar. Looking up to the bartender he scowled. _Well, now I know where the traitorous Lance sister had been hiding_ Oliver looked at the back of Sara's head while she made someone a drink. He could tell by the ingredients that it was a Fuzzy Navel. Oliver saw her put a little extra liquor than necessary. Something was off. The air around him crackled with a familiar energy. Sara handed the drink to the guy beside him. _Hey, to each their own right!?_ The man reached out and took the drink Oliver notice red nail polish on the guy's nails. Shaking his head Oliver called for Sara's attention.

“Whiskey neat.” Oliver rumbled

Fuzzy Navel guy must be easily spooked because he actually yelped and almost fell off of his barstool. Finding the man’s behavior odd Oliver was about to speak up.

“Hey, turn that up” a obnoxious voice boomed

Sara stop pouring Oliver's whiskey to turn up the television playing the news.

“There has been a report of a large wolf like animal seen in the Glades.” The news reporter stated calmly.

Oliver saw Sara tense and he became on edge. 

“We go to Rachel with an eyewitness.” The anchorperson said

The camera cut to a poise woman standing next to a frazzled old lady. The older woman was visibly shaken holding what looked like a dog leash. She looked like she had been sobbing earlier. The woman's eyes were blood shot, cheeks puffy and red, and tear tracks marred her face. 

“Thank you, Bethany. I'm here with Edith James who has been through a traumatic ordeal.” Rachel said calmly 

Edith sniffled a little clutching the leash to her like a lifeline. 

Rachel placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder “Could you tell us what happened here!?”

“I was walking Benjamin when something in the shadows caught my eye. Ben started to bark uncontrollably as the thing got closer. My dog broke from his leash and ran towards it. This wolf like head came from the shadows and snatched my poor little Benjamin up. I can still hear his little whimpers.” Edith said breaking down.

The camera cut back to Bethany abruptly. 

“Well, there you have it folks. If you're in the Glades area be careful.” She said with poised concern

“Holy Shit” the guy at the end of the bar exclaimed 

Oliver shared a look with Sara. This day couldn't get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for that ending....


	7. Honeyed Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a major dilemma that needs to be solve ASAP....meanwhile Felicity just wants this day to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this update is a little late. Got super busy my sister had a gender reveal party and I was helping her with that. My nephew is going to have a baby brother!!  
> I want to thank my betas Sarah and Vic  
> As always criticism is welcomed....Happy reading!!!

Chapter 7:

Sara placed his drink down with a little force causing the liquor to slosh out of the glass some. He met her gaze they had work to do. Out the corner of his eye Fuzzy Navel guy was acting all twitchy. He was squirming on his barstool, griping the edge of the bar hard knuckles turning white. Oliver turned to look at the dudes profile. The man's head was bent down low the baseball cap effectively obscuring his features. Oliver stood up he was curious about the guy's behavior. Before he could say anything a tall lanky guy walked up to the bar. The new guy signaled Sara and said something to her that Oliver couldn't make out. He could if he wanted to, but he couldn't hear a thing with the blood rushing in his ears. The scent from earlier invade his senses and he was acutely aware of a bead of sweat on the back of Fuzzy Navel guy's neck. In an effort to keep his identity concealed the guy had exposed the back of his neck to the air of the club. The scent of this guy permeated the air. _Mine._ The dark voice from earlier growled. Oliver zeroed in on the guy particularly the hand that wrapped around the thin guy's wrist. He studied that hand. It had red nail polish on it's nails, it was too dainty to be a man's hand. Oliver shook his head he had to get the sound of blood rushing out of his ears. In order to hear the low mummers of the two companions. 

“Hi, Barry” 

“Feli…”

“Shhhh I'll try to explain later let’s just go” 

_Well I be damned Fuzzy Navel guy is actually a girl._ Shivers ran up down Oliver's spine the darkness reared its ugly head. Oliver watch as the pair started to leave the bar. He couldn't let them escape he had to get to the bottom of this. He started walking in their direction with purposeful strides. Before they could disappear into the crowd Oliver caught the young woman by the wrist. Oliver felt a jolt go through his body and the scars on his back pulsed. The woman must of felt something too cause she jumped eyes flying to his. Oliver felt that falling sensation again as ice blue eyes bore into his soul. Everything boiled down to this moment the club disappeared and it was just them. Lifetimes flashed before Oliver eyes until his mind settled on the first time he felt those eyes. He was about to tug her towards him when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It effectively broke the moment causing her to slip from his grasp burning his fingertips. 

“Hey, man Moria wants to continue our conversation.” Digg whispers

Oliver is rooted in his spot eyes tracking the woman as her friend dragged her from the club. When they reached the exit she glanced over her shoulder and their gazes locked again. His scars tingled and he could feel blood seeping out of them. She snapped her head back forward and disappeared out of Verdant.

“Oliver, did you hear me!?” Diggle asked with concern

Turning on his heel Oliver faced his best friend. He nodded in acknowledgment extending his hand for Diggle to lead the way. A quick glance over his shoulder told him that Sara had left the bar. Oliver trailed behind Diggle in a daze. _What the hell just happened!?_ He wasn't sure and that scared the hell out of him. Oliver was certain of one thing that the woman he encountered tonight was the same one from earlier. _Which that means she was his love right!? Right_ Oliver mused. He was brought out of his musings by Sara saddling up beside him. They needed to talk and he wanted it done preferably before he got back in the presence of his mother. Looking at her from the corner of his eye Oliver could tell that Sara knew this was coming.

“So, you told my mother!? How very third grade of you, Sara” Oliver whispered 

Sara sighed “Well, if you weren't acting like a complete jackass I wouldn't had anything to tell her.”

They were making there way through the crowd. Dancing bodies made it difficult to get to their destination. Oliver thought for sure Digg was headed for the back offices, but he meandered his way towards the stairs to the VIP section. _Oh the joy an impromptu council meeting._

“It wasn't your secret to tell, Sara” Oliver huffed

Sighing Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose “What all did you tell her!?”

“Don't worry Ollie your deep dark secret of how Laurel was turned is safe with me. I just told her how you almost started a war by going after that alpha.” Sara said darkly 

 

Oliver stopped in his tracks his abrupt halt caused Sara to pass him. She had to slowly walk back to him. Diggle threw a glance at Oliver over his shoulder with a questioning glare. Diggle makes his way back through the crowd towards Oliver and Sara. There is concern in his gaze and he is looking at Oliver curiously. Oliver cuts is eyes in the direction of the far corner of the club. Following his gaze Diggle sees the alpha from earlier causally leaning against a wall. Oliver has no idea why he's here, but he's about to find out. He turned to in the direction of the intruder, but before he could make it to him the sly alpha had exited the club. 

“Oliver, lets go” Diggle said tightly 

Oliver turned on his heel and walked beside Diggle matching his stride.

“About earlier sorry I punched you in the face. I just didn't want another Russia incident.” Diggle said lowly

Oliver cringed Russia was wild. They had chased a rouge vampire all the way to Moscow. The bastard tried to traffic humans from Star City to Moscow for a blood room. Which is where vampires and vamps alike illegal consume blood. They string the humans up like cattle connecting them to IV’s and drain them dry. The visitors to blood rooms show no restraint it's a free for all and that's why they're ban. Supply and demand using humans as commerce. The demand for American flavor was particularly high at this blood room. Californian blend was the preferred vintage, so naturally Star City was in the crosshairs.Oliver and Diggle chased the fucker into the largest blood room in Moscow. And that's all Oliver remembers. According to Diggle when they actually saw what kind of humans were being used Oliver lost it. He beat the vamp to a pulp and almost killed Diggle in the process. Good thing Sara decided that it was a bad idea for Oliver and Diggle to go to Russia alone. She had tailed them ever since they left Star City. Needless to say his neck still ached when it rains where she plunged a stake through it. 

“Hey, man are you ok!?” Diggle said 

Oliver shook his head to clear it “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Diggle sighed deeply “I want to apologize for how I acted earlier today. Punching you in the face like that was uncalled for.”

“What about the gun you pulled?” Oliver said teasingly 

“I'm sorry for that too.” Diggle huffed

Oliver grinned widely at Diggle “It's ok, man” 

They had stopped a few feet away from the stairs to the VIP section when Oliver pulled Diggle into a bear hug. The sound of a throat clearing broke the apart. 

“Do you guys want to get a room ooorrrr” Sara trailed off with a smirk 

The two men threw her weathering looks. Sara ignored them both trucking up the stairs. Diggle and Oliver trailed behind her. Once in the VIP section again tension buried itself deep in Oliver's gut. Everyone in the room looked at him with varying degrees of anger. Thea walked over to a panel and pressed a button. There was a mechanical sound followed by three large tinted glass panel sliding into place effectively cutting them off from the jumping club below. Moria gestured for Oliver to stand by her. Apprehensively walking up to his mother Oliver stood beside her. His posture was rigid, but his hand rubbed his forefinger and thumb together a nervous tick he adopted. 

“Something dire has come to my attention which must be discussed immediately” Moria spoke with authority

A hush fell over the room and Oliver hated it. He felt trapped in a fishbowl filled with sharks waiting for blood. The faces of the few council members there had scowls etched on them. Malcolm Merlyn was the only one without one in fact he had a big smirk on his face. He was enjoying Oliver's torment. 

Moria looked at him disappointment and sadness written all over her face. Oliver grimaced the expression hurt him to his core. Letting out a shaky breath he stilled himself for the onslaught.

“My son almost became a rogue vampire today.” Moria said disapprovingly 

The other vampires in the room gasped turning heated glares in Oliver's direction. Out the corner of his eye Oliver could see the disappointed scowl on Laurel's face. She even cross her arms against her chest for good measure eyes burrowing holes into him. Oliver knew that they had a long conversation ahead of them. A deep wicked chuckle resounded throughout the room and Oliver's eyes snapped in it's direction. Merlyn was laughing almost maniacally his grip on his glass of Scotch tightened.

“Golden boy Queen is not so golden after all.” Merlyn spit out

Moria's back straighten and she leveled Malcolm with a glare. At least Malcolm had the decency to stop laughing. He set his Scotch down on a nearby table, place both his elbows on his knees, and leaned forward placing his head in his hands. Malcolm looked at Moria expectantly eyebrows raised.

“My son went and confronted the newly elected alpha today” Moria said with mocked calm

Merlyn was practically giddy because of this knowledge. 

“So, that was you who blew a hole into the side of Smoak Tech.” Laurel said 

Oliver's guilt was a fickle bitch who reared its ugly head at the opportune moment. It gnawed at his insides and he wanted it eradicated. Oliver turned his head towards Laurel. She had her eyebrows raised expecting an answer. He turned his attention back to Moria and his mother nodded. 

Taking a deep breath Oliver said “Yeah, that was me.” 

There was no secret that Oliver helped the hunters. Everyone on the Council knew and most in the Families. Moria made sure that Oliver told Laurel. It was important because she is his “mate”. Mate, she wasn't his mate. Tommy turned her. Oliver looked at Laurel her face was etched with anger and disappointment. 

“So, what is golden boy's punishment for almost starting a war?!” Merlyn asked 

Oliver moved his gaze from Laurel refocusing it on Merlyn. The man looked like a kid in a candy store. Merlyn was shaking with energy he wanted Oliver to suffer. He fed off of it. Moria cleared her throat. Everyone focused on her ready to hear whatever punishment she was about to deal. 

“It would seem that my son needs a little more responsibility. On this day 10 years ago his father paid the ultimate price for being on the wrong side. He was impulsive and reckless those traits cost him his life. I see the same traits in my son.” Moria paused letting her words sink in.

Oliver felt dread slither it's why into his gut. He didn't like this. He didn't like the look of pure elation on Malcolm's face. Oliver didn't like how the atmosphere in the room changed. It was stifling and charged. His mother was about to say something that would change him forever.

Moira stilled calmly said “It's time now for you to take over your father's legacy, Oliver. Effective immediately you will head the Council and all that it entails.”

Tommy mumbled under his breath a “oh shit”. Thea blanched and busied herself with refilling drinks. Diggle was in the corner with fist and jaw clenched. And Sara was livid if this would of happened before today she would have been ecstatic. Oliver could hear Laurel excited gasp and it was like a hot knife in his gut. The look of smug satisfaction on Merlyn’s face had Oliver's jaw clenching painful hard. 

“As per tradition. The formal initiation of leader of the clan will happen during the blood moon. It is a sacred rite that has to be performed in front of all the Families and our Hunter allies. When is the next blood moon?” Moira said keeping her regal poise

“Oh it's in a week's time” Merlyn so generously supplied

“Then it's settled then. A week from now we will perform the blood moon ceremony.” Moira said with finality

Thea went back to the panel and let the windows up. The music from the club blasted into the VIP section drowning out the thundering in Oliver's ears. Moria place her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before leaving the space. The few members there came and congratulated him. Saying that this was for the best that he needed the responsibility. Malcolm slithered up to him slinging an arm around his shoulder.

“This is a most peculiar day, my friend. Almost as if old wounds were reopened.” Merlyn said slyly patting Oliver's back. 

Oliver winced from the contact. The scars on his back still throbbed from earlier. Merlyn removed his arm from him and walked out the VIP section throwing a smirk over his shoulder. Oliver felt numb his world was changing before his eyes and he was powerless to stop it. There was a tap on his shoulder Oliver turned around to come face to face with a practically giddy Laurel Lance. Guilt slammed into him dissipating his numbness. 

“Oh, Ollie this is a great thing isn't it?!” Laurel breathily stated

All Oliver could make himself do was nod. Laurel eyes shined alight with excitement.

“Oh my god, I only have 7 days to plan this. I have so many calls to make.” She said giddily 

Laurel wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. She buried her face in his shirt and mumbled “I can't wait for the ceremony.” 

Laurel released him patting his chest affectionately. She turned to walk away buzzing with energy. 

“You better tell her soon, Ollie or so help me I'm going to put another stake in you. This time right dead center” Sara growled darkly poking his chest for emphasis.

“Sara, are you coming we got work to do” Laurel called up the stairs to her sister.

Sara punched Oliver in the chest hard “Tell her the truth.”

Sara stormed off taking the stairs two at the time. Oliver ghosted a hand over his chest where Sara's punch still stung. Tommy passed him and just shook his head trotting down the stairs. Diggle clapped him on the back causing Oliver to flinch. 

“Well, that went well. Sara's right though you need to tell Laurel the truth before the ceremony. It's only right, Oliver. And we both know what will happen if the ceremony is tainted.” Diggle said grimly 

Oliver could feel a headache coming on. Today wasn't what he was expecting and it's sure as hell wasn’t how he wanted it to end. Diggle headed for the stairs.

“Don't wait too long.” He threw over his shoulder

Oliver knew he wasn't alone. He didn't know what to expect from Thea. So, when she pulled him into a bone crushing hug he was taken by surprise. Oliver tentatively returned her embrace. They just stood there for what felt like hours just being each other's anchor. Thea pulled away first looking up at him eyes brimmed with tears. Oliver sighed deeply holding her gaze.

“What I'm I going to do, Thea.” Oliver huffed

Thea took his hand squeezed it and said “Tell Laurel the truth, Ollie then we can figure out the rest.” 

He had a week to tell Laurel what could go wrong.

♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠

***An hour earlier ***

The darkness in Felicity was in overdrive. She was acutely aware of every breath the guy next to her took. After hearing the news about a wolf creature snatching a poor innocent pup and devouring it Felicity felt a feeling of familiarity settle in her gut. Shaking it off she had to get a grip of the situation. Barry should be showing up at any moment and when he does they will make a speedy exit. The man beside her finally got his drink. His presence unnerved her causing this uneasy feeling to course through her veins. It made her restless Felicity squirmed slightly on her seat. There was a pull to this man and she was trying her damnedest not to get sucked in. Felicity gripped the bar top hard knuckles turning white pain prickling them. She was so close to bolting. 

“I'm looking for a friend sh...” 

Felicity reached out clamped her hand over Barry's wrist before he could finish his sentence. Barry looked at her in surprise. Felicity greeted him casually. Still stunned Barry almost uttered her name, but she cut him off. Once he got his bearings Barry turned from the bar dragging her behind him. Before they could get lost in the crowd Felicity felt a hand wrap around her wrist burning her skin like a brand. She tilted her head up her eyes locked with the bluest eyes she have ever seen. They were familiar, yet foreign all at the same time. She's seen these eyes before, but where!? Before Felicity could fully process what was going on Barry tugged her from the guy's grasp his fingertips leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Barry made quick work of getting through the crowd. Felicity was numb the events of the day catching up with her. Before they exited Verdant she looked over her shoulder eyes locking with the man again. The scar on her ribs pulsed and Felicity could feel blood trickling out of it. _What the ever living frack just happened?!_ Barry dragged her out of the door and into the night air. After being in the stuffy club most of the night the chilled air was a much needed blast to her system. Barry let go of her wrist and took quick strides towards his car. Felicity started to head for the passenger side of the car when she saw movement. So, she settled for the backseat behind the driver's. Opening the car door with a flourish Barry climbed in.

“Hey, I thought you said we were picking up Felicity not some random guy.” The front passenger said in confusion

Felicity let out a little chuckle “Hey, Iris. How's everything going?!”

Iris jumped a little rocking the car slightly. Barry shook his head starting the car driving out the parking lot towards Felicity's neighborhood.

“Damn, Felicity you scared the hell out of me. Why were you in the Glades and why are you dressed like that?” Iris rattled off

Felicity took a settling breath she really doesn't know why she was in the Glades. The clothes question was easier cause she has memories of pilfering them. She couldn't tell Barry and Iris though. Felicity could see Iris watching her in the rearview mirror. Iris's nose was scrunched up like she smell something foul. Felicity wasn't the only one who noticed.

“Hey, my car doesn't smell that bad does it. I just cleaned it out today.” Barry said slightly offended 

Iris shifted her gaze in Barry's direction. She placed her hand on top of his that was resting on the middle console giving it a little squeeze.

“Your car smells fine, babe. You must have ran over a dead dog or something.” Iris said reassuringly 

Felicity ears perked up by the mention of a dog. Her stomach growled slightly while her mouth salivated. _What the hell?!_ Iris shifted in her seat turning slightly to look at her. Her eyes bore into Felicity causing Felicity to feel restless. Iris's eyes took a honey brown color before they went dark brown. _Huh!?_ That was strange Felicity thought. 

“Speaking of which did you hear about the dog that was eaten in the Glades tonight.” Iris said drawing out the word dog.

Felicity's stomach growled again almost in answer. Iris raised a perfectly arched eyebrow a satisfied smirk crossed her features.

Barry sighed “Yeah, I saw that while getting ready to pick up Felicity. Crazy huh!? Werewolves running around Star City.”

Iris stiffen at the mention of werewolves. Her whole body language screamed that something wasn't right. Turning forwards Iris ran a hand over her jeans. Gone was that overconfident investigative journalist who was about to launch into a round of questions for Felicity. That persona was replaced by someone that was on edge.

“Why do you think it's werewolves?” Iris drawled

Barry shifted a little huffing “I mean it makes sense. A wolf-like creature attacked a dog. Thank god, it didn't eat the old lady.”

Felicity's stomach hates her guts because it choose that moment to empty its contents. 

“Ew seriously, Felicity.” Barry groaned 

Felicity coughed slightly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“I'm sorry, Barry I will pay for it to get cleaned.”

“It's ok, Felicity” Barry huffed 

Barry's car made the long drive up Felicity's winding drive way. As her house came into view she noticed that it was dark. _Well, frack._ She took her home in while Barry maneuver his car down the graveled path. When she bought this house she wanted to make a statement. It was made of cobblestone bricks. Glass and brick dominated the design it was two stories with an underground garage. Bruce had insisted that Felicity made sure it had a basement and a panic room just in case. It was a mini fortress designed for both protection and comfort. Pulling up to the front door Barry puts the car in park. 

“Welp, this is my stop. Sorry about your backseat, Barry.” Felicity said apologetically 

She was met with silence.

“Ummm Barry is everything alright.” Felicity said nervously 

Nothing.

Letting out a shaky breath “Look Barry I'm sooo sorry I will pay for it to get clean.”

There was movement from the passenger side of the car. Iris turned to face her eyes honeyed and glowing. Felicity got stock still what the hell. She moved to open the door, but Iris reached out and stopped her. Eyes burrowing into Felicity. They had her captured and the dark within her screamed for her to break their hold. Iris held on to her tight nails slightly digging into her skin.

“Barry is sleeping for the moment. He doesn't know what I am.” Iris said darkly 

Felicity gulped “What are you other than his girlfriend!?”

Iris looked at Felicity suspiciously narrowing her eyes. Realization dawned on her eyes snapping wide turning back dark brown. Iris released Felicity's arm clasping a hand to her mouth her shocked expression firmly in place. Collecting her composure Iris back stiffened.

“She doesn't know!?” Iris whispers 

“I don't know what!?” Felicity questioned

Iris looked at her then said “It's nothing never mind. Forget this conversation.”

“Wake up.” Iris said snapping her fingers

Barry jumped slightly in his seat. He turned around to look at Felicity with a smile on his face.

“Well, here you are. And in twenty minutes too. I'll say that's the fastest I ever gotten to your place.” Barry beamed 

_What the frack he was unconscious for ten minutes._ All Felicity could do was nod placing her hand on the door handle she slightly stumbled out on to the driveway. Quickly shutting the door behind her she made her way up to her front door. She acted like she was opening it glancing subtly over her shoulder. All she could see was glowing eyes as Barry back out of her driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well Iris is scary isn't she what was that about!?


	8. Bacon and Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a mini breakdown....Meanwhile Oliver and Iris have an interesting conversation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm trying to put Blood Moon back on a schedule lol...Thanks to Sarah and Vic for being my betas. As always criticism is welcomed...Happy Reading

Chapter 8:

After getting her door unlocked Felicity snuck up to her room. It was a wonder that Richards wasn't up yet nor checked up on her. It was odd and Felicity didn't like the uneasy feeling it gave her. Turning the doorknob to her room Felicity eased it open. Upon entering her room Felicity gasped at the sight before her. Everything was a mess her sheets were torn to shreds along with her MIT t shirt. _What the hell happened here!?_ Taking further stock of the room Felicity notices that her bedroom window was open _when did I open that!?._ Walking over to her bed side Felicity picked up her nightstand that was knocked over. Panic struck as she prayed that her glasses wasn't smashed to pieces. Looking under the object her glasses were no where to be found. The state of her room and her missing glasses just caused her more confusion. Felicity made her way to her dresser which miraculously was still standing. On top of her dresser was her missing glasses. Felicity was trying and failing to not freak out. 

Not only did she end up in the Glades without her knowledge something bigger was going on. Opening her drawer she pulled out a Wayne Enterprises hoodie Bruce gave her pairing it with some gray sweatpants. Upon entering her bathroom she switched on the light. Felicity was relieved to see her bathroom was still intact and how she left it. Sighing she discarded the clothes she pilfered and made a mental note to pay Frank back for smashing his phone. She walks to her shower turning on the hot water. Steam fills the room and Felicity breaths it in for a moment. Felicity steps into the shower the water is scolding hot, but she needs it that way. Because maybe it could burn this weird day from her skin. Her wrist where the man touch her still burned and tingle. Felicity's scar had reopened again she touched it and blue eyes flashed across her vision. The events of the day finally caught up with her which caused Felicity to sink down to the floor of her shower. Felicity pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them as the water beat down on her back. She watched as the blood tinged water went down the drain. Tears prick her eyes and trailed down her cheeks with the rivulets of water from the shower head. 

“What is wrong with me?” Felicity whispered brokenly 

She placed her head on her knees and just sobbed. Felicity cried until the water in the shower ran cold. As the cold spray hit her body it froze her to the core and she cried some more. Exhaustion started to take over and she drifted off to sleep. The next thing Felicity is fully aware of was a floating sensation and then blessth warmth. The last thing she heard before her alarm clock blared was footsteps exiting her room. 

♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠

Felicity awoke with a start looking around her room everything was neatly back in place. It looked like the events of last night didn't happen. Her room wasn't ransack. The bed she laid on was impeccable the sheets wasn't torn. Felicity doesn't even remember tidying up her room. All she remembers is the sound of water hitting her skin. _Was last night a dream_ Felicity thought. Looking over to her alarm clock Felicity checked the time. 7am just enough time to get ready and catch breakfast. Pulling the covers off her body Felicity swung her legs over the side of the bed planting her feet on the floor. Felicity stood up and made her way to her bathroom. After a quick shower and changing into a slick black dress with a gold belt. She paired the outfit with some black stilettos. Grabbing her glasses off the top of her dresser putting them on Felicity noticed that her vision was blurry a little with them on. Felicity pulled her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose closing her eyes. Opening them she could see in stark clarity. She added this new revelation to the ever growing list of weird symptoms she was exhibiting. 

Felicity and Barry had a friend in the medical field maybe she could pay them a visit. For now she was going to wear her glasses to avoid suspicion. Felicity made her way to her bedroom door and slipped outside into the hallway. The house was quiet on the second floor which meant Richards was already downstairs. Felicity made her way to the first floor of her house heading for the kitchen. Delicious smell of bacon and eggs was intoxicating causing her stomach to rumble. Upon entering the kitchen Felicity plopped down on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island. The island was filled with plates and plates of food enough to feed a small army. Felicity zeroed in on the plates that held the bacon and eggs respectively. She grabbed a plate from the far end of the island and filled it with the breakfast items. Felicity had a mountain of eggs and a two handfuls of bacon on her plate. She reached over grabbed a fork and started to dig in. 

“I trust you had a goodnight’s rest Ms. Smoak.” Richards said from behind her.

The intrusion caused Felicity to jump slightly on the barstool causing her to drop her fork unceremoniously on her now empty plate. 

“My god Richards you scared me.” Felicity said glaring at the offending butler over her shoulder. 

Richards eyes narrowed at her slightly in suspicion he searched her face for a minute. Whatever he was looking for he couldn't find it, so he shrugged it off and head for the stove. Richards but more bacon in a skillet setting it on the stove. He grabbed another one and started cracking eggs into it. 

“Seems like you worked up quite the appetite” Richards threw over his shoulder.

Felicity's stomach answered for her. She was still hungry after wolfing down a whole plate’s worth of bacon and eggs. Felicity added extreme hunger to the list of her growing concerns. The aroma of bacon and eggs filled the kitchen and Felicity itched to devour it. Another smell permeated the room that almost had Felicity retching.

“What the hell is that smell.” Felicity said scrunching up her nose in disgust 

Richards came over to the island with two plates. On with both bacon and eggs piled high the other with just eggs. The awful smell was coming from the innocent looking pile of just eggs. Curiosity has always gotten her into trouble. Reaching for the plate with just the eggs Felicity watched Richards’s face. He quirked an eyebrow, but his expression so still stern. It had looked like he shook his head slightly _Hmmm why doesn't he want me to eat just the eggs._ The bacon and eggs plate looked positively sinful. Forbidden sitting next to the purity of just eggs. She had already eaten, but she wanted more. Felicity grabbed the plate of that didn't make her want to hurl and started to devour its contents. Richards had a satisfied look on his face as he walked to the garbage can and chunk the eggs into it.

♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️

After downing the second plate of eggs and bacon Felicity headed to work. Upon entering her building she walked past security, but before she could get to the elevator banks she heard someone calling her name. Turning on her heel Felicity comes face to face with Ray Palmer. He was wearing his sunglasses again although it's an overcast sky outside. He has an innocent expression on his handsome face and uneasiness settle within her. 

“Hi, Felicity do you have a moment!?” Ray asked voice sugary sweet

Felicity cringed she really didn't have time to indulge him. The new assistant she looked for was due any minute now and she didn't want to keep them waiting. Felicity had decided to use a hiring agency for the tasked because it was easier. She really needed to be here when the person they sent arrived. 

“Well, I'm on a timetable, Ray. My new assistant is supposed to be here soon.” Felicity huffed

Ray eager expression morphed into annoyance in a blink of an eye. He shifted his body agitatedly like a caged animal. Felicity backed away from him cautiously. She searched his face the features were contorted in anger for a moment before his cheerful mask sled into place. Ray became very still like a predator about to strike. Something within Felicity was begging to be let out _I'm the alpha_ echo in her mind. It reverberated through her whole body which caused Felicity to walk forward toe to toe with Ray. Ray face became marred with confusion as she intruded his space. Felicity raised a hand to poke at his chest, but thought better of it as a the darkness said _don't touch._

“Ray I get that you are helping invest into my company and I'm grateful for that. However, I haven't sighed a contract with you yet and until then you don't have no right to impede upon my work here. Nor do you have the claim to come in here and intimidate me with this alpha male stance you got going on.” Felicity almost growled 

Ray had backed up from her a little. He still had that predatory stance though it was a little ore subdued. Felicity wasn't backing down from this not by a long shot. The darkness within her preen at the feeling of asserting its dominance over Ray. He wasn't all the way submissive, but he was definitely a little less dominant. 

Relaxing out of his stance Ray sighed “OK, I get that you're busy and I might have came on a little too strong with my body language. I just wanted to discuss the contract again, but this time over coffee. Since I obviously screwed that up how does over lunch sounds?” 

Felicity contemplated it for a moment she really needed his support especially since yesterday and the whole green clad disaster that put a sizable hole in her building. Good thing the construction company she chose was kind enough to take payments. They are also speedy and reliable they told her they would start at lunch she really didn't have time for Ray today. Felicity was about to make up her mind when something caught her attention out the corner of her eye.

“I'm I interrupting something. Oh, hey Felicity.” Iris said jovially 

Felicity turned from Ray and gawked at Iris she was wearing a form fitting dress with knee high boots. Felicity narrowed her eyes in confusion at her friend. Felicity and Iris had became friends before Iris started dating Barry. In fact they were all friends Barry and Iris grew to more than over time. They were the first people she met when she moved here. 

“Ummm heyyy Iris. What are you doing here!?” Felicity said slowly 

Iris dug around in her purse that was slung over one shoulder producing a piece of paper. She handed it to Felicity. Felicity took the paper and skimmed over. Her eyes got wide looking up from the parchment and back to Iris then back to the paper.

“What?!” Felicity said mouth slightly open

Iris gave her a huge reassuring smile and said “I'm your new hire.”

Felicity did a double take. Looking at Ray to make sure she heard correctly. Ray just nodded slightly looking at Iris pointedly. Felicity refocus her attention on Iris who's demeanor went from cheery to down right feral when she registered that Ray was there. Felicity felt like she was in the middle of a Mexican standoff. Both Ray and Iris was locked in a dead heat no movement from either of them. Iris eyes were a honey color and Felicity's body reacted in recognition a small growl erupted from her lips breaking the tension filled space. 

“Did you make your decision about lunch?” Ray said tightly 

Iris threw a glare in Felicity's direction, but she ignored it. 

Taking a deep breath letting it out slowly Felicity replied “I think lunch would be great. Some contractors are coming.” 

Before anyone could respond Felicity tried to clear her little innuendo up. 

“Not coming, coming, but coming to fix the giant hole in the side of the building.” Felicity rambled cheeks burning

Iris let out an amused chuckle while Ray shook his head. He straighten his suit jacket and made his way out of the building throwing over his shoulder. 

“See you at Big Belly around 12pm. I hope it will be just us no more interruption.” 

Ray glance over his shoulder and locked eyes with Iris who glared at him again. Whipping his gaze back forward Ray trotted out the building. Iris eyes zeroed in on Felicity causing her to fidget slightly. Felicity turned abruptly to the elevator banks and pressed the button for the floor below the executive offices. Before she left yesterday Felicity had set up a temporary office in one of the conference rooms on the floor below hers. The elevator dinged and both women stepped inside. Felicity pressed the button to their floor and the doors sled shut. 

“Ummmm how did you even get hired I thought you worked at the news station.” Felicity asked confused 

Iris sighed “I'm taking a mini break from the station right now. My name was still in the hiring agency database and luck would have it they hired me for this job.” 

Felicity searched Iris’s face for a minute looking for inaccuracies coming up empty she relaxed a little. After having the weirdest night of her life working with Iris wouldn't be so bad. The air in the elevator car shifted and all of a sudden it was coated with tension.

“So, how the hell do you know Ray Palmer?” Iris said darkly 

_Damn, spoke too soon_

♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠

***A few hours earlier ***

After Oliver left the club last night all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep for days. Fate had other plans for him. When he got to his room Laurel and Sara was in the mist of planning for the blood moon. He had never seen his room so cluttered. Oliver had ended up sleeping in a guest room. Much to his surprise his memories didn't plague him last night which was truly strange. So, when Thea knocked on his door this morning he was a little miffed and irritated. When he opened the door she stormed in his room like a tornado telling him that Iris wanted to see him and it was really important. Iris usually helped out with gathering information about local supernaturals and reported back to him about them. It's been a while since she did so. Whatever she had to tell him was imperative. Oliver walked down to his offices to find Iris sitting on the desk in a form fitting dress with her legs crossed. She had just stuff a piece of paper in her purse as he walked in. 

“Hey, Iris what can I do you for?” Oliver asked nonchalantly 

Iris hopped off of her perch and walked over to him. She sized him up for a minute eyes narrowing. Her nose scrunched up like she smelled something awful. He sniffed the air too only thing he could smell was her and the undertone of a human male. Iris stepped forward a little invading his personal space slightly. 

“I had a run in with an alpha wolf in the most unconventional way.” Iris stated calmly 

Too calm for Oliver's taste. He hated it when she was too calm. It was like before a storm the whole atmosphere changes when Iris was really calm. The only movement was their chest rising and falling Iris's nose kept flaring. 

Oliver sighed “Ok, was the alpha rouge or wanted to overthrow the current alpha. He would need an army for that.” 

Iris quirked an eyebrow “Sheee doesn't know that she's an alpha let alone a wolf.”

That piqued Oliver's interest there hasn't been a female alpha in a long time. Way before Noah at least. The Pack didn't like electing females as leaders Oliver never could grasp that concept. The woman he loved would of made one hell of an alpha. She had all the qualities of a good leader. Iris cleared her throat bring Oliver's attention back to her. She looked at him expectantly. 

“Well, are you sure she doesn't know she's a wolf?” Oliver asked

Iris let out a frustrated breath “Hell, I didn't even know until last night and I have known her for years.” 

Oliver raised an eyebrow in confusion, but before he could say anything Iris powered through.

“I came here to asked you for permission to tail her and gather information.” Iris huffed

Oliver was relieved that she was taking the initiative here.

“Of course it sounds like that would be the best course of action since you're friends. Maybe you could help her figure out what she is.” Oliver said

Iris just nodded making her way out of his office. She past him and out the corner of his eye he saw her nose flare up again. Iris had just reached the door knob before turning around to face him mumbling under her breath “I can't let this go”. She locked eyes with him determination in her glare.

“Why the hell do you smell like Felicity Smoak!?” 

Oliver's eyes went wide as saucers as he stumbled back a little. _Who the hell is Felicity Smoak!?_


	9. Two Big Belly Busters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver can't live with not telling Laurel anymore and events have made the decision for him...Meanwhile Felicity has an eventful Lunch with Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys....I'm sorry I didn't update last week it's just something broke me last week and I had to take a break from the story and regroup. I'm grateful to my betas Vic and Sarah...As Always criticism is welcome it helps me improve this story where it's needed. Happy reading...

Chapter 9:

Iris blinked at him for a few minutes in stunned silence. Oliver looked at her curiously before it dawn on him what just happened. Iris sometimes had the unfortunate habit of being a little loose with her powers especially when she is upset. Oliver shudders at the memory of her powers getting the better of her…

_The weather in Star City never been so perfect. It wasn't too hot or too cold pleasantly warm with a gentle breeze. It was a nice reprieve to the scorching heat the city had experienced for the last couple weeks and Oliver took ull advantage of it. He went for a light jog this morning and was making his way back to the mansion when something caught his eye. There was a rustle in the bushes before a dog sprinted out of them jumping up on Oliver. The enthusiastic canine licked his face whining and whimpering for attention. A female voice called out to the dog and grabbed him by the collar._

_“Rex what have I told you about licking strangers” the woman chide_

_Oliver dusted himself off and looked at the woman. She was brunette, slender framed, and elegant. She had an old Hollywood quality about skin porcelain. The woman was mesmerizing Oliver knew he couldn't have her because he was with Laurel besides she would only be another placeholder for the love he lost._

_Extending her hand the woman introduced herself “Hi, I'm Helena and you must be Oliver Queen”_

_Oliver took a step back slightly at the revelation that the woman in front of him was Frank Bertinelli’s daughter. He was about to question why she was there, but someone barreled into him causing him to stumble into the bushes. Oliver looked up blue eyes meeting slightly enraged honeyed eyes. Iris was standing over him offering him a hand Oliver took it. She vaulted him up with one fail swoop. Oliver dusted himself off for a second time as Iris picked a twig out of his hair._

_Helena cleared her throat “Are you…”_

_“No, and you are not what he needs right now.” Iris cut her off firmly_

_Helena looked at him confused and Oliver shrugged refocusing his attention on Iris. She rolled her eyes grabbing him by the arm and started pulling him towards his car leaving a stunned Helena in her wake. Once inside Oliver turned to Iris for an explanation all he got was her turning the key in the ignition and driving away._

_“What the hell was that about!?” Oliver asked as they head out of the park towards the mansion._

_Iris shrugged “That wasn't going to workout well for you.”_

_And she was right…again. Two months later Helena was presented to the Council on suspicions of telling her boyfriend Micheal about the supernatural world and was never heard from again…_

“Oliver, please tell me that you said that out loud.” Iris asked bring him back to the present 

Oliver shook his head no causing Iris to cuss under her breath. Iris was a clairvoyant, but she wasn't supposed to be able to read Oliver's mind because of the protection spells she put on it. Only way to break those spells was if he had found his soulmate. Oliver knew that that person was long gone, so he let Iris put the spell on him. If the spell was lifted that means… _by the gods._

“You found her didn't you!?” Iris said walking back towards him.

Oliver step back hitting the back of his knees on his desk. He was both shock at the confirmation Iris provided and little caught off guard by Iris invading his space so suddenly. Iris caged him in a little while he place both hands on his desk balancing on them. Iris searched his eyes for a second when she came up empty she backed away from him putting much needed distance between them.

Sighing she ran a careful hand down her face “Felicity Smoak is the CEO of Smoak Technologies, which is the same building you put a hole in. Don't worry Thea told me as the heir to my clan I have to know things like that.” 

Oliver just nodded in agreement. 

“Thea also told me about the blood moon ceremony that's coming up. What the hell are you thinking you can't go through with that especially **_now!_** ” Iris chided 

Oliver looked at Iris and hung his head low with guilt. She didn't know about Laurel either and he was ashamed to tell her. He felt a hand on his chin lifting his head their eyes met and all Oliver found in hers was understanding.

Iris sighed “I know about Laurel, Oliver. I saw her fate with you the day she met you. She deserves the truth. You deserve to tell her because something bigger is on the horizon. And you and your mate are the only ones to stop it.” 

She let go of Oliver's face and started to head back out of his office. Before exiting she turned and face him. Her whole demeanor had softened. 

“I'm making it my personal mission to look after Felicity. When the time arrives I will help guide her through a blood moon. It's my hope that you will be there too.” Iris said stoically 

Turning back around she left his office leaving the gravity of her words behind. 

♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠

***Few hours later***

Felicity looked at Iris slightly stunned at her question. Ray didn't introduce himself to Iris so how would she know who he is. Although he's a big deal in the tech world he is kinda of a recluse Felicity was lucky he called her. Taking a protective stance Felicity looked at Iris whose face was set in stone. Iris nodded for Felicity to answer her Felicity bit her lip and was about to answer when Iris interrupted.

“Listen, Felicity I'm your friend and I know right now you’re my boss and I have now right to dictate how you do business, but Ray Palmer is bad news. Trust me when I say limit your interactions with him.” Iris said gravely 

Felicity swallowed the lump of dread that form in her throat. Her mouth had glazed over and became slimy as she gulped down her impending nausea. Iris's gazed at her with laser focus and Felicity wanted to shrink within herself. Iris nostrils flared momentarily causing her face to contort in disgust. Before she could say anything the doors to the elevator slid open and the two women exited. Felicity led Iris to her makeshift offices directing Iris to her desk. Iris set her things on the desk booting up the computer to go over Jerry's notes. Felicity made her way to her desk and started to get ready for her meeting. Today should be a slow day for Iris and for her uneventful at least that's what she hoped. Iris peeked her head into Felicity's office.

“You're 10:30 is here, Ms. Smoak.”

A slightly rotund man walked in after Iris disappeared from the doorway. He wore a charcoal grey suit with a blue button up shirt with matching tie. The man barely smiled at her causing Felicity to smile back hesitantly. She gestured for him to have a seat which he took reluctantly. Felicity raffled through her papers pulling out the blueprints for the biositmulant chip she and a buddy from college drew up. She passed them to the man in front of her watching his face for a reaction. It went through several before settling on a shocked expression.

“Is is this what I think it is?” the man breathed fingertips ghosting over the blueprints.

Felicity exhaled shakily “Yes, Mr. Douglas what you're looking at will help your daughter walk again.”...

_The crisp autumn air whipped around Felicity causing wisps of blonde hair to hit her in the face. It was her second fall semester at MIT and Felicity couldn't wait to get back into the swing of things. She decided to spend her summer in Vegas it had been a scorcher, so it was good to be back in cooler climate. Felicity missed the East coast mostly she missed college and all the challenges it possessed. Rushing up the stairs to her next class Felicity slammed into someone causing her to stumble backwards, but before she could fall a hand reached out and grabbed hers. They pulled her up and got her feet solid on the ground. Looking up Felicity is met by dark brown eyes and a high gloss smile._

_“Whoa, be careful there.” the guy said_

_Felicity dust herself off a little straighten her clothes a bit. The guy extended a hand to her Felicity eyed it for minute then took it into her own pumping it in a upward and downward motion._

_“Felicity Smoak, thanks for saving me from kissing the pavement.” She huffed_

_The guy beamed at her and replied “Curtis Holt, and no problem happy to help.”_

_From that day until the day everything changed Felicity and Curtis was inseparable. Then one day they weren't. Curtis and his boyfriend Paul were headed to a party at the end of the spring semester. They had invited Felicity, but she rather study instead. She has some guilt for not going because it should've been her. Since Felicity had opt for staying in Curtis and Paul took the new girl in their circle instead. Valerie Douglas was smart pretty and ambitious destined for greatness. Paul was too. A drunk driver hit them head on killing Paul instantly. Curtis suffered a broken leg and a few cracked ribs. Valerie was in the backseat the impact nearly severed her spine leaving her paralyzed...._

Felicity was brought out of her memories by a throat clearing. She looked a Mr. Douglas and saw tears gathering in his eyes. There wasn't anything wrong with Valerie she was perfectly capable of living a normal life it was just Felicity felt an obligation to give her back what was supposed to be her fate. The guilt ate Felicity alive and she doesn't even know where Curtis is he took it the hardest. After he recovered he left Boston without even telling her. Felicity didn't know if he was alive or dead. Mr. Douglas had joined her company when she promised to do everything she could to make it right. Now, with Ray hopefully backing the project it will be possible to not only help Valerie but others too. 

“The chip needs a few adjustments, but I'm confident that it will work.” Felicity said with conviction.

Tears pricked her eyes she had to look away from the broken man in front of her. Felicity locked eyes with Iris and they both shared a moment of solidarity. Iris shook her head a little her expression solemn. Turning her attention back to Mr. Douglas she was devastated by the expression on his face. Something was wrong and Felicity could not pinpoint what it was. She looked at the older man carefully examining his slouched shoulders and reserved, but melancholy appearance. He exhaled shakily and slid the blueprints back to her. When he caught sight of the name of the biostimulant chip his breath caught.

“I thought it was only fitting to name it the Valerie because she would be the first recipient of the chip.” Felicity said cautiously optimistic 

Mr. Douglas exhaled sharply “Ms. Smoak I..I appreciate all the efforts you have put into this project and I'm forever grateful for what..what you have done for me and my family, but..but Valerie can't be the first recipient of this technology.”

Felicity looked at him confusion marred her features. She looked up to see Iris standing in the doorway with the contractors behind her. Felicity was being to think today would be so kind to her. Refocusing on Mr. Douglas Felicity centered herself.

“She and I have talked about it and she was ok with it if it was a possibility. What changed!?” Felicity asked hesitantly

“This morning before she went to work someone broke into her house and..and she was taken. The police just called me before I got to your office and I….I wanted to tell you in person, but then you showed me the blueprints and I was stunned and now I'm devastated that I will never see her again….” Mr. Douglas trailed off sobs starting racking his body.

Blood was rushing in her ears causing Felicity to be a little lightheaded. Then anger that she never felt before surfaced and she slammed her fist into her desk causing it to crack under the pressure _Goddamnit._ Mr. Douglas jumped slightly and Iris came into her office. 

“Mr. Douglas ummmm I'm sorry about what happened with your daughter and hope she's found right, Ms. Smoak!?!?” Iris rushed 

Felicity composed herself quickly looking at Iris gratefully. 

“Right, I apologize for my little outburst. I'm so sorry this happened James and if there anything I can do to help please let me know.” Felicity said with conviction 

James nodded “Thank you Ms. Smoak the police said that this is the third case this month. And are hoping we don't have a serial kidnaper on our hands. I will keep you updated.” 

He started to get up walking out of her office. Stopping in the doorway he turned to her with conviction written all over his face.

“Don't halt the project there are more people that are still worth saving.” With that he exited her office headed back to the elevators.

♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠

After getting the contractors squared away and getting Iris to do some overseeing Felicity was starving. So she grabbed her purse and headed to her car. Once inside she turned it in the direction of Big Belly Burger. James’s words resonated within her and she had to at least try not just for him or Valerie, but for the millions of lives this technology could help. Because if the chip could work in the spine then what's stoping it from working in any other body part. Pulling in a spot at the restaurant she could see Ray sitting by the window. He was talking to two burly looking guys the one with an eye patch looked particularly menacing. His hair had grey streaks at the temples giving his dark hair a salt and pepper quality. The other guy was a little younger with blonde hair he was athletically built with keen eyes. They looked to be in some sort of argument in hushed tones. Felicity got out of her car closing the door. As she headed for the restaurant entrance the two men were leaving. The athletic guy opened the door for her while the older man moved out her way. 

“Ms.Smoak” he mumbled with a heavy Australian accent 

“How do you…” Felicity trailed off as the men disappeared into the crowd.

Felicity shrugged it off she wanted to get this meeting with Ray over with. Walking up to the counter she grabbed the waitress’s attention. She was pleasantly surprised to see her favorite waitress working today.

“Hey, Felicity what can I get for you?” Carly asked a huge smile plastered on her face.

Felicity pretended to look over the menu for a moment before ordering “Two Big Belly Busters with two large fry and a mint chip shake please.”

“Oh and a side order of onion rings, a Big Belly Buster, and some chili cheese fries to go" Felicity added jovially

Carly eyes widen and she was stunned for a moment before she quickly recovered. Felicity looked at her sheepishly maybe she ordered a little too much, but her stomach and the darkness demanded it.

“Oh don't worry the other order is for Iris.” Felicity said reassuringly 

Carly just nodded and pinned her order up for the cooks to see as Felicity made her way to Ray’s table. She waved at him and notice that he reached to put his sunglasses on. 

“Do you have a light sensitivity or something cause everytime I see you now, you have on sunglasses.” Felicity questioned taking the seat in from of him.

Ray chuckled lightly though his timbre was dark “Maybe I'm just blinded by your beauty” 

His reply made Felicity recoil a little she straightened and sat stiffly in her seat. She had to get down to business, eat then get back to the company. Carly brought her shake, burgers and fries sitting them in front of her. Felicity inhaled the sweet aroma and started with the fries first while Ray order a slice of cheesecake. 

“So, I was thinking that we will go with the mock contract with no revisions.” Ray said after Carly left. 

Felicity had one of her burgers half way to her mouth at this news she quickly sit it back down. Taking a slip of her milkshake and savoring it she couldn't tell if he was joke or not. So, she looked at him Ray’s face was set in stone brokering no argument. Centering herself Felicity cleared her throat.

“Why is it sooo important to you that I be your “companion” I appreciate what you are willing to do for my company, but I think it would be better to keep this whatever this is professional.” Felicity said sternly 

Ray tensed for a second nervous energy was coming off of him in waves. The scar on her side started to itch and her wrist burned where the man from last night touched. Felicity turned her attention from Ray to look past him only to be met with blue eyes staring holes into her. The man looked different in the daylight she could make out more features. Like his strong jaw covered with scruff and lips that were plushy like pillows, but look firm and sure like mountains. He looked familiar and realization dawn on her when his companion walked up to him. _Holy frack it's Oliver Queen._

“How do you know, Queen?” Ray growled lowly 

His dark tone called out to the twisted thing that reside in her daring it to call back. It wanted to so badly that Felicity could feel herself shaking with restraint. **_Kill him Now_** made vibrations throughout her body causing Felicity to shiver. She looked at Ray a dark shadow crossed his face almost challenging her to do it. 

“Everyone knows who Oliver Queen is, Ray. No big deal right!?!” Felicity said surgery calm

Ray quirked a challenging eyebrow he was about to say something when the door to the restaurant flung open flooding the place with a unfamiliar yet familiar scent that caused Ray’s nose to flare in disgust. Felicity's nose however breathed the scent in it was woodsy and familiar. _Mine_ echoed within her and that pulling sensation came back full force. Ray face contorted into a grimace directed over her shoulder. Felicity could hear low mummers one in particular sent electricity down her spine. As the voice and the scent got closer the more she broke out into shivers scar itching wrist burning reactions took over her body.

“Sunglasses inside aren't you just a walking clique, Palmer.” A deep timbre voice rumbled 

Felicity let out a small gasp as her scar reopened. Ray tensed sliding his sunglasses off of his face and sitting on the table. He locked eyes with her causing more blood to seep out her wound. A small whimper escaped her lips causing the air around her to crackle with tension. Breaking eye contact with Ray she turned her attention to the man standing next to her. Their eyes locked and everything boiled down to this moment. She knew whatever he was about to say was going to change her forever.

“Felicity Smoak, Hi I'm Oliver Queen.”

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

***Two hours earlier***

After Iris left Oliver decided to pay Laurel a visit he had put off telling her the truth long enough. He had to tell her now that Iris knew he crossed paths with the love of his life. Before he left his office Oliver sat at his desk booting up his computer. Opening his Internet browser he typed “Felicity Smoak” in the search bar. A bounty of articles and pictures came up. He clicked on a few articles one titled "The Tragedy of Smoak" which just by skimming he deduced that she was an orphan. Clicking on the images tab pulled up photo upon photo of the same blonde woman he saw disguised in the club and who watched him fall out her building. Oliver looked over the pictures as his fingers itch to run through those blonde locks. He wondered if Felicity would like that he remembers that his love did....

_Wind blew into his tent as he secured the flap tying it down. A raspy chuckle filled the space. Oliver let out a deep sigh. He's horde made it back just in time before winter settled in. It was getting colder now and today in particular his love and him didn't feel like running. Oliver turned away from the entrance of his tent. He had told her to sneak in the back undetected because their relationship wasn't ideal. To be specific his mother already had better prospects lined up for him. Oliver paused to take her in she was sprawled out on his pelt bed black hair fanned out. She was gloriously naked nipples pebble both from the cold and anticipation. Oliver made his way towards her shedding the layers between them. He striped off his heavy pelt coat, followed by his armor, then his sword, and finally slowly tugged off his tunic tossing it aside. Oliver was at the foot of his bed no their bed it wasn't the first time they shared it hopefully it wouldn't be the last bare chested with only his trousers on. His member throbbed in his pants twitching with the need to be one with her again. She sat up slightly reaching for him by his pants untying them. Oliver watched her in anticipation as his hand came up to run through her hair. She moaned a little melting into his touch as her hand reached inside his pants grabbing him..._

Oliver shook his head to get those memories to settle out. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about the nights he shared with her. Oliver was still in a relationship with Laurel and his guilt wouldn't allow him to emotionally cheat on her. Getting up from his desk Oliver adjusted his pants slightly making his way out of his office. He had just closed the door as Laurel was trudging down the hall. 

“Hey, Ollie I was just about to come and ask would you like to go to lunch with me.” Laurel smiled

Oliver let out a small exhale because going to lunch with Laurel was the perfect setting to have their conversation. Public place less likely to cause a scene... _perfect_. Oliver looked at Laurel she was happy and oblivious to the bombshell he was about to drop.

“Lunch sounds great what time is it?” Oliver said nervously 

Laurel looked at her watch “Uhhh about 10:30. I have a few clients today how about we meet at Big Belly Burger around 12.”

Oliver had a couple of things to do at the lair and QC, so that was actually perfect. 

“Sounds awesome. I will meet you there.” Oliver replied voiced laced with nerves 

Laurel eyed him suspiciously she tilted her head studying him. Oliver saw the determination in her eyes to solve him like the complex twisted puzzle he was, but he wasn't hers to solve. After searching for what seemed like forever Laurel shrugged.

“Are you ok!? You seem a little off. Are you nervous about the ceremony?” She asked innocently invading his personal space.

Oliver's back hit the door to his office with a thud. Laurel placed a hand on his chest right over his heart. It took everything within him not to push her away guilt eating at him. His mind screaming at him that now was the time to tell her not later. Laurel stood on her tiptoes lips hovering over his before she could close the gap his phone buzzed in his pocket. Oliver reached between them pulling it out he checked the caller ID and answered it.

“Hi, Digg what's up”

Digg let out a heavy sigh “We have a situation. How fast can you get to the bunker?”

Oliver exhaled slightly sliding from between Laurel and the door.

“I'm on my way.” He told Digg as he sprinted down to the hall towards the basement 

“Don't forget about lunch!” Laurel called after him

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

The elevator dinged and he was met with his team in a deadlock. Sara and Diggle stood in the middle of the room watching Curtis fumble with his systems. Tommy was at the conference table sitting with Thea while they too seemed fascinated by the techie. Oliver walked over to Digg and Sara stood by them observing the near frazzled man taking apart processors. 

“What going on and why does it look like a Tech Village threw up in here?” Oliver asked nonchalantly 

Diggle turned his attention to Oliver appraising him for a minute before refocusing on Curtis. 

Sara sighed resolutely “He was down here when I got here this morning talking about an alert went off that he needed to check. The next thing I knew he was cussing and smoke bellowed out of the machine.”

Oliver nodded and meandered through the technological carnage until he was on the dais standing behind Curtis. Looking at the one working monitor Oliver saw a familiar blonde. He reached down grabbing Curtis by the collar until they were face to face. 

“How do you know Felicity Smoak?” Oliver roared deeply

Curtis gulped a little setting his face into stone. “How do _you_ know Felicity Smoak?”

Curtis jerked out of his grasped and slammed a fist into the desk beside him causing the monitors to jostle a little. He stood tall in front of Oliver causing Oliver to smirk slightly at the human challenging him. Curtis pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a long exhale. Oliver crossed his arm over his chest waiting for the tech to compose himself.

“Felicity Smoak is a certified genius and my former best friend. We went to college together. We were inseparable and then everything changed.” Curtis stated calmly like he was talking about the weather.

Oliver was stunned silent blinking at Curtis before irrational anger took over.

“When were you going to tell me this?” Oliver growled eyes flashing cobalt blue 

His outburst plus his vampiric powers presenting themselves put Curtis into a trance. The tech’s eyes glazed over and he began to sway slightly. Oliver eyes stayed lock on Curtis’s while a dark voice within him said _kill him, drain him dry._ Oliver was about to give in to that voice until glowing green eyes stared angrily back at him. 

“That's enough, Ollie. He didn't know.” Thea chided

Taking a deep calming breath Oliver composed himself reining in that darkness. Thea searched his face after being satisfied with the results stepped out of his line of sight. Curtis was holding himself up on the desk energy drained. Oliver walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I apologize for my outburst it's just I found out recently that Felicity is really important to me and come to found out I'm super protective of her.” Oliver said gently 

Curtis nodded looking at the monitor with Felicity on it with an expression of longing and deep hurt. He snapped his gaze back to Oliver understanding reflected in them.

Clearing his throat Curtis rasped “I understand. I'm protective of her too. Even though we haven't talked in awhile I still keep tabs on her and Valerie Douglas.” 

Oliver's face twisted with confusion “Who's Valerie Douglas?”

By now the team were all gather around Curtis’s workstation. With a few clicks the picture on the monitor went from Felicity to a brunette with a winning smile and dark hopeful eyes like Iris's. She was sitting proud in what looks to be a wheelchair and standing beside her was a smiling Felicity. Just by the picture Oliver could tell that they were good friends. He turned his attention to Curtis who had tears gathering in his eyes. There was more to this story and Oliver itched to know the dark history between them.

“My alerts went off this morning informing me of a disturbance. So, I came down here to check the monitors. When I pulled it up it was the distress signal I snuck into Valerie’s house that was going off like crazy. I pulled up the surveillance video and saw two burly guys carrying her out of the house. One had on a two toned black and orange masks while the other had on a hockey mask.” Curtis said anger present in his voice.

Curtis pulled up the surveillance footage and Oliver tensed because the first guy couldn't be who he thought it was. _Deathstroke_ echoed in his mind causing Oliver to shake his head. Slade was dead he put an arrow in his eye to make sure of it. The hockey masked guy was someone he heard about on the streets of the Glades. They call him SportsMaster typical jock turned into a criminal because of his bad luck. An expert with sports equipment and martial arts. The question is why are they kidnapping the disabled.

“Hey I've seen that guy in the hockey mask before.” Sara huffed

The team turned their attention towards her. She shrugged off their curious stares and continued “Dad had his picture all over the table last night from what I could tell the dude is involved in two more similar cases. The first case was a blind man from the Glades and the second was a deaf girl from Penny town. Now this. Where did Valerie live?”

Curtis had put in the coordinates of the first two kidnappings then added Valerie’s location. He transferred the map to one of the bigger monitors. Valerie lived on the out skirts of Star City, but wasn't too far from the other two locations. The coordinates put together made three points of a triangle and at the epicenter was a building Oliver didn't want to see again.

“Is that..” Digg trailed off

“Smoak Technologies, yes yes it is and I was checking up on Felicity trying to hack her servers when they booted me out almost frying our system.” Curtis rambled

Sara looked at the new information evaluating it “What does all this have to do with Felicity Smoak?”

Tommy who had been quiet all this time chimed in “And why the kidnappings? Especially people that can't defend themselves.” 

Oliver groaned rubbing his temples he could fell a headache coming on. Looking at his watch it was a quarter to noon and if he didn't leave now he would be late for lunch. 

Oliver sighed deeply “Listen, I'm having lunch with Laurel in a few. We will continue this conversation later. Just keep doing research on it and keep me posted.”

Oliver ran to the elevator the last thing he heard before the doors closed was Diggle giving orders.

♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠

The drive to Big Belly Burger was quick and Oliver was grateful. He was about to upheaval all of Laurel's hopes and dreams it would be bad form to be late right!? Oliver turned off his car and exited it closing the door securely. He walked onto the sidewalk taking stock of his surroundings he didn't spot Laurel or her car letting out a sigh of relief. Turning his gaze toward the restaurant Oliver sees the back of some guy's head and little wisps of blonde hair of his companion. There was a familiar feeling in his gut the scars on his back itched and his fingertips burned. Oliver tried shaking it off, but just when he was about to look away his eyes locked with the prettiest blues. 

“Felicity” he breathed just as someone tapped his shoulder.

Oliver jolted a little breaking eye contact with her. Turning around Oliver came face to face with Laurel she smiled at him and he gave her a small smile in return. She linked her arm in his and they walked towards Big Belly. 

“Well, imagine my surprise that you were waiting on me and not the other way around.” Laurel said contently 

Oliver grunted his focus was now on the back of Felicity's head. He opened the door to the restaurant ushering Laurel inside ahead of him. Subconsciously Oliver's body let out his scent in waves once stepped inside he had a good look at Felicity's lunch partner Palmer. The treacherous alpha was staring at him nose flared in disgust. Oliver watched Laurel out the corner of his eye hers was flared too. This prompt Oliver to smell the air the scent from the club last night was apparent. It was sweet yet robust like vanilla mixed with lavender and Oliver was almost becoming drunk off it. The sensation of falling was hitting him like a ton of bricks causing him to stumble towards Ray and Felicity’s table a little. Laurel grabbed him by the arm which brought his attention back to her. She stared at him eyes narrowed with confusion.

“I ordered for you is that ok?!” She asked suspiciously 

Oliver just nodded pulling her along towards the table behind Ray. The closer he got to Felicity the more her scent invade his senses, the more he felt like fall, and the more he wanted to kill that bastard of an alpha.

“Isn't that Ray Palmer?” Laurel whispered

Oliver grunt “Yeah” 

Oliver stopped at their table and made his presence known to this villain. He was hyper aware of Felicity the way she was breathing, he tuned his ears to her heartbeat which was racing, and he could hear her blood rushing in her veins calling his name. He made a quip about the ridiculous sunglasses Ray had on which caused a small gasp to slip pass Felicity's lips to his ears causing his scars to seep open. Ray slipped the glasses off setting them on the table whipping his gaze in Felicity's direction. A painful whimper escaped her lips at the same time Oliver's scars trickled blood that his shirt was soaking up. Oliver growled lowly tension coursing out of him changed the jovial atmosphere of the restaurant. Felicity broke her gaze from Ray and it collided with his and it was only them in this moment. Oliver extended his hand giving her his life once again.

“Felicity Smoak, Hi I'm Oliver Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how about that? Let me know how you liked the first actual of these two?


	10. SportsMaster and Deathstroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's meal gets super cold meanwhile Oliver finds himself in a predicament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I think I may have a schedule worked out lol smh. Anyway I would like to think my betas Sarah and Victoria. As always criticism is welcomed. Happy reading

Chapter 10:

Felicity looked at Oliver's hand and back into his eyes she hesitantly place her hand in his. When their skin touched it was like a jolt of electricity went through her burning every nerve ending she had. The scar on her side began to close and she felt whole. This was different from the club encounter. Felicity didn't know why maybe it was because they are actually acknowledging each other rather than a random meeting. She didn't know for sure, but she was becoming intoxicated from the exchange. The dark thing in her called out to the twisted in him causing Felicity to shiver. The encounter lulled her into a different realm completely. Felicity's eye lids became heavy she momentarily blinked them shut…

_God she missed him. She missed everything about him and tonight he was back. She couldn't wait to spend time with him it had been too damn long. The absence caused her whole body to ache. It was a bone deep sensation that she never felt before. Running alone wasn't fun their nighttime ritual was cut short because of the summer raids. They won't be running tonight though winter had made its presence known. They had met in the market and made plans for tonight in hush tones and lingering glances. So, here she was after sneaking into his tent from the back giving her parents a ill thought of excuse for leaving their tent. She walks over to his pelt bed after striping down the cold caressing her body causing her to shiver. Laying on the soft animal fur her hair fanning across it. Her wolf practically whined when it sensed him nearby. Sniffing the air she could smell him that woodsy aura that set her blood on fire. It got stronger the closer he got to their tent yes it was theirs it was home. She watched him enter the tent securing the flap. He's back was to her and she took a shuttering breath thinking about the expanse of muscles underneath the heavy coat he was wearing. She felt her nipples harden further from arousal rather than the cold. She let out a deep chuckle cause by Odin she loved this man. He turned around eyes locking with hers causing her heart to stop…._

Ray cleared his throat breaking whatever trance Felicity was in. She locked eyes with Oliver something she couldn't place were in their depths. Felicity was confused to what just transpired. Did she just have an almost wet daydream or was it something else entirely? Oliver smiled at her releasing her hand. Felicity looked past him eyes connecting with slightly agitated hazel eyes. She had forgotten all about Laurel Lance judging by Oliver's fidgeting he did too. Thrusting her hand past Oliver Laurel introduced herself.

“Hi, I'm Laurel Lance Oliver's fiancé it's so nice to met the tech genius all the papers been talking about.” Laurel said voice laced with aggression 

Felicity flinched reaching out to shake Laurel’s hand “Felicity Smoak, it's nice to met the famed district attorney who's cleaning up this city. Congratulations on your impeding nuptials.” 

She eyed Oliver out the corner of her eye he looked tense after her words registered with him. Releasing Laurel’s hand Felicity refocused on Ray who had put his sunglasses back on aiming a satisfied smirk in Oliver's direction. She felt like she was apart of some sort of game without her knowledge which was damned aggravating. Felicity turned from Ray eyes locking with Oliver's finding self loathing and rage reflected in them. Felicity opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

“Mr. Queen I have your order here. Did you and Ms. Lance find somewhere to sit?” Carly said breaking the tension

Oliver focused on Carly giving her a charming yet forced smile nodding his head a little.

“Palmer” He said curtly 

“Queen” Ray replied with malice

Oliver tsked bring his focus back to her.

“It was nice meeting you Felicity I hope that we will see each other again in the future.” Oliver softly said placing a hand on her shoulder.

As soon as his hand made contact Felicity shivered again face flush with embarrassment hoping that Ray or Laurel wouldn't notice. Oliver removed his hand from her walking towards the booth behind Ray. She watched as Oliver took the seat across from Laurel that put him directly in Felicity's line of sight. He smirked at her which caused her scar to weep. Felicity was beginning to think that this was all connected somehow. Ray cleared his throat gaining her attention. 

“Listen, Felicity my board is on my ass for not having a certain image. That's why I'm insisting on this companion thing.” Ray huffed.

His voice sounded sincere and Felicity wanted to give into it, but something within her screamed not to. Angered hushed tones were coming from Oliver's table. Ray flinched slightly at whatever was being said. He gave her a forced smile that was more of a grimace.

Felicity sighed “I know that boards can put a lot of pressure on you I'm a living witness. I just think that...”

The crashing sound of a window being broken into and high pitched screeches interpreted her as two highly armed men stepped through the broken glass. One was stocky built with a two toned orange and black mask on. The other was athletic with a hockey mask. Two tone mask guy grabbed a katana from its sheath on his back. The occupants of the restaurant panicked as they all tried to exit the building at once. Gunfire blared as pieces of roof fell to the floor.

“I wouldn't try that if I were you. Everyone clam down and go back to your tables.” Hockey mask said arrogantly

The restaurant costumers herded back to their tables like cattle to the slaughter. There was noise outside of Big Belly as vehicles pulled up and surrounded the diner. Men in the same masks as the katana wielder filed out of black SUVs encasing the building with a human barrier. 

“Alright ladies and gents this is a hostile hostage situation. Here are the rules. You move you're dead. You try to play the hero you're dead. If you look at me wrong you're dead. Basically if you even breath heavy you're dead. Do I make myself clear?” Hockey mask said cockily

Felicity looked out the corner of her eye in Ray's direction his body was relax yet his fingers drummed on the table almost impatiently. She had to stretch her eyes a little in order to see Oliver. His body however sent waves upon waves of tension with an undercurrent of rage. The sensations rocked through her body awakening the darkness within her. It wanted to be released. _Not yet_ echoed throughout her body shocking her because the voice sounded like Oliver's. Felicity flinched slightly to her error because this brought unwanted attention to her from these masked men. Two tone mask approached their table placing a hand on Ray's shoulder squeezing it hard. To his credit Ray didn't even flinch.

“What part of don’t move or you're dead don't you understand!?” He leered voice heavy with an accent 

The accent was familiar, but Felicity couldn't quite place it. She opened her mouth to say something, but Ray cut her off.

Ray flashed the assailant a charming smile “You would have to forgive my dinner companion. She's a little cranky that she wasn't able to finish her lunch.” 

A dark chuckle escaped the man's lips which caused Ray to join in with a more jovial one. The guy begin to walk away from their table. His chuckle turning into a dark laugh that had his partner mimicking. The three men laughed it up until all of a sudden two tone mask came charging back to their table slamming Ray's face into it. The action ended the mock sense of calm causing the people in the room to gasp.

“Your companion is going to get you killed you son of a bitch. Do you know who the fuck I am?” He growled while adding more force to the back of Ray's head.

Ray mumbled something incoherent which caused the guy to pick Ray's head up by his hair and slamming his face into the table again. The force of it jostled the table causing the contents of which to jump and fall to the floor and on Felicity. 

“They call me Deathstroke. Did you want to know why?” He paused 

Lifting Ray's head back up two ton- Deathstroke held his ear to Ray's mouth waiting for a reply. Ray’s face was bloodied and bruised his precious sunglasses laid broken into pieces on the restaurant table. His eyes were starting to become swollen shut. Deathstroke turned Ray's head slightly towards him with more force than necessary. 

“Because you deal death with one stroke. Get it Deathstroke?!” Ray managed to cough out

Deathstroke chuckled darkly again “Did you hear that SportsMaster? This one gots jokes. He's a regular Robin Williams god rest his soul.” 

Hockey mas- SportsMaster crossed himself at the mention of Robin Williams as he chuckled slightly. SportsMaster walked over towards them patting Deathstroke on the shoulder. He whispered something in his ear which Deathstroke only nodded in response. The grip on Ray’s hair tightened causing a whine to slip past Ray's lips. Deathstroke pulled Ray up and out of his seat by his hair dragging him to the middle of the restaurant. He passed Ray over to SportsMaster who held the CEO from behind arms place under Ray's holding them up above his head. It looked like he had Ray in some sorta headlock that exposed his torso. Felicity was holding her breath for whatever comes next. Deathstroke walked over to Ray with malicious intent. 

“It seems to me that lessons have to be taught and I'm a more than capable teacher.” He sneered as he ran the blade of his katana across Ray's chest. 

Ray winced from the pain as blood started to trickle out of the cut. The man holding Ray laughed darkly as Deathstroke slowly back away from Ray turning on his heel to face her. Felicity locked eyes with the man in the masked and saw satisfaction reflected in his one eye. His gaze flick from hers towards Oliver's table causing Felicity to follow it. Her eyes collided with Oliver's which were glowing an electric blue. Tension radiated off of him causing his whole body to be taut. Felicity felt a hand wrap around her throat as Deathstroke dragged her towards Ray it happened so suddenly she didn't even have time to scream. He quickly sheathed his katana and with his hand now free he punched Ray in the face hard rendering Ray unconscious. SportsMaster threw Ray on the ground like discarded trash grabbing her from his partner putting her in the similar headlock.

“Well, since you are the cause of all this it's only fair that you get the same treatment.” Deathstroke growled

He unsheathed his sword again holding it up to the light. It was still glistening with Ray's blood. _**Turn**_ resonated within in her, but Felicity remain frozen not knowing what that meant. Deathstroke stalked towards her menacingly. Felicity tried to fight the grip on her, but it only tighten in response. She kicked her legs out with purpose managing to land a blow to Deathstroke’s shin causing him to wince slightly. Undeterred he stood in front of her running the blunt edge of his sword across her cheek in a deadly caress.

“Such fire I can see why he went through all this trouble.” Deathstroke mused

Before she could give him a witty albeit ill timed retort the she was falling to the ground with her captor causing his grip to loosen allowing her to escape.

“Run, Felicity get the hell out of here.” Oliver grunted bearing _fangs!?_

_WHAT!?_

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠️♠️

***One hour earlier***

Oliver watched amusedly as Felicity was debating whether or not to take his hand. He was offering his life to her even if she didn't quite know her importance to him just yet. Oliver knew the exact moment she made her decision there was a hesitant calm about her demure before she placed her hand in his. On contact the skin of Oliver's hand started to have a burning sensation. The two scars on his back itched mending themselves back together. Oliver had noticed that when his blood eagle wounds had open last night at the club it took hours from his vampiric healing to kick in. 

He filed away the fact that after being reopened today that Felicity’s touch healed them just like her presence caused them. Oliver intently watched Felicity as she became as affected as he was. It was intoxicating to watch as her eyes blinked close for a second. Felicity became lost before his very eyes to whatever she was seeing in her mind's eye. Her cheeks were flushed a peachy color that slither it's way down her neck disappearing in her neckline. 

Oliver's fingers twitched with the want to trace that blush to see how far it goes. Felicity's breathing became labored as her breath hitched teeth catching her bottom lip and Oliver could've sworn he heard the tiniest moan slip past her defenses. It was a mesmerizing sight that he couldn't look away from. However, the clearing of Ray's throat broke whatever spell Felicity was under blue eyes colliding with his full of questions. A well placed elbow to his side caused Oliver to flinch breaking the moment. Smiling reassuringly at Felicity he released her hand just as Felicity turned her attention to his ribs abuser. Laurel snapped her hand out and introduced herself Oliver was too busy trying to tell if Felicity dyes her hair or not to pay any attention to the exchange. However his attention zeroed in on the last thing Felicity said to Laurel and tense guilt slammed into him. He caught Felicity staring at him from the corner of her eye. 

Oliver turned his gaze to the ever present threat, Ray Palmer, who had a satisfied smirk on his face. Oliver wanted to punch that smug faced bastard so bad. His body practically hummed with the need of it. Felicity gaze locked with his whatever she found there she must didn't like it because understanding and annoyance reflected in her icy pools. She parted the lips of her gorgeous mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a waitress asking Laurel and him have they found a seat yet. Her arms were weighted down with their lunch. Oliver nodded to the table behind Ray letting Carly past. After acknowledging Palmer Oliver turned to Felicity stating how it was a pleasure to meet her which was greatly understated. Placing a hand on her shoulder Oliver felt the shivers the gesture elicited course through him causing his breath to hitch slightly. 

Oliver watched her cheeks flush again this time in embarrassment, but that didn't stop him from wanting to trace it preferably with his tongue. Oliver's thinking was dangerously close to being an action and he was yet to break things off with Laurel. Removing his hand Oliver made his way to the booth behind the villain of both his lifetimes. He took the seat closest to the windows just in case of a threat. The plus side to this position was the direct line of sight he has to Felicity. Their stares came together only briefly his wounds drained blood. Hazel eyes interpreted the intimate exchange.

“What the hell was that, Ollie” Laurel angrily whispered.

Oliver sighed “I could ask you the same question. I'm not your fiancé Laurel.”

Laurel's posture became rigid as her hands started to fidget twisting the rings on her fingers. Oliver knew that now was the time to tell her. She needed to be freed and so did he.

Oliver grabbed Laurel's hand into his “Laurel I haven't been completely honest with you. And the guilt of it is eating me alive. When you were created it wasn't by me.” Oliver whispered softly

A confused expression flitted across Laurel's face before false calm replaced it.

“What are you trying to say Oliver” Laurel huffed

Oliver ran his free hand down his face and over his hair “What I'm trying to say is I am not your...”

Oliver's ears picked up the moment the glass cracked before it shattered. Screams pierce the air of Big Belly like nails on a chalkboard as both Slade and his new partner swaggered through the broken window. The place was thrown into a frenzy as people rushed to the door only to be stopped by a hail of warning shots to the ceiling. The warning and SportsMaster’s words had the desired effect causing the attempted escapees to rush back to their seats. Oliver heard the rumble of truck engines coupled with doors slamming as boots pounded the pavement. He saw men dress like Deathstroke surround the building in a tactical formation no one in no one out. Oliver looked at Laurel her eyes were glowing and he shook his head minutely.

They couldn't risk exposure. She immediately rein in her vampiric nature taking a deep breath. Oliver palmed his phone in his pocket discreetly activating the panic button Curtis built into it. Looking in Felicity's direction he could see her straining to look at him out the corner of her eye. Oliver watched as the tension in him reached her causing Felicity to be more on edge. Oliver could feel the dark in her screaming to be let out. He mentally called out to it trying to calm it. If the prophecy was correct he couldn't have her wolfing out on him. Too many humans it's his job as a Hunter to keep humanity oblivious to their world. Oliver knew the moment that she actually heard him because her body jolted slightly which garner the attention of Slade. 

All he could do was watch as Slade stalked towards Felicity's table. He's gaze shifted from her to Palmer who didn't even flinch when the stocky man invaded their space clasping a strong hand on Ray's shoulder. Opening his mouth and threatening Felicity if there was any doubt that it wasn't Slade Wilson under the mask it was quickly eradicated. Oliver would know that menacing tone laced with a heavy Australian accent anywhere even in his grave. Slade took a step closer to Felicity causing Oliver's rage and anxiety to ratchet up another notch. Felicity's mouth was primed to say something, but thank the gods Ray cut her off. His smart remark earned him a face full of table that Oliver couldn't even revel in. Slade mocked and abused Ray for what seemed like for an eternity much to the disgust of the restaurant's occupants. Slade's partner walked over to him whispering into his ear. Oliver zero in on the conversation.

“It's...”

Their table jostled a little throwing off his concentration. Oliver's eyes snapped to Laurel who had a regretful expression on her face as she mouthed “sorry”. Before Oliver could barely refocus on Slade and SportsMaster the conversation was over and Ray Palmer was being hauled by his hair to the middle of the gallery of on lookers. SportsMaster walked up behind the reclusive CEO putting him into a submissive hold rendering him defenseless. Slade took the sword that he had in his hand swiping it across Palmer’s torso. The gesture caused Oliver to flinch even though he was fairly certain that the wound would heal soon. Deathstroke was obviously blind to the true nature of the man they held captive. Blood started to seep from the cut which put Oliver on high alert as it fell to the floor in thick drops. If the alpha’s blood got into the water supply it would be hell to pay. He made a mental note to make sure the team scrubbed the place clean whenever the hell this was over. 

A feeling of foreboding gripped Oliver's heart as Slade backed away from Ray turning into the direction of Felicity. He prowled towards her locking her into a predatory stare. Unbridled rage courses through him as he watch Slade stalk his prey. It seemed like Slade was baiting him when his eye flicked over to Oliver's direction. Oliver and Felicity's eyes met hesitance shown in her gaze. Before Oliver could send another mental wave to her Slade grabbed her by the throat causing a gasp to escape her lips. Slade dragged Felicity to the middle of the Big Belly where Ray was still in the clutches of SportsMaster. A low menacing growl escaped his throat. Promoting Laurel to respond lowly.

“ _Ollie_ ” She whispered warningly 

Slade sheathed his sword and punched Palmer square in the face the alpha went limp as SportsMaster threw him aside. With a smirk at his partner the athletic bastard pulled Felicity into the same submissive hold Palmer was in. Felicity to her credit didn't go quietly as she squirmed in SportsMaster’s grip. She managed to get one good kick on Slade before he invaded her space. Slade took his sword out glistening with Ray’s blood and ran the blunt portion across Felicity's cheek whispering something to her. And that's when Oliver blacked out the last thing he heard was an “Oliver don't” hissed by Laurel. When he came to his sense Oliver was on the ground arms wrapped around SportsMaster’s torso in a hold. Apparently he tackled him because a few feet away from SportsMaster was a slightly unhinged Felicity with wide eyes. Oliver grunted out for her to run to find somewhere safe. Her eyes were shocked as they snapped from his eyes to his mouth. Subconsciously Oliver ran his tongue along his teeth and wince when it got caught on his fangs.

_My fangs, fuuuck!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Robin Williams
> 
> Well at least Oliver tried to tell her...


	11. Star City Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has to make a decision....Meanwhile Felicity has to come to terms with what she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the new chapter sorry for the delay. This chapter was a little bit of a struggle. I hope you like it. Thankful for my betas Victoria and Sarah. As always criticism is welcomed. The parts are moving in this chapter tho.

Chapter 11:

Oliver saw the moment Felicity fully registered what she was seeing as she recoiled away from him with her hand over her mouth deer caught in the headlights wide eyes. He couldn't have her panicking on him hell he couldn't have her freaked out either. Oliver closed his eyes for a minute willing the sharp canines to retract back into their respective places. He heard the telltale click of them retracting snapping his eyes open gaze colliding with a still shell shocked Felicity. SportsMaster started to wiggle out of Oliver's hold causing the vampire to tighten his grip. Felicity let out a shaky breath, but stayed rooted to her spot a few inches away from him. Oliver had one or two options he could either tell Felicity that he will explain later or he could try to compel her. Either why he was royally fucked. Telling Felicity what he is had its consequences. She would either think that they both were crazy or that she was. Compelling her was even tricker because if she indeed was a wolf it wouldn't let him. Plus it would be pissed if he tried which could trigger a turn putting innocent lives at risk. Especially since by the look on her face Felicity doesn't know supernatural beings exist which means she wouldn't know how to control her wolf. 

“Felicity, I will explain all of this later, but right now you need to get away from here.” Oliver gritted out his grip tightening on SportsMaster. 

By the time it took for her to scramble to her feet Slade had walked over and grabbed Felicity by her messy ponytail. _Fuck I forgot about that fucker. This is what happens when you vamp out Oliver_ he mentally chide. Slade dragged her over to the exit Felicity's screams echoed off of the walls of the restaurant. Oliver felt his captive wiggle again before he could tighten his grip SportsMaster elbowed him in the gut while Oliver felt a stinging sensation in his neck. The combination of the two effectively cause him to lose his hold on him. SportsMaster jumped to his feet kicking Oliver as he went to join Slade at the door.

“Well, ladies and gentlemen we got what we came for. It's been a real…” 

Before Slade could bid farewell there was a loud screeching sound as the remaining windows of Big Belly burst all at once. Oliver covered his ears looking up in Slade’s direction as his grip on Felicity loosened allowing her to distance herself from her assailant. He watch helplessly as Felicity crawled towards the bane of his existence checking his pulse. Just as the screeching started it ended abruptly silence permeated the air before the _thwack_ of an arrow pierced it. The arrow hit its intended target causing a roar to fill the room. 

“Son of Bitch this shit better be worth it Slade. Cause I just took a fucking arrow to the knee like I'm a goddamn character in Skyrim.” SportsMaster growled while breaking the arrow and pulling it out of his knee. 

“It's Deathstroke on a fuckin’ mission you idiot.” Slade chide while hitting SportsMaster on the back of his head.

Oliver glance at the discarded arrow noting that the fletching was red. _Speedy._ The cavalry was here just in the nick of time. There was gunfire outside as Slade’s army engaged the team. Oliver could here the police sirens that were a faint chorus harmonizing with the gunfire. It was a deadly symphony that had human lives in the balance. Steadying himself as he stood up Oliver was about to charged at the masked fools, but was interpreted.

“Having you done enough damage. Leave empty handed you pricks.” Ray coughed out while Felicity helped him sit up.

The two would be kidnappers stood stock still for a moment before surveying the building. Slade brought two fingers up under his mask blowing on them a whistle sound bounced off the walls and the gunfire outside Big Belly ended abruptly. Boots pounded the pavement again as Oliver watch the masked men load up into the SUV’s each peeling out just as the police arrived. The last SVU pulled up to the door as Slade and his partner sprinted towards it. Before they left the parking lot Slade stuck his head out of the window on the passenger side.

“I'll see you again real soon. He won't be able to save you, next time.” Slade called out masked face pointed in Felicity's direction.

He let out a roar of dark twisted laughter as the SVU gained speed seamlessly merging with traffic. Slade's promise echoed through Oliver grating on his nerves like a serrated knife. Not only does he have to worry about Palmer, but he can now add Slade to his list. There was the crunching noise of broken glass under heavy boots that reverberated throughout Big Belly Burger.

“Is everyone Ok?!” Diggle growled lowly 

“Everything...is....fine.” Ray managed to coughs out. 

Oliver wanted to roll his eyes so hard that they crack under the pressure. The motherfucker was faking it much to Oliver's annoyance. All of Ray's fake coughing earned him an almost soothing rub on the back from Felicity. Oliver could tell that something was wrong with her because she flinched on contact face taking a distinct pallor. Diggle must have pick up on it as well because he started walking towards them. More glass crunched as other members of the team stepped in. Sara made eye contact with Laurel before checking up on the other occupants. Thea walked in his vicinity making eye contact out of her peripherals. Oliver flicked his gaze quickly to the blood that Slade spilled from the alpha then to Ray. Thea got the hint as she started to walk over to the tile stained a sticky deep red. Oliver watched her take a cloth from the wash bucket by an abandoned table. The cloth was soaking wet making a sloshing sound when she brought it to the tiled concrete. It was almost hypnotic the way she cleaned the blood off the floor. The motion lulling Oliver into a false sense of security. 

“I don't think you understand the magnitude of what just happened here.” Felicity growled breaking Oliver from his trance. 

Snapping his head in her direction so fast that his ears rung Oliver sees Felicity with her hands on her hips glaring at Ray. Diggle is beside the alpha seemingly to look over his injuries while Ray tries to shake the prodding hands off of him. Oliver surveyed his surroundings the police were outside taking statements, Laurel and Sara had disappeared, and Detective Lance was walking around collecting evidence. The only people who noticed Felicity's little outburst was Digg, the subject of it, and Oliver. Her pull on him was waking back up as his feet moved on their own violation. _Calm down, baby_ Oliver mentally sent her. He knew when she got the message because she flinched a disgusted look crossed her face. _What the hell all I did was said calm down...oh fuck I called her baby. Shit, she doesn't know who you are to her you dumbass._ Oliver berated himself as his feet carried him to Felicity. He had almost reached her until he was met with the ever grouchy expression of Quentin Lance. 

“Queen” Lance greeted with disdain 

Oliver sighed deeply “Detective”

Detective Lance grimaced then glance over his shoulder his eyes intently observing Ray, Felicity, and Diggle. Oliver turned his focus to the trio just as Felicity threw her hands up walking out of the building Ray trailing behind her. _I will find you...again_ Oliver thought. He watched as a shiver went over her. _Oh shit that wasn't supposed to be sent to her. Fuck Thea’s right I am a dumbass._ Felicity whipped her head in his direction glare firmly in place. _That's not creepy_ at all resonated through his mind in the blonde's distinctive timbre laced with sarcasm. With blue locked with blue and the wounds on his back making their presence known Oliver did something that would've piss his love off. _Might as well roll with it._ He wondered if it had the same effect on Felicity. Oliver gave her a charming knowing smirk and if the daggers she sent his way could kill he would gladly die a thousand times. Felicity snapped her head forwards jerkingly and started to walk to an officer who was taking statements. _I'm sorry for getting into your head. I can't control it._ Oliver mentally sent hoping that she was still in range. He needs to talk to Iris because sending mental signals was relatively new to him. A throat clearing refocused Oliver's attention to Lance. The older man had an unimpressed scowl on his face.

“Why is it that when shit goes foul you are at its epicenter.” Lance gruffly said

Oliver shifted from foot to foot nervously he had a feeling that Lance knew about the Smoak Tech incident. Lance circled Oliver like a shark at a feeding frenzy eyes full of scrutiny. He sidled up to Oliver on his left side. 

“Smoak Tech and now Big Belly Burger it would seem whenever you and that Smoak kid even breath the same air volatile things happen.” Quentin whispered harshly. 

Oliver tensed with his suspicious confirmed the only thing left was to figure out where Lance got his information. Scanning the room Oliver noted that Digg had moved to help Thea clean up the rest of Ray's blood. Digg whispered something to Thea that caused her to flinch. He aimed a studious glare at Ray and Felicity just as the alpha pulled Felicity into his side by the waist. I'm going to enjoy killing you Oliver vowed. The rest of the customers had left as well as the workers. He needed Digg and Thea to hurry up Quentin knows about their extracurricular activities and allows for them to do some clean up, but his superiors don't. Knowing Oliver's luck they could arrive at any second. Lance's phone buzzed pulling it out he looked at the screen then stuffed it back in his pocket.

“You got less than thirty seconds to make like a ghost before I have Lieutenant Pike on my ass.” Lance grumbled out.

Digg and Thea stood up surveying their work finding it satisfactory they put both of their washcloths in the bucket. They both past Oliver and Lance quickly Diggle holding the wash bucket while Thea keep her head at a swivel. Both of his teammates weren't out of the door all of ten seconds before Lieutenant Pike bounded into the building followed by a very determined Moria Queen. 

“What the hell happened here?” Pike demanded

Lance looked at Oliver then to Pike letting out a deep breath. Oliver could tell he and the detective were in for a long day. He glanced to his mother her face was set in stone and it was all the confirmation he needed.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

***Thirty minutes earlier ***

Felicity couldn't believe her eyes and that's saying a lot since only this morning she was seeing in HD clarity. Now, however her stupid eyes must be playing tricks on her because those things protruding out of Oliver's mouth belong in a horror movie not a burger joint. People don't have fangs even if they look like they just step out of _True Blood._ With her hand clamped over her mouth Felicity watched in shocked horror as the fangs snapped up into Oliver's mouth. Oliver gritted that he would explain as SportsMaster squirmed in his hold. Felicity barely made it to her feet before she felt a sharp pain at the back of her skull as Deathstroke dragged her through the restaurant. She let out a scream that bounced off the walls and back to her that made her blood curd. His grip on her ponytail was unrelenting causing her eyes to water. Felicity heard a pained grunt as she watched SportsMaster kick Oliver hard making his way towards her and the ponytail grabber. The bastard had the audacity to be smug about busting into the Big Belly making an announcement that he had acquired his target. 

Realization dawned on Felicity _I'm the target!?_ Before she could fully process this new information a high pitched screech penetrated the room causing the remaining windows to shatter. Deathstroke released his grip on her to cover his ears. Felicity took this opportunity despite the awful blaring in her ears to stumble away from him. She moved towards an unconscious Ray checking his pulse a steady heartbeat thrum under her fingers. The urgent screeching sound ended just as it started leaving a ringing in her ears. She heard something be released and look up just in time to see an arrow impale SportsMaster's knee. The bastard roared his discontent breaking the arrow in half pulling it out of his knee and dropping it to the floor. SportsMaster had slipped up and said his co-kidnapper’s name, _Slade_ , Felicity decided to table that information for later. SportsMaster’s carelessness earned him a slap to the back of the head causing Felicity to flinch. Gunfire interpreted the exchange as the men outside engaged with whomever shot the arrow. 

Out the corner of her eye she could see movement from Oliver's direction as she help Ray sit up wincing when they made contact her scar throbbed. Before Oliver could play the hero Ray confronted the non dynamic duo. Just as abruptly they had disturbed dinner with one whistle Deathstroke brought a halt to the siege of Big Belly Burger. Deathstroke twisted laughter echoed through her as he promised that he will finish what he started and no one would be there to save her. She doubt that Ray would be as brave as he was this time. _Yeah, he was talking about Ray keep telling yourself that._ Ray slowly got to his feet just as another guy with a mask stepped into the restaurant. He was built like a giant wearing tactical gear and a helmet like mask with a tinted visor. The peaceful intruder asked was everyone was alright and Ray answered him having a coughing fit. Felicity place a hand on his back to help ease his coughing. The throbbing in her side increased as her wound did it's usual blood letting. _God, I really need to stop touching guys who cause me pain._ Felicity could feel the blood drain from her face she was willing to bet she looked like a ghost. Whatever she looked like garnered the attention of the tactical giant as he made purposeful strides towards her and Ray. Trying to look past him she saw the tail end of someone in red. 

“Are you ok, Miss?” the masked hero said

Felicity removed her hand from Ray with the hopes that it would stop her torment. As soon as they lost contact her scar stop throbbing. Felicity filed that information in order to revisit later. 

“I'm fine....Mr ummm motorcycle helmet” Felicity finished lamely hands dropping to her sides.

The big guy let out a deep chuckle shuffling a little. If the visor wasn't tinted Felicity was sure she would find his eyes crinkled at the corners. 

Clearing his throat the soldier like man said “My name is Spartan. If you don't mind me asking what's yours?” 

Spartan stuck out his gloved hand after holstering his weapon. Felicity eyed it for a second a disapproving grunt came from Ray as she placed her smaller hand into Spartan's much larger one.

“Felicity Smoak” she said with confidence 

They shook hands much to Ray's annoyance which confused Felicity. Spartan lead Ray and her to a nearby booth when Felicity tried to help Ray sit down she was intercepted by Spartan who gingerly pushed Ray into the booth. Ray sat uncomfortably on the booth seat as Spartan moves to access his injuries. 

“You can stop prodding I'm fine nothing a nice soak wouldn't help.” Ray said nonchalantly 

His lackadaisical attitude grated on Felicity's nerves. It was almost like he didn't understand the cruciality of the situation. Felicity let her frustrations out loudly about Ray not knowing the magnitude of what transpired. A voice flickered across her subconscious using a term of endearment that made her cringe. She could feel the disgusted grimace take over her face. _Oh god did a voice in my head call me baby like what the frak?!_ The darkness that laid dormant flared to life as she felt something being pulled towards her. She wanted to give in to the sensation, but she doesn't have that luxury. 

“Felicity, I'm perfectly capable of knowing if I'm seriously hurt or not” Ray chimed effectively refocusing her attention back on him. 

Felicity let out a frustrated growl throwing her hands up walking towards the door.

“Men” she mumbled 

Her foot barely crossed the threshold when a possessive voice skirted across her mind. The voice that eerily sounded like Oliver elicit shivers from her body as a visceral reaction.The same man that had fangs twenty minutes earlier was in her mind _creepy._ She turned her head in his direction glaring at him. Her mind loudly and full of sarcasm shot back without her permission. Their eyes locked causing her already abused scar to open fully. They stared at each other for a beat before Oliver's mouth uptick in a charming smirk that grounded on her nerves like a mortar and pestle. Felicity looked at him sharply putting all of her annoyance in one look. She jolted whipping her head forwards. After she had made it past the threshold of Big Belly she heard the faint words of an apology echo across her mind. Whatever this thing between her and Oliver was both annoying and intriguing. Felicity hates mysteries this one in particular was a conundrum that needed to be solved. Ray and Felicity walked up to a burly police officer who had a notebook in his hands.

“So, what happened here?” He asked 

Felicity steadied herself “Well, it looked like an....”

Before she could finish her statement Ray pulled her by her waist into his side. The contact further irritated her birthmark. Hell the fact that he even pulled her closer to him irritated her and the darkness in her. _It would be so easy to break his arm_ was growled across her subconscious. Ray squeezed her a little tighter as Felicity tried to get away from his hold. The audacity of this man went to defcon 9 in a matter of a few minutes. 

“My fiancé and I was having a lovely lunch when two masked assailants busted through the windows. It gave my bride to be quite the freight.” Ray said pulling her in tighter.

Felicity's anger ratchet up another notch at Ray's false label he so unceremoniously bestowed upon her. The air crackled with tension the assisting officer’s eyes bounced between them. Felicity tried to pull away once more, but Ray's arms were like a boa constrictor squeezing the life out of her. 

“So, let me get this straight two masked guys bust into Big Belly while yous two were having lunch? Correct” The officer asked.

Ray nodded pulling her tighter “Correct officer...I didn't quite catch your name?!”

“Bullock” he curtly replied 

“Well, Officer Bullock is there anything else that my fiancé and I can do for you?” Ray cheerfully grounded out 

Officer Bullock studied them for a moment before replying “Do you know why they chose to shake down a burger joint in the Glades? Matter of fact what are a couple of high rollers doin' in the Glades in the first place?”

Ray glared at the officer slightly “How do you know we are high rollers?”

The officer tsked “Well, she's wearin’ stilettos and you're in a tailored suit folks ‘round these parts don't wear garb like that.” 

Felicity felt Ray tense beside her before he relaxed into an almost too calm state. His new demeanor changed the atmosphere to an lull before the kill tension. Ray pulled away from her causing Felicity to breathe easier. Her reprieve was short lived. Ray invaded the officer’s personal space eyes boring into him. 

“You ask too many questions Officer Bullock. My fiancé and I are done answering them. Do I make myself clear?” Ray growled lowly

Felicity looked around for the other officers in the vicinity cause she sure Ray is about to get arrested. _Where the hell did they go?_ The area around them was barren not a cop in sight. She turned her attention to the restaurant finding it full to the brim with officers with Oliver and his mother in the middle of a sea of blue. Oliver had his hands up while his mother was intimidatingly calm. She was about to go see what all the fuse was about when a hand clamped on her wrist pulling her in the opposite direction. Felicity was then spun forwards coming face to face with Ray. 

“We need to get out of here.” Ray said urgently 

Felicity scoffed “First you need to get your hands off me. Second what the hell was that whole she's my fiancé shit. Third and this is the most important part we came here separately, so we will leave separately.” She growled snatching away from him.

Felicity walked quickly away from him at a slight sprint by the time she got to her car Ray had caught up. She fumbled with her keys which gave him unwanted time to cage her in from behind. 

“Get the fuck off of me.” Felicity angrily whispered 

Ray backed up just enough, so she could spin around. The look on his face was downright cheshire as he put his hands into his pockets. That fucking smirk she wanted to slap it off his face. In fact she reached up to do just that, but someone screamed her name. 

“Felicity!” 

“Hey, Felicity!”

Felicity snapped her head to the side and saw Barry running towards her from the other side of the street. Iris was trailing behind him with what looked like Felicity's stuff from the office. Ray backed all the way away from her turning towards his car. He was halfway there by the time Iris and Barry reached her. 

“We will have to finish our conversation later. Stay safe Felicity.” Ray throw over his shoulder before getting into his car.

“I do not like that guy. He's creepy. Gives me the hebes.” Barry chimed 

Iris hummed her agreement as she handed Felicity her personal belongings. Felicity eyed her friends apprehensively before she could voice her concerns about their appearance Barry spoke up.

“It was all over the news and Iris called me and said you were here, so we decided to take a bus figuring that you needed friend right now.” Barry said earnestly placing a hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

Felicity looked at Iris patiently waiting for her to explain why she wasn't at the office. She hate to have to fire her best friend especially since it's Iris’s first day.

“The board had an emergency meeting and shut the company down for today just in case it wasn't an isolated incident.” Iris rushed 

Felicity nodded turning away from the couple opening her car door. She placed her things on the floorboard of her backseat. Barry got into the back while Iris headed for the front. Iris had just put her hand on the handle when she turned abruptly gazed fixated in the direction of Big Belly. Felicity followed her gaze just as Moria Queen and her son exited the building. They were headed in the direction of Felicity's car. Iris stepped away from the car just as Moria stepped on the curb. Moria had a somewhat surprised expression etched into her features at seeing Iris. Oliver on the other hand liked like a little kid sheepishly hiding behind his mother. Iris and Moria exchanged some sort of pleasantries before Iris punched Oliver in the shoulder. Whatever she said to him turned his face into stone eyes snapping in Felicity's direction causing her scar to continue it's blood ritual. A uncontrolled shiver ran through her from the heat of his stare. Moria walked past Iris causing Iris to bow slightly as she past. Oliver trudged behind his mother eyes glued to Felicity's as they got into their car. Felicity got into her car with a wince jarring her scar. 

“What was all that about?” Barry asked

Felicity sighed “I have no idea.” 

Iris jovial jump into the car with a flourish jostling it a little. Once she closed the door both Barry and Felicity turned to face her eyeing Iris expectantly.

“What?!” Iris asked bewildered 

“What the hell was that!?” Barry and Felicity said at once.

“And don't say nothing” Barry said just as Iris mouth started to form the word

Iris took a big sigh “I know the Queens no big deal.”

Felicity looked to Barry who had an incredulous look etched into his face. Felicity was sure that her face was the exact mirror of his. They both whipped their heads back to Iris so hard that Felicity swore that she heard Barry's neck pop.

“No big deal!” 

“Iris they are like Star City royalty!” Barry shouted 

“No Barry they _are_ Star City royalty and your girlfriend knows them.” Felicity chimed 

Felicity sighed “Care to elaborate on how you know Star City’s royal family.”looking pointedly at Iris.

Iris took a deep steadying breath eyes bouncing between Felicity and Barry. Felicity noticed that Iris’s eyes were that honeyed color again. Before she could explain Felicity's phone buzzed breaking the tension. She pulled it out looking at the notification that popped up. 

“We can have this conversation later. If I don't leave this parking lot now I'm going to be late for my doctor's appointment.” Felicity explain while putting the key into the ignition cranking up her car.

She pulled out of the parking lot and drove past the Big Belly. Felicity spotted Carly sweeping up the glass giving her a little wave. She made a mental note to pay for the rebuild. Out of her rearview mirror she could see the Queens’ Bentley pull out heading in the same direction. When they turned down an adjacent street Felicity refocused on the road. 

“So, I'm kinda scared of what the doctor might say care to join me?” Felicity asked Barry and Iris 

She looked at Iris out the corner of her eye seeing her friend with a big smile.

“Sure of course, right Barry?” Iris said 

Felicity could see Barry nodding in her rearview mirror. 

“We got your back, Smoak. Who are you visiting anyway?” Barry asked

Felicity sighed “Caitlin”

Both Barry and Iris were pleasantly shocked it had been a minute since they had seen Caitlin. 

“Damn, we should call Cisco make a whole event out of it.” Barry suggested 

Felicity grimaced “It's a doctor's appointment not a football game.”

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

***Thirty minutes earlier ***

“Well, sir I was about to ask Mr. Queen here the exact same thing.” Lance grumbled

Lieutenant Pike scowled at Oliver making his displeasure known by stepping a little closer to him. Moria intercepted Pike and compelled him to stay put. His mother then stepped up to Oliver placing a hand in his shoulder. 

“Oliver, sweetheart what happened here?” She said gently

Oliver was about to tell his mother what happened, but was interpreted by the crunching of glass underfoot as the SCPD officers from outside flooded the building. Their eyes were glowing a bright yellow indicating that they were being compelled. The officers started to close in on Oliver and Moria. Oliver held up his hands in a surrender position.

“Mom, I get it, but is this necessary.” Oliver said through his teeth 

“This isn't my doing.” Moria replied nervously 

Oliver eyes flickered outside just as Ray invaded some poor officers space. Wolves couldn't compel, but their wolf can intimidate and lull their prey. Ray was doing just that and in board daylight Oliver was surprised he didn't bare his teeth at the poor cop. The fact that the other cops minds were taken over by a non visible entity had Oliver on red alert. The officers inside Big Belly reach for their weapons and Oliver will be damned if he goes out like this. Moria’s eyes flashed hazel glowing brightly she stared down the officers. It was a battle that if done inaccurately would result in the cops’ brains turning into mush. After what seem like an eternity the yellow glow of the officers’ eyes turned to the calming glowing hazel of his mothers. They holstered their weapons and filed out peacefully Lieutenant Pike and Detective Lance trailing behind. They entered their vehicles and drove away. The officers that Ray intimidated asked Oliver and Moria to exit the building, so he could tape it off. The waitress from earlier was behind him with a broom. They had come back to start the clean up and rebuild of the beloved burger joint.

“Let, Queen Consolidated know if there is anything we can do.” Moria said as she past the waitress placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

Oliver and Moria started walking towards the Bentley in subdued silence. He was ready for the lecture, the strong talking to, but not the silent treatment he couldn't handle his mother’s silence. Walking with his head down Oliver almost bumped into her when she stopped abruptly. 

“Mrs. Queen, how are you today?” someone said sounding an awful lot like Iris

Oliver snapped his head up to see Iris standing in front of his mother. _What the hell is she doing here?!_ Iris reached around Moria and punched Oliver in the chest sightly. _Saving your sorry ass like always!_ echoed across his mind. He really hate that his mental link was opened, but he wouldn't change the circumstances of why.

“Oliver, you should really be careful who you come in contact with. Unless you have solved your little bird problem.” Iris said knowingly 

He could feel the pull again hell he felt it as soon he step foot out of the restaurant. Oliver could feel his face set in stony determination as he looked to the left eyes colliding with Felicity's. The damned scares on his back weeped tears of blood. He had barely looked at her when his mother started to move again. Iris discreetly bowed to the Queen matriarch as she walked past. Oliver kept his eyes on Felicity until he was inside their car. Once inside Oliver was surprised to find Laurel sitting next to the window on the left side. Oliver got in first which effectively put him in the middle of Laurel and his mother. 

“I thought you left with Sara?” Oliver asked

Laurel let out a frustrated huff “I did, but your mother insisted that I came back with her.” 

Oliver turned his head slightly to study his mother who was looking straight ahead. She had her head tilted at an angle Oliver wanted to ask her what exactly was she looking at.

“Mrs. Queen, do you want me to head back to the mansion?” their driver Rob asked

Moria shifted in her seat a little “No, Rob wait for that red Mini to pull out then follow it. Discreetly.”

Oliver head whipped to Felicity's parked car and back to his mother eyes wide with shock. Did his mother know about Felicity? Did Laurel know? Did Iris say anything? Before he could voice his concerns Felicity had pulled out of the parking lot headed further into the Glades. Rob peeled out of the parking lot following behind her at a reasonable distance. 

“Why are we following this car, mom?” Oliver asked shifting in his seat

Moria sighed “Iris is in a car with two humans. It's our job as council members especially the chairman to make sure her true identity remains a secret.” 

Oliver relaxed a little they were merely doing their council duties his mother didn't know about Felicity, thank the gods. Out of the corner of his eye Laurel was eyeing him suspiciously. Felicity's car in front of them had sped up a little indicating that she had caught on to them. Rob turned off at the next red light to avoid suspicious. Maybe Oliver's day wasn't going to end in disaster.

♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♣️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️

***Sometime later in the Glades***

Felicity arrived at her doctors office just in time. After checking in she and her friends sat in the far corner of the free clinic. Caitlin wanted to do some good in the world, so when the opportunity arose to help out at Rebecca Merlyn’s free clinic in the Glades she gladly volunteered. Much to Felicity's protest Cisco ended up meeting them at the clinic him and Barry was currently in a deep discussion about superhero names. Iris was flipping through a newspaper article from the Daily Planet written by one of her journalistic idols, Lois Lane. Felicity on the other hand was too nervous to even think right. She was categorizing her symptoms putting them into little files in her brain, so she could bring them out later. 

“Felicity Smoak.” A nurse nasally called 

Felicity yelped grabbing ahold to Iris's wrist to steady herself. She looked to her friends for support standing up grabbing her purse. Felicity released Iris and walked towards the door to the rest of the clinic that held the examination rooms. She felt a hand slipped into hers just as she was crossing the threshold. Felicity looked down at it and back up eyes colliding with reassuring brown ones. Iris gave her a gentle smile as both women crossed the threshold together. Once back there the nurse took her height and weighed her. Felicity's stomach made a grumbling noise causing her to remember that she didn't finish lunch. _Thanks Tweedledee and Tweedledum._ The nurse lead them into exam room 1 closing the door behind her. Felicity sat on the examination table while Iris took up a chair in the corner. 

“Thank you for being here with me.” Felicity said sincerely 

Iris gave her a big smile “Girl, I got your back no matter what.”

Felicity smiled at that she was so grateful that she had friends like Iris, Barry and Cisco. They make her life interesting and full she wouldn't trade them for nothing in the world. The moment was broken by Caitlin coming into the room with a ecstatic expression on her face. 

“Oh my god, you guys how long has it been since we seen each other” Caitlin asked

Iris chuckled “Well, the last time we saw you your last name was Snow.” 

Felicity laughed slightly as her friend blushed smiling to herself while twisting her wedding ring. All their lives were busy as hell when Ronnie and Caitlin had their wedding. Only person from their little pack who was able to go was Cisco. He recorded every detail, so they all could watch it when they had a lull in their adult lives. The ceremony was beautiful Caitlin made for a gorgeous bride and her groom was ever so handsome. 

“So, what seems to be the problem, Felicity?” Caitlin asked concerned

Felicity let out a deep calming breath “I have been ummm experiencing some strange things it's hard to explain, but I had a bad case of dizziness a day ago. Oh the coolest part in all this is that I don’t need my glasses anymore, so that's a plus I think. Anyway, every time I come into contact with this guy my birthmark opens or throbs. I have a ravish appetite that I can't control. Also I think I'm hearing voices. I'm really freaking out here, Caitlin. So anything you could do will be greatly appreciated.” Felicity rambled

She purposely left off the waking up in strange places because she wanted to investigate that herself. Caitlin looked at Felicity confusion marred her features then she looked past Felicity eyes locking with Iris. The two women were in some sort of standoff daring the other to blink. Apparently Caitlin blinked first because she took a deep long suffering sigh refocusing on Felicity.

“Well, that is a lot going on with you, so I tell you what let me take a blood sample and we can go from there. I can also prescribe something for the dizziness. I would suggest maybe keeping the glasses on for a little while just in case. As for the guy causing you pain stay away from him. Problem solved.” Caitlin said methodically 

Felicity was stunned for a second because Caitlin was so nonchalant about her symptoms like things that were happening to her was an everyday occurrence.

Felicity cleared her throat nervously “ummm you don't think that's weird like why aren't you freaking out you should be freaking out.”

Caitlin stilled herself before calmly saying “I have seen some remarkable things, Felicity nothing freaks me out anymore.” 

Iris grunted pointedly making eye contact with Caitlin the doctor shrugged noncommittally turning to her tools to take a blood sample. Caitlin put on a pair of gloves before neatly laying out tubing, a needle, a vial, and a tourniquet on a sterile metal tray. She motioned for Felicity to pull her dress down, so she could see her scar. Caitlin cleaned it and around the area before bandaging it up. 

“That will help it heal faster and soak up the blood just in case you don't heed doctor’s orders.” Caitlin explained

She helped Felicity right her dress and then grabbed Felicity's arm. Caitlin chose the veins in the bend of Felicity's elbow tying the tourniquet just above it. The doctor swabbed the needle with what appeared to be alcohol, but smelled awful. The dark part of her wanted to recoil from that needle, but before Felicity could move Caitlin stuck her with it. Felicity's arm burned and stung where the needle was buried. Caitlin attached the tubing to it then attach the vial to the tubing. Felicity watched fascinated as the vial started to fill with her blood. Once she got a good sample Caitlin clamped off the tubing with a clamp detached the sample vial sticking a black label to it. She then put a piece of gauze to the wound before pulling the needle out bandaging the area. Caitlin removed the tourniquet from around Felicity's arm. She disposed of the tubing, the needle and the tourniquet into the hazard waste basket on the back of the door. Caitlin removed her gloves as well throwing them into the basket too. She went to her desk a scribble on some paper.

“Ok all done. I'm going to put a rush on this sample and call you when the results come in.” Caitlin huffed

Felicity nodded as she hopped of off the exam table. Iris stood up and walked towards her. She stopped behind Felicity taking her hand again which Felicity was grateful for. Caitlin looked at Iris giving her a slight nod before turning to Felicity.

“Here is your prescription make sure you get it filled. And if you have any questions feel free to call.” Caitlin said handing the piece of paper to her. 

Felicity took the paper from her friend's outstretched hand putting it into her purse. She pulled Caitlin into a tight hug with her free hand. 

“Thank you for seeing me, Caitlin. It means a lot.” Felicity mumbled 

Her friend squeezed her back “Don't be a stranger we should totally hang out sometimes.” 

Felicity nodded in agreement releasing her friend. Iris and Caitlin exchanged a concerned looked before Caitlin pulled Iris into a hug Felicity's hand still firmly in Iris's. Felicity heard Caitlin whisper something to Iris that caused the brunette to nod fiercely eyes closed tight, but tears peeking out of them. When the doctor released Iris is dabbed at her eyes discreetly turning away from Felicity slightly.

Iris squeezed her hand “Ready to go?” 

“Yeah” Felicity breathed 

They headed out of the exam room. Iris and Felicity was halfway down the hall before Caitlin yelled “Don't forget stay away from him.”

_Which one though!?_ Felicity thought. Iris tugged on Felicity's hand leading her back into the waiting room where Barry and Cisco were in a heated discussion. 

“I'm telling you that the code name _Green_ Arrow is lame. It should be just the Arrow.” Cisco yelled causing a couple kids to jump 

Barry huffed in frustration “And I'm telling you that the dude is deck out in all green, so going by just the Arrow doesn't make any sense whatsoever.” 

Iris shook her head removing her hand from Felicity's. She walked over to the men and hit both of them on the back of the head at the same time. 

“If you two knuckleheads are done scaring little kids over the color scheme of a fictional character it's time to go.” Iris chided 

Felicity let out an amused chuckle at her friends’ antics. She was about to say something when she felt the darkness stir again. Felicity's feet moved on their own with purpose. She could hear her friends calling her name, but she ignored them. By the time she got to the parking lot Iris had caught up with her. Felicity stood stock still in the middle of the clinic’s parking lot. 

“Felicity, What the hell was…” Iris trailed off following Felicity's gaze.

“Shit” Iris said under her breath.

Felicity hummed her agreement because in the parking lot across the street was the Queens’ town car with Oliver leaning against it eyes staring in her direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm how is Oliver going to get out of this one? Thanks for reading...


	12. One Hell of a Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is between a rock and a hard place as discoveries are made Felicity covers a mystery that leaves her breathless. A plan is coming together that no one saw coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here it is and I'm sorry it's taking so long to post it. It's massive but characters are moving this story into this direction. As always criticism is welcomed. Thanks to Victoria and Sarah for being my trusty betas. Happy reading. I enjoy reading your comments so don't be afraid to drop one.

  Chapter 12:

 

***One hour earlier***

Oliver shifted in his seat even though Rob turned off he was still following Felicity and her friends on the adjacent street. The further they got into the Glades the more restless Oliver became. His uneasiness was easily picked up by his mother who looked at him suspiciously. Laurel was looking out the window engrossed in her own world. Slade had interpreted their conversation which was far from being over. He shifted again turning towards Laurel the conversation they were about to have shouldn't be in front of his mother, but it was a much needed one. Oliver mouth was poised to speak, but his mother had other plans.

  “Oliver why are you so restless?” Moria asked calmly   

Oliver snapped his head in Moria's direction taking in her almost subdued manner. The only indication of her impatience was her freshly polished nails tapping on her armrest. Rob weaved in and out of traffic as they passed Verdant Oliver spotted Thea's car in its usual spot. The further they went the more the landmarks looked familiar like the old subway stop Tommy and him used when they were little. _Shit, for fucks sakes Iris I know damn well you aren't taking her here._

Taking a deep breath letting it escape his lips Oliver answered his mother “Don't you think Iris will be pissed that we followed her.”   

Moria sighed “She knows protocol Oliver I highly doubt she will be upset.”  

Laurel grunted her agreement eyes still glued to the passing landmarks outside her window. Oliver looked at his mother incredibly because either she was being obtuse to where they were headed or she forgot the route.   

“Mom this doesn't feel familiar at all?” Oliver asked eyeing his mother skeptically

  Moria turned to face him eyes boring into him “Iris isn't uncouth enough to take her friends to the clinic Oliver.”   

The clinic was Rebecca Merlyn's before she died. She was the only mortal that Malcolm ever loved. Rebecca knew what Malcolm was so, she set up a clinic in the Glades to help out his kind. It served double duty in the daytime it was a regular clinic, but at night it was a neutral spot for all supernatural beings. Whether it was a toothache or serious surgery the Clinic as everyone called it treated it all. It was equipped with the necessary tools to cut through rapid healing skin. Before Rebecca died she was training someone to take her place at the hospital. The young doctor was a remarkable woman who was unbelievably understanding. Dr. Caitlin Snow took over Rebecca’s duties with poise and grace. She even patched Oliver up a couple times after a few missions went sideways. The building was coming into view from the street they were on. Oliver watched with dread heavy in his veins as the red Mini parked right in front of the building.

  “I thought you said that Iris was not…what was it again oh uncouth enough.” Oliver huffed sarcasm dripping from his lips  

Laurel had perked up for the first time the whole trip eyes zeroing in on the Clinic. Moria went rigid nails digging into the armrest the leather cracking under the pressure. Rob looked nervously at the backseat occupants waiting for instructions.  

  
“Park across the street.” Moria grounded out

  Oliver panicked “Why the hell are we parking!?”  

Laurel snapped her head in his direction one eyebrow raised “What’s the matter Ollie? You scare of a little clairvoyant?”   

Oliver gulped slightly he wasn't afraid of Iris he was terrified that Laurel and his mother would discover Felicity's true nature. Council rules dictate if a chairman or a chairman adjacent finds a new creature that is a wolf they have to turn them over to the Pack. Oliver doesn't want that especially now that Ray was the leader.

  “I'm not afraid of Iris, but we both know she can turn our brains to mush with one look.” Oliver rushed out.   

Laurel eyed him for a second _hmm_ _I thought he couldn't be affected_ _by_ _Iris's_ _powers_ crackled across his subconscious and Oliver tried his damnedest not to flinch. He was letting too much information get out into the open he needed to shut the fuck up. Rob pulled into the parking lot across from the Clinic killing the engine. Oliver watched as Felicity, Iris, and who he assumed was Iris's boyfriend walk into the building. The windows to the Clinic were not obscure, so Oliver had a good view of Felicity and the others. The car was dead silent as they watched the comings and goings of the Clinic. After a while a guy with shoulder length black hair entered the establishment bounding over to Felicity's small group. Oliver watched as pleasantries were exchanged as the guy sat next to Iris’s boyfriend. Moria shifted in her seat a little uncomfortably while Laurel was on high alert eyes never leaving the building. A nurse had peeked her head out and called someone. All the air in his lungs left his body when Felicity stood up heading towards the nurse. Oliver heard his mother give an intrigued hum and could've sworn Laurel growled a little. He wasn't sure cause blood was rushing in his ears. Oliver sighed in relief when Iris took Felicity's hand walking to the examination area with her.

“That's interesting isn't that Felicity Smoak CEO of Smoak Tech?” Moria asked intently

Laurel nodded minutely “Yeah it is. I didn't know she was friends with Iris. What about you, Ollie?”

_Fuuuuck_

“Nope I didn't know either.” Oliver almost choked on the lie he just spat

Laurel eyed him again while he could feel Moria's eyes pierced the side of his head. Rob was getting antsy up front as the tension in the backseat started to ratchet up a notch. Oliver felt too hot and stuffy like he was going to suffocate on the pressure. He couldn't take it anymore his palms were sweaty and he felt like he was about to throw up. The last time he felt like this it was under different circumstances...

_Oliver laid on his back breath coming out in heavy pants. They had just finished round one or was it two or maybe three he couldn't remember. Black hair fanned across his chest as she propped her chin in the middle of it. Her left hand was drawing patterns in his still sweat slick skin branding him. Oliver's nerves came back with a vengeance. He was slightly nervous when he met her in the market today. The weight of it crushing down on him. As the day progressed his nerves got more insistent. They gnawed at him during dinner causing him to lose his appetite. When he finally got to his tent they revved up even higher, but the sight of her caused them to dissipate. Now, they were making their presence known. His palms were so sweaty that they slipped on her sweat drenched back. It was too damn hot in the tent Oliver felt like he was choking. He cleared his throat taking a deep breath letting it out slowly. His love stopped her idle drawing to look up at him. She leaned up capturing his lips with her own for a deep kiss when she pulled away her ice eyes bore into him._

_She hummed huskily “Hmmm are you ok, my love?”_

_Oliver sighed heavily “I'm fine”_

_He entwined the fingers of his right hand with her left bring it up to kiss the back of it._

_“Can I ask you something?” Oliver whispered into her skin._

_She let out a breathy “Yeah”_

_“Will you do me the honor in front of all the gods and Drangar in becoming my wife?” He breathed out_

_She sat straight up in the bed taking the pelt cover with her. The absence of her warmth and the pelt caused him to shiver. She looked down at him with wide eyes black hair making a curtain of midnight cutting them off from the world. He was expecting a whole lot of reactions from her, but not shocked silence. Oliver could see her mind work overtime as her eyes flicked rapidly to his face then to her left hand and back again. She pulled in a lungful of air forcing it out in a harsh and shaky exhale._

_“Don't you think that this is a little fast. I mean I would love to be your wife, but isn't it a little fast. Your mother is looking for prospects as we speak and don't even get me started on my parents. Then there's the whole I'm a direwolf thing which there are rules for mating and marrying outside my kind. Which technically I broke the first rule before you went on raids...” Oliver placed a hand on hers that laid between them effectively ending her rambling._

_He lifted her hand again turning it over in his slightly thumb brushing her ring finger. Oliver leaned forward placing a kiss to the knuckle of it._

_“I don't think it's too fast, my love and I want to place a ring right here.” He whispered over the spot his lips had been._

_A shiver ran down her spine that Oliver watched with fascination. He watched her take in another deep breath as she was at war with herself. Oliver leaned over and placed a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades._

_“Please say yes” He whispered...._

_**“I know when that Hotline Bling...”** _

blasted through the car radio effectively severing Oliver's connection to the past. Rob fumbled with the dial until he could turn it off. Moria shifted slightly as Laurel slammed her fist into the upholstery. Oliver felt that tugging sensation again before anyone could stop him he climbed to the front of the car opening the door wide almost tumbling out of it.

“Oliver what the hell are you doing?” his mother hissed

Oliver was about to answer her, but was interrupted by Felicity busting out of the clinic Iris hot on her trail. He leaned against the car to look casual while his heart wanted to beat out of his chest. Oliver's eyes locked with Felicity's causing them to both wince at the same time. He was so focused on Felicity that when the punch to his chest came he almost lost his balance.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Iris growled lowly

Oliver broke eye contact to look at the honeyed eyed clairvoyant standing in front of him. She was all unbridled fury eyes holding a storm that Oliver wasn't prepared for. The opening of the car door cut through the tension permeating the atmosphere. Oliver and Iris both whipped their heads in the direction of the car as Moria Queen stepped out of it with regal poise. Laurel jerkingly got out of the car slamming the door behind her.

“We could ask you the same thing” Moria said curtly.

Oliver flicked his eyes quickly back to Felicity who was standing stock still in the middle of the Clinic’s parking lot. The guys from earlier had just stumbled out of the Clinic grabbing Felicity and half dragging her to the red Mini. He quickly flicked his gaze back to his mother praying to the gods he no longer believe in that she didn't notice.

Iris cleared her throat “Hello, Mrs. Queen I was just accompanying my friend for a check up.”

Oliver was shocked, hurt and appalled that Iris didn't lie. If it ever was a time to lie this was it. _The_ _Clinic_ _serves_ _non_ - _supernatural_ _beings_ _during_ _the_ _day_ , _Oliver_ creeped over his mind. Oliver almost face palmed right there, but remembered his mother and Laurel were watching. Iris was still facing his mother awaiting the Queen matriarch’s response. Oliver waited on bated breath shuffling on his feet a little.

“Well, seeing as it's the daytime I'm going to assume that your friend is of the human variety. Unless, she isn't and there is something you want to share.” Moria said steely calm

Iris didn't even flinch while Oliver wanted to be anywhere, but here. He eyed Laurel out of his peripherals noting how she was playing with her rings methodically. Moria eyed Iris almost predatorily waiting for her to fucking flinch.

“Was it a routine check up or was it a special occasion?” Laurel asked breaking the tension

Everyone's head snapped in Laurel’s direction who was leaning against the front of the car. Her arms were crossed in front of her a grim scowl on her face. Laurel's eyes however were completely focused on the mini across the street. Iris looked at Oliver incredibly while he eyed Moria who had refocused her attention back to Iris expectantly.

Inhaling deeply letting it out through her nose Iris replied “Just a regular check up like weight, height, bl...”

Iris trailed off as she heard someone called her name. Her gaze locked with the string bean of a guy Oliver saw at Verdant who Felicity called Barry. The human was completely oblivious to what he was walking into as he casually strolled past Laurel coming up to Iris. He placed a hand on her shoulder intimately squeezing it a little.

“Iris, Felicity's so hungry she could eat a small dog.” Barry said in mock whisper before focusing his attention on Oliver.

“Barry. Barry Allen, I'm Iris's boyfriend.” Barry introduced himself hand outstretched.

Oliver took the offered hand giving it a shake “I'm Oliver Queen. That's my mother Moria and my girlfriend Laurel Lance.”

Barry followed the direction Oliver nodded in exchanging pleasantries. Iris elbowed Barry slightly wrapping a hand on his wrist tugging him along as she walked back across the street. Iris and Barry barely passed Laurel before the studious lawyer spoke up.

“Next time keep your pets on a better leash, Iris” Laurel said vehemently

Iris went rigid stopping Barry dead in his tracks with a squeeze to his wrist. She spun on her heel Barry following suit his eyes honeyed glowing intensely. Iris invaded Laurel's personal space staring at her hard. Laurel's eyes went wide as her jaw unhinged the veins at her temples bulged and pulsed as a silent cry tried to escape her throat. She crumpled into a heap to the ground curling up into the fetal position. Oliver started to walk towards Iris to put an end to the spectacle before they drew unwarranted attention to themselves.

“IRIS, that's enough!” Moria yelled sharply.

The white hot fury in Iris didn't retreat, but she let Laurel out of whatever mental hell she had put her in. Iris jerkingly turned back towards the Clinic Barry following behind her as Oliver helped Laurel up. Laurel was breathing heavily leaning on him completely. Oliver started walking her back to her side of the car.

“Can turn your brain to mush with one look” Oliver whispered softly

“Remember Laurel you were once a _pet_ too. I however has always been a pure blood.” Iris threw over her shoulder once she was across the street.

Oliver flinched at the word “pet” he had never heard so much venom be added to a word before. Iris said it with disgust, malice, and unbridled fury that Oliver wondered if the word burnt her throat like acid. Laurel stiffen at Iris’s words that put the vamp back into her place. She was only as valued as who her marker was. Since, everyone thinks her maker is Oliver they give her the respect that is reserved for his station. _How_ _will_ _they_ _feel_ _about_ _her_ _once_   _my_ _secret_ _comes_ _out_? Oliver shudder at the thought as he helped Laurel into the car. He came around the back to get in the car putting him in between his mother and Laurel again. Moria regally folded herself into the car. Rob started the vehicle putting it into drive.

“Not yet.” Moria sighed

Oliver could feel his jaw tick. He wanted to go to the bunker and check up on Curtis’s progress with the missing humans. Oliver was tired of the whole awkward situation he wanted a shower, wanted to slip on his suit, and beat the streets for information. Whatever game his mother insisted on playing Oliver was thoroughly over it.

“With all due respect, Mrs. Queen I'm feeling lightheaded I need to lie down.” Laurel gritted

Moria sighed “If you would've kept your snide comments to yourself you wouldn't need to lay down, Laurel.”

Laurel bowed her head in defeat fidgeting a little. Oliver turned his gaze to the mini as it pulled out of the parking lot headed back in the direction in which it came. He watched it until the pulling sensation dissipated as Oliver could no longer see it's vibrant red. Moria shifted a little in her seat.

“We may go home, now. Take a left instead of a right. Don't want them to think we are following them again.” Moria huffed

Rob pulled out of the parking lot headed in the opposite direction of the red Mini. Silence descended upon the car like a heavy fog. Laurel rested her head on the window breath fogging up the glass. Moria watched the buildings past as they made their way out of the city. Oliver stared straight ahead mulling over the events of the day. So much has happened already and the sun haven't even set yet.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

***Half an Hour earlier***

Felicity didn't even see Iris pass her as she went to confront Oliver. All Felicity could concentrate on was the sensation of something being pulled towards her. It was almost like she was center mass with an object getting pulled into her. Like it's gravitational field was off instead of revolving around her it wanted to collide with her to the detriment of them both. Felicity's freshly bandage scar weeped the longer she stared. She watched as Oliver lost his balance when Iris punched him square in the chest. His eyes lost their power over hers as he looked at Iris. Felicity should use this as a means of escape, but her feet are glued to the pavement. Her eyes landed on Moria as she stepped out of the car.

Felicity's eyes widen a little as Laurel wasn't too far behind her. She could almost feel the tension from across the street. Felicity tried to focus on what Mrs. Queen was saying before the doors behind her slammed open. Two hands wrapped around her wrist tugging her away from the center of the parking lot. Felicity looked up seeing the back of both Barry and Cisco as they half dragged her to her car. Cisco opened the door with unsteady finesse. They both let go of Felicity simultaneously stuffing her inside the backseat of the car. Cisco got in the driver's seat while Barry climbed in behind her slamming the door. Once inside a choking silence descended upon the car. Felicity looked out her window as a woman with a small dog walked around the corner. There was a rumbling sound that penetrated the silence causing Cisco to snap his head in her direction.

  
“Did you hear that?” Barry whispered

Felicity sighed “Yeah, I didn't get to finish lunch. I'm so hungry I could eat a chihuahua.”

Cisco gasped slightly “Wait didn't someone just walk past here with Yo Quiero Taco Bell?”

Felicity blushed slightly that dark part of her was thinking about eating the lady’s chihuahua, but she wasn't about to admit that. Barry and Cisco would think she was crazy hell Felicity thought that she was crazy. In all intents and purposes she is crazy, but then she remembers that there is a _crazier_ guy across the street with fangs.

“Pfft, Cisco I wasn’t serious. it's a figure of speech.” Felicity lied

Barry nodded slowly while Cisco eyed her suspiciously.

“Maybe you should go and get Iris, Barry. Tell her exactly what Felicity said.” Cisco said pointedly

Barry looked between the two of them before huffing and opening the door.

“Not exact..”Felicity trailed off as Barry slammed the door.

The silence came back with a vengeance. Cisco turned his attention to the building in front of them. Felicity stared at the back of his head contemplating how her life was changing right in front of her eyes. Her doctor's visit was supposed to answer her questions not give her more of them. Which guy should she stay away from? Why is it just these guys? All of this started on her birthday why was that date significant?

“ _Shit_ ” Cisco gritted

The force of it brought Felicity out of her musings. She looked up eyes almost locking with his if they weren't looking past her. Felicity followed Cisco's awestruck gaze looking back towards where the Queens' Bentley was. Felicity felt her jaw drop at the scene of Laurel Lance laying on the ground curled up in a ball in unbearable agony. It was almost mesmerizing Felicity couldn't turn away from it the darkness in her reveled in it. Felicity was so enraptured in what was happening that she didn't notice that Iris had made it back to the car.

“Felicity!”

Felicity jumped hitting her head on the ceiling of the car letting out a yelp. She whipped her head in the direction of who called her a growl slipping out of her mouth. Iris looked at her half amused half on alert.

“Are you still hungry?” Iris questioned

Felicity's stomach grumbled answering the question for her. Iris said something to Cisco as he turned the key cranking up Felicity's car. She usually doesn't let anyone drive her car, but she didn't feel like getting out and making the switch.

“Sooo, where would you like to eat?” Cisco asked

As he pulled out of the parking lot Felicity stared at the car parked across the street as it idled. Really hoping that they wouldn't follow them again. She felt something pulling on her again. The feeling dissolved further they got away from the Queens. Today had been exhausting all Felicity wanted to do was go home.

“Anywhere will be fine as long as it's not a Big Belly Burger” Felicity huffed

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

After grabbing a pizza from a little shop in the Glades Felicity and the crew had went to the park to eat it. Going to the park was a bad idea because of all the tiny little morsels on lashes that the dark wanted to devour. Needless to say Felicity was glad to be home, so the darkness wouldn't be tempted. Felicity walked through her front door like she always did. Discarded her shoes at the door in her regular routine, but something was off. Felicity hung her jacket up on the coat rack dropping her purse on the side table. The house was too silent that it was almost deafening.

“Richards” Felicity called out

She was met with the same deafening silence. This put Felicity on high alert the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Be careful resonated through her as she walked further into her house. Nothing was out of place it was just as she left it this morning pristine, clean, and well put together. The only thing out of the ordinary was there was no Richards in sight.

“Richards” Felicity called again as she made her way to his “workroom” on the ground floor.

He had insisted when he moved in with her that he had one room to himself to tinker in. Felicity at the time had no problem with it much to Bruce's dismay. Bruce told her that it would be a security hazard because Richards also asked for the room not to be on her security grid or any digital grid for that matter. Only person with access to the room was her trusty butler who had the key with him at all times. Felicity afforded Richards this one request because he had been loyal to her family plus the man upheaved his whole life to move to Star City. As she stands in front of the door to his workroom Felicity isn't sure what to do. After the day she has had all Felicity wants is a shower and a good night's sleep. However, curiosity is Felicity's mistress and she needs to be fed.

Felicity knocks on the door calling the butler's name again. No answer. She tries again with the same results. After a third try only to be met with silence Felicity's anxiety churns her stomach. What if he had a heart attack and died? What if he's badly injured? What if...what if. Before Felicity could dwell further on bad scenarios her mind wanted to conjure up she dashed to the side table. Once in front of it she opened the middle drawer searching around a little.

“Where is it?”

“Where are you?!” she growled in frustration

“Aha!” Felicity triumphantly exclaimed as she pulled out a lock picking kit Bruce gave her.

_Just_ _in_ _case_ was all he said when he handed it to her last time she was in Gotham. Maybe this was what he was referring to. If so then he was wiser than what Felicity first indicated. _Never_ _underestimate_ _billionaire_ _playboys_ , _Felicity_ she mentally noted. Felicity hurried back to the door before she set to the task she called out to Richards again and knocked. The only things that could be heard was her heavy breathing and the rapid thumping of her heart in her ears. She unzipped the the black pouched examining the tools inside. After eyeing the door's keyhole Felicity determined which equipment to use. Felicity pulled the hook and the S-rack out of the kit before zipping it back up. Placing the hook at the bottom of the keyhole the rack at the top Felicity set to the task of picking the lock. She wiggled the hook until she had just the right pressure on the tumblers to pull the rack back until she heard a click. Felicity repeated the process until she heard the telltale sound of a door being unlocked. She turned the knob and when the door opened she fist pump.

“Ha! And mom said dating Alex wouldn't payoff.” Felicity announced jovially

Schooling her features Felicity stills herself as she walks carefully into the room. It's dark and a little damp as she descend the stairs to gain access to the workroom at the sublevel. Felicity runs a hand along the wall to find a light switch. Her fingers scrape across one and she flicks it on. The room gets brightly illuminated casting light on what her butler has been up to. The man in question is nowhere to be found, but what the light reveals puts Felicity onto another mystery. There are ancient looking books laying around everywhere. What looks like herbs are growing on the small window sill in the room. On the far wall there's a map of Star City with three points in a triangular formation. Felicity walks a little closer to it spotting one lone mark place where Verdant is located labeled “Alpha 1”. She makes her way to his workstation where drawing of creatures that she thought were myth and legend are scattered across it. Felicity notices a vial with an almost black liquid with the viscosity of blood labeled “Alpha RP”. She reaches for it fingers brushing the cap.

“What are you doing down here Miss Smoak?”

Felicity jumps backwards stumbling over the stool that she forgot was there. She falls backwards hitting the back of her head hard on the concrete. The last thing she hears is Richards frantically calling her name as the everything went black....

_He was so quiet her lover as his hands ran over her back slipping on her sweat that made her glisten. They had just finished the last round of gods know how many. She lost count after three they had came together like waves on the shores her wolf liked that. She propped her chin in the middle of his chest drawing the ancient language of her people into his skin. Claiming him. Marking him as hers. She could tell that he was all nerves as an uneasiness filled the room. She looked at the veins in his strong neck before leaning up to give him a deep reassuring kiss. She pulled away a satisfied hum escaped her lips as she asked him what was wrong. He intertwined their fingers kissing hers a shiver ran down her spine as he spoke causing her reply to be breathless._

_The question he asked however was like a douse of cold water to her system. She set straight up in shocked silent until her mouth left her brain rambling the cons to his question. It was too fast plus her Pack wouldn't be pleased. Her wolf practical wanted to jump out of her skin. What they were doing now was forbidden and wrong in the eyes of the Pack. If they were to get married the Pack had all rights to kill him. If they ran they would be hunted then the Pack would kill him in front of her. Odin forbid if they had children they would be abominations in the eyes of the Pack. They would kill her husband and her children right in front of her and she couldn't stop them. She felt a cold sweat broke out onto her skin as he placed a kiss to her back whispering “Please say yes”...._

Felicity sat straight up with a start wincing when her vision blurred a little as the back of her head throbbed. She placed a hand back there flinching at the pain.

“Hey, hey easy there.” A voice said soothing.

A hand reached to touch her, but it pulled back hesitantly.

“She's already in a lot of pain do you want to add more.” another voice said

Felicity closed her eyes tight to get them to clear, so she could make out the occupants of the room.

“I would never hurt her on purpose you know that!” the first voice growled angrily

“Calm down, there is no need to argue. You both want is best for her. I think.” a soothing voice said

“Iris” Felicity crocked

As Felicity opened her eyes honeyed one’s stared back at her filled with concern. Felicity looked around the room. The bed she was in was too soft to be her own and the room was nautical theme not cozy modern. Over in the corner stood Richards a scowl on his face as he stared at someone at the left. Felicity followed his gaze until she saw Oliver's profile as he sat in an arm chair. She whimpered when her scar awakened causing the two men to whip their heads in her direction. They both stared before making their way to her. Iris straighten up a little eyeing both men shrewdly.

“Richards?!” Felicity said furrowing her brow.

The butler looked at her solemnly almost ashamed.

“Oliver?!” Felicity confusingly whispered

Oliver fidgeted a little not knowing where to look. Iris ran a hand over her hair looking sheepish before Felicity could question her.

“Ok, since none of you wants to offer what's going on I'm just going to assume this is some weird dream. If not then What the _hell_ is going on?!” Felicity rushed

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

***Two hours earlier***

Oliver was itching to be stuffed into leather by the time they got home. He practically sprinted to the bunker leaving a confused Moria and a slightly annoyed Laurel in his wake. Oliver tapped impatiently on the elevator wall as it descended once it dinged doors coming open he dashed out of it. He was pleasantly surprised that the team was already down there as he headed for his display case. After the day he had Oliver wanted to beat some wayward vamps and wolves showing them their place in society. His fingers barely brushed the case before Curtis is calling his name. Oliver huffed turning away from the case bounding up to the center dias where the team is gathered.

“I have so more information on SportsMaster. It took a little digging, but I found out that his real name is Lawrence Crock.” Curtis said as he pulled up pictures of Crock.

“Ok that's good anything else?” Diggle asked leaning on the railing

“He has two daughters the oldest like to dabble in the illegal sector selling humans to the highest bidder. Her name is Jade Nguyen codename Cheshire.” Curtis elaborated pulling up more photos.

A low whistle came from the stairs “Who's the babe?”

“ _Ow_ ” Roy winced as Thea punched him.

“The _babe_ is a human smuggler, Roy” Thea gritted out

Roy shrugged “Still cute though. Don't worry she's not my type.”

Roy kissed Thea on the cheek making himself at home in one of the swivel chairs on the dias. Oliver looked at Thea incredibly.

“You gave your boyfriend access to the bunker.” Oliver exclaimed

Thea rolled her eyes slightly “Of course I did I made him. You brought Laurel down here.”

Oliver huffed “That's different.”

“Actually it's not. Speaking of which did you get a chance to tell her.” Sara interjected

Oliver sighed “I was about to before Slade and Crock decided to join us for lunch. Curtis, you said that he has two daughters. Is the other one a smuggler too.”

“His other daughter is an...oh _you're_ going to love this...Olympic archer. Her name is Artemis Crock. She goes to Gotham Academy, but is visiting Star City this week.” Curtis informed

Oliver pondered for a second before saying “Keep an eye on Artemis could prove useful.”

“Why the kid and not Cheshire.” Tommy spoke up

“Crock probably has informed Jade of his back dealings with Deathstroke I doubt if Artemis know anything. Keeping tabs on her may lead us to SportsMaster then he could lead us to Slade.” Oliver explained

“Then we could find out why they kidnapped these three people.” Diggle added

Oliver nodded. A slurping noise caused everyone to look in Roy's direction abruptly. The young vamp finished his blood bag sheepishly before throwing it in the nearby trash.

“ _Thirsty_ ” Thea said sarcastically

“Very” Roy gulped

Roy cleared his throat “I thought we drunk from humans not bags. I'm not complaining it's just I had this idea in my head.”

Thea sighed indulgently “We do, but only during the Blood Moon. And only from a select few it's a whole big ceremonial thing. Oliver, you really need to tell Laurel. The ceremony is in six days.”

“I know that Thea don't you think I want Laurel to know who her true maker is. Both her and Tommy deserve that maybe they can be happy together.” Oliver growled

Thea look at him sympathetically “Maybe you should tell mom. She could help in this situation.”

Oliver chuckled humorlessly “Yeah, knowing mom she would have me tell Laurel in front of the Council and put it to a vote whether or not it's beneficial to end the relationship.”

“Maybe continuing the relationship wouldn't be a bad thing.” Thea whispered

Oliver stared at his sister mouth agape at her suggestion. She couldn't be serious. Oliver wants Laurel to be in a relationship with her maker, but his sister thinks it's a bad idea. He looks at Tommy to gage his reaction the other vampire's expression matched Oliver's. Tommy's eyes were boring holes into their shared sister.

“Come again?! Did you zone out when I said that Tommy and Laurel deserve a maker/vamp relationship?” Oliver yelled

Thea flinched slightly before replying “I heard what you said Ollie, but the only reason you want the relationship between you and Laurel absolved is because of Felicity. And what if Felicity Smoak isn't who you think she is. I refuse to watch you fall into oblivion... again.”

“Ollie, she does have a point.” Sara added

“Well, good for Oliver that my little spell was broken after he met Felicity.” Iris said as she stepped out of the elevator making her way towards them.

  
Oliver’s head snapped in her direction baffled at how she got access to this place.  _Can people just walk in here as they fucking please?!_ Oliver stared at Iris as she trotted up the stairs of the dias hurriedly.

“Thea gave me access to this place a _long_ time ago.” Iris huffed patting Oliver on the shoulder.

Iris looked around the room a little before her eyes landed back on him.

“Oliver, we have another problem. Felicity needs to know soon.” Iris said firmly

Diggle became alert at her tone as the rest of the occupants got silent. Sara walked over to Oliver and Iris looking between them.

“Felicity can wait. Oliver has put off not telling Laurel for far too long.” Sara huffed determinedly

Oliver flinched at her tone before grounding out “Why was Felicity really at the Clinic, Iris”

At his statement the air was sucked out of the room. Sara muttered a harsh “ _Shit_ ” while Thea practically collapsed onto Roy's lap. The young vamp wrapped his arms around her steadily. Diggle went from alert to damn near vigilant. Tommy moved from the railing to stand behind Curtis who was fidgeting.

“First of all why were you, Laurel, and your mother following us?” Iris asked poking his chest.

“Jesus, Ollie you're stalking her now!” Tommy gritted

Oliver wanted to curl up into himself and die cause this was part his fault and his mother's.

“We weren't following her we were following you. Imagine my surprise when you drove up to the Clinic.” Oliver grounded out

Iris sighed “That's right Council protocol. Then why were you waiting for us to come out?”

_That fucking pull keeps biting me in the ass_

Iris eyes got wide a little before she nodded in understanding. The others were dumbfounded at what was going on, but Oliver didn't care as long as Iris understood.

“You haven't answered my question, Iris.” Oliver stated calmly

“She's a very smart woman, Oliver. Her body is going through multiple changes and she has a lot of questions. Caitlin just so happened to be a friend of Felicity's. Felicity didn't want to go to just any doctor. She trusts Caitlin lucky for us.” Iris explained equally calm

Oliver searched Iris's eyes for any deceit coming up empty he nodded. Oliver scrubbed a rough hand over his face before blowing out a frustrated breath. Sara looked slightly confused while Curtis tapped nervously.

“So, why is it important that we meaning Oliver tell Felicity the truth about her identity.” Curtis asked

Iris turned to Curtis locking eyes with the human who shrugged nonchalantly. She searched around the room seemingly to assess the audience she had. Oliver was sure she was trying to figure out if this room was trustworthy. That whatever she was about to tell them stayed with the occupants of this room and no further.

“Cisco told me that I should change Barry soon. He said that the Guardians searched the ancient books and something is coming.” Iris said lowly

The Guardians a bunch of old guys reading old books in order to help shape more like dictate the mythological world. They are the advisors to both the Council and the Pack. And sometimes to the Hunters when Ra's wanted their opinion. Oliver didn't know a Cisco though and it was his job to know all the Guardians.

“Who is Cisco? Never heard that Guardian name before.” Sara said skeptically

“Oliver do you remember the long haired kid from this afternoon?” Iris questioned

Oliver nodded.

“That's Cisco. He's what you call a Tyro.” Iris stated

“Like a Guardian in training.” Thea guessed

Iris nodded “Exactly! His master was talking about how the bridge has been built Cisco overheard him today. They know that the True Alpha has been awakened.”

“I thought that was a good thing. I mean that prophecy sounded pretty hopeful.” Curtis chimed

“The thing about bridges once they are built you can bring good or bad cargo across it.” Diggle sagely offered

Iris nodded minutely while digging into her pocket. She brought out a vial of blood that Oliver could smell through the closed cap. It had a black label on it. Oliver could feel his fangs descending mouth watering slightly. Iris placed the vial in his palm curling his fingers over it.

“This is the sample Caitlin took from Felicity. Keep it safe, Oliver. If the prophecy is true then this vial is dangerous.” Iris warned

Oliver nodded. In the wrong hands Felicity's blood could cause devastation in the supernatural world. Hell people like Cheshire could make a killing for just one drop of the stuff. Mixed with the right amount of silver to neutralize the wolf gene Felicity's blood could be turned into a potent drug. Giving the user the most incredible high rivalling that of cocaine and heroin combined. Vamps would kill for the stuff pure bloods would pay large amounts of money for it. Her blood in the wrong hands would be bad for the human world too. Oliver shudder to think what scenario that could cause. Needless to say Digg was right bridges could bring good or bad cargo. Hopefully Oliver could prevent the bad.

“So, telling Felicity now would get her to trust you Oliver. Ray is a step ahead of you he's creepy, but against her better judgement and her wolf Felicity can't seem to let things lie between them. If he gets his crawls in her it would be hard to pry her out.” Iris explained

Oliver sighed “What do you suggest we do?”

Iris pondered for a moment “How about I go to her house with Barry and Cisco and take her clubbing. The wolf already tracked you to Verdant it would be a mutual place for the both of you.”

Oliver contemplated for a moment. He really wanted to go on patrol tonight, but this was of the utmost importance. He nodded his agreement looking at his watch 7:30pm stared back at him. Just enough time to take a nap and get ready.

“Ok, how about we all meet in the VIP section at 12:30am?” Oliver stated

The team and Iris agreed with nods and hums. That also gave Oliver plenty of time to talk to Laurel. As new developments occur the more this conversation needed to happen. As if on cue the elevator doors opened revealing Laurel and Moria. The two women walked up the dias and stood in the middle of the team.

“What are you doing here, mom?!” Thea asked bewildered

Laurel cleared her throat “Tommy texted us said it was important.”

Oliver whipped his head in Tommy's direction at least the other vampire had sense enough to look sheepish. Oliver quickly pocketed the vial Iris gave him. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath Oliver walked over to Laurel and his mother. Roy and Thea vacated the chair they were in as Oliver jestered for Laurel to sit. The vamp sat down hesitantly folding her arms across her chest.

“What is all this about, Oliver” Moria asked sternly

Laurel raised a perfectly arched eyebrow waiting for an answer. Oliver looked at Tommy titling his head for him to joined them. Tommy walked over shuffling nervously when he made it by Oliver's side. The tension in the room increased exponentially causing a light sheen of sweat to break out across Oliver's skin. Calm down Oliver. Remember the soon as this is done we can move on. Iris's soothing voice echoed across his subconscious. Oliver took a deep breath letting it out slowly here's goes nothing.

“Laurel. Mom. I am not Laurel's maker Tommy is.” Oliver said slowly

Oliver expected a lot of things to happen at this revelation. He expected yelling and maybe a double slap from both women. However what he got was an incredulous laugh from his mother and a baffled expression from Laurel. The room was silent holding their breath as Moria's laughter echoed off the walls. Laurel was stock still looking between Tommy and Oliver.

“Of course you aren't. What you thought I didn't know?” Moira stated firmly after her laughter died abruptly in her throat

Oliver looked at his mother in shock promoting her to place a hand on his shoulder squeezing slightly.

“I know everything my beautiful boy.” Moria stated matter of factly

Don't say a word she doesn't know about Felicity Iris mentally sent him. Oliver words died in the back of his throat. Laurel was still silent as Thea walked over placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“The ceremony will still happen. She's your perfect match, Oliver. Besides the Council has already accepted her. Laurel is well liked and if anything should happen to you she has enough tenacity to take over as chairman seamlessly.” Moria said almost cold and calculating

“But what about what she and I deserve. A vamp deserves to be with its maker and vice versa. The Council can't deny that.” Tommy gritted

Moria huffed “I don't tell the Council everything so they would be none the wiser.”

Oliver couldn't believe his ears they couldn't deceive the Council like this not at a Blood Moon ceremony.

“With all due respect Mrs. Queen do you remember what happened the last time the Council was deceive during a ceremony?” Iris chimed

Moria's stone eyes laser focused on Iris “I don't need to be reminded of that. I lived it.”

Iris huffed “Ok then so why subject Oliver to it. If his body rejects Laurel's blood during the Blood Moon ceremony he could die or worse.”

“What's worse than death?” Curtis stated curiously

Moria softened a little at the human's curiosity. Being curious could get Curtis killed Oliver hopes that it doesn't get him in trouble one day. Moria went past Oliver to Curtis placing a hand to his shoulder.

“They could strip his family of their powers and immortality essentially rendering them human just the thirst for blood and fangs will still be there. Oliver could be forced to live for all of eternity while everyone he holds dear dies. A fate worse than death.” Moria said as a feeling of dreaded foreboding descended upon the room.

“And you're willing to take that risk?” Curtis asked incredulously

Moria nodded “There are no other prospects. Back in the past brother and sister purebloods went through the ceremony, but we have evolved from that.”

“Thank god” Thea whispered face twisted in a grimace

Moria continued “Unless Iris wants to take Laurel's place or someone else the ceremony will go on as planned in six days. I wish it could be different i truly do.”

With that Moria exited the bunker leaving a pregnant pause in her wake. Laurel was still incredibly frozen in place almost shell shocked. Tommy place a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly. Oliver looked closely at her he couldn't tell if she was shocked at his revelation or the fact his mother wanted the ceremony to go as planned. Iris wander over to Laurel waving her hand in the lawyer's face.

“It's a lot to process I need to go.” Laurel monotoned standing up abruptly wandering to the elevator.

Once the elevator doors slid shut Oliver was able to breathe normally again. He told her and his mother which is a good thing then why doesn't it feel like it. Oliver has six days to tell Felicity, so Laurel can be completely released. He was dreading these days like the plague which he survived. Oliver wasn't so sure he could survive this.

“So, Iris do you...”

“Don't even think about it?” Iris cut him off

“You don't even know what I was going to asked.” Oliver said offended

“Oliver I like you we're somewhat friends, but I don't like you enough to take Laurel's place in the ritual. Besides I'm turning Barry soon and that will complicate things.” Iris rushed

Oliver sighed defeated shuffling towards the elevator. He reached it pressing the up button.

“Where are you going?” Iris called after him

Oliver huffed “To bed I have the feeling tonight's going to be a long night”

Oliver stepped into the elevator praying he was wrong.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

_The pain was unbearable as the axe went through his flesh like a hot knife. All of his nerve endings were firing at once. Oliver felt the pain even in his teeth as he gritted them until they bleed. All the while she was held captive by the alpha. The villain held her chin tight in his grip unyielding. The woman that he loved with everything in him was forcibly witnessing his demise. The cracking of bone rung throughout the forest. Oliver's tormentors hack through his bones down to the quick leaving jagged edges in their wake. He almost choked on the scream he was suppressing. The pulling out of his left lung was painful as it scraped the jagged bones. A satisfied grin split the alpha’s face as the Hunters laid the bruised organ over Oliver's shoulder. The process of flesh cutting bone splitting torture was repeated on his right side. Oliver's right lung was stubborn getting punctured upon exiting. He could taste copper as his mouth filled with blood. Oliver grunted when they slung the piece of flesh over his right shoulder. The two Hunters move in front of him to admire their bloody masterpiece._

_“Move! I want her to see what she caused.” the alpha bellowed_

_The scream that escaped her lips could wake the dead and curdle blood as her eyes took in the gruesome mess he became. Their eyes locked ice blue eyes stared at him laced with self loathing and pain. Whatever his reflected didn't put her at ease._

_“I-it's o-ok ughhuh m-my lo-love” Oliver breathlessly forced out_

_Oliver was in searing pain and dying he wasn't about to leave her here blaming herself. He knew the end was near as his breathing became shallow barely making it out of his mouth. The alpha came over planting a hard kick to Oliver's side earning a pained gruntled gasp from the earl._

_He smirked “I guess you're desperate to see Valhalla, huh!?”_

_The earl looked past the treacherous alpha to his love. Even though they were in dire straights she was still the most beautiful being he had ever seen._

_Mustering up the remainder of his strength Oliver breathed “I-I lo-love y-you”_

_Her reply got lost in the chorus of dark twisted laughter as his world ended..._

  
A howl startled Oliver awake coupled with the insistent ring of his cellphone. There was a throbbing in his back as the sheets to his bed stuck to his flesh. The scars on his back was causing him bone crunching pain. Oliver winced as he set up the howling becoming more persistent. Groaning Oliver looked at his alarm clock the big numbers flashed 12:00 am which gives him thirty minutes to get ready to met Iris. Another howl sounded followed by low whimpering noises. Oliver's cell rung again as he tossed back the covers slowly getting out of bed. Oliver bent down carefully wincing the entire time as he pulled on his discarded sweatpants riding low on his hips. Grabbing his cell phone from the bedside table Oliver put it on vibrate as another howl pierced his ears. It was familiar like a lover's embraced causing Oliver to follow the sound. He bounded downstairs towards the kitchen. He could hear the howling clearer the closer he got to the kitchen's door. The pocket that housed his annoying cellphone vibrated insistently. Opening the door to the kitchen Oliver made his way to the back door.

The grass was cool to his feet damp with midnight dew. Outside he could hear the howling more prominently followed by little whimpers. Oliver heart was beating wildly in his chest as he felt himself being pulled in a certain direction. He let his feet carry him. Oliver winced slightly as the wind's harsh caress ghosted over the open wounds on his back. He knows his sheets are soaked deep red from his dream earlier. For the first time since he started remembering his death the pain and the wounds crossed over into reality. Oliver didn't know what that meant or why it happened. He made his way to the edge of the perfectly manicured lawn facing the forest at the back of the property. Oliver had his foot poised to cross over into the forest when he noticed the howling had stopped. He strained his ears to listen, but was met with silence. Oliver peered into the woods and almost jumped when ice blue eyes stared back at him. He backed up as a giant black wolf emerged out of the trees. She was bigger than he remembered, but fur still the color of midnight eyes bluer than ice. The wolf trotted towards Oliver nuzzling his palm encouragingly. He placed his hand in her fur which earned him a satisfied chuff. The wounds on his back healed instantly that's when he noticed the scar on her side as it closed up. Oliver kneeled down placing his head on hers as his hands move on their own account running through her soft pelt. There was a snap of a twig underfoot as Oliver's phone vibrated effectively severing the moment. The wolf’s head snapped in the direction of the forest as she took a protective stance in front of him growling lowly.

“Easy, girl I'm not gonna harm ya.” a voice laced with a British accent reassured

The man attached to the voice walked out of the shadows and Oliver's blood ran cold.

“Conroy Richards what the hell are you doing here?” Oliver hissed

Conroy looked between the two before speaking “She's my responsibility. I promised her parents I would look after her.”

“Mr and Mrs. Smoak” Oliver asked incredulously

James shook his head “No, Donna and Noah. When they found out who adopted her they sent me to make sure she would be safe.”

“They believed him then.” Oliver said vehemently

Conroy shook his head again “I promise that they had no idea. Hell they weren't even sure that the wolf gene pass down to her let alone that she is a reincarnation.”

“So, this is why the Pack has been missing its Guardian for all these years. You have been protecting her or more like biding your time until she turned or not.” Oliver gritted

The wolf in front of him was still alert her growling stayed at a low octave, but increased in volume. If they keep this up they were bound to draw attention to themselves. Oliver's phone vibrated again much to his annoyance.

“I was doing my duty to my alpha no more no less.” Richards grounded out

Oliver let out a sigh of frustration causing the wolf to whine interrupting her growling momentarily. He ran a soothing hand down her back shushing calmly. She reveled in it for a minute before go back to her previous protective mode.

“At least tell me how you figured it out.” Oliver gritted

The Guardian was about to say something, but the words died in his mouth. They say hell has no fury like a woman scorned well they haven't seen Iris West after a few dozen ignored calls. Iris walked through the side gate with purposeful strides. Oliver place one of his hands to his chest bracing himself for her onslaught. To his relieved surprise she stopped right in front of the wolf who sat back on her hunches.

“You know what Oliver when someone calls you in the middle of the night it's usually important.” Iris chided as she stared at the wolf.

“Beautiful” Iris whispered awestruck

Oliver nodded minutely as Iris eyed the wolf reverently. She approached Felicity palm outstretched causing the direwolf to nuzzle the underside of Iris's hand giving her permission to touch. Iris buried her hand into Felicity's fur a giggle escaping her lips. Oliver look at the scene speechless. The wolf must really trust Iris and Oliver's heart swells because Felicity needs someone in her corner. Oliver hopes that he has a place there as well.

“Is this weird. I feel like this is weird” Iris breathed nervously as her hands stroke the wolf

Oliver let out a breathy chuckle “It's not weird, Iris. She gave you permission besides you're just touching her head maybe try and keep your hands there.”

Iris looked at him with confusion marring her features as her stroking slowed.

“When Felicity turns back she's going to need this.” Richards said holding a thick gray blanket.

Oliver wonder where the Guardian got it from then he noticed the duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Iris eyed the blanket more confused than ever.

“She's naked, Iris” Oliver deadpan

“Oh” Iris breathed  
  
Then realization dawned on her “Oooooh”

Iris's eyes became widen as she jerkily removed her hand from the wolf which had wander down closer to Felicity's side. Oliver chuckled a little as the wolf whined at the lost of contact. He walked over to Iris grabbing her hand placing it on Felicity's head. The wolf chuffed appreciatively nuzzling Oliver's side.

“She needs people like you in her life, Iris. This is how her people accept you as one of their own. By letting you touch her in wolf form she trust you.” Oliver explained.

Richards nodded “Direwolves are different from those mutts you may encountered, Ms. West. They don't accept others into their Packs easily. Hell, if you're not a wolf you aren't welcomed. Ms. Smoak however it's no ordinary direwolf.”

“Well, that's because she's the bridge, the true alpha or so I've read” a voice said from the bushes.

The intrusion had the alpha on high alert as she whipped her head towards it. Oliver barely moved out of the way dragging Iris with him before the wolf snarled jumping towards the bushes. There was a high pitched yell as the wolf pounced on whomever interpreted. Oliver let go of Iris sprinting towards the black pelt creature. The wolf growled lowly face to face with...Oliver looked past her eyes colliding with frantic brown ones.

“Cisco” Oliver said bewildered

Cisco nodded ever of slightly careful not to get his head bit off. He was wearing something that obscure his face leaving his eyes uncovered. The only way Oliver could tell it was him was by his hair poking out from under the balaclava. Oliver could feel Iris behind him.

“I thought I told you to stay in the car.” She hissed lowly

Richards came over to the other side of the wolf. Oliver saw a syringe in his grip before he could stop him the Guardian plunged it into the alpha’s back. Felicity whined backing away from Cisco. Iris hurriedly help him up pulling the mask off his face. The wolf whimpered lowly when she realized it was her friend. Oliver looked at her with pain in his eyes the bushes had masked Cisco’s scent. She didn't have a clue that it was him. The bright moon in the sky looked like it was enjoying the show it revealed. Felicity let out another painful whine that made Oliver's blood boil.

“What the fuck did you do that for!? I had the situation under control.” Oliver roared pushing Richards hard enough to knock him down.

Recovering from the blow Richards spat “Well from where I was standing you didn't.”

Iris came over placing a hand on Oliver's chest “Oliver, What the hell is going on!?”

“That fucker injected Felicity with Belladonna.” Oliver gritted

The wolf howled in pain swaying a little. Oliver wanted to kill Richards chop his body up in little pieces and throw those pieces to the sharks.

“Ok I know Belladonna is poisonous to humans. Felicity isn't human so why is it affecting her?” Iris said concern lacing her words as the wolf howled in pain.

Oliver's features darkened “Belladonna forces the turn. Richards just forced the wolf back into its slumber. So, Felicity can be in human form.”

A high pitched whine erupted out of the wolf’s throat causing everyone to look in her direction. Oliver watched as her bones broke the sound piercing the night. Being forced to change back into a human is a painful ordeal his love once told him. Oliver had asked her was she ever forced to turn she had told him that she never wanted to go through that again. She was alone when it happened and so scared. The wolf whimpered painfully as another bone snapped reforming into a human configuration. Oliver stepped away from Iris running over to Felicity. Ice eyes locked with Oliver's the orbs filled with pain as a whine fell from her muzzle. Oliver walked up to the wolf pressing himself into her side as she started to fall to the ground. He wrapped his arms around the middle of the wolf. She moved her head over to rest on his shoulder. Oliver brace himself for the scars on his back to awaken, but they never did.

“I've got you, Felicity. It's ok I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.” Oliver soothingly whispered.

The cracking force of her ribs as they reshaped jostled him some, but Oliver remained steady. She let out one more pained howl that Oliver was sure woke the whole house. He turned his gaze towards the mansion as Thea's room light popped on. Oliver prayed to every deity that only Thea got woken up. He looked down at the woman in his arms as the last of her fur disappeared. Felicity's bare chest raised and fell on his as Oliver let out a relieved sigh. Iris came over with the blanket Richards had earlier helping Oliver wrap Felicity in it. Once the blanket was secured around her Oliver picked her up bridal style heading towards the mansion. Thea poked her head out of the kitchen door at their approach. Oliver paused looking over his shoulder to see Iris, Cisco, and the bastard of a Guardian following him. Thea moved out of his way as Oliver stepped over the threshold into the house.

“Is that who I think it is?” Thea whispered concerned

Oliver just nodded as he walked out of the kitchen. The house was dark and Oliver was grateful for it. As he started to climb the stairs Felicity let out a low hum and nuzzled into his chest. Oliver's heart stopped before beating faster.

“I'm the only one up by the way.” Thea chimed from behind him.

Oliver stopped in front of his room door. He hadn't seen Laurel since the whole “I'm not your maker” debacle. _How the hell am I going to explain this!_ Oliver thought. Thea reached around Oliver twisting the knob opening the door to his room. Oliver peered into the room sighing in relief to find it empty. There were no signs of Laurel anywhere. Oliver walked into his room with purpose only to stop at his bed abruptly eyes down casted.

“What is it?! Why did you stop?!” Cisco whispered

The flicking on of the light revealed the messy bloodied state of his bed. Thea gasped while Iris shooed Cisco out of the room. The two women got to work striping Oliver's bed of the soiled sheets. Felicity shifted slightly burrowing further in his arms. Oliver shuffled a little where he stood in the corner. After pulling off the linens they discovered that the blood soak through to his mattress. Iris motioned for Richards to help them flip the California king over. The Guardian begrudgingly wander over to the right side of the bed to help Iris and Thea flip the mattress. Once it was flipped Thea stepped out of the room for a minute coming back with a fresh set of sheets and a duvet. The three other occupants of the room quickly remade the bed turning the covers back. Oliver bounded over to his bed careful placing Felicity on it. Once she out of his arms the pull came back with a vengeance splitting his scars open. Oliver heard Iris and Thea gasp as Richards made an intrigued huff. The gray blanket Felicity was wrapped in started to have a red wet spot making Oliver's heart clench.

“I think the others need to know about this, Ollie.” Thea said lowly

Oliver signed “Just Diggle and Tommy that's it.”

Thea nodded exiting the room to search for the people Oliver trusted with his life. The room was filled with a tensed silence that suffocated him. Iris moved to Felicity's right side sitting down on the bed. Oliver pulled one of the chairs closer to the left side of the bed settling in it heavily. He had Richards directly in his sights as the Guardian stood stiffly in the corner by the door. Felicity whimpered slightly and Oliver could've sworn he heard her whisper something in pain. Before he could make out the word Felicity sat straight up eyes opened, but unseeing. He tried to calm her down as her chest raised and fell rapidly reaching a hand towards her cautiously. Richards snapped at him about avoiding contact. Oliver harshly retorted back that he wouldn't hurt Felicity. If anything, tonight proved that being away from each other caused Felicity and him physical pain. Iris chastised both of them calmly while looking at Felicity. The blonde breathed Iris's name confusion lacing her voice. Felicity stared at Iris for a second before looking around the room. Oliver zeroed in on Conroy who stared back unmoving. Oliver felt her eyes make burrows into the side of his head causing his scars to weep. Felicity whimpering startled him and Richards out of their stare down as they both looked in her direction. Both men rushed to her side. Felicity breathed Richards name in question to which the Guardian had the sense to look ashamed which he should be. Conroy Richards had caused Felicity more pain than Oliver had ever seen. He's going to pay for that.

“Oliver?!” She breathed

Oliver felt his name on her lips like a caress causing a shiver to run down his spine. However he was ashamed too so an uneasy feeling settled upon him causing Oliver to look everywhere, but at Felicity as his finger and thumb rubbed together. Iris was quiet as she did her own fidgeting running a slightly shakily hand over her hair. Silence descended upon the room like a heavy fog before Felicity broke it.

“Ok, since none of you wants to offer what's going on I'm just going to assume this is some weird dream. If not then What the hell is going on?!”

Felicity's words echoed through the still room reverberating in him as Oliver thought  _This is going to be one hell of a night._

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

**  
A warehouse in the Glades**

“I said not the face.”

Deathstroke sighed “I had to make it believable, mate. That's why you hired me. Besides you heal fast, Palmer that's what your kind does best.”

Ray casually walked out of the shadows being flanked by two betas. He's plan was being set into motion and he reveled in it. In the middle of the warehouse was a table with a map on it. Points on the map marked where they picked up their targets. Smoak Tech was in the middle of this triangulation with all of its glory. Ray watched Deathstroke shuffle a little as SportsMaster tapped his foot impatiently.

“Did you get?” Ray asked curtly

SportsMaster tossed a small vial with almost black blood in it to Ray. His quick reflexes caught it in midair. Ray lifted it to the light to examine it. He made a whistle sound before showing the vial to his companions.

“So, why did you want, Queen’s blood in the first place. Better yet how the hell did you know he would be there?” Deathstroke asked

Ray smirked gesturing for the two lackeys to follow him. They walked into a room where screams and rattling chains could be heard. It smelled awful the further down they walked until they were in front of some cages. Ray pressed a button causing the hum of electricity to fill the room. There was a zapping sound that turned the screams to pained whimpers.

“To answer one of your questions. Oliver can be gullible.” A voice said coming from the shadows.

Ray gave Slade a smug smile as Laurel Lance walked up to him leaning on his shoulder. They were close enough to look like lovers, but it was clear they were just business partners.

Laurel tsked “You were right by the way. Oliver's guilt _is_ his true lover. Ray, you forced his hand beautifully.”

Slade raised an eyebrow at that intrigued as to what Oliver was guilty about. He made a go on motion with his hand and Laurel seized the opportunity.

“For years now Oliver has been lead to believe that I'm oblivious to the fact that he didn't make me. The thing is I've known for a long time ever since he told me that his nightmares were memories. So, when the night I died started playing on a loop with him begging Tommy to turn me I put two and two together. He just confirmed my suspicions a few hours ago.” Laurel explain while saddling up next to Slade.

The assassin eyed her wearily while Ray handed a doctor the vial.

“You didn't answer my first question. What's so special about his blood.” Slade huffed

Ray walked over to the cages caressing the still electrified bars almost lovingly. He repeated this process until he reached the last one.The occupant of it was laying on the floor their back to the far wall. Cuffs were attached to their wrists which were attached to chains with enough length so they could walk around.

“What....do...you...want from us” the person asked through a haggard cough.

Ray smiled at them predatorily teeth shining in the dim light warehouse. The man was enjoying the sense of power it gave him to be the benefactor of the weak.

“Come closer if you really want to know.” the alpha said almost seductively

Ray looked at Deathstroke over his shoulder “You’ll want to hear this, Slade.”

Laurel chuckled darkly while SportsMaster looked around quizzically. The sound of something being dragged reverberated off the walls coupled with the rattling of chains. Ray snapped his head back to the cage as the occupant was finally in full view.  
  
A lewd smile pulled at Ray's lips “What's your name?”

“Valerie. Valerie Douglas. Why are we here?” Valerie almost choked on the words.

The doctor past by them vial still in his possession as Ray called him over “Hey, doc got a sec”

The older man shuffles over obediently to stand by Ray in front of the cage. Ray stretch his palm out and without a word the doctor placed the vial into it. Ray crouched down to Valerie's level so she could see the specimen without strain.

“Do you know what this is?” Ray asked

Valerie shook her head slightly waiting for the alpha to continue. Ray was aware that the other occupants of the cages were dead silent only the hum of the electrified bars were a standing chorus. His audience was captivated, but Ray only had attention for Valerie. He reached through the bars running a hand over her hair causing the defenseless woman to flinch. Ray studied her like the wolf stalked little red riding hood before removing his hand.

“This my dear is going to help you walk again.” Ray said intimately

Valerie scoffed “How can a vial of that black stuff help me?”

Laurel let out a screech of laughter that crack the tension in the room remaking it into an almost hostile environment. Ray shushed her lowly eyes still glued to Valerie. The vamp stop just as abruptly as she started before Ray continued.

“This vial is filled with the purest of vampire blood from a long linage of pure breeds. One taste and you will be running.” Ray explained

The silence was broken by laughter coming from the other cages as Ray growled under his breath.

“Vampires! There is no such thing as vampires. This is real life not Twilight!” a voice laughed from the far end cage

“Just admit that you are a psycho, buddy and this is some weird sex fetish.” the middle cage occupant barked.

Ray looked at Valerie eyebrow raised “What do you think?! I'm I crazy.”

Valerie shook her head again “I don't know, but if I did I'm wise enough not to voice it.”

Ray tsked “Smart, girl”

Ray turned his head to Laurel “Perhaps a demonstration, Ms. Lance.”

Laurel chuckled “My pleasure.”

Ray shifted from his crouched position in order to sit by Valerie's head against the bars. The bars sparked at the contact, but the alpha didn't even flinch. Deathstroke and SportsMaster found sits on a med table as Laurel circled the room. She chose one of the doctors who was holding a medical supply tray. Laurel dragged the doctor to the middle of the room.

“How about we turn on all the lights, so our guests can see better.” Ray commanded

In an instant their section of the warehouse was bathe in light. There were small gasps from the captives as the lights blinded them slightly. Ray nodded for Laurel to continue. He looked down at Valerie who had rapport attention for Laurel. Snapping his head back up he watched Laurel with fascination as she tilted the doctors head to the side exposing her neck. Laurel caressed the female's jugular vein lovingly like a long lost lover. Her fangs popped out quickly earning gasped cries from the occupants of the cages.

“Hmmm I haven't had a drink all day.” Laurel hummed before burying her fangs into the doctor's neck.

The female let out a choked gasped as the vamps fangs plunged into her flesh making perfect puncture wounds. Laurel pulled the blood from her veins in long pulls drinking it up. The prisoners screamed for Laurel to stop as the doctor's breathing became shallow.

“Don't drain her dry she's still needed” Ray hissed

At his command Laurel stopped releasing her fangs from the doctor's neck dropping her unceremoniously to the ground. A couple of doctors picked the used woman up carrying her off to another room. Laurel licked her lips slowly savoring the bloom of copper in her mouth.

“Fuck, what do you want from us?” the first cage occupant cried

“Please don't kill us” uncontrollable sobs were heard from the middle cage.  
Ray got back in his crouched position again peering into Valarie. The woman stared back fear evident in her gaze.

“Oh I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to make you.” Ray said hand reaching to stroke Valerie's hair again.

“Make us into what?” the young woman whimpered

Ray smiled deviously “Hybrids”

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp it's all out in the open well for the most part anyway. Next chapter big conversations to be had by all.


	13. Frak My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions are answered as Oliver tries to make amends. Felicity is coming to terms with her new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welp here it is the new chapter. All thanks to my betas Victoria and Sarah. As always criticism is welcomed. This story has more parts being laid. Though my brain wants to start another story which I already have a summary for I will complete this one first lol. Happy Reading

Chapter 13:

The room was silent causing Felicity to pick idly at the covers. She looked at the other occupants waiting for someone to explain this whole dilemma. Oliver was sitting in his chair looking down at his hands. Felicity had the urge to reach out and take them into her own. Her palms actually itched to touch him and the feeling terrified and exhilarated her all at once. It caused a fluttering feeling within her gut causing a breathy whimper to escape her throat. The airy little sound penetrated the silence like a gunshot causing everyone to turn and face her.

“Are you ok!?” Oliver queried eyes scanning over her.

That damned scar of hers weeped and she saw him flinched as the smell of blood permeated the room. Richards looked at her concerned as Iris stared at Oliver drilling angry holes into him.

“I will be as soon as you tell me what's going on.” She said evenly

Oliver took a shaky inhale as his hand reached for hers. Felicity took it holding on tight. She felt her wound close at the contact as his deep blue gaze held her prisoner. Oliver squeezed her hand gently before looking at his bedroom door if on cue Thea, and two others walked through it. The last one inside locked the door before walking over to the window staring intently out of it. Thea moved to a desk in a corner while a man with arms the size of railway tracks stood at the foot of the bed. Iris stood up joining Thea at the desk in corner. This effectively left Oliver and Felicity in a quasi alone state. Everyone was on the periphery of them whatever Oliver was about to say it was important enough for them to have this false privacy.

Taking a deep breath letting it out slowly Oliver began “Well, I'm a vampire and you're a direwolf.”

“What!?” Felicity said thunderstruck

Oliver added gentle pressure to her hand “I'm a vampire and you're a direwolf.”

He reiterated and Felicity swore her brain short circuited after the word direwolf. Cause the fact that he was a vampire wasn't a big deal Felicity saw his fangs, so Oliver's confession of what he is was expected. However, Felicity wasn't prepared for the other tidbit of information in that sentence. Oliver was looking at her concerned fear etching his features. Felicity wonder what he was afraid of. She started to reach up to touch his face, but thought better of it so she covered the hand that was wrapped around hers patting it reassuringly.

“Ok, I’m not shocked that you're a vampire because I saw your cute fangs. Frak, not like I find your fangs attractive or anything. Oh my god! I mean of course your fangs are attractive they are attached to your handsome face! Goddamnit! You know you could've stopped me at any moment…”Felicity finished with a grimace

Oliver eyes danced with amusement as his thumb stoke her hand soothingly “The way I wanted to stop you wouldn't be entirely appropriate.”

Felicity felt the hot blush as it crept down her face and over her chest as Oliver's now darkened eyes followed the trail. Even though this was the first time they actually talked in great length Felicity found herself aching to experience the way he wanted to stop her ramblings. A voice being cleared caused Felicity to jump her free hand flying to her chest it's a wonder she was still wrapped in Oliver's covers. His midnight gaze shined as their eyes connected before they both aimed their gazes in the direction of the noise.

“If you two can stop having eye sex for a moment maybe I can explain to Ms. Smoak why she's here.” Richards grumbled making his way towards them.

The little bubble they made was purposely invaded by the crass butler as he walked to the right side of the bed. The others in the room moved in closer except for the gentleman at the window who continued to stare out of it like it held all of life's answers.

Felicity took a deep breath letting it out “So, I'm a direwolf. What exactly does that entail Richards? Also, how the hell do you know that!?”

The butler pinned Oliver with a stare causing him to nod his approval before resuming his calming circles with his thumb branding her skin. Felicity brought her attention to the man she has known most of her life suspense slicing through her like a serrated knife.

“You are a direwolf which mean that unlike werewolves you can change at will after the Blood Moon. As of right now the wolf is taking over when you are unconscious or sleeping. Your parents entrusted me to look after you. I have been vigilant in my duties.” Richards explained

Felicity let the information marinate for a minute as _it's ok if you don't believe him_ skittered across her subconscious. She locked eyes with Oliver causing him to shrug. Oliver disengaged their stare to look at Iris who was perched on his desk. Iris nodded minutely before she hopped off the desk walking towards Oliver.

“I know this is a lot to process Felicity and we're not pushing you to accept this, but I felt like you should know.” Iris said gently

Felicity nodded a breathy chuckle escaping her lips “The thing is I'm starting to believe you. It explains a lot actually. The blackouts, the weird cravings, and why I woke up with blood all over me that one time. I only have one question. Well two actually, but we will get to the second momentarily. Who are my parents!? I only ask because you said that they entrusted me to you. That sentence alone tells me that Mr. and Mrs. Smoak weren't my parents.”

Her wayward butler flinched slightly at her bluntness and the wolf reveled in it. Felicity now had a name for this darkness inside of her which she was in a sense grateful for. Everyone in the room was silent as Richards fought an invisible battle within himself. Whoever won caused him to have a scowl on his face that aged him considerably.

“I can't answer that” he huffed

As soon as the words left his mouth Oliver jumped up the lost of contact as he removed his hand from hers tore a pained whimper from Felicity's throat. The vampire ate up the butler’s personal space in no time crowding him to a wall.

“Like hell you can't!” Oliver rumbled

Felicity was surprised the walls didn't tremble from the force of it. Richards looked him straight in the eyes not even flinching. The tension in the room was palpable almost like a strong acidic vodka choking the life out of you fire in its wake.

“I am duty bound not to tell her. They insisted. Besides why don't you tell her yourself. Ah, that's right you didn't want her to know that little morsel of information.” Richards growled back

“I should snap your fucking neck right now.” The vampire said darkly

He's tone caused shivers to run down her spine as her wolf chimed _Do it_. The animal wanted Richards dead Felicity couldn't understand why. She watch in shocked silence as Oliver wrapped his hands around the butler’s neck causing Richards to gasp in pain.

“ _Oliver_ don't” Felicity warned

The vampire added a little more pressure before releasing Richards who doubled over in an attempt to catch his breath. Oliver snapped his head in her direction eyes colliding with hers. She found remorse, guilt, and shame in his dark orbs and Felicity wanted to erase it all. He took a step towards the bed before Iris shook her head holding up one hand.

“Oliver, wait” Iris said firmly

Felicity settled her gaze on Iris waiting for the brunette to speak. She could feel Oliver's eyes make burrows into the back of her head. Felicity shifted as her scar made it perfectly clear that it still existed. _Huh?! When I’m not touching him the scar reopens._ With that thought Felicity ached to touch Oliver again.

Iris pinned her with a concerned look “How much do you want to know?!”

The question was innocent and noxious all wrapped up in Iris's mellow timbre. Felicity wanted to know everything she really did she asked one important question and was road blocked. Although she has the feeling Oliver will tell her who her parents were just not yet.

Felicity sighed “Everything, but I will settle for why I'm I at the Queen Mansion.”

Iris nodded before looking at Oliver beaconing for him to come over to the bed. Her friend took the vampire's hand placing it on top of Felicity's. She let out a relieved sigh as her wound closed. Oliver sat on the bed his close proximity causing an addicting smell to invade her senses. Felicity tried to stifle the pleased chuff trying to claw its way up her throat. She failed spectacularly because one of Oliver's eye brows raised as a satisfied smile curled his lips. The feeling he elicits from her in her she hasn't felt that ever not even with Cooper. She breathed deeply closing her eyes as a flash of something teased her subconscious. A low groan severed the connection before it could get established causing her eyes to bolt open. Oliver eyes were considerably darker as they flick from her face to her lips and back. Her tongue peeked out briefly wetting her lips and she watched fascinated as Oliver's eyes tracked it. A little groan caught in the back of his throat.

“ _Jesus_ , Ollie could you guys not.” the man at the window admonished.

Thea sighed “I'm with Tommy on this one. You can cut the tension with a knife. Iris can you hurry and explain so these two can be alone before I choke on the sexual tension.”

Iris nodded “Felicity, earth to Felicity.”

Felicity snapped her eyes from Oliver as she flushed the blush deepening as she felt Oliver's eye caressing her.

“What?!” Felicity croaked

Iris laughed “You wanted to know why you’re at the Queen mansion remember?!”

“Oh” Felicity breathed

Shaking her head a little Iris continued “Well you are here because your wolf tracked Oliver here just like when you ended up at Verdant. You and Oliver are connected it's a long story and I'm sure Oliver would want to tell it.”

Felicity nodded turning her attention back to Oliver who looked nervous. The fear from earlier returned, but this time Felicity didn't hesitate to touch his face. His beard prick her skin causing a raspy chuckle to release from her lips at the sensation. Oliver closed his eyes taking a deep calming breath.

“Whatever it is that you have to say I can handle it, Oliver. Trust me I'm a lot tougher than I look.” Felicity whispered

Oliver sighed “Felicity we...”

The door to his room being kicked open caused his words to die in his throat. Everything stood still as the occupants of the room turned their gaze to the intrusion. Felicity violently jerked her hand back from Oliver's face like it burned her. Oliver drop her hand causing them both to wince. Standing in the doorway with her arms crossed was Laurel Lance her sister standing behind her with a scowl on her face.

_Oh Frak!_

_SHIT!_

Oliver and Felicity looked at each as both profanities echoed across her subconscious. The first in her own voice the latter in his distant tenor. Laurel cleared her throat bring their attention back to her.

“Ollie, why the hell is Felicity Smoak in our bed?” Laurel said vehemently

_Damn I forgot he is engaged. Frak my life._

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

***An half an hour earlier***

  
Oliver couldn't stand this silence it was eating him alive. Felicity had asked for an explanation to all this and he didn't know if he was ready to give her one. He looked at his hands as if they held all the answers. Felicity let out a whimper that garnered his attention their eyes collided as he asked if she was feeling well. The scars on his back reopened as the sweet intoxicating smell of her blood flooded the room. Oliver could feel his fangs twitch getting ready to descend. The overwhelming desire to consume her whole, body and soul made him ache. Oliver reached over taking her hand into his it was soft and the contact closed both of their wounds. The scent of her blood lingered leaving him with a heady feeling. His fangs twitched again and Oliver willed them to stay put. His ears picked up Thea's approach as he turned to the door. His sister came into the room with purpose as Digg trail behind her. Tommy was the lost in locking the door before going to the window. Oliver could feel the tension coming off of Tommy in waves ratcheting up Oliver's anxiety.

Taking a deep breath Oliver told Felicity what he was. He was expecting her to be shocked it's just Oliver wasn't prepared for the look on her face. He wasn't prepared for the breathlessly confused response she gave him. It was a punch to the gut and Oliver felt sick. He repeated himself to her in order for her to grasp it one more time. To his surprise her free hand captured the top of his hand giving it a reassuring touch. The woman in front of him went into a long ramble and Oliver's mind conjured up ways to use his “cute fangs” on her delicate skin. His bastard of a brain even thought about shutting her up in ways that would make a call girl blush. Oliver's skin buzzed with anticipation as Felicity blushed crimson the color traveling from her face down her chest disappearing under the grey blanket. His hands itched to take the grey material away so he could see where the blush ended. Conroy effectively burst their bubble clearing his throat before Oliver could focus on the curse of a Guardian he locked eyes with Felicity. Her pupils were blown wide shining a deep oceanic blue they both turned their gaze to Conroy the Guardian invaded their space coming to stand on the right side of the bed. Conroy began to explain to Felicity what she was as Oliver drew circles into her skin.

The more the old fucker talked the more Felicity looked confused so Oliver sent her a mental note that it was ok. They locked eyes and Felicity's had so many questions all he could do was give her a noncommittal gesture. He turned his gaze to Iris _Help the old guy out he's going to spook her._ Iris gave him an incredulous look _Do I have to do everything_ before hopping off his desk. She graceful made her way over to him. Iris talked soothing reassurances to Felicity who was taking everything rather well. The direwolf asked her Guardian a very important question that Oliver could've answered but she didn't ask him. He watched Conroy war with himself before he came up with an answer that found him lacking. It was the wrong answer. Oliver found himself in the Guardian’s space fangs bared. The poor excuse of a man insulted Oliver about keeping Felicity's parentage to himself causing the vampire to spit a dark threat. _Do it_ Felicity's wolf commanded obviously still murderous because of the force turn Richards inflicted upon it earlier. Oliver couldn't deny the wolf anything so he wrapped his hand around the Guardian's throat.

Conroy gasped in pain as Oliver watched in satisfaction as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His name on Felicity's lips coupled with a warning had Oliver adding a bit more pressure before releasing the man entirely. Oliver's old lover, guilt, started to take up residence in his chest as he turned to face Felicity. He expected to find reproach and disgusted in her gaze, so when he saw compassion and understanding in her orbs it took his breath away. Oliver wanted to be back in her space, but Iris halted his movements. Iris asked the blonde how much information she wanted to be divulged. He watched as Felicity contemplated Iris question before answering. The honeyed eyed clairvoyant gestured for Oliver to come towards them and he obeyed. Once in their proximity Iris took Oliver's hand placing it over Felicity's. The contact healing their wounds. _We are each other's salvation and destruction. I hope for salvation rather than destruction. Atlas the gods are cruel._ Oliver mused. He sat on the bed as Felicity's nostrils flared causing her to rumble. The sound of it made Oliver looked at her with pride that he had an affect on her. He watched as Felicity closed her eyes pulling more of his scent into her airway. Oliver watched her pant heavily a little groan escaped his lips causing Felicity's eyes to fly open colliding with his. Her eyes were sapphire black as her tongue ran along her lips and Oliver wanted to capture it in his mouth. Another deep groan scrapped it's way out his throat leaving it raw. Both Thea and Tommy grumbled their discontent about the tension in the room, but Oliver could care less. Iris snapped Felicity out of whatever spell he put her under to explain why she was here. While Felicity was listening to Iris Oliver couldn't keep his eyes off of her the deep crimson of her blush indicated that she noticed. She turned to face him as nerves and fear twisted his stomach. Much to his delight Felicity reached up and touched his face Oliver melted into her touch. She made her reassurances putting him at ease. Just before he could get the words out. The words that would change her life forever the door to his room bursted open. Felicity released his face brutally as Laurel stepped through the door with Sara close behind. Oliver is not ashamed to say that he whimpered at the lost. Felicity's _Oh Frak_ pounded in his head at the same time he swore.

“Ollie, why the hell is Felicity Smoak in our bed!?” echoed throughout the room

_Fuck my night just got longer_

Oliver stood up abruptly dragging his hand away from Felicity reluctantly. They both winced as the damned scars on their bodies seeped open. He felt the lost of contact bone deep and Oliver wanted to absorb her so they both wouldn't feel the pain of separation ever again. He pursued her eyes locking them finding confusion, guilt and pain in her dark gaze. Oliver wanted to alleviate her guilt take away all the pain he caused her. He isn't quite sure if he wanted to releve past sins or present or maybe both all he knew was Felicity deserved better than this. With that in mind Oliver faced Laurel determinedly. No matter what happens he wants to be worthy of Felicity and maybe reclaim what he and his love lost. The vamp in front of him now looked almost feral with rage with the undercurrent of disappointment. Sara peeked over her sister’s shoulder eyeing him angrily.

“Laurel it's not what you think. And despite what my mother wants I think it's best that you and Tommy have a vamp/maker relationship.” Oliver explained slowly

Tommy perked up at the mention of his role in all this finally vacating his studious sentry at the window. His best friend walked over to Laurel leaving ample space between them. Laurel turned her head to apprise the look of longing Tommy presented before scoffing snapping her head back to Oliver.

“So, you're just going to force this relationship on me like you did my turn. And for what _Ollie_ so you can play house with the CEO of Smoak Technologies.” Laurel snarled

Oliver had never knew a word could be spoken so vilely with so much malice until Laurel spat his nickname. She said the word like it was the filthiest tasting morsel on the planet causing a disgusted feeling to run down his spine. Oliver cringed at the sound of that variation of his own name and it unsettled him to the point of sickness. Oliver looked at Laurel as she set her face to stone crossing her arms across her chest.

“Felicity needs my help Laurel. She's very important to me. Just like you're very important to Tommy and deserves a marker whose heart doesn't belong to another.” Oliver said lowly

“So, I was right if you never would've gone after that alpha. Which lead you to Smoak Tech then you would've been content with being with Laurel.” Sara spat

Felicity's breath catches behind him before she whispered “You were at my company!? When?!”

Oliver sighed deeply he wanted to tell Felicity on his own terms, but the Lance sisters forced his hand. He locked eyes with Sara sending her wave upon wave of anger. The blonde didn't even flinch she met his onslaught with steely determination.

“ _Oliver_ ” Felicity growled lowly 

He whipped his head in her direction as her eyes flashed ice before going back to their normal blue. His love use to flash her wolf at him when she was angry or upset with him. The brief flashes would put him in his place and turned him on all at once. Oliver took a deep breath to quell the overwhelming desire to kiss Felicity until all she could think of was his name.

“Yes, Felicity.” Oliver answered calmly

She stared at him before asking “When did you visit Smoak Tech and who is this alpha the blonde speaks of?!”

“Umm this blonde has a name. It's Sara by the way!” Sara chimed

Felicity nodded “Sorry about that, _Sara_.”

She refocused on him steel in her eyes bending Oliver to her will wouldn't be a difficult task because he would do anything for her. And her wolf knew that, but wouldn't let Felicity know the power she held on him and Oliver was at least grateful for that.

“Ummm I'm sorry for the hole in the side of your building. Queen Consolidated will pay for the damages if you want.” Oliver said remorsefully

Felicity's eyes went wide as she blurted out “You're the _green_ clad **NUT JOB**!?”

He winced at the implications that she thought he was crazy as her eyes roamed his face wildly. Whatever Felicity was searching for she must didn't find it because a boisterous laugh erupted out of her throat. The sound of it put him on edge so when Iris placed a hand on his shoulder Oliver almost jumped out of his skin. _It's ok, Oliver give her a moment._ Oliver nodded slightly as Felicity's eyes crinkled tears leaking out. Once she caught her breath and her riotous laughter died down Felicity composed herself before looking at him again. Miraculously understanding was back in her gaze however fleeting before determination took over.

“So who was the alpha you were after?” Felicity stated

Oliver's mouth was poised to answer, but he was cut off.

“That doesn't matter. What matters _is_ my sister is being pushed aside because you showed up.” Sara said vehemently

Felicity shook her head “I can assure you I have no idea what Oliver's interests in me are. All I know is whenever I'm in close proximity with him strange things happen, mysterious things, and I hate mysteries. And I _will_ solve this one.”

For the first time all night Diggle spoke up “I think emotions are running a little high and I can imagine all of this is exhausting for Felicity. So, I suggest that we let her rest.”

Oliver looked at his friend gratefully before assessing the others’ reactions. Everyone were in agreement it would seem except for the Laurel and Sara who looked expectantly for more information. Iris walked over to the sisters locking eyes with them.

“There is much to discuss and everyone needs a clear head when it’s time to consider it.” Iris said firmly

It earned her an apprehensive look for Laurel as Sara nodded. Conroy shifted a little in the corner uncomfortably.

“ _Well_ I guess we should go to the spare room because I don't think Ollie would want to move her.” Sara huffed jutting her head in Felicity's direction

Iris tilted her head slightly “It would be in everyone's best interest if Felicity stayed put.”

Grabbing her sister by the shoulder Sara started to lead them out of the room. Laurel shook her sister's hand off to invade Iris's personal space. The vamp was being bold and careless Oliver didn't want to see what Iris could do to her this time.

Walking over to Iris placing his hand on her shoulder Oliver clamped down gently “Tell you what I'll go to the bunker and sleep and Iris you can stay here sounds good?!”

His offer effectively cut through the tension causing both women to nod. Laurel removed herself from Iris's space backing out the room with her sister. Oliver reached around Iris to shut the door behind them thankful that they didn't break the lock. He moved away from the clairvoyant over to his bed where Felicity tracked his movements.

“Ummm I know I'm supposed to rest, but don't I wolf out when I'm unconscious?!” Felicity questioned chewing on her bottom lip

Oliver wanted to release her perfect lip from its pearly white prison. _Not_ _yet._ Hopefully after they all have a much needed discussion Felicity and he could explore this humming soul binding thing between them. Iris stepped in behind him peering over his shoulder.

“You're right Felicity that's why I'm going to put you and the wolf to sleep.” Iris answered soothingly

Felicity's brow furrowed “How are you going to do that exactly? Wait, are you like Oliver or like...”

She trailed off poking herself in the chest. Oliver looked over his shoulder to find Iris giving Felicity a blinding smile. She stepped around him plopping down on his bed next to Felicity's side.

“I'm a vampire, yes. Although I have some skills that are completely unique to me. All vampires do which we will discuss vampire politics later.” Iris explained taking Felicity's hand

Since the tension had died Oliver became acutely aware of the heady smell of Felicity's blood tickling his nose. He sought after her finding her nostrils flared eyes almost rolling into the back of her head. Iris stared at Felicity for a moment before locking eyes with him.

“Nope, we aren't doing this again. Why don't you head to the bunker I got this. Take the Guardian with you.” Iris reprimanded

Felicity's eyes refocused “Can he stay until you put me under?! The wolf wants him here.”

Iris sighed “Ok, as long as you promise to behave yourselves”

“Promise” they said in unison

Oliver made his way to the other side of the bed touching Felicity's shoulder. He felt his wound close as she breathed out a contented sigh.

“Lie down Felicity it only takes a few seconds.” Iris soothed

Felicity slid down more comfortably under the covers. Once she was settled Iris placed her hands to each of Felicity's temples. The brunette's eyes glowed as Felicity's eyes drooped.

“I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise.” Oliver soothed when Felicity's eyes flicked to his.

With that reassurance the wolf allowed itself to be lulled into a slumber as Felicity closed her eyes. Once she was sleeping soundly Oliver removed his hand bracing himself for the scars awakenings. They laid dormant which confused Oliver these scars were fickle.

“I took the liberty of locking down that pesky part of all this at least while she's in this deep slumber.” Iris answered his unasked question.

Oliver nodded his thanks moving away from Felicity to the door of his room. He opened the door ushering the other occupants out everyone went willing expect for the Guardian. Oliver walked over to Conroy grabbing him by the arm.

“Come on we have a lot to discuss and I'm going to get answers.” Oliver grunted as he dragged the bastard away letting the door fall shut behind them.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

  
***Twenty minutes earlier***

The instant Oliver left her side the whole atmosphere changed. Felicity found herself missing his touch craving it. When their eyes locked she found pain in his gaze as her guilt for missing him radiated out of hers. He turned from Felicity spine going stiff with determination as he faced the lawyer. Oliver told Laurel of the things she and Tommy deserved. Whatever this vamp/maker relationship is it must be super important. Felicity grimaced when she was brought up even as an image of Oliver cooking for her skitter across her mind's eye. She felt sorry for Oliver because of the way Laurel spat his name like venom. Oliver recovered long enough to try and calm Laurel.

When Oliver said that she was important to him Felicity's heart started to beat rapidly against her rib cage. It picked up its rhythm as he told Laurel that his heart belonged to another. The wolf howled _Mine_ as a shiver ran down Felicity's spine. His confession prompted a heated response from the blonde behind Laurel and her words was like a bucket of ice water. Felicity growled legitimately _growled_ his name as the wolf took over temporarily. Their eyes collided as he answered her calmly. She asked him what the blonde meant who she was later informed name was Sara by the little crack. Oliver to his credit at least apologized for the hole he left in her building offering to pay for it. Oliver was the leather clad wackadoodle that left her building in disarray _Damn he looks good in leather_. Felicity took a deep breath recollecting herself _I hope only Smoak Tech will have a hole in it_ as her eyes roamed his face fear etching it. She couldn't stop it if she tired as a guffaw escaped her lips. Oliver looked offended as Iris came over with a reassuring touch. Felicity felt the tears stream down her face catching her breath. Oliver locked eyes with her and Felicity poured as much as should could into her gaze. She hadn't laugh that hard since her parents well adoptive parents died.

Felicity was grateful to Oliver for giving her that. Felicity wanted to know was he hunting Jerry or was it someone else. Before her mind tried to work out the details her mouth blurted it's inquiry. Oliver studied her mouth ready to answer before Sara interjected heatedly. Felicity didn't have the patience for the shorter Lance sister luckily for them the man with thick arms spoke up. With reassurances from Iris and after a little difficulty the Lance sisters exited Oliver's bedroom. After shutting the door Oliver made his way to her she watched his graceful movements her teeth capturing her bottom lip own their own violation. Felicity voiced her concerns about being unconscious as Oliver's eyes slammed into hers pitch black with something she didn't want to name. Especially since it was inappropriate and whatever his mind had conjured up Felicity found herself wanting it badly. She released her abused lip as it tingled in anticipation of phantom sensations.

Iris explained that she would put the wolf to sleep as well as telling Felicity that she wasn't an ordinary person. What happened with Barry the other night now made sense _I_ _wonder_ _if_ _Barry_ _knows_ Felicity pondered. Iris squeezed her hand as a smell that she hadn't noticed before floated to her nose. It was enrapturing causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head as a small moan edged out her throat. Oliver turned to face her as he sniffed the air his pupils blown wide into dark pools. Iris's reproachful voice broke the haze that Oliver put Felicity in. The vampire told him to leave and take whatever a Guardian was with him. It's so many things Felicity had to learn about this new reality which was exciting and nerve wracking at the same time. The wolf whined in protest of Oliver leaving which convinced Iris to let him stay. After both Oliver and Felicity made a promised to on their best behavior. Oliver moved to her right side placing a firm but gentle hand to her bare shoulder. Felicity scar closed as the sweet smell that invaded her senses earlier dissipated.

The last thing she remembers is glowing honeyed eyes and whispered promises as the world went black. 


	14. Feels Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have a much needed conversation and figure some things out. Warehouses in the Glades are seeing a lot of activity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I was trying to get this chapter out ASAP, but I couldn't find a good stopping place until recently lol. Thanks to my betas Sarah and Victoria for helping with this. Anway, as always criticism is welcomed. Happy reading I hope you enjoy this chapter I really enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 14

Oliver dragged the reluctant Guardian out of the room only to get just outside the door before the bastard dug his heels in. He jerked to a stop as Conroy shook himself free of Oliver's grasp. The older man stood stoically in the middle of the hallway blending in with the statutes of Medieval suits of armor. Oliver gave the man a hard look before invading his personal space. They stared at each other intently daring the other to blink.

“Move your British ass.” Oliver growled

Conroy eyed him disapprovingly almost daring Oliver to follow through. Oliver shifted closer chest almost bumping into the studious Guardian. _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _kick_ _your_ _ass_ _old_ _man_. The door to Oliver's room cracking open caused both men to slowly pivot their heads into that direction.

“I can hear you by the way. I mean the idle threats going on in your heads.” Iris said firmly

Both men nodded minutely as she made a shooing gesture. The men stared back at each other for a long moment before Conroy shoved past Oliver. The vampire turned to Iris mouthing a “Thank you” before turning on his heel to catch up with the melodramatic Guardian. The two men walked quietly and stealthily down the remaining hallway. When they passed by Sara's room muffled voices could be heard through the door. Oliver wanted to know what they were talking about so steeled himself in order to pick up the conversation.

“Don't you see what's going on here Laurel.” Sara bellowed

“I'm well aware of what's going on.” Laurel nonchalantly replied

“And that doesn't bother you? One fucking bit.” Sara growled

Oliver could almost see Sara's brow raised in skepticism with her hands on her hip. He waited for Laurel's reply although it didn't matter what it was Oliver just wanted to know. Just as she inhaled to speak Conroy cleared his throat.

"I thought we had somewhere to be not spying on young ladies.” Conroy whispered

Oliver grunted in response as he lead the way down the rest of the hallway to the stairs. He and Felicity's trusted companion made their way to the Council chambers undetected. Once inside Oliver went straight to the access panel. The ride in the bunker elevator was filled with awkward and hostile tension. It filled the car like waves smacking on the beach. As soon as the elevator dinged the two occupants exited it with purposeful steps. The bunker was empty only the hum from the computers filled the space.

“This way I will show you where you be bunking.” Oliver instructed

Conroy made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat before begrudgingly following Oliver. They took another elevator to the sublevel of the bunker the doors opening to the practice area and lodgings.

Walking through the barracks door Oliver sighed “It's not much, but it's practical. We will have to share of course, but hopefully not for long.”

“So, you have already decided that what Felicity is going to live here in this mansion with you. Or are you going to turn her over to the Pack. After all as chairman of the Vampire Council that is your obligation.” The Guardian informed him

Oliver was speechless at first because he was thinking about Felicity permanently living here. In truth he thought a lot about their future and their past lives. Especially in the Bentley at the Clinic the memory of asking his love to marry him was seared on his brain. Oliver wanted nothing more, but to ask Felicity the same. He wanted to recapture what he had with her past self. However, it wasn't fair to Felicity to ask her to stay here with him. She didn't know what their connection was and if they hadn't been interrupted he would've told her. Now, he wasn't sure what good that would do or if she would handle it well. Part of him wanted to lock that knowledge deep in the vaults of his souls. The other more rational part screamed at him to tell her that Felicity deserved the truth. Ultimately whatever he decided to do and where they go from there hinges on Felicity.

“That's not up to me. It's Felicity's decision. As for turning her over to the Pack I rather go through the Blood Eagle a thousand times than to give Felicity over to that fucker who started all this.” Oliver stated firmly

Conroy eyed him for a moment before walking over to the cot in the far corner. The Guardian appraised it for a moment before sitting down. He bounced on it a little to check its sturdiness before hopping off of it. Oliver went to the metal cabinet in the middle of the room fetching some linens for the both of them. He tossed Conroy a pile then toss the other pile on his cot in the opposite corner before walking out the room. Oliver's muscles were tensed with pent up energy he eyed the training dummy before picking up a pair of escrima sticks. He stalked towards it getting into a protective stance before lashing out on the dummy with the right stick. Oliver started a brutal rhythm that echoed through the sublevel causing his skin and muscles to vibrate.

“Dummy's don't hit back.” Conroy's gruff voiced interrupted Oliver's cadence

The archer turned to the older man “What are you offering?”

The Guardian shrugged as he tugged his shirt off to reveal a black undershirt. Walking to a bamboo Bo Staff he tested its weight before coming to stand in the center of the mats. The two men stared at each other Conroy raised an expectant eyebrow. Oliver huffed before joining him on the mat.

“I'm not going to go easy on you old man.” Oliver rumbled

Conroy chuckled “You wouldn't be the famed hunter if you did.”

Both men got into a protective stance steadying themselves.

“One” Conroy huffed

“Two” Oliver growled

“THREE”

The slapping of wood echoed through the bunker followed by raged grunts.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

After so many rounds of sparring that Oliver lost count both him and the Guardian was soaked with sweat battered and bruised. Oliver showed the older man the showers. Oliver walked into one turning on the water stepping under the spray. The hot water pelted over his worked muscles as Oliver went to sit on the bench inside the stall. He could feel the heat soothing the soreness out of him like a lover's caress as Oliver's eyes drift closed....

_It had been two days since he ask her to marry him and Oliver was about to lose his mind. Not only did the woman refuse to answer she had been avoiding him. She didn't even glance his way at the market. She hadn't been to his tent which meant they haven't had sex in two fucking days. Not like that matters all Oliver want was to see her and hear her voice. When he went to their meeting place by the cook’s tent where they would meet before a run she wasn't there. His love had made it her mission to avoid him at all costs much to Oliver's annoyance. Today as he sat on his chair listening to the villager's grievances Oliver's mind wander to how she had became completely rigid after he begged her to say yes to his proposal. For the life of him he didn't understand why she wouldn't say “yes”. She didn't say “no” either. Oliver just needed a definitive answer._

_“Oliver are you even listening to the man?!” His mother whispered harshly_

_Oliver jolted a little nodding his head noncommittally as Moria deeply sighed. He glanced at his mother out of his peripherals noting her disapproving scowl. Oliver turned to Thea who was staring intently at the villager in front of them._

_Leaning over Oliver whispered “What was he going on about, Thea?!”_

_His sister grunted before whispering back “He wants permission to hunt on our lands and sell some of the meat in the market so his family can pay off the blacksmith.”_

_Oliver looked at the man in front of him for the first time today. He was older and a little worse for wear as he stared at Oliver waiting for his answer._

_“Why do you owe the blacksmith?” Oliver asked_

_The man looked at Oliver for a moment before answering “My son went on the summer raids and wanted a proper axe, earl.”_

_Oliver nodded in understanding “Where is your son? Why didn't he come to ask for permission?”_

_The man's eyes fell to the ground before he stared back at Oliver tears brimming his dark irises._

_“He didn't make it back to Drangar” he said solemnly_

_Oliver sighed heavily “I'm sorry for your loss. And I grant you permission to use my land for hunting in order to pay his debt.”_

_The older man nodded in gratitude before turning to exit the tent. Oliver motioned for the next villager to come forward. He felt all the air leave his body as the very person who he wanted to see walked to the middle of the meeting tent. She looked about as worst as he felt for these last two days. Absolutely miserable. Her parents were behind her looking slightly confused. Oliver heard his mother’s chair creak as she shifted in her seat._

_“What do you want from the Earl young lady?” his mother asked_

_The woman in front of him fidgeted a little before steeling herself. Her hands drop to her sides balling into little fists._

_“Take it back.” She whispered softly for his ears only_

_“I couldn't quite catch that can you repeat the statement.” Moira prodded_

_Oliver's heart shattered like thin ice and he felt like he was drowning. As something cold and ugly slither into his veins._

_The question pushed past his lips before he could stop it “Why?!”_

_The other occupants of the room started to mummer confusedly as his sister shifted uneasily in her seat. The crowd didn't know what was on the line here they were oblivious to why the air hummed with chaotic anticipation. Oliver leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees eyes boring into his love. Into the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. The earl could care less about what everyone else were thinking he wanted an answer. Her eyes flickered to his lips briefly as she licked hers. She snapped her eyes to his only love and affection reflecting in the ice pools._

_“If you don't then I will have no other choice, but to say yes. And if that happens it will not end well for the both of us. So, I beg you my earl take it back.” She kept her voice low and judging by their still confused audience only Oliver heard her confession._

_He stiffen his spine and damned the consequences “I won't ever take it back. That's a promise.”..._

Shivers ran down his spine as sting ice cold water prick his skin. The change in temperature effectively severed his connection to the past. Standing up from the bench Oliver went fully under the spray letting the cold water seep into his bones. He turned off the water grabbing a towel wrapping it low on his hips. Oliver grabbed a second towel to dry his hair as he walked to a locker grabbing a pair of grey sweatpants from it. Tugging them on Oliver stepped in front of the full length mirror in the corner. He examined his reflection as a beaten down man stared back at him. The last few days were taking their toll leaving him exhausted. Oliver turned his back to face the mirror looking over his shoulder he could see his scars were a bright blotchy red. The skin hadn't opened remaining closed. He wondered what would it take for the skin to not rebel every time he was in close proximity with Felicity.

Oliver pondered the ends and outs of when they are in contact that the wound healed. It was more than just healing it was being made whole and gave Oliver the feeling of completeness when Felicity touched him. Did she feel the same?! _God_ _I_ _hope_ _so_ _I_ _hope_ _Felicity_ _feels_ _complete_ _with_ _me_. The thought caused a deep feeling that Oliver couldn't explain to settle in his entire being. After one more once over Oliver turned from the mirror heading back into the bunker. He made a few security checks and checked Curtis's system for any alerts before meandering to the barracks. The sound of light snoring came from the left corner as the Guardian slumbered. Oliver looked at the older man appreciative for the sparring session even though they still had their differences he had a mutual respect for Conroy Richards. They both wanted what was best for Felicity and to protect her. All Oliver could hope for was that after tomorrow they would be on the same page. Pulling the cover back on his cot in the opposite corner Oliver settled in arms behind his head staring at the ceiling.

“She's much more understanding than you realize, Oliver just tell her the truth and give her the chance to prove it.” Conroy stated gruffly

Oliver signed “I thought you were asleep. Shouldn't you be asleep. I mean you obviously need the beautyrest you're not getting any younger old man.”

“We have much to discuss remember?! Sparring doesn't equal talking, vampire.” Richards grumbled

Oliver took a deep breath letting it out slowly before replying “The only thing we have to discuss is whether or not we tell Donna and Noah. They deserve to know what's happening here. Donna and Noah need to know that Felicity isn't safe not as long as that fucker is alpha.”

“They should know and Felicity as well. First though I think you should tell Felicity and then Donna and Noah. Now, however we must sleep because we have a long day ahead of us.” Conroy stated firmly

Oliver grunted in agreement eyes still fixated on the ceiling. He willed his eyes to droop because the Guardian was right once the sun breaks they will be in for a long day.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

_Two days that's how long she had been utterly ridiculously miserable. She was avoiding the earl like he had black pus filled boils all over his body. She wouldn't even allow her eyes to wander in his direction at the market. Even though she felt his burrow holes in her she didn't dare answer his gaze. Truth be told she was afraid to met with him because everything in her screamed that marrying him would be disastrous. Well except for her heart and the damned wolf they practically begged her to. Her howled MINE in chorus with her heart’s resounding “I love him” every time the earl's eyes cut through her that it's a wonder that she didn't collapsed from the weight of it. Her mind however chimed in with all the cons of such a marriage that it carried her out of the market before she did something stupid. The wolf was antsy itching to run, but didn't want to run alone. So she hadn't shifted in two days and her skin felt too tight. She played with her breakfast milling over all the worst case scenarios again. He could die if they had children they could die. She didn't know if she was strong enough to survive that._

_“Why aren't you eating?” her mother asked_

_Looking up from her plate eyes colliding with her mother's concerned ones. The sound of the market outside floating in as her father entered their home cut through the tensed place._

_Her father looked between his wife and daughter before saying “We need to hurry. They already started a session.”_

_“Father is this a life and death situation. What I mean is do we have to go? I really don't feel well.” She groaned_

_Her father liked at her for moment before turning to his wife. They shared a nonverbal conversation across their bond before looking back to her._

_“We can't live off of these vegetables indefinitely. The Pack needs meat fresh meat. Also we need to hunt.” He said firmly_

_She sighed “So what you're just going to march in there and demand it.”_

_Shaking his head her father said “No, we are going to ask nicely.”_

_After exiting their tent they went through the market to get to the meeting chambers. Once inside the voice of the other villagers were deafening and only quieted down when people laid out their grievances. She entered fully scanning the room eyes landing on the man she had avoided. When he spoke to the villager a shiver ran down her spine her body calling for his. She felt her father shift behind her in order to get to the center of the room. Before he could pass her she hurriedly walked to the now vacant space. She wasn't prepared for what came out of her mouth. The logical part of her overriding her heart and the wolf asking the earl to rescind his proposal. The “why” that escaped his lips stabbed her in the gut just enough for her to confess that she wanted to say “yes”. However she didn't want them destroyed by the Pack. The earl's oceanic irises bored into her causing her to want to escape. His response sent shockwaves through her system._

_“I won't ever take it back. That's a promise”...._

Felicity jolted awake hand flying to get chest. She looked around frantically before she remembered where she was _Queen_ _Mansion_ _out_ _in_ _the_ _middle_ _of_ _nowhere_. The door to Oliver's room opened slowly as Iris entered with a tray loaded down with food. Her friend brought the tray to Felicity while stealing a strawberry.

“Mmm I forgot that Rasia is an expert in picking out fruit.” Iris said between bites

Felicity eyed her tray for a minute before taking a strawberry for herself. The fruit was the perfect mixture of sweet, tart, and juicy. Whoever Rasia was sure knew how to pick out fruit. There was a ruffling sound from the corner drawing Felicity's attention. She flicked her gaze to the noise finding Iris digging through a duffle bag. The brunette mumbled under her breath before ending her search kicking the bag for emphasis.

“Looks like Richards didn't pack you any um clothes. And I didn't grab any, so we have a dilemma.” Iris huffed

Felicity blinked before lifting the covers to see the blood soaked blanket that was the only thing between her modesty and the elements. Pulling the covers up Felicity looked up at the ceiling as a groan escaped her lips.

“You can borrow one of my shirts if you want.” floated into the room.

Felicity winced as her scar winked at her plight coating the gray blanket with more blood. She focused her gaze on him as he entered the room. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt putting his muscles on display as his taut jeans rode low on his hips accentuating his ass. Felicity's mouth went dry as she wet her lips. _Nope_ _he's_ _a_ _taken_ _man_ , _remember_. She groaned pitifully at that revelation causing Oliver to turn around amusement in his gaze. _Like_ _what_ _you_ _see_ branded itself on her subconscious causing shivers to play across her body. She was ignoring the scar at the moment as Oliver turned to walk to his walk in closet. _You_ _got_ _to_ _cool_ _down_ _with_ _all_ _of_ _the_ _flirting_ she mentally chastised. Oliver emerged from his closest with two shirts a green one and another black one. He held them out to her to chose from Felicity grabbed the green t-shirt.

“Hmmm my favorite color.” Oliver said with a wink

Clearing her throat Iris sighed “Y’all can't help it can you?!”

Oliver and Felicity both shook their heads before Oliver moved to snatch a strawberry from her tray his eyes slamming with hers. Felicity watched him as he slowly sucked it into his mouth chewing measuredly. Her skin felt too hot and too tight. Felicity squirmed a little pressing her thighs together. She glanced at his lips briefly to her error because his tongue peeked out to run over his lips. An involuntary moan escaped her lips causing Oliver to groan deeply.

“Jesus, I thought last night was bad apparently I was wrong. So very very wrong.” Tommy said cutting the tension

Oliver looked at her lips briefly before straightening up a little putting distance between them. Tommy came in the room and went to stand by Oliver.

“So, everyone's awake just waiting for where do you want to have the conversation.” Tommy huffed

Oliver pondered for a minute looking at her the entire time. Her scar was free bleeding by now and she watched as Oliver's nostrils flared. Tommy looked disgusted nose sniffing the air only to cover it with a hand. Iris was having the same reaction to what Felicity assumed was the scent of her blood. Felicity inhaled deeply taking a lung fill of Oliver's scent before exhaling slowly.

“Not to be rude or anything but when the hell are you guys going to stop bleeding?!” Tommy gritted

Oliver made a choking noise in the back of his throat as Iris nodded in agreement.

Oliver sighed “We will all met in the bunker. And as soon as we figure it out will let you know. Sorry for the smell.”

The last sentence came out harsh and Felicity wonder if the words left his throat raw. Tommy nodded slightly while Iris eyed the other vampire disapprovingly. Felicity took another lung full of Oliver's scent that permeated atmosphere before letting it out.

“Felicity and I got to clear a few things up before going to the bunker. Why don't you and Iris go ahead and meet us there.” Oliver gruffed

Felicity started to protest but Iris beat her to it “I don't think that's wise. I mean when people are in the room with you guys they need a shower afterwards. Y'all being alone for any length of time isn't a good choice, Oliver.”

Felicity nodded along with all of Iris's points. She didn't know about Oliver, but she wasn't sure if her body got the memo that he was engaged to Laurel. Before she could voice her concerns Oliver spoke up.

“I understand that Iris and I will say this. What we are going to discuss is very sensitive and I rather we didn't have an audience.” Oliver explained

Iris sighed “You got ten minutes, Queen. After that I'm coming back up here and you had better be decent or I'm frying your brain.”

Iris grabbed Tommy by the arm much to his great protest as she dragged him out of the door. Once the door clicked close isolating Oliver and her from the rest of the house Felicity's chest constricted. Oliver pulled a chair closer to the bed plopping down in it. He eyed the rest of the breakfast items on her tray that were untouched. Oliver took her hand lying on the bed encasing it in his. They both let out a contented sigh as their wounds closed. Oliver held her gaze compassion and something else reflecting in his blue eyes.

“First off we need to figure out how to turn our scars off because I don't know about you, but it's getting annoying.” Oliver complained running one of his hands across his back.

She nodded “On this I think we are in agreement.”

Felicity took her free hand and ran it down her side. She knew her fingers would come back bloody because of the squishy sound the gray blanket made. Pulling her hand away she examined it as the pads of her fingers dripped crimson. There was a choking sound causing Felicity eyes to collide with Oliver's. The vampire’s eyes glowed a brilliant blue his pupils blown wide open. _Oh_ _shit_ Before Felicity could wipe her hand on the gray blanket to rid it of the blood Oliver leaned forward. Her heart stopped in her chest as he wrapped his lips around one of her fingers pulling it into his mouth. Oliver sucked on it hard causing her eyes to roll back into her head and heat to pool low in her belly. He swirled his tongue around it releasing it with a pop before moving to the next digit. By the time Oliver was done cleaning her fingers Felicity was breathing heavily as she pressed her thighs tightly together. The act was intimately arousing and frustrating as hell because of the Laurel shaped elephant in the room. Oliver leaned back eyes still electric blue the expression on his face caused a strangled moan to crawl out of Felicity's throat.

“Hmmmm you taste sooo good.” Oliver hummed licking his lips

Felicity balked at him before growling frustratedly “Would you please stop and tell me what the hell you wanted to say before...before”

Oliver chuckled darkly “Before what!? It's just you and me in this room say what's on your mind, Felicity”

He tilted his head to the side accessing her with now midnight eyes. His gaze almost dared her to be bold and Felicity was stunned.

“Before Iris comes up here and beat both our asses.” Felicity huffed

_Before I say fuck it and let you consume me whole_

Oliver raised a skeptical eyebrow before nodding. Their gazes were still locked as his glowed with more intensity. Oliver reached into his shirt running his fingers along his back before pulling his hand out. His digits were bloody and the smell made the atmosphere heady. Felicity could feel herself wanting to lick them clean.

“I have a theory and the only way to prove it is for you to taste this.” Oliver said offering his blood to her

Felicity took a shuddering breath “Ok, but you have to tell me what is this thing between us. And I'm not sucking that.”

_Ugh goddamnit_

Oliver smirk at her and she sent him her hardest glare. Felicity's mouth was running away from her much to Oliver's amusement.

“You know what I meant. Anyway are you going to spill it or what!? We got about another five minutes maybe less.” Felicity grumbled

Oliver sighed his offered hand still suspended in mid air “You and I are connected in our very souls. I don't know how or why, but you are the love I lost in a past life.”

“Ummm so something like a reincarnated soulmate is that what you're saying?! Or is this a way to get in my pants well gray blanket since I don't have any pants on. What?! It's the truth! Stop looking at me like that Oliver?!” Felicity rushed blushing profusely

Oliver laughed “That's exactly what I'm saying and besides if I wanted to get in your blanket I would be there already.”

“First off this is crazy! I mean I'm a women of science and yeah I may believe the whole vampire, direwolf and miscellaneous creatures thing, but reincarnated soulmates?! I'm calling bullshit, Oliver. Secondly stop flirting with me because my mind and my body are at war with each other right now.” Felicity rambled

Oliver looked at her solemnly “Laurel”

“Yeah” she breathed

Oliver sighed shaking his head Felicity could tell he had a lot of regret and guilt. She wished she could absolve him he looked like he needed absolution. Oliver took the hand he had offer her and wiped it on his jeans.

“Felicity, you say that you're a woman of science and science is all about trying to prove theories, right. So, I'm asking for you to prove mine.” Oliver explained as put his hand back in his shirt.

When he pulled it out his thumb was dripping blood.

Felicity stared at it before saying “What is this theory?!”

“I don't know if you notice that whenever we are in close proximity the wounds that we have open. I'm going to guess that you had that scar on your side since you were born. I've had these scars on my back ever since I died. However, when we touch the wounds close. So, my theory is that we have to be touching in order for the wounds to stay closed.” Oliver explained pausing briefly

Realization dawn on her and Felicity looked at him skeptically. She didn't know if she should trust Oliver. Caitlin had warned her to stay away from the man who was causing her pain. However, her friend didn't know that it was two men. A part of her, the wolf, trusted Oliver irrevocably, but her brain didn't.

“Can I trust you?!” slipped past her lips without her knowledge.

Oliver stared at her determinedly “Yes, you can trust me.”

Oliver held out his thumb to her Felicity took her free hand a wrapped it around his wrist. The hand that was trapped under his released itself doing the same. She pulled his hand to her mouth taking a deep breath letting it out slowly. Oliver let out a groan as she put the pad of his thumb to her parted lips. _Here_ _goes_ _nothing_ Felicity tentatively sucked the offered digit into her mouth. The moment his blood made contact with her tongue Felicity moaned around his thumb pulling a strangled moan from Oliver. It was like nothing she ever tasted before. It was all her favorite things wrapped up in a pretty crimson package that was intoxicating. Felicity could get high off the taste of him as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. That fact only was dangerous. Yet, the word **_MORE_** echoed loudly in her mind as the wolf revelled in Oliver's taste. Felicity sucked his thumb deep into her mouth before slowly removing it swirling her tongue around it. Oliver moaned in the back of his throat as she released him with a dull pop. Felicity looked up at Oliver whose eyes were glowing again their shade were pitch black. They both were panting heavily from the dangerously intimate act.

“O-ok now on the count of th-three let go of my wrist.” Oliver panted

Felicity nodded minutely afraid that her reply might come out breathy and wanting. Their eyes locked as they both steeled themselves.

“One” Oliver counted

Felicity nodded letting out a breathy “Two”

“Three...” they whispered together

Felicity dropped Oliver's wrist like it burned and braced for the pain. Felicity let out a raspy chuckle as Oliver laughed in earnest.

“It worked I can't believe it worked.” Oliver huffed

Felicity sighed “So, you wasn't 100% sure it was going to work.”

“That's why it's called a theory, my love” Oliver grinned

He registered his mistake before she did “Oh shit, I'm sorry Felicity. It's just hard to differentiate between you and her because obviously you not her, but you are. And it's like my head and my heart can't make the difference. And...”

Felicity grabbed the hand still suspended effectively cutting him off “Ok I'm the only one in this relationship allowed to ramble and or speak in sentence fragments.”

Oliver chuckled slightly taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

“After what just happened my brain is now in agreement with the wolf and we believe you. I want to explore this thing between us, but there's one problem.” Felicity explained

Oliver hung his head solemnly “Hopefully after today we won’t have that problem and we could explore away.”

Felicity nodded “Hopefully”

Felicity released his hand again and Oliver let it fall hopelessly. Felicity yelped as it hit the long forgotten tray of food with a clang jostling the contents all over her and his covers. _Good_ _thing_ _the_ _food_ _is_ _cold_

“ _Shit_ , I'm so sorry Felicity. Let me help you with that.” Oliver grunted as he got up

He leaned over to remove the tray reorganizing the the now empty plates just as the door to his room opened. Felicity saw the hit before Oliver felt it.

“ _Ow_ what the fuck?!” Oliver growled

He turned around just as Iris started to punch him again catching her fist in mid-swing.

“I gave you more than ten minutes, Queen and here I found you doing some funny business.” Iris rumbled

Oliver sighed “There isn't any funny business Iris see for yourself.”

Felicity couldn't hold in the gawaff that escaped her throat. Oliver and Iris's antics were thoroughly entertaining. Her friend peeked around Oliver brown eyes going wide taking in Felicity's state.

“The food was for you not the bed.” Iris laughed

Felicity chuckled “I know, but it looked hungry.”

Oliver's body shook with silent laughter as Iris drag him to the door. Oliver grabbed the tray with one hand winking at Felicity allowing her small friend to pull him out of his room. Iris came back shutting the door behind him with a relieved sigh. Iris put her back to the door only before being moved out of the way when Oliver came back in.

“Forgot my shirt.” Oliver mumbled as he snatched the black garment of off the bed

Miraculously it was untouched by the mess they made. Felicity laughed again when he shut the door leaving a slight disheveled and confused Iris in his wake.

“That's the first time I ever seen him so carefree. I think this is going to be good for him.” Iris chuckled softly

Felicity smiled widely “I hope so”

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

After getting a quick shower while Iris told her about the board continuing the shut down until further notice Felicity threw on the much too big for her t-shirt and some sweatpants that Thea let her borrow paired with some fuzzy pink sock. Iris and her headed downstairs and after taking a few flights ending up in a conference like room. Felicity could feel Oliver's presence before she saw him. Standing at the far end of the room Oliver was shuffling his feet nervously. They walked up to him Felicity reaching out to place a hand on his forearm causing Oliver to calm down slightly.

“Umm I don't want to be rude, but don't you usually be bleeding like crazy by now.” Iris asked with furrowed brow

Felicity clicked her tongue “Usually, but Oliver had a theory and it worked.”

She couldn't help herself as she rubbed his forearm soothingly dragging her fingertips across it.

“Really?! What was it?!” Iris questioned

Oliver's eyes locked with hers as he said “It's our little secret.”

Felicity hummed in agreement nodding “Yup”

She could hear Iris huff in annoyance as a grin bloomed across Oliver's face.

“OK. Fine don't tell me. Though I will advise that you guys cut all of this lovey dovey shit out before we get to the bunker. Hell cut it out before we step foot onto the elevator.” Iris grumbled

“Wait, this isn't the bunker.” Felicity said confused

Iris smiled “Nope”

She nodded at Oliver who rolled his eyes slightly before placing his hand on an access panel in front of them. The one that Felicity had so obviously missed. There was the sound of metal locks being unlocked before a swooshing sound was heard exposing a brightly lit elevator car. Iris stepped in first followed by Oliver who dragged Felicity along with him. He went to stand in the back putting her in front of him. The ride in the elevator was silent as Felicity bounced on her toes. Looking at Oliver in the reflected glass of the elevator she flashed him an excited smile that earned her a slight uptick of his lips. Iris was texting on her phone oblivious. Felicity felt Oliver's pinky capture hers just as the elevator dinged open. She made her way out of it and was awestruck to what she was stepping into. The place was humming with the tell tale sign of tech. It had a conference table where Thea and some guy was sitting. Standing beside them were the Lance sisters. There was little chambers that Diggle was standing by as he put a black jacket on a mannequin. _I_ _bet_ _those_ _are_ _biometric_ Felicity whipped her head to a large dais with two banks of computers and practically sprinted towards it. She ran her hand loving across the computers. Her hands came to a keyboard poised and ready to typed when a clanging sound caused her to look up. _Holy_ _frak_ , _he's_ _trying_ _to_ _kill_ _me_. Oliver was on a contraption that was a mix of a pull up bar and a step ladder. His movements were gracefully sexy causing her mouth to run dry. He got to the top rung and jumped down like a panther stalking towards her.

“If you are done showing off we got a meeting to start.” Tommy mumbled as he made his way to the conference table.

Felicity stared at Oliver for a moment before taking a big gulp as he invaded her personal space. She looked up at him as he smirked at her.

“What the hell do you think you're doing”

Felicity's eyes flew past Oliver landing on “C-curtis??!”

She moved past Oliver much to his protest and ran up to her friend pulling him into a tight hug.

“I-I thought you were dead. Like you disappeared without a trace.” Felicity sobbed

Curtis ran a hand down her back soothingly. She felt tears on her shoulder causing her to squeeze him tighter. They were both crying messes after they released each other.

“I thought I was too, but then I found Oliver and his team. And I have been helping them ever since.” Curtis replied with a watery smile

Felicity nodded “Curtis, I’m..”

Before she could finish Curtis shook his head “It wasn’t your fault Felicity there is nothing to be sorry about.”

Felicity let out a choking chuckle before hugging him again. When they broke apart this time Curtis gave her a blinding smile.

“So, why the hell were you touching my computer never touch another techie’s computer.” Curtis teased

Felicity chuckled “They are very very pretty computers and I just had to touch them.”

“If you're good maybe I'll let you.” Curtis grinned

“Technically, I own them, so Felicity you can touch _my_ computers any time you want.” Oliver chimed

Curtis eyes went wide “Ok, when you say it like that Oliver I don't think you're talking about computers”

He past by them whispering for Felicity ears only “I’m not.”

Felicity gulped as Oliver turned to look at her his pupils were blown again. Oliver looked her up and down as he headed to the conference table. Curtis's gaze bounced back and forth between them as a “shit” escaped his lips. Without saying anything he grabbed her hand dragging her to the table. Once there the atmosphere of the bunker went from friendly to hostile as she sat by Iris with Curtis on her other side. Oliver sat across from her as Diggle and Tommy sat on either side of him. Thea and the guy from earlier sat in the same chair with him in her lap. Laurel and Sara sat by each other both sisters sending draggers Oliver and Felicity's way. She looked around briefly for Richards just as the wayward butler emerged from the shadows.

Oliver cleared his throat “Well, since we are all here let's...”

“Umm we're waiting for one more.” Laurel interrupted

Thea looked confused “We are all here who are we missing?!”

Just then Cisco came from an area that Felicity assumed was the bathroom as Barry trailed behind him. Barry had a white bandage that had two perfectly red puncture marks against the striking white.

“Ok, so now we are all here. As you know...” Oliver started again only to get cut off

“Nope, we are still missing someone.” Sara said

Felicity was starting to get antsy and she didn't like the shift that the tension had turned. If she thought it was hostile before it had turned straight murderous.

“You didn't” Oliver growled

Laurel smirked “I needed someone on my side.”

Tommy scowled “This isn't about sides Laurel it's about order.”

The elevator door dinged as two sets of footsteps echoed through the bunker. Felicity held her breath in anticipation as her stomach revolted.

“Mom” Oliver rumbled

“Dad” Tommy whispered as Moira Queen and if Felicity isn't mistaken Malcolm Merlyn walked around the corner headed for the conference table.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

***Two Hours Earlier***

Oliver was eager to see Felicity and talk about the humming energy between them. He practically ran to the showers this morning. After taking a hot scorching one he put on the spare clothes that he kept in the bunker. Conroy was sat at the conference table hands folded deep in thought.

“I'm going to go see Felicity and tell the others that we're meeting down here.” Oliver threw over his shoulder stepping on the elevator.

He heard Conroy grunt in response just as the doors slid shut. The elevator ride was short and as soon as it dinged doors sliding open Oliver sprinted out of it. Oliver strode hurriedly across the foyer of the mansion taking the stairs two at a time. He felt like a child on Christmas morning as excitement poisoned his veins. Oliver stopped at Thea’s room knocking briskly. His sister opened the door a glare firmly in place.

“Man, Ollie I could hear you stomping up the stairs, so was the knocking necessary.” Thea said groggily

Oliver flashed her a big smile before saying “Good morning, Thea”

The small vampire in front of him eyebrows went into her hairline before she looked past him into the hallway. After swinging her head from side to side Thea returned her gaze to him lifting a hand up placing it on his forehead.

“What are you doing!?” Oliver grinned

Thea flashed him a brilliant smile “Checking to see if you had a fever. I'm also wondering where my brother went because this version is sooo smiley.”

Oliver chuckled “Maybe the smiley version is your brother, Thea.”

She eyed him skeptically before tsking while shaking her head. A laugh bubbled up out of his chest before he could stop it. Thea smiled fondly at him before patting on his chest lovingly.  
“She really makes you happy huh?!” Thea whispered

“You asked me this a long time ago and the answer is still the same.” Oliver breathed

Thea stretched on her tiptoes placing a kiss to his cheek. When she pulled away she had a somber expression on her face.

“You know that she's not her right?! Just a reincarnation.” Thea stated

Oliver nodded “I know, Speedy and I don't care. I feel things with Felicity that I never felt before. It's like coming home, but going on an exciting adventure at the same time. I know she's not her, but these feelings are too strong to ignore.”

Thea balked at him “Oh my god, Ollie are you...are you in love with her already?!”

Oliver's lips upticked even more and he wasn't ashamed or embarrassed to show Thea his hand.

“ _Holy_ _shit_ you are! God I hope you know what you're doing, Ollie.” Thea breathed

Oliver sighed “Me too. We're having the meeting in the bunker by the way. Oh Roy's invited I mean it's only fair since Iris is bring Barry. Maybe if Laurel sees you and Iris with your vamps then maybe she will want that relationship with Tommy.”

Thea grunted in agreement “It's worth a shot. And I think it's cute that you thought Roy needed your blessing to attend this meeting.”

Oliver rolls his eyes good naturedly before stepping away from Thea's door. He heard it shut just as he opened his room door quietly. Iris was talking to Felicity about Conroy's lack of preparation. Prompting Oliver to offered her one of his shirts without hesitation. He walked into the room feeling Felicity's eyes track his movements. Oliver's scar blossomed open as Felicity's eyes caressed him. She let out a beautiful groan prompting Oliver to flirt with her a little over the mental link. He knew he shouldn't be flirting with Felicity, but he just couldn't help it. Oliver walked with purpose into his closet. Going to his dresser he rummaged through it picking out a green t-shirt and a black one. Something caught his eye at the bottom of his drawer. Oliver picked it up turning it over in his hand before pocketing it. Emerging out of the closet he headed to Felicity holding both shirts out to her. Pride swelled his chest when she picked the green one. His color. Oliver tried not to read too much into her choice, but failed spectacularly.

Iris made her presence known before implying about how Oliver and Felicity relationship was going to be. Oliver was ready to explore a relationship with Felicity and he was hoping against hope that she wanted the same. They both agreed that they couldn’t help whatever this thing was between them. Oliver plucked a strawberry from Felicity's tray. He hoped Felicity liked them because he had helped Rasia pick them out the day before yesterday. Oliver stared at Felicity intently as he pulled the fruit into his mouth slowly. Felicity's eyes became black as night the blue color of them barely visible. Oliver started to deliberately chew unhurriedly before swallowing. Felicity let out a beautifully breathy moan that pulled a groan from his chest. Tommy entered the room bemoaning about the sexual tension induced atmosphere.

Felicity's lips called out to him begging to be kissed. The sweet aroma of her blood sent shockwaves through him. Tommy's nose flared in disgust and Oliver wanted to break him in half for insulting Felicity. The other vampire informed him that the others were ready and Oliver spat out his orders like acid. Putting all his disapprovingly malice apologizing to Tommy about the smell of Felicity's blood. His friend accepted the answer as Iris stared disappointedly. Oliver persuaded Iris to give Felicity and him the room. After much protest and a few agreeing nods from Felicity the small clairvoyant granted him ten minutes. Iris grabbed a reluctant Tommy hauling him out of the room. As soon as the door clicked shut Oliver could breath better slightly. He looked at Felicity whose chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace before pulling a chair close to her. Oliver noticed that her food wasn't touched at all and made a mental note to make sure she eats something. He captured her hand on the bed putting them both at ease when their scars closed. They really needed to figure out how to keep their scars for reopening. He heard a squishy sound that brought his attention to Felicity's hand. She had pressed them into the blanket coating them in blood. Felicity brought it up to look at it the scent of blood wafted to his nostrils. _I_ _wonder_ _what_ _she_ _taste_ _like_. _Also_ _could_ _her_ _blood_ _help_ _with_ _the_ _scar_ _dilemma_.

A noise came from the back of his throat causing Felicity to lock eyes with him. Whatever she found in his gaze caused her breathing to increase. Oliver made up his mind as he leaned forward to capture one of Felicity's fingers into his mouth. He willed his fangs to stay put as he sucked on it hard. His efforts was awarded with the most beautiful sounds coming from Felicity's throat eyes rolling into the back of his head. Her moans traveled to his cock stirring it to life. He released the digit before moving to the next one giving it the same treatment. By the time he was finished he was almost painfully hard and Felicity was panting heavily. Another scent teased him and Oliver wanted nothing more than to bury himself between her thighs. Leaning back Oliver stared at Felicity with his intentions clear on his face pulling a pitiful moan from her lips. Felicity was flustered as her eyes shone like sapphires and her skin painted a beautiful crimson. _Man_ , _she's_ _so_ _beautiful_ , _but_ _we_ _have_ _a_ _problem_. Oliver couldn’t help, but hum his approval of her taste which prompted Felicity to break the spell they put themselves in. She wanted the flirting to stop hesitating to tell him why. Oliver needed Felicity to speak freely with him to start building this relationship. Felicity's mouth said one thing while _Before_ _I_ _say_ _fuck_ _it_ _and_ _let_ _you_ _consume_ _me_ _whole_ whispered across Oliver's subconscious. He adjusted in his seat a little willing his engorged member to slumber. Oliver wanted to consume her, to merged them together body and soul, but not yet. Oliver had to prove what he felt in his gut so he reached into the back of his shirt digging into his scars.

Once the stickiness of blood coated them he removed them from his shirt offering his fingers to Felicity. Her eyes flickered to his offered hand as her tongue poked out to wet her lips. After Oliver told her that he was trying to prove a theory Felicity countered his efforts by asking about their connection. He gave Felicity an amused incredulous look at her sexually charged innuendo. Oliver explained to her about who she was to him in a past life. Reincarnated soulmates that what she called them in truth they were much more than that because to be reincarnated you have to die and come back Oliver had stayed. He was never born again Oliver just died and was resurrected as a vampire. Felicity was at war with herself Oliver could tell by the way her brow crinkled. She admonished him to stop flirting with her because of their conundrum. Their problem wasn't them per say it was Laurel. In order to explore this further Oliver had to convince the vamp that being with her maker was the best thing for her.

Oliver felt guilt and regret slam into him hard constricting his chest. These feelings wasn't about Laurel because Oliver had finally forgive himself about that. No, he felt this way because he should've waited and as much as it pains him to admit it Oliver should've believed that son of a bitch of an alpha. They wouldn't have a Laurel problem if he had that much is certain. He held Felicity’s gaze for a moment memorizing the blue of her irises noticing the small flecks of gold. The blood on his fingers started to dry so Oliver wipe them on his jeans. Oliver tried a different tactic appealing to the logical part of Felicity. He took his hand again putting it back into his shirt. Oliver pressed his thumb into one of his scars digging into his flesh to coat it with fresh blood. Bring his hand back out the digit was practically dripping red. Felicity's eyes flicked to it then back to him and Oliver could tell she was getting drunk off of the smell. She asked about his theory and Oliver explained with the hopes that it would sway her. He watched Felicity have a battle with herself as a phrase that he never wanted to hear escaped her lips. _Can_ _I_ _trust_ _you_?! Sounded like a loud beating drum in his ears choking the life out of his heart. He wanted Felicity to trust him with every fiber of his being so he answered her question leaving no doubt.

Seemingly satisfied with his answer Felicity took his offering wrapping her free hand around his wrist. She freed the other one placing around the side of his wrist. Felicity brought it up to her mouth her hot breath fanned over it before she sucked it into her mouth. Oliver's cock twitched in his jeans as Felicity moaned around his thumb pulling a moan from his lips. Felicity clean every drop of blood off of his thumb swirling her tongue around it slowly. Oliver's body hummed in anticipation as his cock wanted the same attention practically envious of the thumb. A moan clawed it's way out of his throat as she released his thumb from her hot wet mouth. The room was filled with their heavy breathing with a heady smell lingering in the air. They started to count to three releasing each other at the same time. Oliver held his breath when the pain didn't come Felicity chuckled as he laughed. _Holy_ _shit_ _it_ _worked_ Oliver couldn't believe that it worked he was dumbfounded.

The happy moment came crashing down on him when he used a term of endearment that they both wasn't ready for yet. To her credit Felicity took it in stride and his rambling. When she said relationship Oliver's heart skipped a beat because he wanted that so much. Hopefully after the meeting they could start off slow letting it build from there. Being honest with himself Oliver didn't want to be slow about this he want to dive head first into it. However, he was going to let Felicity set the pace. Oliver dropped his hand limply to his error spilling the contents of Felicity's tray all over his bed and her. He apologized standing up to help clean the mess before he felt a stinging pain to the back of his head. Oliver whipped around as another punch careened in his direction he caught it before the fist could connect with his jaw. Iris chastised Oliver about nonexistent “funny business” as Oliver made assurances. She glared at him before riotous laughter drew her attention. Felicity looked amused by his and Iris's dynamic as her eyes crinkled.

The women exchanged friendly banter that had Oliver laughing silently. That was his cue to leave he grabbed the tray as Iris wrapped her hand around his wrist in order to drag him out of his own room. Oliver winked at Felicity pulling a beautiful giggle from her lips as he allowed Iris to drag him away from her. The clairvoyant left him in the hallway shutting the door behind her. _Shit_ Oliver sat the tray on a nearby table before entering the room again. Iris hadn't moved from the door good, so Oliver effectively pushed her into the wall behind the door. He walked up to the bed grabbing his luckily clean shirt walking back out closing the door behind him. Oliver slung the garment over his shoulder picking up the tray. Iris's voice floated to his ears.

“That's the first time I ever seen him so carefree. I think this is going to be good for him.”

He waited on bated breath for Felicity's reply.

Her barely whispered “I hope so” caused him to breathe again.

_Me too_

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

After dropping the tray off with Rasia and changing his shirt Oliver headed to the conference room to wait for Felicity and Iris. Voices drifted into the room causing Oliver to turn around in anticipation only to be disappointed when Barry and Cisco came walking towards him giddy like two school children. Oliver noticed the bandage on Barry's neck as two red dots blemished the pristine white. The two guys came up to Oliver nervously looking somewhat lost.

“Umm Iris told us to meet here?!” Barry explained

Cisco nodded in agreement “She said that you would be here looking all broody.”

Oliver shook his head because leave it to Iris to divulge the future so accurately.

“Oh by the way I'm glad that my suspicions were confirmed about Star City having a creature problem.” Barry said knowingly

Oliver balked at him for a minute because he knows damn well that Iris didn't tell this string bean about Felicity. Before he could ask the boy continued.

“I mean my girlfriend is a vampire and she turned me into one how cool is that. I wonder if werewolves existed.” Barry rushed excitedly

Oliver sighed in relief Felicity's secret was safe for now at least. Oliver eyed Cisco who was incredibly quiet. He nodded minutely confirming that Barry was still in the dark about the extent of their world.

“Ugh, Barry how long have you and Felicity been friends?” Oliver inquired

Barry smiled “Well, ever since she came to Star City. You could say that we are best friends to be totally honest.”

Oliver nodded slightly putting a forced smile on his face. He really hoped that after Barry knows Felicity’s secret that they could continue to be friends. Oliver reached over to the panel on the wall putting his palm on the access panel. He didn’t even flinch when it pricked his finger at the end of the scan. The panel slid away revealing the luminous pristine elevator car.

“Cool”

“Sweet”

Echoed in unison as both Barry and Cisco looked on in awe. Oliver gestured for them to step inside. Both guys stepped into the elevator at the same time looking around the car in wonder.

The doors slid shut just as Cisco said “I got to get me one of these!”

Oliver sighed resuming his wait for Felicity and Iris. He was nervous wondering if Felicity would have the same reaction to the elevator. Oliver wonder if she would like the bunker with all its tech. The vampire was curious if she would be upset when she saw Curtis or happy. The human had said that Felicity and him were best friends in college Oliver wondered how Barry would feel about that. Basically, Oliver was nervous as hell about the prospect of Felicity wanting to become apart of his life in any capacity. He already cared deeply for her and that meant he also cared about her relationships with others. When the meeting is over Oliver decided he would tell Felicity about her biological parents. It was only right for her to establish that relationship again. Oliver’s skin hummed signaling Felicity’s presence before she even touched him. Her touch was lulling calming him considerable. Iris noticed that they wasn’t bleeding and Felicity simply said that his theory worked. Oliver felt Felicity’s fingers run over his forearm causing him to shiver. _She_ _trying_ _to_ _kill_ _me_. The brown eyed clairvoyant wanted more details, but Oliver didn’t want to divulge any further. Felicity agreed much to Iris’s exasperation causing Oliver to not hold back the grin threatening to take over his face. Iris admonished them asking could they not be too affectionate when they get to the bunker. Felicity’s brows furrowed in confusion as realization dawned on her. Iris answered her revelation with a “Nope” popping the “p”. Iris gave him a little nod for permission which irked him slightly. _This_ _is_ _my_ _bunker_. _No_ , _it’s_ _the_ _team’s_ _bunker_ _remember_ floated across his mind causing Oliver to roll his eyes before placing his hand on the access panel.

His body was on edge as he weighed Felicity's reaction. Iris walked past Felicity into the elevator car as she pulled out her phone. Oliver strode in capturing the hand that steeled against his foreman in the bend of his elbow effectively dragging Felicity inside. Once they were in the elevator Oliver moved to the back as Felicity stood in front of him. She practically hummed with excitement. For the first time Oliver notice what she had on. His t-shirt swallowed her whole to where she had to roll it up some. She had on some sweatpants that he assumed were Thea’s. Oliver tried to stifle his laugh as he took in her pink sock covered feet. Oliver glanced up locking eyes with Felicity in the reflective glass. She flashed him a smile that made his heart stop causing his lips to pull upwards. Felicity looked at home in his t-shirt and the thought of her wearing his shirts all the time caused Oliver to intertwine their pinkies.

As soon as they established the connection it ruptured by the elevator dinging open Felicity pulling away from him. Oliver watched proudly as Felicity took in the bunker dumbfounded. She accessed her surrounding almost tripping over her feet when she saw the dais and the computer banks. Oliver had eyes only for her ignoring the other occupants in the room. He let his feet guide him as Felicity fawned over the computers. Oliver’s body was on autopilot as he gripped the bar of the salmon ladder starting to ascend it. Her low breathy gasp hit his ears the sound becoming his favorite song. Oliver wasn’t even sure Felicity knew she made it. He could feel her eyes on him when got to the top rung.

Oliver jumped down from it making his way towards her just as Tommy informed them about the meeting. He walked up the dais taking in Felicity’s flustered state. Her pupils were dilated, she was breathing heavily, and the veins in her neck were jumping inviting him to sink his fangs in. Oliver watch her throat move as she swallowed thickly before Curtis effectively broke the moment. The two friends reunion was bittersweet Oliver could tell, but happy at the same time which made him happy. Curtis admonish Felicity about the computers and Oliver was quick to remind the tech who bunker it was. Oliver couldn’t help, but make his statement a double entendre flirting with Felicity a little. His tech guy noticed the exchange commenting on it which provoked Oliver to whisper to Felicity his intentions as he walked past. Felicity’s eyes were blown wide when Oliver captured her gaze again before he headed to the conference table.

The environment around the conference table was vitriolic and reserved enkindling Oliver to be on high alert. Oliver watched Curtis pull Felicity alongside him as she took the seat between the techie and Iris. The vampire took the seat in front of Felicity as Diggle and Tommy sat beside him. Sara and Laurel sat with each other as they sent almost fierce looks his and Felicity’s way. Thea was with Roy seemingly a neutral party in all this. The support systems and battle lines were drawn and Oliver didn’t like it one bit. The Guardian walked out of the recesses of the bunker standing as far away as possible. Oliver wanted to get this over just as he begin to do so he was interrupted by Laurel who pointed out that someone wasn’t there. Everyone accessed the room to find the missing members of the meeting only see Cisco and Barry come from the bathroom. Oliver had almost forgot about them the two men walked slowly to the table as Oliver started again only to get cut off by Sara. Oliver mood dropped significantly as realization dawned on him. The atmosphere crackled with tension Oliver watched Felicity fidget picking up on the change. Oliver growled deep in his throat as Laurel flashed him a smug smirk. She said she needed someone on her side before Tommy explained that it wasn't about sides. His friend was right it wasn't the meeting was about getting everything out in the open and setting things right. Oliver heard the elevator chime as the tell tale clacking of his mother's heels echoed in his ears. Her gait was coupled with the lazy saunter of someone else. Oliver was expecting only his mother to appear from around the corner, but was floored when Malcolm Merlyn emerged as well.

_Shit_

“Thank you for inviting me Laurel. I hope you don't mind that I brought Malcolm with me.” his mother stated regally

Malcolm just stared at Felicity who tried to make herself small under his gaze.

“That's interesting. What is the CEO of Smoak Tech doing in a place like this?!” Malcolm quizzed

Oliver felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. This was a dangerous game Laurel was playing that could get Felicity killed or worse.

“Umm she's my best friend and she's really good with tech I mean genius level. Anyway I asked Oliver to recruit her help for a mission. Right?! Oliver.” Curtis rambled

Oliver nodded “Yeah that's right.”

He eyed his mother to see her reaction. Moria remained as stoic and poised as ever. She gave away nothing be it approval or disapproval.

“Laurel, why did you ask me to come here?” Moira asked

The vamp sighed “Oliver and Tommy think that I should be with Tommy because of the whole vamp/maker thing.”

His mother made a disapproving noise before making her way closer to the conference table. Moira stood in the thick of it between Diggle and Sara her hands clasped tightly in front of her. Oliver watched in shocked horror as Malcolm stood behind Felicity. The pure blood rested his palms on the back of her chair. Malcolm had an unsettling smug smile on his face eyes boring into Oliver.

Clearing her throat Moira addressed the room “Oliver why don't you want to go through with the Blood Moon ceremony with Laurel? And give me a legitimate reason besides Tommy being her maker.”

Oliver looked around the room pondering for a second. _Some_ _help_ _here_. _I've got_ _nothing_ Iris sent back looking confused as to what was happening. His eyes seeked out the Guardian who met his gaze. Conroy took two fingers shaping them like fangs bringing them up to his neck while tilting his head in Felicity's direction. Oliver nodded as _that_ _might_ work skittered across his subconscious. Oliver turned his gaze to Iris locking eyes with her as she nodded minutely. He turned his attention back to his mother who was waiting expectantly.

“I haven’t drank any of Laurel's blood since her turn. The truth is the smell of it makes me sick.” Oliver confessed

To Conroy and Iris it may be a ruse, but for him and Laurel it was the truth. She had offered it to him many times, but he couldn't stomach the smell. For first time all day the Guardian spoke up.

“Mrs. Queen, we all know what that means. If Oliver goes ahead with the ceremony with Laurel he could die.” Richards explained

Felicity let out a little gasp that drew Oliver's attention and the vampire standing behind her. Malcolm's lips upticked in a devious smile as one of his hands went to stroke Felicity's golden locks.

Malcolm tsked “So, it has nothing to do with this bottled blonde right here.”

Oliver eyebrows furrowed as his mother made an intrigued noise in the back of her throat. Dred slither into his veins as he watched helplessly as his mother came into view. She stood beside Iris looking at Felicity with scrutiny.

“You” Moria breathed in recognition

Self satisfaction came off of Merlyn in waves slamming into Oliver's chest. He couldn't look at the scene anymore as Moria scowled at Felicity with Malcolm being smug and Felicity's brow knitted in confusion. Oliver's gaze met with Sara's whose were colored with guilt.

“Um I'm sorry I ugh know you're Moira Queen acting CEO of Queen Consolidated and obviously Oliver's mother and Thea’s don't forget Thea, but how exactly do you know me. I only ask because you're looking at me like you want to rip my head off.” Felicity broke the tense moment.

Moira shook her head stepping back a little eyes locking with Merlyn. Malcolm nodded once before moving away from Felicity much to Oliver's relief. The vampire walked to stand behind Laurel. It happened so quickly that Oliver didn't have time to cover his nose before he started to dry heave. Merlyn had opened Laurel's vein exposing her blood to the room. The supernatural creatures in the room gagged in disgust as the humans looked on in horror.

“Why the hell did you do that?!” Tommy roared.

Merlyn had used a nightshade dipped blade in order to slow the vamp’s healing process. He lifted the offending object up twirling it between his two fingers. Malcolm moved Sara out the way pulling Laurel's chair into the middle of the room.

“Alright, Ms. Lance the way I see it you have two choices either you let your maker heal you or bleed to death.” Merlyn explain holding the dagger to Laurel's heart.

Oliver had finally gotten his composure lips pursed to protest when he felt a kick. He whipped his head in Thea's direction who shook her head slightly. Oliver looked at her confused mouthing “What the fuck” promoting Thea to shake her head again. He turned his attention back to Felicity who was staring at Laurel with her hand over her nose. Oliver turned to look at the scene in front of them just as Merlyn was about to plunge the knife into Laurel's heart. The vamp made a split second decision as Tommy's name gurgled out of her mouth. Instantly his best friend was by Laurel's side offering his blood to her. Oliver watched as she pulled from Tommy's wrist. He could breath again when the smell of Laurel's blood no longer penetrated the atmosphere.

“I hope this settles the matter. Tommy and Laurel explore the vamp/maker bond. It's a wonderful experience trust me.” Moira huffed

Malcolm nodded “It really is. Sorry for all the theatrics and for forcing your hand.”

The vampire moved to pat Tommy on the back, but thought better of it.

“Oliver, now you have the difficult task of finding a replacement for the Blood Moon ceremony. Although I don't think you will have to look too far.” Moria stated knowingly

Before Oliver could say anything the alarms in the bunker blared. Curtis got up immediately grabbing a still shell shocked Felicity with him. Diggle followed with Oliver hot on his heels. Everyone had gathered on the dais watching the human swifty turn off the alarms pulling up several images on his screens.

“Remember when you told me to keep an eye on Artemis. Well, you were right.” Curtis huffed

Oliver accessed Felicity who looked like she was dying to touch a keyboard before he looked at Curtis's monitors. Such enough Crock was standing with his daughter Artemis just as Jade appeared from the shadows. Oliver watched the family argue for a moment.

“Curtis can you enhance the video maybe pick up some of the audio?!” Diggle asked

Curtis tried to enhance it with no results before he turned to Felicity.

“I'm good, but you're better. It's like a walk in the park for you. Would you do me the honor?!” Curtis pleaded

Felicity hesitated for a moment Oliver held his breath waiting to see what she will do. Oliver was pleasantly surprised when her fingers started to move quickly across a keyboard as the bunker speakers crackled to life.

“Jade we have an opportunity to make bank all I need is two more humans.” Crock growled

Jade huffed “And I want that I really do, but there's something you aren't telling me. Every since you started working with Slade you've been secretive.”

Oliver watched the video as Crock got into his daughter's personal space.

“I don't have to explain myself to you little girl all you need to know is that if you do this your cut will be lucrative.” Lawrence rumbled

Artemis sighed “Why can't we be a normal family huh?! Every time I come to visit you guys are talking about some big score.”

The teenager crossed her arms in front of her hanging her head in disappointment.

“This is the score to end all scores. Cheshire, your cut is three million per human, so I suggest that you start gathering them.” SportsMaster said

Jade nodded “That’s a pretty number. Where do you want the blood bags?!”

Crock hesitated for a moment “Bring two back to this location tonight and I'll do the rest.”

Oliver didn't even have to ask as heard the clicking of keyboard keys. The feed was cut off in order for Felicity to pull up the location.

“By the looks of the schematics it looks like an old warehouse in the Glades near Verdant.” She informed him

Oliver could get use to this it felt right. Maybe Felicity's domain in the bunker could be these banks of computers and Curtis could invent tech that will help in the field. Oliver looked at his clock noting that that night will fall soon.

“Ok, let's suit up. By the time we get there they would be long gone. We're casing the place and setting up shop until they return.” Oliver ordered

Everyone dispersed to their respective cases. Oliver watched Laurel limply moved to the elevator Tommy trailing behind her. He wanted Laurel to make the decision on her own not be threatened. Oliver could feel guilt crawling into his heart squeezing it in a vice grip. A hand touched his forearm and Oliver looked down at it.

“I don't know the ins and outs of this world quite yet, but I'm sorry about Laurel. Whatever that was on that dagger forced her to chose and that's not your fault, Oliver. It was Malcolm Merlyn who played this dangerous game ok?!” Felicity reassured him stroking his arm.

Oliver nodded “Thank you for being you Felicity. Also nice work you may just earned a spot on the team.”

Felicity grinned “Really??”

Oliver nodded again earning a huge smile on her face.

“Oh frak what about Curtis.” Felicity questioned.

Curtis grunted “It's fine actually. It took you now time to find that stuff. So, the dais is yours.”

Felicity let go of Oliver standing up to hug her friend as they both bounced slightly with excitement.

_I could get use to this._

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

After everyone finished getting suited up. They went to the location Felicity had found casing the place for possible hiding places. They went in pairs. Diggle and Sara were paired while Oliver and Thea patrol the perimeter of the warehouse. They walked in comfortable silence until Oliver couldn't take it anymore.

“Why the hell did you kick me?” Oliver asked

Thea sighed “Only you will look a gift horse in the mouth. Last night I overheard Laurel and Sara talking about getting mom involved in this. So, I got to her first and explained everything. Don't worry I left out the fact that Felicity's a wolf. I guess mom told Malcolm.”

Oliver stopped in his tracks and turned to balk at his sister. Thea shrugged nonchalantly before passing him. She rounded the corner before he could get his legs moving again. Oliver had just caught up to her when his comm crackled to life.

“Testing testing is thing on. Oliver can you hear me.” Felicity voice floated to his ears

Taking a deep breath letting it out slowly Oliver tapped his comm “Yes, Felicity I can hear you loud and clear.”

Felicity sighed “Ok good. I mean I know how to work this thing I was just making sure.”

Oliver nodded forgetting that she couldn't see him he replied “You're doing fine, Felicity.”

Thea motioned for them to crouch low as she saw some movement.

“You guys really should have codenames because one day someone would put two and two together and come up with Oliver Queen is a bow wielding _very_ handsome green clad hunter.” Felicity rambled

Oliver's lips upticked for a moment before he said “We have them actually. I'm covered in green and shot arrows so my codename is Green Arrow.”

Felicity giggled “Well, you better hope DC comics doesn't find out talk about copyright infringement. So, is Thea's codename Red Arrow or.”

Thea smiled smugly whispering “See, so much cooler than Speedy.”

Oliver rolled his eyes “She had a built-in nickname that I gave her when she was little, so we used that. Her codename is Speedy.”

“That's so sweet it has sentimental value which is better than some random name.” Felicity chimed

Oliver could see the beaming smile on Thea's face that he knows matches his.  
“John’s is Spartan and Sara's is Canary. Are you thinking of using them over the comms?!” Oliver whispered

Felicity hummed softly then said “Maybe just yours _Green_ _Arrow_. Although I think I need one unless you like screaming my name all the time.”

Thea made a choking sound as Oliver waited for Felicity to catch her mistake. She didn't which caused Oliver to blush profusely.

“Umm Felicity you do know that the others can hear you right?!” Oliver stammered

“ _Oh_ _frak_! I thought this was your personal frequency sorry about that guys. Yeah nope I'm not taking that back, Oliver.” Felicity huffed

Oliver really could get use to this. Having Felicity voice in his ear feels right like she was meant to help him track down unsavory characters. He looked at Thea who had a look of pride, happiness, and something else Oliver couldn't name.

“I should have a codename. I mean Felicity is such a unique name that I practically need one.” Felicity grumbled

Oliver smiled “We'll talk about it when I get back, newbie. Right now we need to focus. Do you see any movement in the warehouse?”

Felicity huffed “I just know we're not going to talk about it. And don't call me _newbie_. I'm only picking up four heat signatures and no movement inside.”

“Ok, I guess we have to wait.” Oliver sighed

Thea motioned to an alcove that had a direct line of sight to the warehouse. They walked up to it settling there for their stake out. Oliver informed Diggle to sit tight and wait for his signal.

The comms crackled “Green Arrow there are cargo trucks headed your way. Cheshire is driving one of them.”

“Thanks, Felicity.” Oliver replied

Oliver looked at Thea who nodded minutely. Tonight they were going to get answers one way or another.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

***Another warehouse in the Glades***

“We did as you asked Mr. Palmer here is the serum you wanted.” the plump doctor said

Ray looked at the dark liquid as a twisted smile lit up his face. Everything was going according to plan and soon he would have more people to turn into hybrids. First however he needed to test the serum. He grabbed the vial from the doctor and a needle from the medical table. Ray stalked towards the first cell that housed the blind man. The man was muscular and look like he could survive anything.

“Tell me if you are blind how did you see our little demonstration last night.” Ray questioned

The man struggled to stand running his hand along the walls until he was standing in front of the cage door.

“I-I uhh smelled th-the blood and heard the doctors straggled screams. And your associated said she hadn't had a drink all day. That was enough to fill in the pieces.” The man said

Ray hummed “Hmmm, what's your name?”

The man in cage looked floored before answering “Jeremy.”

Ray caressed the door of the cage “Well, Jeremy would you like to see again?! This little vial can make that happen. I rather a willing participant than a force one. Will you accept this freely?”

Jeremy contemplated for minute before saying “What's in it for you? Why are you doing all this? You're not a saint or some benefactor.”

Ray smiled predatorily “Let's just say I'm evening out the play field.”

Jeremy pondered the response before hesitantly placing his arm to the cage door. Ray smiled smugly as he drew some of the serum up into the syringe. Sticking the needle through the wired opening of the door the alpha jammed the it into the blind man's arm injecting him. Jeremy groaned in pain as Ray watch the serum turn the man's veins black. He watched it travel to Jeremy's eyes changing them from milky white to ink black.

“I-I I can see holy shit I can...Aahhhh” Jeremy screamed

Ray brow furrowed in confusion as Jeremy let out blood curdling screams.

“I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING BURNED ALIVE.” The man screeched

Ray watched in anger as Jeremy veins started to turn to acid burning the man from the inside out. When the screaming stopped the caged man dropped to the floor in a charred heap. Ray turned from the scene fury coursing through him.

“Did you do exactly what I told you?” Ray roared

The doctor backed up a little replying “Yes, Mr. Palmer. Down to the very last period. We mixed Mr. Queen's blood with yours to create the serum. Exactly like you told us.”

Ray threw the vial to the ground shattering it. He invaded the doctor's personal space grabbing him by the head. The alpha twisted the doctor's head to one side snapping his neck. He dropped the useless doctor like a forgotten toy before turning to the rest of them.

“This is what happens when you fail. Don't do it again or I will feed you all to the Pack.” Ray growled pointing to the dead doctor.

The tension was cut by slow clapping.

“Impressive temper tantrum you just thrown. Oscar worthy.” Laurel smirked

“What are you doing here? You're supposed be keeping Oliver preoccupied.” Ray grumbled

Laurel walked up to the cage peering inside tsking “Such a waste he looked sooo yummy.”

She prowled back towards Ray running a hand down his back causing the alpha to shiver.

“To answer your question I've been casted aside for a more blonde pasture.” Laurel signed digging her nails into Ray’s back

Ray grunted moving away from her “So, Oliver and Felicity are together or trying to be.”

Laurel shrugged walking to the far cage looking at the woman inside. She made a intrigued noise in the back of her throat before returning to Ray's side.

“More or less, but don't worry I have a gift for you.” Laurel assured

She saunter over to the medical table propping up on her elbows.

Laurel's eyes glowed yellow as she said “Come, Tommy.”

Out of the shadows emerged Tommy Merlyn as he dragged something behind him. Whatever it was kicked and screamed as the vampire labored with it.

“Drop _it_. Good boy, now go stand over there.” Laurel commanded pointing to a corner beside the doctor's workstation

Ray chuckled darkly “You have a new puppy I see. When did you get him?”

“It's a long painful story. Let's just say he was my maker now he's my bitch.” Laurel grounded out

Tommy walked towards the corner standing stoically as Laurel got out her comfortable position picking up what he dropped in front of her. Her eyes stopped glowing as she walked towards Ray throwing the hood covered human at his feet. Laurel removed the hood earning a beautifully sinister smile from Ray. He caressed the humans cheek lovingly revelling in this moment.

“Dr. Caitlin Snow or should I say Raymond.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm things just got interesting. Everyone is not who they seem.


	15. Nothing But Static

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get turned upside down. Oliver and Felicity have an emotional conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know that it's been forever since I updated (2 months). I would like to apologize for that. My life was a little hectic in the beginning of February. Then the middle of February the most devastating thing happened to me. My mom passed away and I just didn't feel like writing. I started this fic because of her she was my muse. When the show wasn't what I thought it should be and I wanted to quit watching she told me that I better finish this fic. So, I know she would want me to finish it now. This fic is dedicated to my mom who always believed in me. She was an Arrow fan, an Olicity fan, and the best person I know. She loved fiercely that was her legacy. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you Victoria and Sarah for being my betas and my friends Like always criticism is welcomed. Happy Reading <3

Chapter 15:

 

Felicity watched as the cargo trucks pulled into the warehouse’s gravelled lot. Cheshire hopped out of the driver's seat walking up to SportsMaster as he walked out of the warehouse. This was it the two petty thugs were about to make an exchange. Hopefully with excellent timing Oliver and the team could intercept the dealings. Felicity took a deep breath almost gagging as the smell of Laurel's blood still lingered in the bunker. A bad chill went down her spine as she thought about what happened earlier...

 

_ Malcolm Merlyn was too close to her skin leaving disgusted goosebumps in his wake. Felicity didn't know what was going on, but the Merlyn Global CEO certainly did. She could tell in the way he lingered too long on her. Felicity could feel the heat from his body as he leaned forward to sniff her hair. As soon as Mrs. Queen had invaded her space the tension ratcheted up another notch. Felicity felt like the Queen matriarch had a bone to pick with her. Moira’s expression was merciless and calculating before she looked at Merlyn with a raised manicured eyebrow. Causing  him to turn his  attention elsewhere Felicity was relieved, but it was short lived. She watched in horror as the man opened up Laurel's vein with one clean swipe. Tommy roared his discontent as Malcolm pulled Laurel into the middle of the bunker. The CEO of Merlyn Global gave the vamp an ultimatum. death or accept the maker/vamp bond. The scent of Laurel's blood had the wolf revolting as Felicity held a hand to her mouth trying not to throw up. Ultimately the otherwise stubborn vamp chose life..... _

 

“Felicity are you there?!” Oliver's voice pulled her out of her memories 

 

Felicity answered “Yes, Green Arrow I'm here” 

 

Felicity did a few keystrokes pulling up the surveillance cameras that gave the best view of Oliver and the smugglers. Cheshire and SportsMaster were still in deep exchange while Artemis stood watch. There was a couple of muscled men guarding the trucks. 

 

“Ok, is it safe to engage or not?!” Oliver huffed 

 

Felicity looked at the footage again analysing it “There's two meatheads by the trucks. Artemis is playing look out.” 

 

“Ok, thank you we'll take it from here.Just keep us posted.” Oliver grunted over the comms. 

 

Felicity sighed “10/4 or is it Roger That I always get those two mixed up.” 

 

Oliver's comm crackled to life again “Spartan, you and Canary take out the two dum-dums by the truck while Speedy and I engage SportsMaster and Cheshire.” 

 

“Roger that” Diggle and Sara grunted 

 

Felicity huffed “So it  _ is _ Roger that. Noted” 

 

She heard Oliver stifle a chuckle before Thea and him advanced towards the thugs. On the adjacent monitor Felicity watched as Sara and Diggle moved out of their hidden position towards the cargo trucks. They moved silently and swiftly in order to ambush the hired help. Felicity held her breath in anticipation. 

 

“On my mark. One. Two....” Oliver whispered 

 

Felicity observed as Oliver and Thea brusted out of the shadows bows at the ready standing tall unflinching. 

 

“Lawrence Crock! YOU HAVE  **FAILED** THIS CITY!” Oliver roared 

 

Felicity flinched slightly as her side tingled a little. She watched as SportsMaster and Cheshire turned slowly out of her peripherals she saw Diggle and Sara reach the cargo trucks then all hell broke loose. It happened so fast that Felicity's head spun. Artemis sprinted to the warehouse while her dad and sister charged for Oliver and Thea. The hired muscle rushed Diggle and Sara the Hunters dispatched of them easily. Diggle tased the bigger one before connecting a knee to his face. Sara wrapped around the smaller one bring him to the ground before snapping his arm in two. Felicity watched in fascination as the bodies fell limp on the ground. Diggle and Sara went to the cargo trucks hands poised to lift the flaps when something big and brown jumped out tackling them to the ground. Two wolves jumped Sara and Diggle respectively. Her wolf growled lowly within her as the other wolves on screen snarled in the Hunters’ faces. 

 

“Sonofabitch! Canary make sure you don't get bitten.” Diggle gritted through his teeth.

 

Sara grunted in acknowledgement as the wolf above her snapped at her face. 

 

“OLLIE!!” Thea's sharp yell caused Felicity to snap her head in the direction of the monitor to her right. 

 

Dread slithered into her veins turning them to ice. The wolf howled deep inside her causing Felicity to double over in pain. The animal begging to be released. SportsMaster had Oliver in a headlock choking the life out of him as Deathstroke emerged from the shadows. The assassin held the tip of his blade to Oliver's chest before he added any pressure the surveillance feed was cut leaving Felicity in the dark. 

 

“ _ Oliver!? _ ” she whispered softly over the comms. 

 

There was nothing but, static in return. 

 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

***An hour earlier***

  
  


Oliver watched as the thugs got in position. Jade jumped out of the trucks walking towards her father proudly. 

 

“Well the smuggling business is getting more lucrative. I got a whole truckload of Bleeders. It was easy. Just a bunch of junkies no one will miss.” Cheshire lamented 

 

SportsMaster removed his mask revealing a pleased smile on his face. 

 

“Now that's what I'm talking about. I knew you were the right person for this score.” Crock beamed 

 

Artemis came out of the shadows to stand behind her father. The teenager looked uneasy as she shuffled from foot to foot. 

 

Cheshire chuckled “What's the matter Artemis?! If it's not an after school special you're not interested.” 

 

“I'm here to visit not to get tangled up in illegal activities, Jade. Mom's going to kill me.” Artemis grumbled 

 

Crock turned to his youngest daughter giving her a hard look before refocusing on Cheshire. 

 

“How about you stand over there and keep watch while the grown ups talk. Since your family legacy bothers you so much.” SportsMaster gritted 

 

The teen reluctantly meandered to an empty space off to the side where she could see from almost all angles. Jade outstretched her hand causing Crock to look at it disdainfully. 

 

“What do you want little girl?!” He rumbled.

 

The dark eyed woman raised one eyebrow expectantly. Her hand was still suspended between them. 

 

SportsMaster sighed “Why is it always money with you?!” 

 

“You made a promise, old man. I'm just making sure you keep it.” Cheshire huffed 

 

Crock nodded “How many vermin did you bring?!” 

 

“Twenty. There is ten in each truck. So, my pay is 60 mil at 3 mil per head right?!” Cheshire explained while taking out a knife from her back pocket. 

Crock growled “I told you all I needed was two more. Why the fuck do you have to be a goddamned overachiever?!” 

 

Cheshire played with the knife twirling it between her fingers before throwing it to Artemis who caught it easily. 

 

“That jacket and mask are new. Your weapons are now  _ explosive _ , so I figured 60 mil is pocket change for your employer.” Cheshire looked at her father with a challenging eyebrow. 

 

Oliver could tell that they were about to be in a stalemate. It was the best time to catch them off guard. 

 

“Felicity” Oliver breathed 

 

There was a pause before he called her again this time the comms crackled to life. Oliver wanted to make sure that she saw what he did. Because the archer could be wrong and that would spell disaster for the team. Felicity gave him the go ahead adorably mixing up combat codes. She told him about the location of the other thugs which he relayed to Diggle and Sara. Upon Digg's answer Felicity got confirmation about what was the appropriate acknowledgement pulling a small laugh from his lips. Oliver motioned to Thea to start the charge. They both prowl like panthers towards their intended targets. Oliver drew his bow a few feet from SportsMaster and Cheshire. He could hear Thea pull back on her bow string taking a deep breath letting it out slowly. Once they are out of the shadows Oliver let's their presence be known by roaring “You have failed this city!” causing the thieves to turn in their direction. Before he could get his shot off right SportsMaster charged him. Oliver managed to graze Crock's face before he was tackled to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Thea wrestling with Cheshire as Artemis poked her head out of the warehouse door cautiously. Oliver drove his  knee into  SportsMaster's stomach before rolling over to be on top of him. He brought a fist to his jaw before the man underneath him pushed him off sending Oliver a couple feet from him. 

 

“You got a mean right hook I'll give you that.” Crock said spitting out blood as he stood to his feet 

 

Oliver grunted “Where did you learn how to fight?! Elementary school?!” 

 

“He always said that you had jokes. I'm about to wipe that smirk right off your face,  _ Queen _ !” SportsMaster chuckled darkly 

 

Oliver went rigid for a moment.  _ How did he?!  _ If SportsMaster knew about his identity then what else did he know? 

 

“Slade” Oliver growled 

 

SportsMaster nodded before he charged at Oliver again. The criminal landed a roundhouse kick to Oliver's temple just as Digg started yelling to Sara not to get bitten.  _ What are wolves doing here?!  _ Oliver hit the ground hard before SportsMaster's knee came up to his face. Oliver's vision blurred as the built man grabbed him by the hair before putting him in a headlock. Oliver needed his vampiric strength, but something was hindering it. 

 

“Can't have you vamping out on me!” Crock leered as he showed Oliver the knife from earlier. 

 

_When_ _the fuck did he get that_?! It was dripping blood the smell of nightshade permeating the air. 

 

“Sonofabitch” Oliver gasped painfully 

 

He couldn't even see Thea anymore, but could hear her in the distance. He caught a flash of Digg and Sara trying to get the wolves off avoiding their bite at all costs. A glint under the low light of street lamps caught his attention before Thea's yell echoed across the tense air. Slade Wilson walked out of the darkness with purposeful strides. He dragged the tip of his katana over the gravel ground before standing to his full height in front of Oliver. The assassin brought it up to Oliver's shoulder before cutting the comm feed. 

“Can't have you calling for help, now can we Kid” Slade leered 

 

SportsMaster tightened his grip on Oliver's neck as Slade's features twisted into a satisfied dark grin. 

 

“You didn't think it would be that easy did you?!” The man he once called friend growled

 

Oliver could hear Digg and Sara still struggling with the wolves. Digg was cussing a blue streak while it sound like Sara was punching one of the wolves in the side of the face. Oliver's vision blurred at the edges as Crock twisted the knife deeper into his back. 

 

“We were expecting  _ some _ ...activity tonight. You haven't learned your lesson have you. One would think after Shado you would stop taking things that aren't yours.” Slade growled as he dug his katana into Oliver's shoulder.

 

The pain was intense causing Oliver's vision to double and his body to go limp. He was going to pass out Oliver could feel it. Slade blade was too close to his heart and by the way it stung and burned the katana’s tip was undoubtedly dipped in nightshade. Oliver coughed and watch blood smear his suit. He was going to die and it was nothing he could do to stop it. 

 

“That's right, kid. With your death the reign of the purebloods will be over and the rise of a new  _ breed _ will begin.” Slade said triumphantly 

 

SportsMaster removed the blade from Oliver's back as Slade removed his. The nightshade was coursing through his veins burning him up from the inside out. It felt like all of his blood cells were bursting at once while an unquenchable fire raged through his body. Oliver could vaguely her Thea's cries as Crock dropped him unceremoniously to the ground. As his world went black one thought was on his mind. 

 

“ _ Felicity”  _ Oliver choked out 

 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

It took Felicity a few seconds before she could changed to another camera within the area. The new angle was clearer than the first. She watched in horror as the team was met with dire straits. Deathstroke’s katana penetrated Oliver's skin dangerously close to his heart. Oliver was now limp on the ground with Thea hovering over him. The brunette was screaming for him to wake up. The wolf whined inside of Felicity as they both felt an intense emptiness. It felt like someone came in and scraped all her insides out and threw them away. Felicity's hand went under Oliver's grey hoodie, the one Curtis had given her while they waited for the team, her hand shook slightly as she placed it on her scar. When she pulled it out her fingers were bloody. Her wound had opened again. She didn't know if it was because Oliver's blood had ran out of her system or because he was dead?!  _ No he can't be dead. I can't accept that!  _

 

Felicity felt a hand coming to rest on her shoulder causing her to jump. Turning around quickly her eyes collided with Curtis's. He held a piece of gauze out to her and she took it wordlessly. Lifting up the hoodie Felicity placed the gauze to the wound as Curtis handed her some tape. 

 

“Thanks” Felicity said hollowly as she handed it back to him 

 

Curtis nodded “You're welcome.” 

 

Felicity turned back to the monitors looking at the chaos Deathstroke left behind as he climbed in one of the trucks. SportsMaster and Cheshire climbed in the other tugging a reluctant Artemis behind them before they left the area. Sara and Diggle was still struggling with the wolves while Thea shook Oliver before placing her ear to his heart. Felicity sucked in a ragged breath as she watched the vampire's sister try and revive Oliver. The wolf was clawing at her insides wanting to get out leaving Felicity feeling raw. The wolf that was snarling at Sara got the upper hand on the Hunter. It almost had it's teeth in her skin before an arrow went straight through the beast's heart. Felicity snapped her head to the monitor where Thea was only to see the young archer pleading with her brother.  _ Who the hell shot the wolf then?!  _ There was another thwack before the wolf that had Digg pinned dropped dead. 

 

“What the hell?!” Curtis whispered 

 

Felicity hummed at his assessment. Before either of them could understand what was going on a group of people dress in all black stormed the area. A dark haired olive toned woman walked up to Sara helping her up.

 

“Hey do you think you can tap into the camera's audio feed again?!” Curtis asked 

 

Felicity nodded “Of course.” 

 

With a few keystrokes she was able to get back into the audio with no problem just as the raven haired woman began to speak. 

 

“If you wanted to see me, beloved all you had to do was call.” The woman said regally

 

Sara chuckled “If I did that how the hell could you be my knight in shining armor, Nyssa” 

 

The blonde pulled Nyssa in for a hug before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Pulling back slightly they stared at each other which made Felicity antsy because it seem like everyone had forgotten about Oliver. She breathed a sigh of relief when Diggle jogged over with the archer thrown over his shoulder. 

 

“His pulse is weak and I can see the affects of the nightshade. If we don't hurry and get to the bunker it might be too late.” Diggle huffed before jogging to the van. 

 

Thea was hot on his heels as she stroked Oliver's hair mummering something into his ear. 

 

The comms crackled to life as Diggle's voice boomed through the bunker “Felicity prepare the med table and Curtis we need some blood I think he has about five bags for emergencies.” 

 

After getting over being startled Felicity and Curtis started to do as Diggle instructed. She hoped it wasn't too late. 

 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

_ Oliver stared into her intently as a variety of emotions crossed her face. If she thought he was going to take it back she really didn't know how much he loved her. It was a failure on his part one that he was willing to spend the rest of his godforsaken life correcting. Her breathing was rapid as she stared at him almost pleadingly.  _

 

_ “Well I guess you leave me no choice then.” She half smiled  _

 

_ Oliver chuckled “It shouldn't be any choice to make...”  _

 

_ He let the term of endearment be implied giving their present company. Her eyes sparkled with the fire he has come to love. She quirked an amused eyebrow at him a smirk firmly in place.  _

 

_ “I'm sure if you ask me again I won't hesitate in my answer.” She whispered  _

 

_ Oliver rose to the challenge “Will you...”  _

_ “Not yet, not now.” She interrupted quickly _

 

_ Oliver nodded minutely as his mother cleared her throat gaining his attention. The earl met his mother's piercing gaze a disapproving eyebrow perfectly quirked. Oliver could tell that his mother was trying to read the situation as her calculating eyes roamed his face. Oliver opened his mouth to semi explain, but another throat clearing drew his attention back to the center of the tent.  _

 

_ “Please forgive my daughter, my earl she's high spirited at best and strong willed in the most inopportune times.”  An older man said as he pushed Oliver's future behind him. _

 

_ Oliver looked at the man for a long second before addressing him “I find her spirit particularly endearing. What can I do for you, ummm?!”  _

 

_ “Noah” the man supplied _

 

_ Oliver nodded “Noah, why have you come here.”  _

 

_ “I wanted permission to hunt on your lands, my earl. My family can't survive on the little meat we have.” Noah implored  _

 

_ Oliver smiled softly “You have my...”  _

 

_ “I don't think that's wise, Oliver.” Moira cut in.  _

 

_ Oliver turned an icy glare at his mother as a hand landed on his forearm.  _

 

_ “I would have to agree with mother. We just granted someone permission to hunt only moments ago.” Thea sighed  _

 

_ Moira nodded “If we allow everyone to hunt on the grounds how are we going to have any meat for the hard winter that's coming in a fortnight.”  _

 

_ Oliver turned his gaze from his mother and back to the man that will one day be his father-in-law. The man's expression was resigned bracing for the inevitable. Oliver looked past him eyes colliding with piercing ice blue ones. He could see the fire building within her and he hoped to Odin that she would understand. _

 

_ Taking a deep breath letting it out slowly Oliver addressed Noah “I'm sorry, Noah, but my mother and sister are right we can't take the risk so close to the coldest time of the year. You do not have my permission to hunt on my land.”  _

 

_ “Oliver” her growl was barely above a whisper but it echoed throughout the chamber..... _

 

“Oliver” 

 

_ Oliver  _

 

_ “Oliver _ ”

 

He felt a hand run through his hair softly as he jerked awake. Oliver tried to sit up, but soft careful hands pushed down on his chest. He captured one of the hands in his own eyes locking with concerned blue ones. 

 

“Easy there, big guy your vampire powers are still hindered and you may rip your stitches.” Felicity soothed 

 

Oliver squeezed her hand watching a grimace roll across her face before it settled out like waves on a shore. The smell of her blood took over his senses making him a little lightheaded. 

 

“Your scar has opened again.” He stated quietly 

 

Felicity nodded “Yeah and so have yours.” 

 

Oliver huffed eyes going to the ceiling. His solution to their problem didn't even last 24 hours.  _ We’ll just have to try again later  _ swarmed his mind as Felicity gave him a wary smile. Oliver nodded in agreement before trying to sit up slowly this time. Felicity helped ease him into a sitting position swinging his legs over the side of the med table. Oliver let his eyes wander from her face around the bunker finding it empty. 

 

“Digg sent everyone home. He said it was late and we needed to rest.” Felicity answered his unasked question. 

 

Oliver sighed “Why didn't you go home?!” 

 

Felicity chewed on her bottom lip and it took all of his control not to recuse it from the abuse. They were in this sorta limbo they weren't together, but also together which was confusing and frustrating to say the least. Felicity was standing in front of him by a mere foot. 

 

Reaching out Oliver wrapped an arm around her waist tugging her forward “C’mere” 

 

She went willingly stepping between his legs until she was able to rest her head on his bare chest right over his Bratva tattoo. He had saved the Pakhan’s life and was rewarded by becoming a Kaptian which came in handy with the Moscow incident a few years back. Felicity's breath ghosted across his skin causing goosebumps to rise. In a move that startled him and caused his heart to beat faster Felicity placed a kiss over the tattoo and Oliver knew she could feel his racing heart against her lips. She pulled back placed her ear to his chest inhaling deeply then exhaling slowly. 

 

“I-I thought I lost you. It felt like I did. Something deep inside me shattered that left me empty and raw. I'm not leaving, Oliver. You're stuck with me until the end of my days.” Felicity breathed 

 

Oliver took a shakily inhale at the gravity of her words before exhaling through his teeth. Felicity just pledge eternity to him and she didn't even know it. He had to make sure she knew the weight of her confession. Oliver felt the seriousness of this moment deep inside him. His almost death caused her to be hollow and laid bare Oliver wish she didn't have to feel that feeling ever again. 

 

“Are you sure about this?!” Oliver whispered 

 

“Yeah” she breathed 

 

Oliver nodded minutely as he opened his mouth to say more Felicity had vacated her spot on his chest. Her blue eyes iridescent filled with something Oliver was afraid to name. He watched almost in a trance as Felicity shifted fluidly to her tip toes before pushing forward her lips slamming into his with enough force to push the med table back a little. Oliver's hand on her waist tightened as his free hand came up to cradle the back of her head. He pulled her to him more causing her to gasp which he took advantage of by slipping his tongue in her mouth. Felicity's hands snaked around his waist nails digging into the burn on his back causing Oliver to shiver. She dragged them slowly up his spine as her tongue licked into his mouth. Felicity roamed slowly over the marred skin of his back until she reached the two vertical scars of his punishment. She touched them feather light reverently as his thumb subconsciously rubbed the gauze where her scar was located. 

 

Oliver had manage to get his hand under her hoodie without even realizing it. When they came up for air Felicity was scratching her nails over his scalp at the base of his neck. She was panting heavily pupils blown so wide that they eclipsed her irises the blue barely visible. Oliver dragged his tongue across his fangs reveling in the fact that her eyes dropped to follow the movement. The hands at the back of his neck pulled him forward until he was in the crook of her neck. Her scent invaded his nostrils. The smell of lavender, honey and  _ home  _ was a heady intoxicating combination causing his cock to twitch. Oliver couldn't help it his tongue poked out and licked a stripe up her jugular vein earning him a shiver and a breathy moan from Felicity. 

 

“ _ Bite me _ , Oliver” Felicity moaned 

 

Oliver groaned shaking his head from side to side.  _ What if I'm wrong and she's not her?!  _ Oliver's brain supplied if he drank from Felicity's vein he could die. Technically he should be dead already if they weren't a match because of their experiment earlier, but drinking from the vein is totally different. The blood from Felicity's scar was just licked and sucked off her fingers exposed to the air the blood from her vein however will directly into his system. Oliver nuzzled her vein he could smell her blood and her arousal causing his thoughts to get muddled. 

 

“ _ Please _ ” She breathed 

 

Oliver could hear the pleading in her voice. He tilted her head to the side slightly running his over her vein gently pulling an airy moan from Felicity. The hands at the base of his neck moved to his neck rubbing it encouragingly. Oliver was just about to pierce her skin when Felicity went ridged hands running from his neck to his collarbone coming to rest in the middle of his chest. She stepped back slightly putting a little distance between them leaving Oliver feeling cold. 

 

“What's this?!” Felicity asked titling her head to the side 

  
  


_ Shit  _

 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

* **A Warehouse in the Glades***

 

The doctor trembled under Ray's gaze trying to shrink from it. Laurel walked to the other side of Ray leaning her head on him comfortably. The vamp stared at the doctor watching her intently. 

 

“Why?!” Caitlin breathed 

 

Laurel chuckled “Why not?! You see doc you got something we need, so I suggest you tell us where it is.” 

 

The alpha released Caitlin roughly after squeezing her cheeks digging his blunt nails into her flesh. 

 

“You see Dr. Raymond my blood isn't compatible with the specimen we have. My serum doesn't work because the blood samples are volatile when mixed.” Ray explained 

 

The doctor whimpered before steeling herself “Is that's why you have all these doctors?!”

 

Ray chuckled slightly before grabbing the doctor by her hair dragging her to the  first cell. Throwing the door open with a flourish the alpha threw the doctor next to the charred body of the first test subject. The scream that Caitlin let out caused the other doctors to jump. It was blood curdling causing a satisfied smile to stretched Ray's lips.

 

“Get comfortable with your new roomie, Dr. Raymond. Because you're going to be there until you tell us what we want.” Ray said seductively 

 

The doctor stared at him for a moment eyes wide in shock. 

 

“How can I give you what you want and you haven't asked me for anything.” Caitlin said shakily 

 

Ray snapped his fingers causing Laurel to walk over to him placing the remainder of Oliver's blood in his hand. The alpha held it between his forefinger and his thumb adding a little pressure to the vial. 

 

“This is Oliver's blood. I tried mixing it with mine, but as you can see by the barbecued body next to you it didn't work. So, apparently my blonde partner here was one step ahead of me and brought you to me. So, you tell me doctor why the hell did she bring you here?” Ray gritted

 

Realization dawned on the doctor as she whispered “Felicity Smoak” 

 

“Bingo, she's his mate and all that lovey dovey shit. I could tell when she almost hurled at the smell of my blood. She didn't look like a vampire or vamp plus the bunker smelled like wet dog.” Laurel leered 

 

Ray nodded manically. Caitlin looked terrified as what Ray and Laurel was telling her started to sink in. 

 

“You want to make Hybrids don't you?!” Caitlin accused 

 

Ray chuckled darkly “Of course, what else is there?! Just think a whole pack of 100 super soldiers with the invincibility of purebloods and the barbarity of direwolves. The human world would be mine for the taking.” 

 

“ _ Yours”  _ Laurel growled 

 

“ _ Ours”  _ Ray reassured 

 

Laurel nodded “That's what I thought.” 

 

Caitlin tried to quell the guffaw that wanted to crawl up her throat to no avail. It was almost hysterical as her breaths came out rapidly. Ray gritted his teeth forcefully as Laurel dug her nails into her palms. 

 

“What's so fucking funny?!” the alpha growled menacingly 

 

The doctor got herself under control before answering “How the hell will you control them?! They will be their own creation plus compelling probably wouldn't work.” 

 

A slow smug smile creeped across Laurel's face. Her eyes glowed a faint yellow causing ice to settle in the doctor's veins. 

 

“Tommy, come!” Laurel said lowly 

 

Out of the shadows the vampire stalked towards the cell. His eyes glowed the same yellow as Laurel's. 

 

“That's impossible.” Caitlin whispered 

 

Laurel grinned “Not entirely. Mix some hemlock and belladonna with a drop of my blood, poison some wine, and boom he obeys my every command.” 

 

Caitlin inhaled shakily “Hemlock to numb the senses and the belladonna to control the mind. Your blood to make sure you're the only one he obeys.” 

 

The doctor looked horrified as Tommy Merlyn came in full view. He looked like himself, but she could tell that the vampire was trying to fight the forces of the compel. Around his eyes were strain as the whites of his eyes were red under the yellow glow. 

 

“Heel, dog.” Laurel snarled causing Tommy to stop in his tracks 

 

Ray smiled “So, you see doctor I can force these mutts to obey me and only me.”

 

Caitlin let out a breath through her teeth before glancing at the destroyed body next to her. Ray waited patiently for the doctor to decide on her own. Caitlin looked back at him with determined eyes giving him her answer. 

 

“Tsk such a shame I thought you would do this the easy way. Laurel did your dog fetch anything else for me?!”  Ray rumbled 

 

There are grunts and curses bouncing off the walls of the warehouse as someone was being dragged by two muscled betas. They place the object in the middle of the room unceremoniously with unnecessary force. Ray stepped aside to give the doctor a better view which caused her blood to run cold. 

 

“ _ Ronnie _ ?!” She breathed 

 

The doctor’s husband looks up with pained eyes “ _ Cait _ ?!”

 

Laurel snapped her fingers “Just like I told you, Tommy.” 

 

The vampire turns away from the cell abruptly stalking towards Ronnie. He grabbed the captive by his hair before tilting his head exposing his neck. 

 

“The way I see it you either tell me what I want or Tommy Boy is about to drain her poor hubby dry.” Ray gritted 

 

Caitlin looked at the alpha ice reflecting in her gaze “You still haven't asked me a goddamned thing!” 

 

“You're right, so here's my question. Where the fuck is Felicity's blood sample?” Ray growled darkly 

 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

* **Two hours earlier***

 

It took the team a few minutes to get back to the bunker much to Felicity's unease. The med table was cleared and the supplies laid out on a sterilized tray. Felicity stood a little bit away from it as Curtis came out a cold room toting an armful of blood bags. The human dropped them one by one on the tray as the elevator dinged. The bunker descended into frenzied chaos as the team plus their rescuers stormed in. Her heart clenched with nervous anticipation as Diggle rushed in with Oliver over his shoulder. The vampire looked pale as they past her heading to the med table. His veins were dark almost burnt like acid was coursing through them. Thea ran past her throwing a pained look at Felicity. 

 

“We need to remove his suit vest and his undershirt.” Dig rumbled as he laid Oliver down on the med table. 

 

Curtis and Richards rushed up to the table to help peel Oliver's vest off. They worked carefully and quickly. Felicity was rooted in her spot watching them almost in a trance when a hand landed on her shoulder causing her to jump. 

 

“Why don't you go over there?!” Iris said softly

 

Felicity sighed “I-I thought you and Barry left. Besides I really don't think it's my place.” 

 

Iris walked around her to come face to face before grabbing her hands. Her friend looked at her for a moment then tilted her head to the side quizzically. 

 

“Why not?!” Iris huffed 

 

Felicity half shrugged “I don't know I just feel like everything is moving at warp speed and I can't even catch my breath.” 

 

A pained disgruntled cry came from the med bay area that sent chills down her spine. Felicity winced as she felt her scar split open and a pain she never felt before caused her to grip Iris's hands tightly. 

 

“Fel-felicity. Are you ok?!” Iris painfully gritted

 

Felicity's eyes darted down to their hands noticing that her fingernails look like claws. She jerked back from Iris stumbling to put distance between. Before she could retreat the vampire pulled her into a bone crushing hug. 

 

“It's ok. I'm fine you didn't hurt me.” Iris whispered soothingly

 

Felicity sobbed burying her face into the other woman's neck. She inhaled Iris's scent which caused her stomach to roil slightly. Another pained scream caused both of them to jump as Felicity hugged Iris tighter. Her friend pulled back slightly gasping when their eyes locked. 

 

“Y-your eyes.” Iris breathed

 

“What about them?!” Felicity breathed back 

 

Iris was tearing up “I-I think the wolf is trying to force you to change. That would explain your claws coming out and now your eyes look animalistic.” 

 

“Every time he screams in pain I feel like a part of me is dying. I feel like I'm becoming empty, Iris.” Felicity shakily said 

 

Iris nodded “Well there's your answer. You belong beside him. Be his light in the darkness and let him be yours. Guide him home, Felicity.” 

 

“B-but I don't think I can. What if this thing is is just a fluke. What if it isn't  _ real _ ?!” Felicity sputtered

 

Iris sighed tilting her head to the side “I think your scared shitless because you know in your heart that it's real. That he's real. That this..” 

 

“ **_FELICITY_ ** ” Oliver's pained outcry interpreted Iris. 

 

Before she could get her bearings he let out another pained howl of her name causing Felicity to push past Iris sprinting to the med bay. She skidded across the concrete floor her socks becoming soak with blood. Felicity wasn't sure who blood it was and she really didn't care because the sight before her turned her blood into ice. Oliver was on the med table thrashing around dislodging IVs. His skin was so pale it was translucent. The hair on his head was matted to his scalp caked in blood and sweat. Oliver's eyes were opened the whites of them bloodshot. They looked eerily familiar and foreign at the same time.  _ You need to remember.  _ **_NOW_ ** _. It's time to wake up  _ echoed through her mind. 

 

“Remember what?!” She barely whispered

 

_ This.... _

 

_ His gaze was intent on hers as she stared back. He was going to make it difficult to walk away from him she felt it in her soul. She didn't want to walk away. With all her heart she wanted a life with him she just wanted him. It wasn't hard to accept that there was no running away from him. He would just follow her to the ends of the Earth if need be. So, she told him what her heart desired right there in front of the entire village. She gave him the reassurance that she wouldn't hesitate in saying yes to him. Her love was so eager that he almost ask her again right in front of his mother. It wasn't the right time it needed to be done with just them. After that was established her father moved forward to ask about the hunting. It was very apparent on the earl's face that he wanted to answer her father's request. However his mother and sister persuaded him otherwise. This angered her and the wolf. It growled within her as she rumbled his name. “Oliver”  She looked at him and gone was the long hair and even longer beard. They were replaced with short cropped hair and stubble. They were no longer standing in a tent, but in Verdant.... _

 

“Oh my God.” Felicity breathed

 

_ Glad to see that you're finally awake  _ the wolf soothed. Felicity's head was reeling from the revelation that the man in her dreams were Oliver all along. She wanted to kick herself for not realizing it sooner. He was right there and what she thought were dreams were actually memories. Oliver told her the truth she was reincarnated which means that she died, but how?! When?! Did it hurt?! Was he there?! Her genius mind tried to remember her dreams to recall which one stood out as her death knell.  _ We don't have time for that. Oliver needs you  _ the wolf chimed. Felicity brought her attention back to the med table just as Oliver started thrashing again. 

 

“Curtis did you get ahold of Dr. Raymond?!” Diggle bellowed

 

Curtis looked pained “I keep calling, but it's going straight to voicemail.” 

 

“Goddamnit” Diggle roared starting another blood IV for Oliver

 

“He's rippin these sonabitches out like der tissue paper.” Richards growled while holding Oliver's other hand so the vampire wouldn't grab the IV line

 

Sara came up to help him while Nyssa held Oliver's legs. 

 

“It's the effects of the nightshade. He's in the last stages. If we don't get fresh blood in him soon it will be too late.” Nyssa gritted 

 

Curtis rushed from the blood supply bank loaded down with blood bags. 

 

“This is the last of his emergency stash.” The human huffed setting them down on the tray.

 

Diggle sighed “Shit that's going to have to be enough. Good thing he had more than five.” 

 

Oliver started to thrash again and Felicity heard someone sob. Out of her peripherals Felicity could see Thea crouched down in a corner sobbing openly. 

 

“Oliver you need to calm down. That's the only way we can save you.” Sara grunted

 

Felicity felt the familiar weight of Iris's hand on her shoulder. She looked at her friend as Iris nodded her head towards the blood soaked mess in front of them. Felicity strength her spine taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. 

 

“Maybe I can help?!” Felicity voice came out a little shaky, but strong. 

 

Everyone stopped abruptly turning to face her confusion in their stare. 

 

“By all means if you can please do.” Diggle whispered encouragingly

 

Felicity walked through all the blood on the floor her socks making squishy sounds as she went. Oliver was still for a moment before jolting again letting out a pained whimper. She ran a hand down his arm and he relaxed slightly. Felicity made her way to his head running her fingers across his furrowed brow smoothing it out. 

 

“Can you lift him up for a moment, please.” Felicity asked softly eyes locking with Diggle

 

The Hunter nodded before directing Richards, Sara, and Nyssa to lift Oliver up slightly. They gave Felicity enough room to maneuver behind Oliver in order to rest his upper body against her. Felicity expected her scar to close like it did every other time they touch, but it didn't. Instead it opened more as the blood from the scars on his back seeped into his hoodie. She nodded to Diggle who had the IV needle to Oliver's vein. Just as he started to pierce the skin Oliver jolted slightly. 

 

“Shhhh my love. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Digg is trying to make sure that you don't either.” Felicity soothed running her hand through his hair. 

 

Her fingers were covered in blood, but she could care less because Oliver physically relaxed. 

 

“ _ Felicity _ ” he breathed  

 

She leaned over placing a kiss to his forehead before whispering into his skin “I'm here” 

 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

It felt like she sat there with him against her for hours. As Diggle was finally able to get a blood IV going the team collectively sighed in relief. Oliver had relax to the point that she was able to move from behind him. Felicity watched as his veins wasn't black anymore as the blood was taking effect. Once one blood bag was done Digg hooked another up. The team just stood there as Oliver's body slowly started to get back to normal. Twelve blood bags later, Oliver looked like himself no longer deathly pale or black acid veins. Diggle moved to unhook Oliver from the IV as Thea finally joined everyone. The younger vampire place a kiss to her brother's forehead before hugging Sara.

 

“I'm going to go. I need Roy right now. Plus, I have to tell Tommy. I'm surprised he missed this.” Thea sighed

 

Sara nodded minutely before releasing the tiny brunette “I need to go check on Laurel.” 

 

“Well, that should do it for now. How about everyone go home and get some rest. I'm sure we have a lot to talk about in the morning.” Digg stated as he started to clean up. 

 

Felicity watched as everyone started to gather their things heading to the elevator. Iris caught her eye winking as she walked beside Barry with Cisco trailing behind. Richards walked to the back of the bunker as Sara, Nyssa, and the hooded ones waited by the elevator. Thea almost knocked the wind out of her when she barreled into her. The vampire squeezed Felicity tightly in a bear hug. 

 

“Thank you so much. Without you my brother would be dead.” Thea whispered

 

Felicity could feel hot tears seep into her neck where the young vampire had buried her face. She reached up and hugged Thea back just as fiercely. Felicity could feel tears slipping out of her own eyes. 

 

“I-it was nothing.” Felicity choked out

 

Thea sobbed “I-it was everything.” 

 

The young woman pulled back stepping out of the embrace running her fingers under her eyes to rid them of tears. Thea’s somber expression morphed into one of steeled determination. 

 

“You are good for him. I can see it not just because of your past life, but because of the life you're living now. I’m glad my brother found you again. I have to admit I was skeptical at first. Hell I even wanted him to stay with Laurel, but now I know that it would've never worked out. Because he belongs to you and you belongs to him. It's bone deep soul binding inevitability.” 

By the time Thea was finished a blinding smile took over the vampire's face. Felicity swiped at her tears before pulling Thea into a tight hug. 

 

“Thank you” Felicity whispered

 

Thea nodded slightly before pulling out of the hug heading to the where Sara and Nyssa was waiting for her. Felicity wiped under her eyes again before walking to Oliver. She ran a hand over his hair earning a content reflexive sigh from him. Felicity leaned over to place a kiss to his forehead causing Oliver to sigh deeply. She felt the scar on her side close breathing a sigh of relief that the connection was back. 

 

“Don't ever scare me like that again, ok?!” Felicity whispered into his skin

 

It felt strange that her dreams were really memories. The man that haunted her dre...memories is the same man lying unconscious on the metal table before her. She should've put it all together sooner because his eyes never lied they are still the same. Felicity straighten back up blue eyes locking with concerned deep brown ones. 

 

“When I said everyone that meant you too.” Diggle said calmly

 

Felicity sighed softly “I can't leave him, John.” 

 

The Hunter looked at her for a moment before nodding. He walked towards her before Felicity could say anything she was surrounded by an earthy scent as big arms banded around her. It was the second time tonight that she gotten taken by surprise with a hug. Felicity tried to wrap her arms around the mountain of a man coming up short at the middle of his back. 

 

“Thank you for saving, my friend. And I understand you more than you know, Felicity.” Diggle said pulling back slightly

 

Felicity smiled “Shouldn't I be thanking you because without you he wouldn't be alive.” 

 

They released each other at the same time both wiping at tears. Diggle looked at her with a smile on his face that caused her mouth to uptick.

 

“I might've got the blood IVs going but without you calming him Oliver wouldn't be here right now. That was all you Felicity.” Diggle huffed

 

Felicity smile widen “It was both of us. We make a pretty great team, John Diggle. And maybe just maybe we both can keep Oliver alive for the foreseeable future, deal”

 

She extended her hand to the Hunter who didn't even hesitate grabbing it.

 

“Deal” Diggle smiled 

 

They released from the shake at the same time. John gathered some stuff from the far side of the bunker before walking past her placing a hand on her shoulder. He gave it a little squeeze before walking to the elevator. Felicity watched him pressed the button causing the elevator doors to slide open. 

 

The Hunter stepped on the elevator and just before the doors closed he called out “See you in the morning, Felicity. I'm glad you're part of the team.” 

 

“Me too” she whispered as the doors closed. 

 

The bunker descended into silence only the sound of her and Oliver's breathing echoed off the walls. The chaos from earlier was gone. She was no longer in socks deep blood Curtis had cleaned it up before leaving ahead of everyone else. Felicity's socks are caked in blood she bent down to remove them gagging a little at the sight of them. She walks bare footed to a trash bin throwing the now ruined garments into it. The concrete floor is cold to her feet shocking her system.  _ I would like  just one day without some part of me covered in blood.  _ Felicity sighs at the thought of being blood free one day. Every since her birthday  _ frak I forgot about my own birthday _ . Realization dawned on her that the day of her birth was when everything started to get weird. All of the developments even caused her to forget about that fact she turned twenty-five days ago.  _ Shit.  _ Did she even remember to call Bruce?!  _ He's going to kill me.  _ Felicity hears a cell phone ringing startling her slightly. She turned from the bin and padded across the bunker to the dias. At the corner of one of the desk was her cellphone.  _ When the fuck did that get down here?!  _ Only explanation for its appearance would be her wayward butler. Felicity stared at the phone frozen as it rang incessantly. She reached over hesitantly grabbing it. Felicity looked at the caller ID to see a name flash across it. Should she answer it or just let it ring?! In the end she wasn't given the choice because a loud groan from the med bay caused Felicity to jump dropping her phone she rushed back to Oliver. The archer was stirring awake mumbling something incoherent. Felicity stroked his hair calling his name softly trying to calm him down. 

 

This time it had the opposite effect apparently because Oliver jerked awake trying to sit up. She quickly remove the hand in his hair before placing both of hers to his chest gentle pushing him down. The last thing Felicity needed was for him to pull the snitches Digg so beautiful woven. Oliver's healing factor wasn't going to take effect for a long time. At least that's what Digg and Richards told her. She repeats it to Oliver causing him to relax slightly. The vampire took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. Her scar is damned backwards today because it opened at his touch, but then it closed again. She could smell a strong wave of Oliver's blood in the air briefly before it dissipated. By the flare of his nostrils Felicity knew he smelt hers too. She could tell he was disappointed that his experiment failed, so she tried something. Felicity for the first time sent him a mental message and to her surprise it worked. Oliver nodded before trying to get up. Felicity helped him get into a sitting position with his feet a few inches from the floor. She watched him take in his surroundings before answering his unasked question. 

 

Oliver looked at her asking why she hadn't left. Felicity bit into her bottom lip contemplating how much she should tell him. Oliver should know that she's awake now. That she knows who he is and what their connection is. Felicity looks up catching him staring at her captured bottom lip. His intense gaze causes her skin to heat up and she would want nothing more than to kiss him right now. Felicity felt a strong arm wrap around her waist tugging her forward. She stepped between his legs placing her head on his chest. His heartbeat was steady under her ear and Felicity closed her eyes to revel in the sound. Oliver was alive that revelation caused her to breath a sigh of relief. Felicity did something she wanted to do since Digg got him stable enough lifting her head slightly she placed a kiss over Oliver's tattoo. She could feel his heartbeat pick up speed under her lips before a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. She laid her head back down as the familiar feeling of being in his arms washed over her.  _ This is home _ the wolf chimed  _ this is ours _ for the first time her wolf referred to Oliver as theirs. 

 

Oliver belonged to them both equally and they almost lost him. Taking a deep breath letting it out slowly Felicity told Oliver how she felt. She even let some of the words the wolf chimed slip from her mouth. Words like  _ empty, I'm not leaving,  _ and,  _ the end of my days _ which Felicity totally agreed with or else she wouldn't of said them. Felicity's head moved slightly as Oliver took a shaky breath before releasing it through his teeth a hiss bouncing off the bunker’s walls. She could feel uncertainty radiating off of him. Oliver asked her if she was certain about this. Felicity never been so sure in her entire life. She answered with a simple breathed  _ yeah _ . Felicity knew Oliver accepted her answer because his uncertainty was replaced with barely concealed excitement. His body practically hummed with it. Before he could say anything more Felicity moved quickly from her spot on his chest. She looked into his eyes they were glowing that brilliant blue and she could see the love and excitement in the pools. Felicity hoped that hers reflected the same. She went to her tiptoes wanting to give him a physical assurance that she was in this for the long haul.

 

So, she kissed him  _ hard  _ without any pause or uncertainty. The force of it pushed the med table back slightly.  _ Damn. _ His hand tightened it's hold on her instead of letting her go. She felt his free hand come up to cup the back of her head fingers digging into her hair. Pulling her closer to him causing her to gasp into his mouth. Oliver took the opportunity her gasp gave him and licked into her mouth. Felicity doesn't remember how her hands got to his back, but once they were there they explored his skin. She ran them over a burn on his back that caused Oliver's whole body to quake. He groaned breathily which she took advantage of by slipping her tongue in his mouth. Her hands roamed at their own volition slowly up his back. When they reached the scars on his back that had stain his hoodie bloody her fingers touched them solemnly. She could feel the wolf become melancholy Felicity didn't have all her memories from her past life back  _ holy shit I had a past life whoa,  _ but she could tell that these scars were a source of pain. Felicity felt a jolt as the hand that was on her waist was now under her clothes thumb grazing her scar. She wished like hell that he would remove the gauze so she could feel his bare skin. The wolf wanted that too. 

 

Felicity knew the scars were connected somehow, but she didn't know how. Maybe she won't ever know since it was evident by the wolf's reaction to Oliver's that it wasn't anything good. They came up gasping for air Felicity had her hands buried in his hair at the back of his head. She ran her nails over his scalp and could've sworn she heard a small purring sound. Her eyes dropped from his blown wide onyx pupils that gave his eyes an ethereal glow. Oliver was beautifully flushed skin almost glowing. His mouth caught her attention as he ran his tongue over his protruding fangs. Felicity's heart rate increased as the vein in her neck tingled. She tried to subtly push her thighs together as her sex throbbed becoming wet.  _ It will feel sooo good if he bit us  _ the wolf growled lowly. Without any preamble Felicity pulled Oliver into the crook of her neck right up against her vein. His smell assaulted her senses. He smelled like leather, a wet forest after a fresh summer rain, and  _ home. _ It was intoxicating causing her to drip with need, want, and longing. Felicity's whole body shook as Oliver licked up her jugular eliciting a moan from her lips as she pressed her thighs tighter together. If he didn't bite her soon she was going to explode. Hell if he bit her she was going to explode either way Felicity was sure that she was going to come. 

 

She really wanted him to bite her though, so she voiced her desire and Oliver froze before shaking his head. Felicity could feel him thinking as wave after wave of tension crashed into her.  He nuzzled into her neck taking a big inhale next to her vein that caused him to shiver. Felicity practically begged she knew he heard it in her voice because he let out a barely audible whimper. Oliver titled her head to the side in order to expose more of her vein. Felicity sighed softly she was ready to take this next step. She could feel his breath ghost over her vein causing goosebumps to break out over her flesh. Her vein and sex throbbed in anticipation as he got closer. Felicity's hands roamed from the back of his head to his neck giving him assurance. They ran over something she didn't notice before during all the chaos of the evening. It was metal just as her fingers grazed it she felt Oliver's fangs on her neck, but she froze and Oliver could tell she wasn't with him on this anymore because he stopped. Her hands ran over the chain causing her to step back slightly to find the end of it.  _ Why didn't I notice this before?! _ They came to a stop in the middle of his chest picking up two objects. She asked him about them looking into his eyes, but before he could answer Felicity fingers grazed one of the objects....

 

_ She looked at him with disappoinment before marching out of the meeting chambers grabbing her mother by the hand with her father trailing behind them.  _

 

_ “I can't believe he said no” she huffed angrily  _

 

_ Stopping abruptly she turned to her mother “How in the hell did he say no. Father asked nicely and Oliver just let his mother control the situation.”  _

 

_ The look her mother gave her was sympathetic before she tugged on her daughter's hand moving past her. The older woman looked at her husband who had caught up with them as they walked through the village back to their tent. It would be night soon and her father would be going out to hunt before calling the Pack to discuss the latest developments.  _

 

_ “Maybe if whatever the hell was happening between the two of you wouldn't have taken up so much time then his mother wouldn’t have interfered.” Her father said hotly  _

 

_ It was like someone punched her in the gut as all the air in her lungs came rushing out. She took a deep breath almost choking on it. Her mother patted her on the back slightly before pulling her towards a vacant hidden place between two merchant carts.  _

 

_ “What was a that about, daughter?! It was almost like we were witnessing a lover's quarrel” her mother admonished _

 

_ Her father came up beside them nodding minutely “Your mother is right. And answer the question, little one.”  _

 

_ The raven haired maiden looked at both of her parents in stunned silence. She really didn't want to have this conversation with them. She was a fool to confront Oliver in front of the entire village. Whenever he looks at her she becomes irrational and loses herself in him. There was only two options tell her parents the truth or lie to them. She chose the latter. _

 

_ “It was nothing. I thought I could prime him for you so he could say yes to your proposal. Obviously that was very erroneous of me.” She gave them a wary smile.  _

 

_ They both looked at her suspiciously before nodding seemingly accepting their daughter's ill-conceived lie.  _

 

_ “So, there's nothing going on between you two?!” Her mother asked eyebrow raised _

 

_ She took a deep breath letting it out slowly “There is nothing going on between us. Mother, you know the earl he's kinda of a free spirit. He likes pretty women and I was trying to appeal to that side of him. That is all. Absolutely nothing is happening or will ever happen between Oliver and me. It's unthinkable.”  _

 

_ Her mother smiled softly satisfied with the answer she provided. The old man looked at her suspiciously before shaking his head in order to clear it.  _

 

_ “That's excellent to hear, little one because we already promised you to one of the alpha’s. Even though we rather you follow your heart. It's a luxury as the only female alpha of our pack that you don't have.” Her father said sympathetically.  _

 

_ She had heard of this alpha that her parents wanted her to marry and essentially bred little hyped up wolves with. Usually the Pack allows wolves to pick their own mate within other packs, but since she was the only child of the alpha and an alpha herself then her parents had to pick her mate. It was a barbaric practice that will be outlawed when she took over the Pack. She was clearly an exception to a lot of rules because instead of picking an omega or a beta for her mate the alpha’s from the other packs threw their hats in the ring. Barring any omega or beta from even trying to plead their case to her father. It was odd and according to the Guardians never happened before. In the end the other alphas didn't even stand a chance. She hasn't seen the one her parents, but heard that he was a sight to behold. A dark haired lean muscled god according to some of the women in the Pack. She had also heard whispering among the men that the other alphas were killed by a dark as pitch wolf before the meeting with her parents. Those were merely the tales of the drunkard.  _

 

_ “Looks like the night is going to be upon us soon. Let's go home.” Her father said looking up to the sky. _

 

_ They exited their hiding place heading back to their tent. Once inside her mother went to the far side of the tent and packed some clothes for her husband and herself. She rolled the pack up before slinging it over her shoulder. The old man went to the hearth adding kindling and wood to it.  _

 

_ “Are you staying here or going?!” He asked back still to her.  _

 

_ She contemplated her answer for a moment “I don't feel like running today. I'll start the fire if I need it.”  _

 

_ Her father nodded before standing up walking up to her placing a kiss to her hair before joining his wife at the tent's entrance. They both looked at her for a moment before for her father opened the flap stepping out.  _

 

_ “We'll be back before the day breaks. If you do decide to join us the Pack is meeting by the eastern river.” Her mother said softly before joining her husband outside the tent.  _

 

_ The flap fell behind them and she breathed a sigh of relief. They bought her lies which was a good and bad thing because tonight she wasn't staying in this tent.  _

_ ♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠ _

 

_ The moon was high in the sky when she reached their usual meeting place at the edge of the village by the cook's tent. She hadn't been there in weeks it felt familiar and foreign all at once like a forgotten memory. When the earl was on his raids it wasn't the same running without him. Once he got back the temperature dropped drastically. They liked running in the cold sometimes, but this winter had been soul freezing cold. Then the proposal incident happened two days ago which had her avoiding him and their meeting place. The wolf wanted to run shed the clothes of her skin, but now wasn't the time for running. She sat down on a patch of grass by the tent and waited. The wait was relatively short because she could feel his approach before he plopped down beside her.  _

 

_ “I didn't know you would be here, but I'm really glad you are.” Her love spoke slowly _

 

_ She released a tired sigh “After what happened today there's no place I rather be.”  _

 

_ “Are you still mad at me?!” He asked shyly _

 

_ She turned her head to look at him. The moon made his skin glow while his eyes held so much love in them that they were bluer than blue. There was uncertainty reflected in them. She shook her head no watching his expression morph. He smiled at her causing her breath to hitch slightly from the beauty of it. Without breaking eye contact she leaned over and captured his lips. It was risky they were essentially exposed. One would only have to look closely to see them. She didn't care at the moment it had been two days since she kissed him. Two days since she felt him melt under her lips. It was her own fault because she ran from this from him. She was done running. Coming up for air she ran her nose down his causing him to gasp a little moan escaping his lips. She nuzzled her nose against his again earning a groan.  _

 

_ “I'm sorry” she whispered breath mingling with his. _

 

_ The earl sighed softly “You have nothing to apologize for. Everything's fine, now and everything is going to be fine, ok. I’m sorry for not granting your father permission to hunt.”  _

 

_ She placed her forehead against his before nodding slightly. “I know, my love. It's out of your hands. The long winter is almost here and you have to make decisions for the survival of  Drangar”  _

 

_ There's a rustling sound that caused her to tense up before starting to pull away from him. His hand on the ground beside her thigh ran down it in reassurance before his other hand came up between them.  _

 

_ “My life has no meaning without you in it. I'm not happy unless I'm with you and I want to be with you until my dying breath. Would you make my the happiest man on the face of the earth?” He whispered _

 

_ She looked down at his fingers for a moment before locking eyes with him.  _

 

_ “Yes”..... _

 

Felicity blinks as the memory fades. She's looking at the simple metal ring that her past self accepted long ago. 

 

“You kept it.” She whispered in awe 

 

“What?!” Oliver choked out 

 

He jumped off of the table standing at his full height towering over her. 

 

Felicity took a deep breath letting it out slowly “You ke...” 

 

“I-i know what you said, Felicity. What I don't understand is why said it.” Oliver whispered shyly

 

Felicity looked in his eyes and saw hope reflected there. Oliver's whole body was buzzing with reserved anticipation. As the silence stretched between them the hope in his eyes morphed to unease. Felicity placed a hand to his chest right above his heart. Oliver relaxed slightly eyes sliding shut. 

“I umm I remember, Oliver. My past life.  _ Our _ past lives. What I thought were dreams were more than that. I think the wolf was trying to tell me. She remembered it _ ,  _ remembered _ us,  _ and was trying to help me remember too.” Felicity said quietly 

 

She could feel his heart racing at her words before his eyes flew open locking with hers. They were darker glowing with an intensity that she never seen before. 

 

“ _ How _ ?!” Oliver rumbled deeply 

 

His voice was an octave or two lower causing a shiver to run down her spine. Felicity squirmed under the weight of his voice as a gush of wetness coated her thighs. She pressed them together while slamming her eyes shut willing herself to calm down. Felicity took a deep breath before opening her eyes again she exhaled slowly locking eyes with Oliver. They were still dark as night filled with something that was bad for calming her arousal. 

 

“W-when you were um on the med table the nightshade had you thrashing around ripping out the IVs. Digg couldn't get one started. It took three people to hold you down and it still wasn't enough. You screamed my name and I rushed over to see the gory mess you made from ripping out IVs. Oliver, you were dying and the wolf couldn't lose you so she woke me up. I-i couldn't lose you.” Felicity explained solemnly

 

“You won't” Oliver vowed 

 

Before she could respond Oliver pulled her flush to him before slamming his mouth on hers. His hands went to her waist tugging on her hoodie as Felicity's hands came up to his pants fingers running under the waistband below the burn on his lower back. Oliver pulled back slightly before nipping at her lower lip. 

 

“Not here.” Oliver panted heavily

 

Felicity pouted “And why not?!” 

 

Oliver kissed her on the lips before kissing across her face stopping at her ear. He sucked the lobe into his mouth before biting it gently causing a breathy moan to escape her lips. 

 

“Because I'm not going to fuck you in the bunker where your Guardian can hear you scream.” Oliver growled 

 

Felicity released a shaky breath “H-how do you know I'll scream. I think someone is full of himself.” 

 

“Oh you'll scream, Felicity. That's a promise.” Oliver chuckled huskily

 

Felicity moaned loudly pressing her thighs together. She could feel Oliver's length pulsing where it was pressed up against her stomach. Felicity slid her hands from the back of his pants to the front palming him through the leather. Oliver groaned in her ear before nipping it again eliciting a gasp from Felicity. His cock was hard straining against the fabric. She ran her hand slowly down his length before back up again causing Oliver to buck into her palm. She did it again earning a groaned moan and another buck of his hips. When her fingers grazed his zipper this time she grabbed it. Before she could move it even an inch a hand wrapped around her wrist stopping her movements. 

 

“ _ Felicity”  _ Oliver growled 

 

He moved back into her field of vision eyes deep black pools of desire. Felicity whimpered from the weight of his gaze. Oliver brought her hand up placing gently kisses to her knuckles before lacing their fingers together. Oliver tugged on her as he made his way to the elevator. He reached over with his free hand pressing the up button. Felicity had calmed down slightly admiring the man beside her. This man had battle scars on both his body and his soul Felicity hoped she could heal them or at the very least make his journey easier. 

 

“Umm, Oliver don't you think you should um I don't know put on a shirt.” Felicity stated flusteredly 

 

Oliver chuckled “ Where we're going I'm not going to need it.” 

 

Felicity blushed as a whimper escaped her throat the dinging of the elevator sounding in chorus. Oliver tugged her inside quickly before pressing the up button. The doors hadn't even close yet before her back was pressed to the wall of the elevator and Oliver's lips crashing into hers.  _ Holy shit, he's trying to cause my brain to malfunction.  _ Before her brain could short circuit completely from its Oliver overload one question echoed throughout it.  _ What the hell was in that vial?!  _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Just Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pick up from where they left off Oliver and Felicity get interrupted and something major happens that changes their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, phew I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. Somethings happen and I'm just going to leave at that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm so thankful for my betas Sarah and Victoria without them I wouldn't have the confidence to post lol. As always criticism is welcomed. Happy Reading! 
> 
> -DG
> 
> PS if you have a Twitter and want to follow me there my handle is @SG2118 I'm trying to meet more fandom people ❤

Chapter 16:

 

Oliver wanted to get as close as possible to Felicity. If he had his way they would be wielded together. He pressed himself closer caging her between the wall as he kissed her with everything in him. The sound of her heavy breathing and moans filled the elevator car bouncing off the walls making him harder. The dirty blonde reached down grabbing her right leg putting it around his waist. Felicity gasped which gave him access to the wet confines of her mouth. He licked his tongue into it  just as hers came out to greet him. It was an open mouthed sloppy passion of a kiss that left his tongue burning. She tasted like strawberries sweet and tangy, just right. Oliver pushed closer closing his mouth around her tongue sucking on it he moaned around it before thrusting his hips in time with his sucks. Felicity pulled back with a gasped _fuck_ before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. The sound of leather creaking as he rocked forward echoed throughout the elevator car with Felicity's moans answering the sound. He was so hard it’s a wonder that the zip on his leathers was still intact. Oliver's free hand from beside her head move to her left leg tugging on it a little. Felicity got the hint wrapping her legs around his waist the change in angle had them both gasping coming up for air. They paused for a moment to catch their breaths Felicity's eyes were blown wide as her chest rose and fell rapidly. He could see the undercurrent of recognition in her gaze and something else. Oliver couldn't believe they were here in this moment.....

 

_After bringing the ring and the vial to his attention Felicity had zoned out for a moment before whispering three words that changed everything. Oliver couldn't believe what she just said the only way she could've know about the ring was if she remembered. Right!? Before he could even think Oliver had jumped off the med table invading her space. He stood at his full height causing her to stutter a little when she went to answer his shocked reaction. Oliver understood what she said he wanted no hoped that Felicity now knew who she was to him. She explained in the only way she can, rapidly, about her breathed recollection. Oliver was learning her quirks which were similar to his love’s. The more she talked the more hope and love bloomed in his chest. She ended her speech telling him that she didn't want to lose him. The statement caused something to shake loose in his chest. Oliver made Felicity a vow that he will keep for the rest of his eternal life. She looked at him with big eyes and before she could even breath Oliver kissed her hard sealing their fate....._

 

The feel of Felicity's hand around his throbbing member pulled him back to the present. She stroked him a couple times thumb running over the tip collecting the precum spreading it over his length. Oliver bucked in her hand shallowly before grabbing her wrist.

 

“Felicity, I'm not gon...” Oliver gritted, but was interpreted by the elevator dinging.

 

They both jumped apart so fast that Oliver stumbled backwards hitting his back on the other wall of the elevator. Felicity was on the ground where he had dropped her thumb coming up to her mouth to suck his precum from it. Oliver groaned as he turned around to stuff his hard cock back into his leather pants. _This is going to hurt like a bitch. Think non sexy thoughts like batting averages, snoring old people...Or you can think about how fucking wet I am_ .  skittered across his thoughts in Felicity's seductive timbre causing him to groan. His cock twitched in his hand just to mock him. Oliver gave it two pumps as Felicity let out a moan beside him. He could feel her eyes on him as his eager cock preen at the attention. The vampire took a deep breath and started to think about everything, but the woman at his side. Out the corner of his eye he could see Felicity shuffling slightly while sometimes pressing her thighs together. Oliver reveled in the fact that she was affected by him as much as he was by her. His revellings were cut short by the rapid staccato of footsteps echoing loudly in his enhanced ears. Oliver stiffened slightly then relaxed when the sound stopped _I must be hearing things. Diggle sent everyone home. Right?!_

 

“Hey, Felicity! I think I forgot something.” Iris's cheerful voice floated in the air

 

_Shit!_

 

Oliver could feel tension radiating off of Felicity as he tried to will  his erection away. _Ummm Oliver_ Felicity mentally sent. _I know I'm trying if someone wouldn't have...Oh don't blame this on...Umm Felicity how else did my dick get out of my pants._ Oliver turned his head to the side to glare at her only to get a smirk and a shrug in response. He could smell Iris getting closer. At her scent Oliver felt his cock become less tight and was able to stuff it back into his pants zipping them up before Iris's scent fully permeated the elevator. Oliver sighed in relief thankful that his dick didn't get  caught by  his zipper. He looked down at his pants and could clearly see the imprint of his cock under the leather fabric. _Great I have a dick print how the hell I'm I going to hide this?!_

 

“ _Oliver_ where's your shirt?!” Iris asked as he heard her heels on the floor of the elevator.

 

_Hmmm bet you want that shirt now._

 

_Shut up._

 

_Make me._

 

Oliver growled in frustration as his pants jumped slightly. _Fuck me! I'm trying to_ Felicity shot back causing him to stifle a groan.

 

“So, um what did you leave in the bunker, Iris.” Oliver gritted back still turned towards her.

 

Iris sighed “Actually, Barry forgot one of his comics.”

 

Oliver went rigid for a moment _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ He took one of his hands running it down his face and back up over his hair.

 

“And it couldn't have waited until in the _morning_?!” Oliver gritted

 

He felt Felicity shift beside him placing a hand on his shoulder. She was trying to calm him, but it was having the opposite effect. All he wanted to do was slam her up against the wall before burying his hard cock deep inside her.

 

Iris sighed softly “I guess so I mean we were headed home  before he remembered and he's kinda attached to it.”

 

“Why don't y'all stay here tonight. Take the west wing. Besides, the meeting is early in the morning. It doesn't make sense to make two trips.” The pureblood suggested

 

He could hear Iris thinking as Felicity squeezed his shoulder before her fingers lightly walk down his arm and back up again. Oliver let out a sighed moan when her nails rake over his forearm before she laced their fingers together. He brought them to his lips quickly right over her ring finger before dropping their hands waiting on Iris's answer.

 

“That sounds like a plan. Barry can just get it in the morning.” Iris said

 

Oliver could hear the smile in her voice. He noted when the elevator shifted as Iris walked back out of it.

 

“Are you guys coming?!” Iris called

 

_Almost_ floated across his mind eliciting a choked groan from Oliver. He squeezed Felicity's hand briefly before backing out of the elevator tugging her with him. Before they exited through the doors Oliver released Felicity's hand in order to put her directly in front of him. He pulled her flush to him pressing his erection into the swell of her ass. Felicity moaned softly as she wiggled a little over his clothed cock. He groaned in the back of  his throat before quickly spinning them around gaining some type of control over the situation. His eyes locked with the curious gaze of Iris West. She raised an eyebrow at him before settling her gaze on Felicity. The clairvoyant smirked at her friend. Oliver could tell that they were having a silent conversion, but before he could say anything Felicity pulled away from him. _No no no no._ Oliver tried desperately to grab her arm in order to pull her back to him. He succeeded, but not before Iris had a chance to glance down. The honeyed eyed vampire looked impressed before she spun on her heel taking quick strides away from them.

 

“I'm going to get you for that.” Oliver growled nipping at Felicity's ear lobe while thrusting into her ass

 

Felicity moaned “I'm counting on it.”

 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

The rest of the way to his room was uneventful. They stopped in the hallway a couple of times making out like two horny teenagers. Oliver had to constantly grab Felicity's wrists in order to stop her from pulling him out. She was disappointed each time pouting her discontent before growling _Oliver, just fuck me already._ He wanted nothing more than to fuck her until she came all over his cock coating it with her hot juices. However he will be damned if their first time is in the middle of the hallway. Oliver wanted to take Felicity in a bed in _his_ bed. They reached his door practically falling inside his room once he managed to open it while Felicity sucked on his pulse point. When she bit down on it Oliver almost lost his control and balance as he pushed the door open further.

 

“ _Shit,_ baby do you want me to come in my pants?!” Oliver groaned

 

Felicity licked the bite mark before humming “Hmmmm _maybe”_

 

Oliver kicked the door shut before pushing her towards the bed. The vampire was nervous as thoughts from earlier started to flood his mind. _Shit she knows that I shared this bed with someone else._ Felicity fell back on the bed with a soft thud before she crawled backwards towards the head of the bed. She settled amongst the many pillows looking up at him with hooded eyes. Oliver bit his lip in uncertainty as she spread her legs wide for him. He was assaulted by the scent of her arousal making his cock twitch making him breathless. Oliver watched as Felicity lifted up slightly grabbing the waistband of her sweat pants tugging them down her legs before tossing them aside. She settled amongst the pillows again spreading her legs showing him her glistening pussy. Oliver groaned deeply staying rooted in his spot. He watched with rapport fascination as Felicity pulled the hoodie and his shirt over her head revealing the rest of her naked body. Her nipples were a dusty pink the little buds perfectly aroused. Settling again in the mountain of pillows Felicity's golden hair fanned out making her look ethereal. Oliver had to blink rapidly because it was almost deja vu. A flash of black hair fanned out similarly went across his subconscious pillows replaced with pelt.

 

A soft moan brought his attention back to the blonde as Felicity ran a hand over one of her breasts. She rolled her nipple between her forefinger and her thumb as a breathy moan slipped past her lips. Oliver felt his leather pants tighten as he watched her. Leaving her nipple she smoothed her hand down her stomach stopping right above her apex. Oliver groaned reaching down to palm himself through his pants. His gaze collided with hers mischief reflected in her deep blue pools. Felicity's gaze flicked down to the hand that was rubbing his cock before glancing back up eyebrow raised. She looked down to her hand and Oliver's gaze followed. Felicity took two fingers pressing them into her entrance pumping them slowly. The sound of her dripping sex mixed with her breathy moans caused his throbbing member to jump under his palm. _Fuck my pants are going to be sticky._ Oliver watched as Felicity pulled her fingers out both digits slick with her juices offering them to him.

 

“C’mere, I don't care. You won't remember them anyway.” Felicity rasped.

 

Oliver moaned before ridding himself of his too tight leather pants. Once the offending garment was gone he climbed up on the bed. He planted his hands on either side of her hips caging her in. Felicity's hand was suspended between them fingers glistening wet. The darker blonde leaned forward pulling the digits into his mouth. He sucked on them swirling his tongue earning a breathy moan from Felicity. After releasing them with a wet pop he dropped his head down to her stomach placing a gentle kiss to it. He stretched out so that his head was directly between her thighs. Oliver's nose was flooded with the scent of her arousal causing him to breath out heavily.

 

“ _God,_ you smell _soo_ good.” Oliver breathed

 

The air that his lungs expelled fanned across Felicity's sensitive flesh pulling an airy moan from her lips. Oliver licked a stripe up her slit to her bundle of nerves sucking it into his mouth.

 

“ _Shit”_ Felicity moaned

 

Oliver hummed around her clit as he pulled it further into his mouth. Felicity's hips bucked slightly as another moan became audible. He placed one of his hands to her stomach pinning her down. Oliver wanted to take his time eating her out. He wanted to savory the feel of her juices coating his tongue. After one more hard suck he released her clit with a filthy pop before nipping at her folds causing Felicity to shiver. He moved his tongue through her folds to her soaking wet entrance.

 

“Oh _god_.” She whined when his tongue entered her

 

Oliver started to fuck her slowly with it. His hips matching the slow rhythm as he grind them into the mattress. Oliver was so fucking hard  as the sounds she made went straight to his weeping cock. He knew that precum was all over the sheets under him, but he didn't care. Felicity's hands came to his head burying them in his hair. She pulled him closer to her dripping pussy causing Oliver to pick up the pace.

 

“Fuck...fuck... _fuck_ ...oooh _god_ , Oliver _J_ \- _UUST_ like that.” Felicity keened

 

He looked up at her and groaned in the back of his throat. Felicity was beautifully flushed eyes dark sapphire watching him intently. Her bottom lip was captured by her teeth as her left hand massaged her left breast. Oliver grind his hips harder into the mattress at the sight as a fresh bead of precum slipped out of his tip. The woman above him took her nipple between her fingers rolling it causing a gush of fresh wetness to coat his tongue. The vampire ran his free hand up her right side covering her neglected breast rolling her nipple to match her pace.

 

“OH, _fuuuuuck_ OL-IVER.” Felicity gasped loudly

 

More of her wetness gushed over his tongue and Oliver wanted to drown in it. He wanted her to come with his tongue buried inside her. Oliver took the hand that was holding her down sliding it over her lower stomach through the patch of curls on her mound and flicked her clit with his thumb. Felicity bucked on his tongue letting out a whimper.

 

“ _Fuck_.” She moaned huskily

 

Oliver started to rub her clit in time with the their rolling of her nipples as his hips continued their slow grind into the bed. She was close if her erratic breathing was any indication coupled with the fluttering of her walls. One hard rub on her clit was enough to cause her to gush on his tongue.

 

“ _OLIVER_ ” Felicity screamed

 

Her hips were grinding up into his face as her orgasm hit her. Felicity’s walls clenched around his tongue trying to pull it in further. Oliver continued to lick her through her orgasm before she tugged his head away from her overstimulated sex.

 

“Too much.” the blonde whined

 

Oliver rested his soaked face in the crook of her hip as they both caught their breaths. Felicity was running her hands through his hair breathing heavily. He turned his face to her inner thigh placing a kiss there running his stubble over it lightly earning a tug on his hair. Oliver opened his mouth to run his fangs gently over her femoral artery that pulsed under his lips. He had the urge to bite her there causing his cock to twitch. The hands in his hair pulled him closer to the pulsing blood underneath her skin. Oliver took that as permission sinking his fangs into her flesh. Felicity let out a startled gasp that morphed into a breathy moan when the vampire started sucking small amounts of her blood. He knew that this was an intimate and dangerous place to get blood from, but the sounds that she were making spurred him on. Oliver could taste her arousal it was heady and sweet mixing with her still lingering juices. The combination leaving him drunk.

 

Oliver welcomed death in this moment because he was completely high on the best drug in the world. _Her._ He could feel Felicity trying to close her legs around his head. Could almost feel her sex drip on his neck as he sucked her blood. Pulling off of her artery Oliver licked some blood that wanted to spill out before her wound closed. Without warning he felt the hands in his hair pull hard causing him to groan as they lifted his head up. Oliver's eyes locked with Felicity's pitch black ones when she pulled again he got the hint. He moved up her body until he was hovering over her cradled by her hips. Felicity arched her back causing his length to run through her folds. They both moaned at the contact and Oliver was certain a shiver ran down her spine. Her hands shifted to the back of his neck pulling him to her lips. The kiss was hot and soul searing as she nipped at his bottom lip causing him to gasp. Felicity took the opening it provided to slip her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance for a few moments before Oliver pulled away panting.

 

“Hmmm _sooo_ fucking good” Felicity hummed licking her lips

 

Oliver could feel his cock throb as it got harder precum running in a steady stream over his shaft. Felicity hooked her legs around his waist heels digging into his ass. She tugged him forward, but Oliver braced halting the movement. Felicity tried again earning the same results.

 

“ _Oliver_ ” his frustrated direwolf growled before trying again.

 

_His direwolf. Shit, I like the sound of that._ The thought wasn't possessive or anything, but just a resounding fact. She was his and he was hers there was nothing either of them could do about it. They were in this together for the rest of their lives. The prospect of it had his heart clenching as love bloomed in his chest.

 

Oliver leaned over to place a kiss to her forehead before whispering into her skin “Condom”

 

“Oh” Felicity breathed absentmindedly

 

The vampire unwrapped her legs from around his waist reaching over her. She nipped at his neck as he rummaged through his nightstand drawer. _Shit where are they?!_ Oliver always kept some on hand just in case. In all honesty he couldn't remember the last time he used any. Felicity bit into his collar bone hard causing him to groan hips bucking forwards leaving sticky liquid on her lower stomach. If she kept that up they were both going to be disappointed.  The blue eyed vampire slowed his movements down carefully running his hand through the contents of the drawer coming up empty. Oliver growled in frustration as the woman under him kissed her bite mark.

 

“What's wrong, my love” she whispered into his skin.

 

A shiver raced down his spine eliciting a breathy sigh from Oliver. He pulled back from the nightstand eyes locking with hers. The pureblood blew out a long breath before jumping out of bed. He went to his wallet on the dresser searching it for the golden foiled packet. When he didn't see one in his wallet he ran a hand over the back of his head scratching slightly. _Where the fuck are the condoms?!_ Oliver used his vampiric strength to lift up the dresser with one hand leaning down to look under it. He heard an appreciative moan come from the bed as he sat the dresser back down. Taking long strides he bounded back to the bed lifting it similarly causing Felicity to yelp. The frustrated vampire set the bed down gently when his efforts were met with emptiness. He took a deep breath letting the smell of sweat, blood, and _them_ linger in his nostrils burning his lungs before he exhaled with an exasperated sigh. Oliver stood in the middle of his room hard as a rock arms crossed over his chest not a condom in sight. _Goddamnit! The gods hate me!_

 

A whimper from the bed coupled with a wet sound followed by a moan filled the tense room. Oliver snapped his head in it's direction the sight of Felicity fingering herself again caused an indistinguishable noise to crawl up his throat. The vampire choked on the sound as she brought her fingers to her mouth sucking them clean. He felt his cock get harder. If his beautiful direwolf kept on doing shit like that Oliver wasn’t going to last. Felicity released her fingers with a wet pop before smirking fingers curling in a come hither motion. Oliver practically floated back to the bed settling in the cradle of her spread legs cock pressed between them elbows planted on either side of her. Felicity arched up her lips locking with his in a demanding kiss. The darker blonde ran his tongue across the seam of her lips asking for permission. She parted them slightly giving him access. He licked into her mouth moaning when he tasted her juices. Oliver sucked her tongue into his mouth getting all heady from her taste. His hips bucked slightly as one of her hands wrapped around his cock. Felicity pumped him a couple times causing Oliver to shallowly fuck her hand. His direwolf pulled her hips back dragging him through her folds. Oliver went rigid halting his movements pulling his lips from hers.

 

“ _Felicity_ ” He choked as she pulled him flush with her dripping entrance.

 

Felicity sighed “I need you, Oliver.”

 

Oliver shook his head “We don't have any condoms, baby”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I got us covered.” Felicity whispered as she arched upwards.

 

She was trying to get him inside her and truth be told Oliver wonder why he stopped her. They were in this sexual limbo her trying to pull him inside her wet heat with him pushing away from her. Oliver's elbows ached from holding himself up in their stalemate. Their eyes were locked Felicity's onyx with desire, lust, and _love._

 

_“_ Oliver, I'm really touched that you don't want to do this without protection, but it’s ok. You are clean right?!” Felicity said gently running a hand through his stubble.

 

Oliver nodded before tilting his cheek in her palm “Yeah, I haven't been with anyone in a long time. Besides vampires are immune to most if not all diseases.”

 

Felicity leaned up placing a tender kiss to his lips before pulling back “It's been a while for me too and I like to keep all my medical records up to date. So, why are we waiting?”

 

Oliver sighed “I just...I..uh..you sure you want this?!”

 

He gestured between  them with his head causing Felicity to giggle slightly as his stubble tickled her palm. The woman under him brought the hand on his cock to the other side of his face framing it. She reached up again kissing him hard and reassuring when she pulled back they both panted heavily.

 

“I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life.” Felicity said with conviction.

 

Oliver shudder at the determination and honesty in her voice.

 

“You sure _you_ want this?!” Felicity gave his question back to him.

 

Oliver took a deep breath letting it out slowly before replying “I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life.”

 

Felicity nodded before pecking his lips again as one of her hands slipped from his face. He felt it wrap around his erection stroking slowly pulling a breathy moan from his lips. A shiver ran down his spine when she lined him up with her entrance again. This time Oliver didn't hesitate he slipped inside her wet sex in one smooth stroke earning a moan from her lips. He settled there from a moment as her walls wrapped around him adjusting to his girth. Oliver felt safe and warm inside her.   _Home_.

 

“Oliver, p- _please_ _move_.” Felicity gasped

 

He moved out of her slowly making sure she felt every inch of him until only the tip was inside before slamming back into her. The blonde rewarded his efforts with a beautiful gasp. Oliver did it again making sure she could feel the force of his thrust.

 

“Ah _fuck”_ Felicity moaned before she nipped his neck.

 

His direwolf’s hand on his jaw move to run through his hair. Felicity cupped the back of his head pulling him towards her. Their lips crashed together all hot and nipping teeth. Then both of her hands found purchase on his back digging her blunt nails into his flesh right up against his vertical scars. Oliver continued thrusting hard and slow as breathy moans and haggard gasps escaped Felicity's lips. The vampire groaned when her walls squeezed him as her nails dug deeper crescents. He reached back with his right hand grabbing her left lacing their fingers before bring their hands to rest above her head on the bed. Oliver repeated the gesture with her other hand thrusting harder into her causing her nails to bite into the back of his hands. The new position exposed her neck to him. Oliver leaned forward kissing her jugular vein before piercing it with his fangs. He pulled from it as his hips slammed into hers eliciting a breathy whimper from Felicity.

 

“Oh _god_ ” the blonde whined

 

Removing his fangs from her flesh he kissed his closing bite marks. Oliver felt her heels dig into his ass as she tried to pull him in deeper. Her wall clenched around him causing him to lose his rhythm slightly.

 

“ _Fuck_ ” Oliver groaned.

 

Felicity took the temporary lost in finesse to her advantage before Oliver even realize it he was flat on his back. She got her hands from intertwined before running them over his chest nails flexing in his flesh. Oliver planted his feet to surge up into her causing Felicity to grind down on him. They both moaned from the sensation before she leaned down capturing his lips. Felicity moaned in the back of her throat as their tongues met. When she pulled back she nipped his bottom lip a little.

 

“Slow is nice and all, _but_...” Felicity moaned as she grinded her hips slowly on him.

 

Oliver groaned deeply reaching up to cup her breasts. The hands on his chest flexed as a breathy sigh slipped past Felicity's lips.

 

“I like slow. It's the only way I can _feel you_. Every part of you.” Oliver breathed as he leaned up to capture one of her nipples in his mouth.

 

He sucked on it and was rewarded with a long moan and a gush of wetness coating his cock. Oliver released it with a wet pop before turning his attention to her other one. Felicity bucked slightly when his lips wrapped around it.

 

“ _Oli-ver”_ She gasped

 

He could listen to her say his name like that for the rest of his life.

 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

***An hour earlier***

 

Surrounded and drowning can only describe how Felicity felt at this moment. Oliver was everywhere and it was all overwhelming and exciting making her wetter by the second. He had lifted her right leg pressing her hot wet core to the bugle in his leather pants. Felicity gasped giving him the leeway he needed to deepen the kiss. His kiss was like fire. Tongue like ice burning and cooling causing Felicity to be overheated. He tasted like mint chip refreshing and rich, just right. The kiss they shared was hot and sloppy living her lungs burning. The vampire sucked on her tongue as his hips thrust into her. His perfect bulge hitting just right causing a gasp to escape her lips. Felicity pulled back before slamming her lips on his passionately. Her mind was buzzing the direwolf was getting high off of him. Felicity's fingers ached to wrap around the clothed member that was teasing her.  The sounds he was pulling from her echoed in her ears causing new wetness to coat her thighs. _Shit, Thea will never get these back._ Oliver's groans and little moans in the back of his throat caused her nipples to harden as her pussy dripped. She felt a slight tug on her left leg before she wrapped both her legs fully around his waist. They both gasped as the new position brought them flush together. Felicity felt him throbbing through the soaked material of her sweatpants.

 

The direwolf locked eyes with Oliver’s glowing electric black ones as they both caught their breaths. With each breath she took her lungs filled with the scent of them. It was heady and intoxicating. The added effect of the love, desire, and hope reflected in Oliver's gaze had her walls clenching. The darker blonde zoned out staring into her like she was everything to him. She took that as her opening. One of her hands from the back of his neck smooth down his chest pushing him back slightly running over his abs to the button of his leather pants. Felicity flicked it open quickly biting her lip in concentration. She glanced up briefly meeting Oliver's still dazed eyes. Glancing back down to the task at hand she slowly unzipped his pants. _So he wears nothing under these. Noted._ His cock sprung free once the zipper was down all the way. Felicity licked her lips she wanted to taste him. To feel him come down her throat all hot and sticky. Touching him would have to do for now. Felicity took his hot member in her hand causing Oliver to jerk out of his daze. The direwolf looked up at him stroking his cock slowly. When she got to his tip it was already weeping with precum as her thumb ran over it. Felicity spread the hot liquid over his shaft as she tightened her fist.

 

Oliver’s hips jerked before a hand wrapped around her wrist stopping her ministrations. The man she held in the palm of her hand gritted in frustration his sentence getting cut off by the elevator doors sliding open. The interruption caused them to jump apart. Oliver dropped her on her ass before stumbling into a corner. Felicity watched his eyes darken as she sucked his precum off her skin. _Hmmm sweet._ The noise Oliver made went straight to her dripping sex causing her walls to clench. The vampire turned around quickly trying to stuff his hard cock back into his pants. Standing up Felicity dusted herself off pressing her thighs together in order to stave off her arousal. Oliver's voice ran through her subconscious as he tried to will his erection away. The blonde smirked to herself as she sent him a message of her own and was pretty pleased when his cock twitched. She moved closer as her frustrated vampire stroking his member with quick strokes. _Her vampire._ Felicity couldn't deny that she liked the sound of that. It wasn't a possessive thought it was more of an all consuming “I will love no one else” thought. A breathy moan climbed up her throat as she watched him. The material of the sweatpants were soaked as the blonde squirmed beside him. Oliver movements halted for a moment confusion etched on his face. _Why did yo..._ Felicity tried to send him, but the cheerful sound of Iris West stop her mid-sentence. _Frak!_ The wolf panicked as she started to will Oliver's hard cock to soften.

 

The pair started to argue over their mental link as Iris quickly approached. Oliver glared at her for taking his length out of his pants in the first place. In all honesty she would do it again if given the opportunity. The dirty blonde still struggled with his hard on until a waft of Iris's scent invaded the elevator car suddenly. Felicity head whipped in Iris's direction who gave her a knowing look before slowing down her determined steps. She sighed in relief when she heard the sound of Oliver's zipper closing just as Iris stepped on the elevator. The honeyed eyed woman raised her eyebrow at Felicity before asking Oliver about his shirt. Felicity chuckled softly as she teased him across their bond. His answering growl went to her core causing more wetness to seep into her sweatpants. A laugh went across her subconscious _that's a dangerous game you're playing_ her wolf chimed in. As Iris started to explain why she came back to the mansion Oliver's frustration grew.

 

Felicity walked closer to him placing a hand gently on his shoulder. Hopefully he would calm down. Her hand wander on it's own accord earning her a satisfied moan from her vampire when her blunt nails ran over his forearm. The blonde laced their fingers together sighing when Oliver brought her hand to his lips. When he kissed her ring finger hope slammed into her chest. Her gaze flicked from the side of his face to the ring and vial around his neck. Felicity was still staring at the objects when she felt him dropped their  intertwined hands. She wondered how the cool metal would feel press to the skin of her ring finger. Would it have weight to it? Or would she barely feel it? Her eyes focused on the vial next that looked cold to the touch. Through the ice crystals on the side of it she could see a dark liquid. _What is it? More importantly why does Oliver have it around his neck?!_ Felicity was pulled out of her musings by Oliver tugging her hand. They were leaving the elevator Oliver backing out of it. Before she could ask what was wrong he pulled her flush in front of him. Felicity could feel his sizable bulge pressed into her ass. She squirmed a little causing a groan to slip out of the vampire’s lips. He spun them around quickly Felicity's gaze colliding with her best friend. Iris smirked raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

 

_Hmmm so I find the two of you in the elevator. Oliver_ _without_ a _shirt_ skittered across her mind. Felicity's eyes widen _Holy shit you can do that mental thing too._ Iris raised an eyebrow a big smile stretching her face _Yeah Felicity it's apart of my power set it's this whole complicated thing I'll explain later._ She grinned back at the dark haired vampire _Okay, It's pretty cool in all honesty. I can't believe you're in me right now._ Felicity eyes bugged before she corrected herself _and by me I mean my head...and by you I mean your voice...although if situations were different  you know what...Frak...nevermind._ Iris’s eyes shone with mirth smile still firmly in place _Heh it's okay girl I get you, soooo about this no shirt Oliver._ Felicity could feel her face heat up as Iris gave her a knowing look _Yeah we ummm got a little carried away._ The vampire’s mouth morphed into a smirk _I can see that, girl. There's 200 lbs of frustrated male pressed into your ass._ Felicity rolled her eyes _I know and it's sooo hard._ Iris looked like she just choked as her eyes widened _What?!_ She knew her face was beet red as a horrified feeling ran down her spine _Fuuuuuck why did my brain say that while you're inside me...Oh for the love of._ A grin graced Iris's features much to the blonde’s torment _Felicity you know he's on my three list right?!._ Felicity almost sprained a tendon rolling her eyes so hard _Of course I know I mean you talk about it_ ** _All. The._** **_Time_** _._ The honeyed eye vampire wiggled her eyebrows _Sooo._ The direwolf turned her eyes to the side slightly eyeing her friend _So what Iris?!_ Iris's eyes went doe eyed glossy and big _Just a peek._ Felicity furrowed her brow determination in her gaze _Ummmm no not happening_ ** _EVER_** _._ The vampire in front of her whipped out big pleading puppy dog eyes that were cracking her resolve _Come on Felicity I promise I won't tell Barry about that time you..._.She paled closing her eyes in both embarrassment and slight frustration _OK! One quick glance that's it no lingering deal._ Happiness, satisfaction, and excitement shone in her best friend’s gaze _Deal._

 

Felicity couldn't believe she was about to this she hoped Oliver could take it in stride. Damnit she really wished she could take last summer back. Go to the beach it will be fun not so much when it comes to bite you in the ass. The blonde pulled away from Oliver quickly as he tried to pull her back to him. It happened in a flash then she was tucked snugly back in front of him. Iris had the gall to look impressed before turning around quickly _Have fun bestie!_ Felicity sighed softly _Did you have to look sooo smug?!_ She watched as Iris's shoulders shook with laughter as she walked out of the conference room. Oliver's growl in her ear caused her to shiver as he thrusted up into her ass. This was going to be fun.

 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

After some stops in the hallway leading to his room Felicity was sexually frustrated and was pretty sure her pants had a permanent wet spot. She wanted to feel him all of him hot and pulsing buried deep inside her. As they stumbled into his room her lips attached to his pulse Oliver groaned just affected as she was. The blonde had an overwhelming urge to sink her teeth into his neck. _I'm a wolf not a vampire what the hell. Get it together Felicity._ She wanted him to lose control, to give up his control to her and hopefully they would both get mind blowing orgasms out of it. In past relationships Felicity was never a dominant lover, but something inside her wanted to with Oliver. She heard the door being kicked shut as Oliver pushed her towards the bed. Nervousness was coming off of him in waves as her back hit his bed. The blue eyed direwolf could feel him thinking as insecurities started to tumble from his mind. She didn't know if he was aware the bond was sending her messages. Felicity moved backwards until she was surrounded by pillows. Her heart ached from the bombardment of Oliver's uncertain thoughts. The blonde gazed at her vampire eyes half masked as she watched him bite his lip in worry. She spread her legs for him in assurance. Felicity wanted him previous lovers be damned. The direwolf desperately wanted every broken piece of him all his scars and his uncertainties. Oliver's nostrils flared causing her to sigh deeply he was still with her, but hesitant. She tugged off her sweatpants tossing them aside before doing the same with his shirt and hoodie.

 

A blast of cold air hit her overheated skin eliciting goosebumps all over her flesh. Spreading herself wide for him again she heard a stifled groan slip from his lips. Oliver watched her as he stood like a statue at the edge of his bed. Feeling bold Felicity took one of her hands and ran it over her chest breath hitching when it came to one of her breasts. The hand massaged her pert orb before rolling her nipple causing her to moan loudly. The noise snapped Oliver out of his stupor as he watched her hand move down her body. Felicity's skin felt like fire was lapping at it wherever her hand travelled. Before it reached it's destination the blonde stopped as a groan broke through her self induced haze. She locked eyes with oceanic blues before glancing down at him palming his erection. As she watched him she paused with two fingers at her dripping wet entrance before briefly staring into his eyes again. Felicity's gaze dropped to her fingers as she slipped them into her wet sex pumping them in and out leisurely. The direwolf could feel his eyes on her moaning when her walls squeezed her fingers. She's never been this wet before as the sounds of her soaked entrance echoed throughout his room. _Oh fuck my fingers are so wet._ Her hips bucked slightly at the thought as a breathy moan escaped her lips. The blonde could come right now just by her fingers, but she wanted no _need_ to come with him inside her. Taking her coated fingers out of her entrance she held them out to her breathing erratically sexually charged vampire. Just like he offered his blood to her yesterday morning. It was way after midnight going on 3am so even though they haven't slept it was a new day. The intimate parallels weren't lost on her as a shiver ran down her spine. Felicity gave him reassurance that she didn't care who had been here before. The past didn't matter. Well it did because it got them here, but it (Laurel) really didn't matter. _This_ was their moment and for the rest of their lives nothing else mattered

 

The sincerity of her words pulled him out of his motionlessness as he striped out of his leather pants. The hard length that was the cause of her tormenting arousal sprung free, but Felicity didn't have time to admire it. She was completely surrounded by him as her hand hovered between them. Oliver sucked her glistening digits in his hot mouth tongue lapping up her juices. The sound that crawled out her throat was both satisfying and relieved. He pulled off of her fingers before placing a kiss to her stomach causing her eyes to flutter shut. It was so intimate and familiar that she saw a flash of longer hair and full beard. The image coupled with his hot breath wisping over her core caused her to moan. Felicity shivered when her sweet and loving vampire licked up her slit. Oliver sucked her clit into his mouth and Felicity could've sworn her heart stopped before starting again rapidly. His mouth was the best vibrator as he hummed around her clit. The sensation had her hips jerking trying to push her clit deeper into his mouth. A strong hand came to her stomach holding her down while Oliver ate her out. The blonde felt a small nip at her folds that rippled throughout her body causing her eyes to pop open. Only sounds in the room were her moans and his heavy breathing until a wicked wet pop broke through the chorus. Felicity watched as her chest rose and fell breast heavy nipples hard before trailing her gaze down her chest to the man between her legs. She watched him as he stiffened his tongue pulling a moan from her lips as he entered her. Oliver started a slow pace that had her walls fluttering and made her breathless. Felicity gaze landed on his ass as it clenched while he grind his cock into their bed. _Their bed. After tonight it will be._ The hands that clutched the sheets itched to touch him. Lifting up her right hand she ran her fingers through his hair before pulling him closer to her soaking pussy. The movement caused him to fuck her faster as her left hand squeezed one her breasts. Felicity was right on the edge when their eyes locked Oliver's were glowing pitch black against his flushed and wet face. The sight short circuited her brain as she rolled her nipple between her fingers. She felt her juices gush and walls tremble slightly. The blonde wanted to sob as Oliver's right hand came to her other breast as they rolled her nipples in sync.

 

Felicity didn't know it was possible, but she got wetter. The sensations and sounds Oliver was pulling from her were a first for Felicity. The golden haired woman had never felt like this during sex. It was more than sex it was soul bonding she could feel the last barriers between them break. A thumb on her clit caused her hips to buck erratically more wetness gushing into Oliver's talented mouth. She was a whimpering moaning mess as he timed everything from the rubs on her clit to the rolling of her nipples. He wound her up so tight like a bowstring. Heavy pants, rasped moans, stifled groans echoed through the room like an erotic symphony until the bowstring snapped. Felicity screamed his name as her orgasm slammed into her. The direwolf’s walls clenched around his tongue. Oliver continued to lap at her entrance until she couldn't take it anymore tugging his head away. Her thighs will be covered in beard burns later. _Hmmm_ _oh well sooo worth it_ The direwolf felt a kiss to her inner thigh that caused her pulse to jump. Goosebumps erupted over her skin as he ran his fangs over the femoral artery there. Felicity wanted him to bite her the sentiment hadn't changed. Pulling him closer she was surprised her efforts were rewarded by his fangs piercing her skin. A strangled sound crawled up her throat before changing into a satisfied moan. Her vision was becoming hazy at the edges as he pulled from her artery. There was something trying to pull her under into a vision of blood, desire, sorrow and _death_. Before she could succumb to the overwhelming emotions Felicity felt Oliver's tongue on her skin. Her thighs were bracketing his head as her body responded to sensuality of having a vampire suck her blood.

 

On impulse the blue eyed direwolf grabbed fistful of her lover’s hair _ugh lover ew_ pulling on it eliciting a beautiful groan from his lips. Their eyes collided Oliver's reflecting love, desire, and happiness that caused her heart to clench in her chest. She hoped hers reflected the same. Felicity tugged again and her vampire understood because Oliver started moving over her body before settling between her legs. The direwolf felt his hard member run up along her folds as her hips left their bed. It pulled a groan from him as her body shivered. Felicity pulled him forward their lips slamming together. He gasped giving her access to his mouth she licked into it tasting herself both blood and juices mixed with Oliver. The combination heady and dark. _Intoxicating_. A forbidden red wine. Their tongues fought for a few minutes and Felicity felt that need to dominate him wash over her again. Before she could act on it Oliver pulled away. **_Why?!_** her wolf growled before Felicity trampled down its disappointment. She was content with how they tasted on her tongue.

 

The direwolf wanted the hot length that was pulsing nestled in her folds inside of her now. Wrapping her legs around his waist she tried to get Oliver where she wanted him the most. She tugged him, but he halted her movements. Undeterred Felicity tried again with the same results. The wolf inside her growled as a matching one escaped her lips. His name coming out rough and gravelly. She added some more force to her tugs coming up with the same halted movement from her infuriating vampire. Oliver looked at her tenderly before placing a chaste kiss to her forehead. The gesture caused her to relax slightly as he branded her skin with one word. _Condoms._ She had forgotten all about those. Felicity slowly ease her grip on him as he unwrapped her legs from around his waist. The blonde gave Oliver the freedom to search for the protection. He reached over her to look through his nightshade drawer exposing his neck. The urge to bite him there slammed into her hard causing her to nip it slightly. She moved lower to his collarbone sinking her teeth into his flesh a little harder. Oliver hips surged leaving a sticky mess on her skin. Her wolf wanted to draw blood and Felicity felt the same urge. A frustrated growl echoed in the room causing her to place her lips to her bite mark. Whispering concerned words into his skin the words “my” and “love” caused her heart to beat wildly in her chest. Felicity had fallen in love with this man which terrified her and excited her all at once. They only known each other a few days through passing and extraordinary circumstances, but the blooming in her chest was real. The blonde could see herself loving this man forever not because of their past lives, but for him. However having the knowledge that they once were something long ago deepened the love she was already developing for him.

 

A burst of cold air as Oliver quickly jumped up was like a bucket of ice water causing shivers to race down her spine. The vampire went to the dresser next to his closet picking up his wallet. Coming up empty he went  through his dresser with lightening speed. When he didn't find what he was looking for Oliver effortlessly lifted the heavy piece of furniture bending down to search under it. A signed moan escaped her lips as he gave her a nice view of his sculpted ass. Skin pulled taut across harden muscles that made her walls quiver juices dripping from her heated sex. Oliver sat it back down striding back to the bed Felicity tried to reach out to him, but before she could she felt the bed being raised from the ground. A yelp _I actually fraking yelped_ burst out of her lungs as she was about a foot away from the ceiling. Her overly frustrated vampire gently set the bed back down before standing in the middle of the room pouting. Rock hard cock bobbing as he huffed in sexual charged exasperation.

 

It would seem that they were at a standstill. Felicity was touched that he cared so much, but she really wanted him inside her. Be one with him move in sync no barriers. Laid bare. _Good thing you get a shot every month right!?_ ran over her mind in what sounded like Iris. _Iris you better not be in my head or I swear to....It's not Iris it's the wolf...Oh that's right I forgot you were in there by the way do you have a name because calling you the wolf can get a little tiring...._ a chuffing noise resounded in Felicity's head... _No I do not..._ Felicity hummed slightly before glancing at Oliver _Well what did he call you._ Silence reigned throughout Felicity's head as she waited for the wolf to speak. _Eva_ echoed barely a whisper, but Felicity heard it like a roaring ocean. _It means life. To him I was his life I don't remember our past human form name it's lost to me, but I do remember that._ Felicity stilled for a moment letting the information wash over her _Is that what you want me to call you?_ Another chuff echoed through her mind almost a chuckling sound _Wolf is fine Felicity besides Oliver now has life and happiness embodied in one being. You._ The blonde let that sink in as she watch her vampire pout. He was her life and happiness too whether he knew it or not. And if not then she would spend the rest of her days proving it to him. _Be bold Felicity_ the wolf whispered before silence engulfed the sentiment. Taking the wolf’s advice Felicity ran her hand down her stomach through her curls between her folds slipping two fingers into her soaked entrance. She whimpered loudly as she began to move them in and out of her slick heat. The sound caused her beautiful vampire to snap his head in her direction deep blues landing on her. A animalistic sound crawled out of his throat causing her walls to clench around her fingers as her juices coated them. _Be Bold._ Echoed again causing Felicity to do something she never done before. She quickly pulled her fingers out of her dripping sex before sticking them into her mouth. Felicity tasted herself sucking on her fingers as a strangled moan escaped Oliver's lips. Her eyes glanced down to his cock and she could of swore it got harder. Releasing her fingers out of the hot wet confines of her mouth Felicity called all the seductive power she could muster. She curled her slick fingers in a “come here” motion that had Oliver gliding towards her.

 

The blonde tried to stifle the sigh of contentment that crawled up her throat as she felt Oliver settle between her legs his hot pulsing member pressed to her stomach. Felicity reached up sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss. She felt Oliver's tongue wet the seam of her lips and she opened up to him. A deep moan rumbled in his chest as he tasted her causing shivers to raced down her spine. Felicity managed to get a hand around him as he sucked her tongue into his mouth. Oliver rocked in her grip as she stroked him. He was thick and heavy in her palm velvety smooth skin over solid muscle. Felicity wanted...no needed him inside her. She needed to feel every hot pulsing vein of him inside her slick walls. The blonde eased her hips back just enough to run him through her folds. Her advances were halted by her vampire becoming stiff. Oliver pulled off of her lips quickly as she pulled his cock flush with her entrance causing him to choke her name out like a drowning man. The blonde made her intentions known with an affectionate sigh. Oliver looked at her with so much love, passion, and _lust_ she felt like her heart would beat right out her chest.

 

He sighed his frustration about their no protection situation tacting on a precious endearment that had her overfilled heart fluttering. Felicity arched upward assuring him it was ok, but her movement were met with him firmly planting his elbows. They were in this sexual tension ceasefire that had every overstimulated nerve ending Felicity possess buzzing. Her free hand came up to run through his stubble. Felicity was completely and utterly touched by his tenderness. Her rapid beating heart was overflowing with love for this man. They both established that they were clean. Oliver looked at her with uncertainty that felt like lead in her gut. Her beautiful strong vampire doubted that she wanted this....wanted _him_ as his stubble tickled her palm. _I can't have that._ Felicity unwrapped her hand from around his cock bringing it up to frame his face. She kissed him as hard as she possibly could pouring everything into it. All her insecurities, all her secrets, and all her love showing him that he was it for her. When they pulled up for air she let her words erase any doubt her kiss missed. The question however was is Oliver sure that he wanted this...wanted _her._ He gave her words back to her with such conviction that her heart fluttered. The blonde nodded before grabbing his pulsing member again. She pumped him slowly earning a beautiful moan from the vampire. Oliver's body shook slightly when she lined him up with her drenched entrance. There was no hesitation when he slipped inside her as a moan crawled out the depths of her chest. Oliver settled fully inside her pausing so she could adjust. Felicity felt safe and full. _Complete._

 

Her body wanted him to move it practically screamed for it. _If he doesn't move soon I might die._ Felicity was a frustrated gasping mess asking her vampire to move. Oliver obliged by slowly moving out of her. The blonde could feel every inch of him slide deliciously out of her slick heat until just the tip was pulsing inside her. The darker blonde stopped for a second before slamming back into her pulling a ragged gasp from her lips. He didn't even give her time to recover before he did it again with a little more force. She couldn't help the nip to his neck with the second thrust. Felicity's heart was beating wildly in her chest as Oliver set a slow and hard rhythm. The blonde brought the hand that was on his cock to his back while the one on his cheek moved over his hair. She tugged him down for a kiss that was all tongue and teeth before her hand slipped down to his back. The sounds of gasps, moans, and skin on skin echoed through his... _their_ room. Oliver's punishing pace had her nails digging into his back. Felicity was sure she was drawing blood and the thought of it made her walls clenched around him. The action pulling a guttural moan from Oliver. Felicity felt a strong hand grab her right hand before intertwining their fingers bring it over her head to rest on the bed. He did the same thing to her left opening her up to him. Oliver slammed into her harder causing her to groan nails digging into the backs of his hands. Felicity felt exposed which put the wolf a little on edge _I'm the alpha_ echoed in her mind. The blonde didn't have time to process that before she felt Oliver's fangs sink into her neck.

 

The vampire sucked her blood as his hips thrusted into her harder. Felicity almost came from the sensations keening a little. Oliver placed a gentle kiss where his fangs once were. _My turn._ The wolf hated this position Felicity could tell by the way she was chiming in across her subconscious. Taking matters into her own hands the blonde dug her heels into Oliver's tight ass. The movement causing him to slip deeper inside her pulling a moan from them both. Her walls squeezing him tightly had the desired effect. Oliver lost his rhythm only for a second. _That's all I need._ It was long enough for Felicity to flip them putting the vampire on his back. She untangled their hands to ran them down his chest blunt nails digging in slightly. Oliver breathed a moan before surging up into her as she grind down on him. The slow grinding pulling gasped moans from both vampire and direwolf respectively. Felicity brought her lips to his kissing him passionately. She opened her mouth allowing him to thrust his tongue up into it. The blonde moaned deep in her chest as she tasted the perfect mixture of them on his tongue. Pulling back with a nip to his bottom lip Felicity thrust down again slowly. She liked this slow love making  they had set, but she had been on the edge for far too long. The blonde wanted to come. _Soon._ Big strong hands went to her breast kneading them pulling a deep moan from her throat. Her vampire was torturing her in the most sexually delicious way. Oliver wanted to go slow in order to feel her which caused more love for him to burst in her chest. He leaned forward pulling one of her nipples into his mouth while rolling the other with his fingers. Felicity moaned long and loud as her walls clenched pussy dripping all over his cock. Oliver pulled off her nipple switching to the other causing her hips to rock shallowly. The blonde whined his name loudly as he paid attention to her nipple.

 

Her vampire nipped her sensitive bud before releasing it pulling a groan from the direwolf. Felicity needed to take control of this situation or they would be in this constant state of arousal all night. She started to pick up the pace of her rocking squeezing her walls when she thrust down. The movement causing Oliver to buck up into her slightly.

 

“Fel-felicity” Oliver gasped

 

Her name on his lips coming all breathy and haggard was the most beautiful sound in the world. She wanted him to say it like that for the rest of her life. The blonde thrust down harder causing them both to gasp before it turned into a moan. Oliver turned his head to the side to kiss her wrist. A flash of a longer bearded neck bared similarly went before her eyes that had her walls fluttering. The sound of their gasps and moans was interrupted by a low growl. Oliver snapped his head in her direction dark eyes locking with hers. She brought her thrusts back to a slow grind as he surged up hitting a spot inside her that blurred her vision.

 

“Ol-iver” Felicity breathed

 

His hands came up to her hips holding her still for a moment. The air between them crackled. A rollercoaster of emotions rolled over his face through his body causing him to shiver. The breadth of his emotions rolled into her earning a shaky breath from her shivers racing down her spine.

 

Oliver moaned “Do _it_ , Felicity”

 

Felicity looked at her vampire in utter confusion before he turned his head again. Oliver bared his neck to her the action causing her chest to feel tight. _He wants you to be the alpha_ ran through her mind. _What does that even mean?_ Felicity sent back thoroughly confused. _Bite him and find out_ the wolf chimed back. Oliver breathed out a sigh thrusting up into her slightly. She moaned before rocking forward slowly her walls were fluttering she was about to cross over the edge she had been on for hours. Felicity could tell Oliver was close if his erratic thrusts were any indication. However it was like they were waiting on something.

 

“Felicity, baby I w-want you to.” Oliver groaned picking up the pace of his rocking.

 

She changed her pace to match his as she watched the vein in his neck jump. He was buried deep inside her _pulsing_ as her walls clenched. Leaning forward as she started to bounce on his cock while he pistoned in and out of her Felicity place a kiss to his vein. Oliver's pace stuttered a little causing her to clamp down on him harder.

 

“ _Shit”_ the vampire moaned

 

Felicity could feel her stomach becoming tighter and tighter as she rode him. She was going to come and by the way Oliver was gasping so was he.

 

“ _Fuck_ b-bite me before you come, _Felicity_.” Oliver breathed as she thrust down harder

 

He snapped his hips up which cause her mouth to open up as a scream crawled out of it. Felicity's mouth was flooded with the heady taste of Oliver's blood. The mixture of sweat and his arousal was intoxicating which triggered her long awaited orgasm. She came hard her vision blurring at the edges. The walls of her sex clamped down on him causing Oliver to come with a loud _ah fuck_ as thick hot ropes of cum painted her insides. They bucked against each other riding out their orgasms. Felicity removed her teeth from his neck licking up his blood. She watched her mark heal slightly leaving an indention. _You're his alpha now. The wound will never completely heal._ her wolf informed her softly. The blonde looked at the wound vision blurring as tears pricked her eyes. Their movements had slowed to a gentle rock as the caught their breaths. Felicity laid her head on his chest listening to his rapid heartbeat.

 

“I'm sorry” the blonde whispered before placing a kiss over his heart.

 

Oliver's movements stopped suddenly before he lifted her head from his chest. He locked eyes with her confusion reflected in his gaze. Felicity could see undercurrent of devastation in his deep blues.

 

“F-for what?! Do you re..?!” Oliver stumbled over his words before she place a hand on his cheek.

 

Reaching up she placed a chaste kiss to his lips before saying “I will never regret making love to you, Oliver.”

 

The vampire under her furrowed his brow “Then what are you sorry for?!”

 

She felt him caress her scar causing her to shiver. Closing her eyes at the sensation Felicity felt tears make tracks on her skin. The thumb of his free hand came up to gentle wipe them away.

 

“Talk to me, Felicity.” Oliver whispered

 

The cold air in the room made her sweat slick skin feel balmy. She felt Oliver getting soft inside her they both hissed as he slipped out. Felicity had a sticky wet mess between her legs that was slowly drying. _Shit, I need a shower._ Oliver looked at her expectantly worry in his gaze. Her hand slipped from his cheek landing on the two objects that got them to this post coital moment. The blonde trailed it over to her bite mark tracing the indention hesitantly. At the contact Oliver moaned as goosebumps erupted over his skin.

 

Felicity sighed “I'm sorry I bit you, Oliver.”

 

She felt Oliver relax under her before a chuckle escaped his lips. Felicity furrowed her brow as love shone in Oliver's eyes.

 

“It's ok, baby. I wanted you to.” Oliver muttered before placing a kiss to her lips.

 

The blonde kissed him back confusedly before he pulled away.

 

Oliver pecked her lips before humming “Hmmm I wanted you to be my alpha. I know that you have some of your memories back and not all. I know the wolf wanted it and in all honesty in our past we almost did the alpha bond, but....”

 

He trailed off looking incredibly sad. Felicity moved her hand from her mark to trace his lips. She had a gut feeling that his sudden quiet was because of something tragic. Oliver pushed on her shoulders slightly taking the hint the direwolf moved off of him. She collapsed on the bed beside him. Her thighs had a trail of cum across them from where the movement caused his soft cock to drag over them. Oliver got up quickly walking to the en suite bathroom. The blonde heard water running as the smell of vanilla floated into the room. Felicity heard the water stop turning her head just as Oliver exited the bathroom. Her caring vampire strode back to their bed placing one knee on it. The darker blonde leaned over to run a washcloth over her thighs and between her legs. It was warm and pleasant as he cleaned her up. She watched silently as he cleaned himself before tossing the washcloth on the floor. Oliver pressed on her shoulder gently causing Felicity to get up slightly. He pulled the covers back from under her. The blonde got under them before reaching out to him. The vampire got in their bed settling on his back. Felicity turned on her side sling a leg over his before resting her head on his chest. She sighed in contentment when Oliver's arm wrapped around her as his thumb stroke her shoulder. The direwolf tangled her fingers together with his free hand. Resting them in the middle of his chest. Oliver played with her fingers with his thumb deep in concentration. Felicity sighed before placing a kiss to his chest. Snuggling deeper into his embrace.

 

“I wish I could remember” Felicity breathed

 

The arm around her tightened slightly before lowering to her hip. For the second time tonight she felt Oliver's thumb on her scar. He traced it reverently before his eyes flicked to her tattoo.

 

“It looks just like her.” Oliver breathed

 

Felicity nodded against his chest before sighing “I dreamt about her. And you.”

 

She could feel Oliver's heart increase at her admission. Even though she has told him this before it would seem that he liked hearing her say it. The hand that held hers played with her fingers as a comfortable silence filled the room.

 

“I dreamt about you too. Well more like reliving memories from our past.” Oliver whispered shyly

 

Felicity lifted her head up to lock eyes with him there was love reflected in his “So we dreamt about each other. Wow”

 

The vampire nodded minutely before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Felicity sighed contently before settling back against him. Oliver started to play with the ends of her hair the gesture causing her eyes to slowly close shut. She was almost lulled into sleep when Oliver hummed in the back of his throat. The vibrations from it tickling her ear.

 

“Hmmm although I'm not quite sure you're the woman I remembered.” Oliver stated calmly

 

Felicity’s eyes popped opened as her brow furrowed. _What?!_ She moved her head up so fast it left her dizzy.

 

She looked him in the eye before sighing in disbelief “Are you serious, Oliver?! After everything we have done you still have doubts?”

 

“Well the woman in my dreams isn't blonde, so you can't be her.” Oliver said with a straight face bring a lock of her hair into view.

 

Felicity's eyes bugged as the infuriating man smirked at her.

 

“Ok. First off I dye it actually. Secondly it's not funny, Oliver.” Felicity admonished poking him in the chest as he burst out laughing.

 

His eyes were crinkled at the corners tears leaked out of them. Oliver was beautiful when he laughed and she wanted him to be like that forever.

 

Oliver's laughter died down to a chuckle “You should've seen....”

 

Reaching up Felicity slanted her mouth on his giving him a chaste kiss. The vampire tried to deepen it, but she yawned into his mouth. Another guffaw filled the room as Felicity felt her face heat up.

 

Burying her face into his chest the blonde mumbled “Oh my god”

 

Oliver's chest shook as he laughed at her embarrassment. Felicity punched him in the chest hard causing him to chuckle more.

 

“Ow! What was that for?” He chuckled in mocked innocence.

 

Felicity huffed “You know what it was for.”

 

He lifted her head up in order to place a loving kiss to her lips. Pulling away briefly to run his thumb over her bottom lip.

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Oliver breathed

 

“ _Oliver”_ Felicity growled in frustration

 

The vampire smirked “ _Felicity”_ he growled back.

 

Rolling her eyes at him she flopped her head back down on his chest. The movement pulling a omph from his lips. A satisfied smirked pulled at the corners of her mouth. _Felicity one. Oliver zero._

 

Oliver chuckled “You had a long day, Felicity.”

 

A yawn answered his sentiment as she snuggled deeper into his arms. Felicity place another kiss to his chest before completely settling in his embrace. Oliver's breathing was starting to even out as the sound of his heartbeat lulled her. Before her eyes slid shut something was gnawing at her. The contents of the vial hanged over her head. Curiosity was always her downfall as her free hand toyed with the chain around Oliver's neck.

 

“I can feel you thinking.” Oliver’s gravelly voice broke the silence.

 

Felicity huffed as she pulled her hand from his. It ran up his chest along the chain lifting it from his skin. Oliver tensed underneath her breaths coming out in short pants.

 

“What's in the vial, Oliver.” Felicity queried

 

The tensed silence was thick in the air as she waited on bated breath for him. Oliver sat up slightly removing the necklace. Felicity heard the sliding of metal against metal before she felt something cold being pressed into her palm. Oliver curled her fingers around it before settling back into their bed.

 

“It's your blood.” Oliver calmly stated

 

The blonde locked eyes with him as tension rolled off of him “What?!”

 

Oliver sighed “Iris gave it to me for safekeeping after your visit with Dr. Raymond.”

 

Felicity opened her palm in order to examine the vial. Turning it over in her hand Caitlin's distinct handwriting staring up at her. The label had the alpha symbol with the initials “FS” scrawled hastily.

 

“Why do you have it around your neck?!” Felicity breathed

 

Oliver was still tensed causing her heart to ache. It was like he was waiting for her to bolt or something.

 

Oliver huffed “Your friend can see the future. So, if she tells me to do something I do it. I just thought the safest place for it was close to my heart.”

 

Felicity couldn't stop the breathless chuckle that escaped her lips. His admission caused more love to bloom in her chest. With her free hand she grabbed the chain from his grasp placing it on his chest. The blonde pressed the vial into his open palm curling his fingers over it. Repeating the gesture he had done earlier. Oliver relaxed slightly as the hand on her hip came up to pick up the chain from his chest.

 

“Keep it safe, Oliver” Felicity breathed

 

She heard the vial clink against the metal ring as Oliver slid it back into place. The vampire place a kiss to her hair causing her eyes to flutter shut.

 

“Always” Oliver whispered into her hair.

The direwolf settled back into his chest inhaling deeply before exhaling contently her curiosity sated as the rest of her body. She felt Oliver shift behind her. Felicity placed a firm hand to his chest halting his movements.

 

“Ask me.” She breathed

 

The vampire’s movements halted. Tension descended upon the room. It was heavy like a cloak causing Felicity to swallow hard. She could hear Oliver's erratic breathing echo through the room. The alpha looked up at him blue eyes locking with pitch black. She reached up to run her hands along the chain as Oliver stayed frozen. He had both clamped ends in his hands at the back of his neck. Felicity’s hands moved to his forearms smoothing over them gently before grabbing his hands. The direwolf pulled them down lovingly. Their hands were trapped between them as Felicity tugged the necklace out of his. She turned it over in her hands before slipping the metal ring off. The blonde took the chain reaching behind her to place it on the nightstand. Once it was safely on the surface she turned back to her vampire. Felicity uncurled Oliver’s clutched hands placing the ring into it. Reflexively his fingers curled around it holding on tight.

 

Felicity sighed softly “Ask me, my love”

 

Oliver let out a shaky breath eyes focused on his closed palm. Felicity placed hers a top of his. Their hands looked right like this. His tan complexion underneath her pale one. Which in average vampire/werewolf stories would be reversed, but this isn't one of those stories. Felicity didn't know much about this new world she was in, but she's pretty sure she's not a werewolf. Their story is more complicated buried deep within them.

 

“Don't...don’t y-you think this is a little fast.” Oliver asked flustered

 

Her mouth up ticked a little at the familiarity of his hesitance. The blonde's daydream from Big Belly Burger has more meaning now. Deep down it feels right to move from here to the biggest commitment of their lives.

 

“No, unless....unless you do.” Felicity whispered

 

His eyes had locked with hers shinning an almost iridescent dark blue. The intensity of it causing her to look down at their hands. Felicity felt his free hand gently grasp her chin tilting it up. Their gazes locked again blue on stunning blue. Felicity found love in his gaze and undercurrent of uncertainty and excitement.

 

Oliver chuckled softly “If it was up to me, I would've asked the day I fell out of your building.”

 

Felicity nodded against his grip before his hand cupped her cheek. She turned into it placing a soft kiss to his palm. Her eyes fluttered shut revelling in the the soft roughness of his hand. The lightest touch of his lips on her forehead caused her to relax further into his touch. She wanted this moment to last forever it was a calming that she hasn't felt before.

 

“Felicity, Will you marry me?” Oliver breathed into her skin.

 

The blonde let the words wash over her before whispering “Yes”

 

She felt his lips stretched into a smile that she wish she could witness because it felt blinding. Felicity felt a kiss to one of her closed eyelids then one to the other. A gentle kiss brushed her nose before Oliver's nuzzled it. Another chaste kiss was placed to the dip above her lips. The intimacy of the scene had her slightly panting. When her vampire finally captured her lips it was hard and bruising. His tongue running along the seam caused her to open up to him. Their tongues met in an erotic dance swirling into each other's mouth. Out of all the kisses they shared this one was different it held a secret promise of forever. The thought of it heady causing Felicity to pull away gasping like she was drowning. She slowly moved her hand from on top of his. Oliver immediately opened his palm before slipping his hand from her cheek. His free hand picked up the simple  ring. Nervously he took her left hand to shakily slide it onto her ring finger. Once in place Felicity's latter assessment from earlier was correct. She barely felt it, but she knew it was there. It was almost an added extension of her own skin. The blonde’s eyes blinked open locking with Oliver's for a second before flicking down to the ring. Against her fair skin it shined like the brightest star in the sky. It was mesmerizing. Felicity's gaze flicked back to Oliver who was focused on the simple metal ring. The vampire leaned down lips gracing the metal as his hot breath fanned across her hand. Oliver locked eyes with her the happiness radiating from them caused her breath to hitch.

 

“C’mere” She breathed softly

 

The vampire kissed up the inside of her arm before crashing their lips together. He flipped them putting her on her back. Felicity bracket his hips between her knees before spreading her legs so he could be in the cradle of her hips. Oliver settled between her legs erection pressing into her thigh. She could feel herself getting wet as he licked into her mouth. Felicity squirmed under him when Oliver's lips kissed her collarbone.

 

“Ol-iver” Felicity moaned breathlessly

 

She was so down for round two. _Engagement sex yay._ Her sweet vampire placed a kiss to the middle of her chest.

 

“As much as I would love engagement sex. We have a meeting early in the morning or rather later on today.” Oliver spoke into her chest.

 

_Goddamnit_

 

Felicity groaned “I... _we_ deserve engagement sex, Oliver. They say it's the best sex. I think we deserve that don't you.”

 

Oliver chuckled into her causing her body to vibrate.

 

“I thought what we did earlier was pretty good didn't you?!” Oliver said amused before nipping her.

 

Felicity hissed moaned “It was _amazing_. Thank you for that.”

 

Oliver grinned into her skin before she pinched his side.

 

“Ow, what was that for?!” Oliver bemoaned

 

Felicity sighed “For denying me engagement sex.”

 

The darker blonde chuckled again before placing a chaste kiss to her lips. He pulled away to settle in the valley between her breasts. Oliver's hot breath fanned across her skin eliciting goosebumps. He settled his big body slightly on top of her. An arm wrapped around her waist surrounding her in a slight uncomfortable yet comfortable warm embrace. One of her hands came to his hair running over it. While the other found purchase on his back. Felicity ran her blunt nails over the skin of his back pulling a content moan from Oliver as he settled further into her.

 

“Go to sleep, honey” Oliver sighed lovingly

 

Felicity sighed softly “I hate early morning meetings.”

 

The man on top of her let out a hearty chuckle before placing another kiss to her skin. Oliver settled once more before Felicity felt his breathing even out. The blonde allowed the sound of his soft puffs of air lull her to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that Chapter was so hard no pun intended for me to write because I was sooo nervous. I wanted it to be well just right. I hope you liked it ❤


	17. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mansion has an unexpected visitors in the wee hours of the morning. Oliver and Felicity solidify their bond further. A discovery is made as tensions rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while since I updated this fic. Life is a fickle thing that craves attention. I'm not abandoning this fic. It will get finished. Thank you guys for all the support I read each and every comment whether good or bad. I like to thank my betas Victoria and Sarah. Without them it would be impossible to know whether chapter is good or not. I added an extra tag to this story in case the end of this chapter is triggering. As always criticism is welcomed (expecting some because of that ending *braces*). Happy Reading!

Chapter 17:

 

_The dark halls of the Queen Mansion_

  


Thea trudged up the stairs of the mansion with Sara slightly in front of her. After seeing Nyssa and her assassins off both Sara and Thea craved relaxation. The young vampire was exhausted and emotionally depleted. Just your typical state of being after almost losing one's brother. She needed R&R- Roy and _rest_ . Thea closed her eyes briefly as flashes of last night danced behind her lids. She could've lost him _forever_ and that fact sent a sinking feeling to her stomach. If Felicity hadn't calmed Oliver down her older brother would be nothing, but a pile of ash. How in the hell was she going to explain that to Moira. In all honesty Thea didn't even know if she could survive if anything ever happened to Oliver. Thea was pulled out her morbid musings by running into something solid. She blinked her eyes open vision clouded by black leather. Thea backed up slightly before coming face to face with Sara. The Hunter stared at her with wide eyes as a blush creeped up her cheeks.

 

“What the hel...” Thea started but Sara brought a finger to her lips.

 

The blonde glanced to the side causing Thea to follow her gaze. Thea felt her face heat up as she saw what had Sara blushing profusely. In one of the corners by that stupid armour her mother insisted on keeping was Oliver and Felicity in a very umm heated position. _I could go a thousand lifetimes without seeing that._ Thea had her mouth posed to say something before a hand clamped over it as she was pushed roughly into one of the corners. Sara shook her head from side to side bring her free hand up to her lips in a be quiet gesture. Thea nodded before slightly nipping Sara's palm causing the Hunter to remove it quickly.

 

“ _Thea_ ” Sara growled lowly

 

The vampire shrugged “Was all this necessary?”

 

She whispered gesturing between them. The brunette was pressed firmly to the wall as the ribs of Sara's leather corset dug into her stomach. Easing up slightly the Hunter sighed softly.

 

“Where are we, Thea?!” Sara whispered

 

Thea was about to answer when a door slamming shut interrupted her. Her mind was so preoccupied with the events of last night that she didn't pay attention to their surroundings _. In front of Oliver's room._ A groaned “ _Shit_ , baby” caused her to jump underneath Sara who looked as horrified as Thea felt. They could hear muffled groans and moans as they both quickly left their hiding spot. _Thank the gods mom made the rooms relatively soundproof._ Sara quickly walked past Oliver's room Thea on her heels. The Hunter stopped abruptly again causing the thoroughly embarrassed brunette to slam into her back.

 

“What the _fuck_ , Sara” Thea growled into leather.

 

Sara walked up slightly before turning to face Thea cheeks still faintly pink.

 

“Here's my room wh-what if...what if...ughhh...you _know_ what I'm trying to say, Thea.” Sara whispered flusteredly

 

Thea cocked an eyebrow at the Hunter’s antics “They just got together I highly dou...”

 

“So did Oliver and Felicity” Sara interrupted with a raised eyebrow

 

Thea groaned “The fact of which I'm trying to forget or I won't be able to look them in the _eye_...forever. But point taken.”

 

Sara dropped her accusatory eyebrow before sighing deeply “Yeah, it's going to be awhile before I don't look at them without seeing Felicity's hand trying to get into Oliver's pants.”

 

Thea shuddered “Thanks for that”

 

“ _Nooo problem_ ” Sara grinned

 

The young vampire punched the blonde in the shoulder earning a bigger grin. They both stood in front of Sara's room trying to listen intently for hushed groans and heavy breaths. It was silent, but it didn't mean anything because of the enormity of the rooms in the mansion. Thea blew out a frustrated breath they would be out here all night. She really wanted to check up on Tommy, but the vampire was drained.

 

“Ok, how about on the count of three we knock?” Thea suggested

 

Sara nodded “One”

 

“Tw...”

 

Thea’s sentence was cut short by the door flinging open revealing her wayward brother. She looked over him for any signs of dishevelment. The brunette sighed in relief as Sara released a “Thank the gods”. Tommy looked at them curiously before stepping aside. Sara walked through the door first as Thea followed behind her hesitantly. When she heard the door click shut a feeling of being trapped settled over her like a thick cloak. Thea backed up slightly from the feeling bumping into Tommy at her back. The blonde in front of her walked cautiously apparently Thea wasn't the only one feeling this way. They walked past the small sitting room to the main bedroom. Sara stopped short a small gasped crawling up her throat. Thea peered around her locking eyes with cold ones. The sight made her blood boil as her heart turned to ice.

 

“What the _fuck_ are _you_ doing here?!” Thea growled

 

Sara shifted into a fighting position her muscles coiled like a viper. Her body screamed high alert as they both stared down the impediment threat. The person staring back at them shouldn't even be breathing in the vicinity of the mansion.

 

Laurel smiled “It's ok, Thea I invited him.”

 

The admission hung in the air causing the tension to climb aggressively. Sara growled lowly eyes still fixated on the intruder. Tommy was unmoving behind Thea making her uneasy.

 

“And why on all the gods would _you_ do that, Laurel?” Sara questioned

 

The man in front of them smirked “Because I asked her to, _pretty_ bird”

 

Thea watched the disgusted shudder roll through Sara as a gag crawled out the vampire's throat.

 

“ _Ew_ that's _so_ fucking gross like really _gross_.” Thea gritted

 

“I'm not your _pretty bird_ you sonofabitch.” Sara growled her disgust

 

The bastard had the nerve to smirk again and Thea wanted to rip the expression from his smug face. Laurel was wearing the same expression. Something wasn't right.

 

“Tommy now would be a good time to get your mate _un-der con-trol_ ” Sara grounded out

 

Laurel and the trespasser laughed boisterously almost doubling over from the force of it. Sara turned to look at the young vampire confusion etched in her gaze. Thea felt the same way until she locked eyes with the man behind her. The eyes staring back at her wasn't those of her loving brother. They glowed a faint yellow that set Thea’s teeth on edge.

 

“ _Fuck_ ” Sara breathed

 

Thea turned from Tommy as anger coursed through her body “What the _fuck_ did you do, _Palmer_.”

 

Ray Palmer the sonofabitch plastered that goddamn smirk on his face after sobering from his laughter.

 

“I'm faltered that you think I'm capable of _that_.” He said nodding nonchalantly in Tommy's direction

 

The smirk grew into something wicked that sent a chill down her spine “But I'm not responsible for that masterpiece.”

 

There was a dark snicker that caused both Sara and Thea to whip their gazes in Laurel's direction. The vamp raised her hand proudly bottom lip tugged between her teeth.

 

“ _Guilty_ as charged.” Laurel grinned

 

Sara walked closer to her sister body still posed to strike. Her head was at a swivel keeping an eye on the alpha as well as Tommy. Thea was wary  eyes moving from Laurel back to Ray. She hated that smug bastard with a passion itching to sever his head from his body. Her insides twisted from the tension saturating the room. Thea turned her back to Sara plastering it to the blonde. The move allowing her to keep an eye on Tommy and Ray. She felt the rumbling from Sara's chest when she began to speak.

 

“Ok, Laurel why don't you tell me what's going on?!” The Hunter said cautiously.

 

Laughter bubbled up Laurel's throat “What do you think is going on?”

 

Sara sighed frustratedly “Goddamnit, Laurel! Just tell me why the fuck you have a _rogue_ alpha standing in the middle of my fucking room!”

 

“ _Rogue_ _al_ -pha is that what Noah told you” Ray chuckled darkly

 

The sound of it went down Thea's spine causing her skin to tingle uncomfortably. She watched Tommy intently summoning all her vampiric power to break Laurel's hold. The younger vampire needed time to reverse this hopefully Sara could buy her some.

 

Sara huffed “Yes, you bastard. You're a problem that needs to be solved.... _violently_.”

 

The Hunter voiced eyes still trained on her sister. Ray chuckled again before leaning against one of the dressers. There was a howl in the distance that caused the young vampire’s blood to run cold. _Tommy can you hear me. I need you to fight this._ Thea watched as the whites of her brother's eyes became strained.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Sara asked her sister again.

 

Silence answered back that caused the Hunter to growl frustratedly. Out the corner of her eye Thea could see Ray shift. She had to hand it to him he moved with a practiced grace that most vampires envied. All Thea could do was assume he went to stand by Laurel. Her suspicion was confirmed when another growl vibrated through Sara's chest.

 

“ ** _GET._** **THE.** **_FUCK._** Away from her” The blonde at Thea’s back practically roared.

 

Ray chuckled “Why would I ever do that? You see _little_ Hunter your sister and I are partners. And this _partnership_ is about to destroy a dynasty”

 

The yellow glow started to fade from Tommy's eyes a little as Thea's green was starting to take over. _Just a little longer._

 

“What the fuck is he talking about, Laurel? And I'm guess this has to do with, Oliver!” Sara spoke lowly

 

Laurel scoffed “Fuck. Not everything has to do with Oliver Queen. Maybe a girl saw an opportunity and took it. Did that ever occurred to you, _Sa-ra?”_

 

It was Sara's turn to scoff “With you. _Never_.”

 

Ray huffed a laugh “ _Mhmmm_ Laurel she read you like a book. Although this plan was set into motion way before Ollie’s little secret became not so secret anymore. In fact Miss Smoak contacting me started all this. You see pretty bird I needed someone on the inside. And your sister was the perfect target.”

 

Thea could almost feel Sara grind her teeth.

 

“If you don't stop calling me before I feed you your _dick.”_ Sara gritted.

 

Her agitation was met by dark laughter from both the vamp and wolf in front of them.

 

“Oh, don't be like that. Ray is just pushing your buttons. You should consider it a compliment, Canary.” Laurel smirked

 

Thea stiffened as Sara released a whoosh of air. Not only was Ray goddamned Palmer in the mansion, but the fucker knew about their nighttime activities.

 

“La- _laurel_ you didn't?” Sara hedged

 

Laurel huffed “I didn't have to he already knew. When Ray came to me with his plan he laid it all out on the table. What he knew and how he knew it. He told me about how Oliver held this torch for a ghost. Ray told me everything as he set his plan to draw Oliver out into motion. I was angry at first then I accepted it because after all you _fucked_ Ollie, Sara. The alpha you _hate_ so much told me that.”

 

If Thea thought the tension couldn't get any higher she was mistaken. Her eyes still held Tommy's as only a little yellow was mixed with the green. They were almost there just a few more minutes.

 

“I-i meant to... _fuck_...I meant to tell you Lau...” Sara stammered but was cut off by a raised hand from Laurel.

 

The older Lance sibling sighed “It's fine, Sara. He never loved me or you anyway. But he will suffer and it's going to be long and painful. You can count on that... _pretty bird”_

 

Thea heard Sara breathe “stop calling me th..” before it was swallowed up by a choking noise.

 

“Th- _thea_ ” Tommy croaked

 

_Yes!_

 

The younger vampire started to move towards her brother. Tommy blinked away the remnants of the unnatural compel before his eyes went wide.

 

“LAUREL DON'T!”

 

Something plunging into her neck stinging like hell as Tommy's words echoed in her mind. The world around her went fuzzy before darkness claimed it.

 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

_Her skin itched for a run she told him as much after he slid the ring on her finger. She couldn't wear it in wolf form, so he tore a piece of fabric from his shirt slipping the precious circle on it. The earl secured the makeshift necklace around his neck before shedding the rest of his clothes. She watched him intently as he removed layer upon layer. It was still cold as winter was starting to settle in. Steam rose from his flesh as the cold air caused his nipples to stiffen. Reaching behind her she undid the ties on her dress before pulling the garment over her head. The frigid air hit her skin causing her to shiver._

 

_“Are you sure you want to run tonight? We could go back to my tent and celebrate?” He asked with a smirk_

 

_Shaking her hair out she hummed her answer before dropping to the ground. The shift was seamless like breathing. Cold seeped through her paws as they settled into the ground. This was one of her favorite parts before a run. Before she let the wolf take over. In this moment she was still on the edge of humanity. The man with her crouched down to run a gentle hand through her pelt._

 

_“You are so beautiful, Eva” He sighed softly_

 

_The earl had insisted that they had a name to distinguish the two parts of her. So, the name Eva was born. It was a simple name with so much meaning. Standing up the earl leaned forward to place a kiss between her ears pulling a contented whine from the wolf. He walked back to her side waiting for her to take the lead. The black wolf revelled in being freed from its human confines. Shaking its fur a little the wolf sprinted towards the forest with the earl running alongside her. They ran together past the lake reflecting an endless sky of stars. Their feet carrying them the familiar path to the place they made. She was ahead of him as the trees started to thin and part making the clearing visible. Slowing down slightly the wolf wanted to chase him. As soon as he past her the black wolf waited a few minutes to give him a sizable lead._

 

_She started to trot slowly before running a little faster. Suddenly a thwack resounded throughout the forest as something whooshed through the trees. She never saw the direction the arrow came from when it embedded itself into her flesh. The wolf released a pitiful howl as her side burned from the wound. She could taste copper mixed with silver scorching her veins forcing her to shift. The floral scent of wolfsbane filled the air causing her nostrils to feel like fire.  Her viking ran full speed to where she had fallen locking eyes with her. His eyes were filled with worry engraved in pain. The earl quickly removed the arrow. Moonlight caught the black silver arrowhead making the  blood that drip from it shine. It was black and thick like tar from making contact with the deadly poisoned arrow. The word Hunters barely escaped her love's lips before a small army of two burst through the trees. They seized the earl pinning him to the ground._

 

_“DON'T my love. Don't. They w-will k....” She pleaded as he struggled in their grasp_

 

_The dark haired maiden watch the fight drain from him as his eyes pleaded with her. They turned fiery when she struggled to breath his mouth declaring that he preferred death. The men holding him down told the earl he will met his demise in a vicious way. Her blood ran cold at the insinuation. There was only one cold death his people dealt. The Blood Eagle. It was a cruel way to die brutal merciless. She hoped he had the strength to endure it. Prayed she had the strength. Her heart stopped beating as they tied him between two trees before restarting with a rumble against her chest. The breaths she was pulling in were ragged as she pleaded his innocence. There was a crunching of bitter ground before a voice that caused her blood to chill boomed. The intruder spoke in disgust about the nature of her relationship with the earl. A sharp kick to her wound caused a pained whimper to escape her lips. She was dying she could feel it creeping at the edges of her mind. Feel it taking root anchoring itself to her. Their new guest talked about what her parents agreed to and she rebutted him as best she could._

 

_The Hunters that were helping him were in it for some noble gain. Apparently their secret meetings weren't so secret after all. The alpha circled them talking about love and hearts. She really wasn't sure he knew what those were. Duty and honor was probably a foreign concept to him as he walked around preaching about what was proper. Her breathing became shallow as this alpha spoke about her dying breath. In truth she welcomes this death at least she will be with the man she loved. By all the gods she was afraid as she locked eyes with her earl. She was afraid for him because of the death he will suffer because of her. This was her biggest fear manifested the one she tried to avoid by not saying yes to his proposal in the first place. There was resignation in his gaze that made her want to scream. Sure earlier she wanted him to be dorsal, but things had changed. He needed to fight to struggle to do something anything. Apart of her knew he wouldn't because Valhalla would slip through his grasp.  The smallest of whispers escaped his lips telling her to close her eyes. She could see the shadows of the Hunters at his back loom over him like a cloak. A glint in the moonlight caught her attention causing her eyes to flicker down to the ring around his neck. The metal shining tauntingly. They were fools to think that the promises encased in that ring would be their future. Witless fantasies. Her gaze was about to shut giving him this last request before she was grabbed rough around her chin. The heat from the alpha behind her permeated her skin. He forced her to look straight ahead. When his breath ghosted across her skin she shuddered._

 

_“If you close those pretty eyes of yours I will kill your parents and burn your village to ash" The alpha sneered_

 

_His threat caused her drooping eyes to pop fully open just as both Hunters axes touched the earl's back ready to strike. She felt a kiss to the top of her head before the alpha nodded against it. Both Hunters drew back at the same time and when they hit their mark she let out a pained and labored sob before her world dimmed......._

 

“ **OLIVER** ”

Felicity screamed as she sat straight up in their bed the sheets tangled around her waist. The man beside her stirred pawing at the spot she vacated.

 

“Fel- _felicity_ ” he said sleepily

 

Oliver froze when he came to the realization that her space was empty. There was a squishing sound before he bolted straight up. The vampire brought his hand up to his face examining it frantically.

 

“FEL....” He started to panic, but was cut off when she place a hand on his shoulder.

 

Oliver's gaze landed on her face checking it over before it moved to the rest of her body. After everything they did last night his laser focus at this moment made her uneasy. Some time during the night they had rolled over onto their sides. The vampire had cocooned her into his embrace his front to her back.

 

“Ar-are you ok?!” Oliver asked cautiously

 

Felicity furrowed her brow “Y- _yes_. Just a bad dream or maybe a new memory. Why?!”

 

Without saying a word Oliver turned his palm towards her the sight of it stained crimson pulled a gasp from her throat. The blonde ran a shaky hand down her side panting when it slid across the sticky slick blood seeping out of her scar. _Frak when will this thing not bleed._

 

“I-it’s just my scar Oliver that's all.” She reassured him with a grimace.

 

Oliver huffed “But, we shared blood last night.”

 

Felicity nodded absentmindedly because he was right. They had a lot of each other's blood in their system. Looking where Oliver had slept she noticed that there wasn't any blood stains. _So it's just me._ The vampire followed her gaze his brow crinkling in confusion.

 

“That doesn't make any sense.” Oliver breathed

 

He refocused his attention back to her with the same intensity from earlier. His eyes traced over her face, down her neck to her scar and back up again.

 

Clearing his throat Oliver asked “What did you dream about?”

 

She wasn't prepared for this. How can she tell him that she saw him die? At least that's what it looked like it really didn't explain why he was very much alive. The beard burns and delicious soreness between her legs was a testament to that. Felicity was becoming painfully aware that she knew next to nothing about her new life. A life filled with vampires, wolves, and guardians. Her gaze held his for a moment as he waited patiently for her answer. The blonde loved his piercing blue eyes. They had the ability to make her feel vulnerable and safe all at once. Her hand reached up on its own volition scratching through his stubble. The action caused Oliver's eyes to flutter shut cheek leaning into her touch. Felicity reached over placing a chaste kiss to his lips eliciting a sigh from her vampire. She pulled away slowly to look at him. Oliver had a look of serenity that took her breath away. Her eyes glanced to his mouth as her thumb ran over his bottom lip a little rough tugging it slightly. The urge to kiss him again overwhelmed her giving in she molded her lips to his. A kiss both passionate and gentle pulled a deep groan from Oliver's chest. When she pulled away the darker blonde turned his head in her palm to place a kiss to it. Felicity let out a shuddering breath at the intimacy.

 

“Oliver” She breathed

 

The vampire’s eyes popped opened. Tenderness was reflected in his blue orbs like a calming sea.

 

Oliver signed lovingly “Felicity”

 

The alpha bit her lip before nodding absently. To tell what she dreamt was going to be harder than she thought. _Here goes nothing._

 

“I-I...ugh god, Oliver...I watched...I watched y-you die.” Felicity stammered

 

Confusion marred his beautiful features as a tentative smile grace his lips “Felicity, I'm here. Was it about last ni...”

 

“No, it...it was from before.” Felicity whispered

 

She watched as Oliver's whole demeanor changed. The vampire went rigid as a shadow creeped over his face. His feature distorted into something fearsome that caused a hard breath to escape the wolf. Oliver barely concealed an angry growl before soften back to the man she was getting to know. One of his hands reached up to cover hers on his jaw. Coincidentally the hand she touched him with was her left. The ring peeking through his slightly spread fingers. Mocking her.  

 

“Did you see him?” Oliver asked gravelly

 

Felicity shook her head slowly “Just heard his voice...I-I can still _feel_ him.”

 

Oliver's eyes darkened glowing onyx before he jumped out of bed. A whimper got caught in her throat as he picked her up suddenly. The vampire strode purposefully to the en suite bathroom kicking the door closed behind them. He gently sat her down on the close toilet lid before turning to the shower. The sound of pelting water filled the bathroom as steam crept slowly into the room. She watched Oliver place a hand under the spray testing the temperature. He nodded to himself before walking back to her tenderly placing a hand behind her knees and one arm around her back. The vampire lifted her into his embrace and Felicity couldn't help, but snuggle into it. Besides bring her to the bathroom the last time he carried Felicity like this was two days ago. Back then she was unconscious and didn't even know that they could get to this point. Oliver stepped cautiously into the shower emerging them both under the spray of the shower head. The warm water felt like the sun on a spring day. Riverlets were cutting their way over Oliver's chest disappearing between them where he held her. Felicity could feel them run over her scar the blood from it tinting the water light red. The blonde gasped when Oliver placed his forehead on top of her head before his lips caressed her temple with a feather light kiss.

 

“How about, now?” Oliver spoke into her skin.

 

Felicity sighed “No”

 

“Good” He whispered

 

She patted him on the chest over his tattoo. Oliver nodded against her in understanding before carefully placing her to the tile of the shower. Once on the ground Felicity looked up at him from underneath her lashes. His face was no longer contorted eyes almost clear blue. Felicity reached up on her tiptoes capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. The action caused the vampire to groan deeply before he pulled her closer. His embrace was a little forceful pushing her back a little under its weight. Oliver ran his tongue along the seam of her lips which she opened happily for him. One of his hands came up to hold the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. He licked into her mouth swallowing up her moans. The kiss had heat pooling low in her belly as every lick of his tongue stroke the flames. Oliver crowded her into a corner of the shower. She broke the kiss gasping when her back hit the cool tile.

 

“Oli- _ver_ ” Felicity breathed

 

The vampire groaned “I know, baby. I know”

 

He dropped his head to her neck peppering it with kisses. Felicity's breath hitched when his tongue ran over her vein. Oliver stepped back slightly pulling a displeased groan from Felicity. The blonde jumped slightly to wrap her legs around his waist trying to pull him closer. Her eyes darted down to Oliver's hardening length. Felicity licked her lips before pulling the bottom one between her teeth. A groan bounced off the walls causing her pussy to drip. The blonde’s eyes slowly dragged up his body tracing every ridge. He was marble encased in flesh hard lines smooth over. His broad chest rose and fell like a stormy sea while everything else about him was calm. Felicity's gaze danced over the cords in his neck before tracing the way his tongue licked his lips. Her eyes locked with his as they shined like a darkened sky. So much was reflected in the blackened gaze from lust to adoration taking her breath away.

 

“ _Baby_ ” Felicity whispered

 

Oliver sighed “I love you”

 

His declaration caught her off guard causing a shiver to run down her spine. It felt a little early or maybe a little late. Either way the phrase that caressed his lips felt right as it settled into her heart.

 

“I...” Felicity started but was interrupted

 

“You don't have to say it back. I just wanted to say it because it's true, _Felicity_. I love you and not because of our past lives.” Oliver whispered

 

She nodded slowly in understanding as one of her hands came up to stroke over the bite mark on his shoulder. The flesh was slightly healed marring his already scarred skin. Felicity's fingertips smooth over it featherlight causing Oliver's breath to hitch. The energy between them started to buzz the more she touched her mark. Oliver stepped further into the cradle of her legs as they tightened around him. He was close enough that all Felicity had to do was lean over to place a soft kiss to the mark.

 

“I love you too. It's hard to explain it, but I do. We only been together for hours, but it feels like a lifetime. Partly because of our past, but also this undeniable energy between us.” She whispered into his skin.

 

Oliver whimpered softly before dropping the side of his head on top of hers. Felicity felt a drop of wetness hit her cheek.

 

“My _love_ ” the blonde breathed

 

Oliver took in a shuddering breath before placing a kiss to her hair. He pulled away causing a whimper to escape her at the lost of his presence before he tugged on her hair a little. Felicity lifted her head from his shoulder eyes colliding with stunning blue orbs. So much was reflected in his gaze drowning her in it. The gasping breath that crawled out her throat felt like coming up for air. Tears fell in a beautiful stream down his face. Without a word the vampire cupped her face softly. Felicity couldn't control the flicker of her eyes to his lips. They glanced back up to his so fast it left her dizzy and breathless. Oliver pulled her closer lips hovering over hers breaths mingling.

Everything slowed down to this moment he waited for the kiss to be her choice. After everything they done last night he still wanted her to be the one to choose. Felicity captured his lips tenderly bridging the gap. The vampire hummed in the back of his throat as one of his hands slipped between them. It trail along her lower stomach leaving fire in its wake. Felicity gasped when his thumb made contact with her clit. The action giving Oliver the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He rubbed lazy circle into her bundle of nerves causing her sex to soak her thighs.The darker blonde’s tongue swirled with hers as they both fought for dominance. A surge of possessiveness barreled through her causing Felicity to dig her nails into her mark. Oliver groaned deeply before breaking the kiss. The movements of his thumb stopped causing Felicity to whine disappointedly.

 

“What was that for?” Oliver breathed

 

Felicity looked at him sheepishly “I really don't know. I think the alpha in me didn't want you to take over the kiss.”

 

Oliver chuckled “Of course she doesn't.”

 

The vampire took two fingers of the hand hovering over her sex and sunk them deep into her entrance. The movement pulled a shaky breath out of Felicity's lungs.

 

“Mmmm sooo fucking wet.” Oliver breathed as he pumped his fingers slowly

 

“Y-yes for _you_ ” Felicity rasped

 

Oliver chuckled softly “For _me!?_ ”

 

Felicity nodded jerkily as a high pitched moan escaped her lips when Oliver's fingertips grazed the spongy patch inside her. He brushed it again causing small spots to dot her vision.

 

“Ooooh _fuck_ ” Felicity moaned

 

Oliver nipped her collarbone “The sounds you're making got me so fucking hard.”

 

The vampire grabbed Felicity's hand from around his waist. He trailed it over his abs before bring it to his throbbing member. Felicity wrapped her hand around it causing him to groan into her skin. Her breath hitched as he picked up the pace of his fingers. The sound of her wet sex mixed with the falling water from the shower. Felicity started to stroke him slowly causing his hips to buck shallowly. When her thumb ran over his sensitive tip Oliver moaned deeply. The sound going straight to her slick heat causing it to gush.

 

“ _Shit_ ” The vampire breathed as more of her juices coated his fingers.

 

Felicity nipped his shoulder “I love hearing your moans. They make me _so_ wet”

 

Her admission made him moan deeper as her hand spread his precum over his shaft. The blonde picked up the pace of stroking his cock matching the fingers fucking her pussy. They were both harsh moans and hurried breaths trying to bring the other to completion. Oliver's thumb started to stroke her clit pulling a haggard breath from her throat. She grind on his fingers as she made a tight fist on his tip.

 

“ _Fuck_ ”

“ _Shit_ ”

They breathed in unison.

 

Felicity ran her tight fist slowly down his shaft as he pulled his fingers out of her slowly. They both pause their movements as puffs of air escaped their lungs. Her upstroke was fast and rough while he plunged his fingers into her quickly. The movements pulled a gasp from Felicity as Oliver hissed when she squeezed his tip. Precum coated her knuckles making her hand sticky. She ran her thumb over his tip before releasing his cock. Oliver whined into her collarbone before lifting his head to stare at her. Felicity licked the precum from her thumb before sucking it into her mouth. She moaned around it tasting him causing Oliver's gaze to darken. The blonde released the digit with a wet pop before a slow smile stretched her face.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Felicity” Oliver growled

 

Felicity chuckled huskily “That's the point isn't it. _Fuck_ me.”

 

The vampire removed his hand from her sex quickly pulling a whimper from the wolf at the loss. His fingers glistened in the low light before he stuck them into his mouth. Sucking them clean Oliver pulled them out of his wet hot mouth before grabbing his cock with them. Felicity’s gaze followed all his movements intently as he stroke himself. The darker blonde dragged his cock through her folds the tip brushing her clit. His actions cause her hips to buck. Oliver lined up with her entrance starting to slip inside slowly.  He barely had the tip in before there was a loud bang on the bathroom door.

 

“Hey, Ollie! I was told to come get you for the meeting. Which started about ten minutes ago.” Tommy's muffled voice chimed

 

Oliver groaned harshly “Ugh for _fucks_ sake”

 

Felicity sighed deeply they had forgotten all about that stupid meeting. This was the second time it had interrupted them and she was a little miffed to say the least.

 

“Be out in just a minute” Oliver called back as he slipped further inside her.

 

His slow movements plus the fact that Tommy was just outside the door had Felicity biting the inside of her cheek.

 

Tommy chuckled slightly “Ok, man.”

 

The sound of rescinding footsteps on carpet had her breathing a sigh of relief that turned into a moan when Oliver thrust inside her.

 

“Oh hi, Felicity! That means you too” Tommy called out.

 

“Oka...”

 

Felicity was cut off by Oliver hitting her G-spot with a particularly hard thrust that left her gasping. There was a chuckle before the bedroom door clicked shut. The vampire started a fast and hard pace that had her gasping for air. High pitched moans filled the bathroom as deep groans answered them. She was so close in such a short amount of time all she needed was one small push. Without breaking his rhythm Oliver tangled their free hands together bring them to her clit.

 

“OL- _OLIVER_ ” She screamed as her orgasm washed over her in waves

 

Her walls clamped down on him triggering his own orgasm as he growled her name. His cum was hot and sticky as he came deep inside her. Oliver hips jerked as her pussy milked his cock. They rode the rest of their orgasms out slowly before Oliver pulled out causing them both to hiss. Felicity removed her legs from around his waist leisurely. The tile was cool as she stood on feet shakily. A soft moan escaped her as she watched the remnants of them leak from between her thighs slowly going down the drain.

 

“We make a beautiful mess don't we?” Oliver whispered

 

The tenderness in his voice had her head snapping up. His gaze flicked to hers from where he watched their cum leave the shower. The vampire's deep blues reflected happiness and contentment stealing her breath.

 

“Yeah” Felicity breathed softly

 

Her lips spread into a smile “C'mere”

 

Oliver stepped into her embrace before she captured his lips in a kiss pouring all her love and happiness into it.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

After they washed up for the second time Oliver and Felicity got ready for the meeting. The door to their bedroom clicked shut behind them as they walked out hand in hand. Oliver glanced at Felicity from the corner of his eye resisting the urge to pinch himself to make sure this was real. Her hand in his was real as it held on tight. It was soft yet strong a perfect example of her character. Felicity was absolutely glowing and Oliver couldn't find it in him to look away. This morning had been eventful.......

 

_Oliver was draped over her trying to pull her further into him. He subconsciously let out a sigh when Felicity's ass rubbed involuntarily against him. They were blissful naked from their earlier activities. Oliver was sound asleep mind completely blank which was odd. The vampire had been reliving the same memories for years now, but tonight the past was silent. The warmth underneath him disappeared suddenly as the sound of his name broke through the blissful nothingness. Oliver's hand reached for the woman beside him. Her name on his lips was like a prayer that he wanted all the gods to hear. Oliver felt cold wetness seep into his palm as a squishy sound filled his ears. Panic bloomed in his chest causing him to sit up immediately screaming her name._

 

_The sound of it died in his throat at the gentle touch to his skin. His eyes collided with hers there was worried confusion etched in them. Oliver looked over her face then the rest of her body trying to find the source of the crimson stain. He couldn't find it so he asked about her well-being. Felicity gave a muddled answer about dreaming of something. Oliver brought his palm up so she could see the evidence of his concern. The blonde let out a breathy whimper as an unsteady hand ran across her scar. It was bleeding again the contrary thing. Her eyes flicked to the spot he vacated brows furrowed. Oliver looked back to his side of the bed where bone dry pristine white sheets taunted him. Even though he slept on his side or some variation the sheets shouldn't be so fucking white and untainted. Hell after all the blood they shared she shouldn't be bleeding in the first place. It wasn't rational._

 

_He needed to know what she dreamt or remembered hopefully it wasn’t too bad. The darker blonde asked her and waited patiently (somewhat) for the answer. Hesitance was in her gaze causing Oliver to reflect reassurance in his. Whatever she had to tell him was setting his already frayed nerves on edge. The alpha ran her clean hand through his stubble. Her actions caused his eyes to dance closed. Oliver felt a tender kiss place to his lips that pulled contentment from them. When she pulled away Oliver kept his eyes shut basking in the way the small gesture made him feel. The vampire was falling so hard for this woman. Not because of a past, but for her. Oliver was falling in love with Felicity Smoak. It should scare the hell out of him, but it didn't. Felicity's thumb moved over his bottom lip eliciting a shiver down his spine._

 

_She pulled it down a little forcefully before capturing his lips in another kiss. This one was different from the last it was firm and gentle that cause a rumble in his chest. Felicity pulled away and Oliver couldn't help the kiss he placed to her palm. Her voice was a little shaky when she breathed his name. The vampire's eyes opened staring at the blonde with reassured intensity. His sighed “Felicity” snapped her out of her self induced stupor. Oliver waited as she readied herself. What came out of her mouth was unexpected. He could've died, but he didn't. Felicity saved him in more ways than one the night before. Oliver asked her was it about last. Maybe it was a nightmare. Felicity shook her head whispering a new set of words that sent his mind reeling. The blood made sense now he had a similar situation when that particular memory invaded his sleep.  Oliver could feel his face twist with barely contained darkness. His lips wanted to snarl his next question, but miraculously they didn't. Felicity gave him a shaky answer that spurred him into action. The vampire lifted his alpha from the bed striding into the bathroom. He had one job this morning. To make her forget the villainous wolf that haunts them......_

 

Coincidentally they both forgotten about the meeting this morning. If it wasn't for Tommy they would be on round three right now. _Maybe it's time to move out of the mansion._ There was a sudden halt in their movements that had Oliver walking slightly past Felicity, but coming up short. He glanced back at the alpha to ask her why, but his question died on his lips. Felicity's nose was high in the air breathing in deeply.

 

“Do *sniff sniff* you *sniff sniff* smell that?!” Felicity asked nostrils flared.

 

Oliver pulled a lungful of air into his nose trying to get a whiff of what she was smelling. All he could smell was her. Her scent lingered in the air like a fog and his senses were drowning in the haze. Oliver watched Felicity move closer to the door they stopped in front of. The vampire knew this door and who occupied the space beyond it.

 

Felicity sniffed the wood grain of the black mahogany “Whose room is this?”

 

Her breathed question filled the silence as Oliver felt an uneasy feeling settled in his gut. The blonde looked up at him waiting for an answer her blue eyes shining with curiosity.

 

Oliver sighed “Sara's”

 

“Oh” Felicity whispered

 

The alpha shook her head trying to clear it before backing away from the door. She looked at him sheepishly a tentative smile upticking her lips.

 

Oliver smiled back lovingly “Is everything ok?!”

 

“Of course I mean it explains why the smell I was picking up was familiar. I just couldn't quite place it.” She answered with an easy smile.

 

Oliver nodded before placing a kiss to the side of her head. The blonde’s locks were soft caressing his lips slightly. He pulled away looking down at her. Felicity had her eyes closed a look of tranquility etched into her features. It took his breath away causing him to place a lingering kiss to her lips. The blonde whimpered at the contact running her tongue along the seam of his lips. Oliver couldn't deny her if he tried the vampire bared her mark after all. She was his alpha, so he willingly opened up for her. Before her tongue could lick into his mouth a throat was cleared.

 

“So, you guys have to be monitored at all times. _Noted_.” Iris said ruefully

 

Oliver groaned deeply before breaking the kiss as a giggle escaped Felicity. The couple faced the direction of their friend each wearing a different expression. A grimace had taking up residency on his face. Oliver knew the woman beside him would be the complete opposite.

 

“ _No_ , Iris we don't.” Felicity chuckled

 

Iris huffed “Obviously you _do_ , Felicity. Diggle was about to come up here, but I just had to play Katniss Everdeen.”

 

Oliver tilted his head in confusion that the alpha must have picked up on   _From the Hunger Games, Oliver as in she volunteered as tribute_ echoed across his subconscious. _I have no idea what you're talking about_ he sent back only getting a scoff in return.

 

“If you two are finished we have a meeting to get to.” Iris interjected.

 

They both nodded in unison as Oliver's grip on the alpha’s hand tightened. Iris spun on her heels striding back towards the stairs. Oliver and Felicity tread slowly behind her in comfortable silence.

 

“So, where is the meeting? The conference room _or_?!” Oliver asked

 

Iris hummed with thought before answering “Well, Diggle wanted to have it in the lair, but your mother suggested the kitchen. Apparently it is more intimate for the impending subject matter.”

 

Oliver nodded slightly before looking at Felicity out the corner of his eye. The blonde had a contemplative scowl that blemished her beautiful features. _What's wrong, honey?_ Oliver sent across their bond. His question was answered by a huff from the wolf as one of her nostrils flared. Oliver wondered if she was still smelling whatever scent invaded her senses earlier. _Do you...._ his question was interrupted by the woman beside him.

 

“What exactly is the 'subject matter’ Moira wants to discuss?” Felicity quizzed curiously

 

Iris had just entered the foyer of the mansion as they descended the last step together. The honeyed eyed woman stopped abruptly causing the pair to almost run into her back.

 

“ _You_ of course, my dear.” Oliver's mother answered coolly

 

Oliver bristled a little as he growled “ _Mother_ ”

 

Moira looked at him with long-suffering features before turning her attention to Felicity. The vampire could feel the tension radiating off of his alpha. Which caused him to get more agitated. Oliver's pursed his lips prepared to fight with his mother about Felicity's place. _Calm down, Oliver I can feel your anger and it's making me uneasy._ He felt Felicity give his hand a gentle squeeze as he tried to calm down for her sake.

 

“Miss Smoak, I know that this life is a lot to comprehend and it was kind of thrust upon you.” Moira said gently pausing to let her words sink in.

 

Oliver could see a small nod of Felicity's head out of his peripherals. She squeezed his hand again as her thumb ran over his knuckles. The wolf wanted to hear what his mother had to say. Not in seeking approval, but in genuine curiosity.

 

Moira smiled softly “So, today we will answer all your questions. In a more casual environment over breakfast...well brunch.”

 

The raised eyebrow Moira gave them wasn't lost on Oliver one bit. Her implications caused a hot blush to find his cheeks as Felicity let out a gasping cough. Iris tried to stifle a snicker that had her shoulders shaking slightly. The brunette walked past the older blonde in quick strides heading to the kitchen. Leaving the couple to slowly trudge by the Queen matriarch with bowed heads. Oliver could hear a soft chuckle escape his mother's lips before a deep voice bounced off the walls.

 

“Leave them alone, Moira. We were young once.” Walter's distinct accented voice chide

 

Moira hummed “Yes, dear and so in love”

 

The vampire could hear Walter place a kiss to Moira’s skin as they fell into step behind him and Felicity. Their trek to the kitchen didn't take too long as a delicious smell wafted through the air. Felicity groaned in approval pulling a happy smirk from Oliver.

 

Leaning towards her the vampire whispered “I bet you're starving huh?!”

 

“You have _no_ _idea_.” She whispered back

 

There was a tense pause before she spoke again “Although, I'm sure wherever that _delicious_ smell is coming from won't taste as good as _you_.”

 

“ _Felicity_ ” Oliver groaned deeply

 

Her words went straight to his relaxed length caressing it back to life. _I can't have a hard on while eating brunch with....It's ok, my love I'll just leave my comments to myself._ There was a soft laugh that ran across his mind eliciting a shiver down his spine. Oliver wasn't ready for what she meant by that.

 

“Oh _my_ god _, you_ guys can you not, please. I'm already traumatized.” Thea bemoaned cutting through the tension.

 

Oliver straightened to glare at his sister who was actively avoiding eye contact. Taking a quick survey of the room the vampire noticed the occupants. John was leaning on the island with today's paper in one had coffee in the other. His best friend looked up briefly flashing them a smirk before refocusing on the news. Sara, Laurel, and Tommy were sitting at the island with plates in front of them. Sara glanced their way quickly before concentrating on her food intently. The other Lance sibling had a scowl on her face before turning towards her Maker.

 

“I agree with Thea. Stop traumatizing young vampires. Get a room..... _or_ a shower.” Tommy grinned

 

Felicity made a choking sound while Oliver growled lowly. There was a pat on his back before his mother and her vamp past them. Riotous laughter came from the small breakfast table in the corner as both Barry and Cisco surveyed the scene. Iris sat between them a big smile stretched her face before she slapped the boys on the back of the head.

 

“Behave yourselves” The clairvoyant reprimanded.

 

Roy walked up to Thea from his position in the doorway that lead to the living room grabbing her by the hand. The pair went to the breakfast table sitting together in one vacant seat. His mother was right the whole scene looked _so_ intimate like some family show on a kids network. It was a breath of fresh air in the otherwise stale flavor that was their lives. Oliver could feel a dopey smile stretch his face as Felicity squeezed his hand. The vampire could get use to this. Domesticity in all it's familial bliss. There was a small tug on his hand as the wolf lead him to the table. They sat side by side joining their friends for brunch. It wasn't long after that before two bowls of hearty stew was sat in front of them. Oliver inhaled deeply letting the rich aroma settle in his lungs before releasing it. Out the corner of his eye he could see Felicity stare at her bowl tentatively.

 

“It’s good I promise.” Thea stated

 

Apparently Oliver wasn't the only one picking up the blonde’s hesitance. He turned to his sister there was an encouraging smile on her face. The sight made pride bloom in his chest. It made him extremely happy that the three women in his life we're getting along. Giving the circumstances of how they got here Oliver was pleasantly surprised at their interactions. However, the vampire wasn't naive to think that the new dynamic of the family would go smoothly. It was nice to know that they were trying.

 

“What is it?” Felicity asked curiously as she dipped her spoon in the thick mixture.

 

Thea smiled softly “Rabbit borscht. Raisa’s speciality.”

 

Felicity whimpered softly as she stifled the choking noise trying to crawl out her throat.

 

“As...as in _Thumper_.” Felicity croaked

 

Oliver couldn't hide his amused smile. The wolf was having an adverse to eating rabbit stew when she probably ate wor...

 

“It was you.” Oliver breathed

 

The break in his silent amusement garnered stares from everyone at the table. And if the hairs on the back of his neck standing up were any indication from the rest of the kitchen occupants’.

 

Felicity turned to look at him confusion marring her features “Huh?!”

 

The vampire took a deep breath letting it out slowly as he felt his cheeks heat up. He was painfully aware that they had an audience.

 

“It's nothing, hon. Thea's right the stew is really good.” Oliver said encouragingly.

 

The blonde nodded slowly before taking a spoonful of the stew to her nose sniffing it before sticking it into her mouth. A moan escaped her causing Oliver to squirm slightly in his seat.

 

“Oh my god it's _soooo_ _good_.” Felicity moaned

 

A slow smile crept across his face as he paused the spoonful of stew in front of his lips. The vampire's heart swelled at her approval. Oliver wanted her to feel at home here. _Peaceful_

 

“Wow you are _so_ gone” Thea chuckled before spooning some stew into her mouth.

 

Oliver's smile turned coy as he shot back “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

 

The younger vampire smirked before her eyes flashed a weird yellow causing Oliver to do a double take. _I must be seeing things._ The older Queen sibling looked at his sister again as curious green eyes stared back at him. Thea had sobered quickly as a mask of indifference marred her features.

 

A small smile stretched her face “Is everything ok...big brother.”

 

Oliver shook his head to clear it before turning to look at Felicity. The wolf was silently eating her stew, but her nostrils were twitching. Her back was straight as low growls vibrated through her chest. The blonde sat her spoon down slowly before getting up.

 

“Felicity, are you alright?” Iris questioned voice laced with concern.

 

Felicity's shift in mood caused the other inhabitants of the kitchen to stare in their direction. Oliver looked to the island where the Lance sisters were. They both sat almost regally expect Sara looked like she was strained. Tommy had the same mask as Thea, but around his eyes were pulled taut.

 

Oliver reached for Felicity wrapping a hand around her wrist. The wolf looked at him abruptly with iced blue eyes.

 

“Felicity, _honey_. Tell me what's wrong?” Oliver asked softly

 

The blonde sniffed which pulled a low growl from her throat “Someone's here”

 

Before Oliver could asked her who the wolf tore out his grasped. With lightning speed she pounced on the first person to enter the kitchen. Everything was in slow motion as she pinned the intruder to the island. The wolf's teeth were bared as a snarl ripped out of her lungs.

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!” The alpha rumbled.

 

Oliver got to his feet quickly as the shock wore off. Sprinting to the island.Diggle had moved out of the way just in time. The soldier was inching towards Felicity cautiously, but  Oliver  gave him a half  gesture. Laurel, Tommy, and Sara remained unmoving in  their spots. Oliver could hear low mummers from the table he just vacated. Moira and Walter observed the scene from the corner of the  kitchen. Oliver peered over Felicity's shoulder careful not to touch her. His eyes locked with unflinching blue orbs as ice blue rimmed the edges.

 

“ _Noah_ ” Oliver breathed

 

Felicity whipped her head in his direction “You know this *sniff* _wolf_ ”

 

The vampire nodded slightly. Felicity looked at him in disbelief before choking Noah tighter.

 

“Can wolves shapeshift? Because he looks an awful lot like the father I had in our past lives.” Felicity grunted

 

Noah let out a pained gasped as the claws of her right hand dug into his neck.

 

“Fe- _felicity_ ” the older wolf labored

 

Out of Oliver's peripherals he sees someone approaching slowly. Rounding the island to the other side. Oliver glances up eyes locking with tired kind ones.

 

“I’m Donna and the man you are choking is Noah. We're your parents.” Donna spoke softly.

 

The statement only caused Felicity to tighten her grip on Noah. She whipped her head towards the kitchen door gaze locking with someone.

 

“Is this true?!” She growled

 

“Aye, Ms. Smoak it’s true. They're your parents.” Richards answered in his distinct accent.

 

Oliver watched as shock course through the woman he loved. The wolf backed up abruptly dropping her hand from around Noah's throat. _That's impossible_ crawled across his mind as Felicity locked eyes with him. Shocked confusion reflected in her gaze begging him to tell her that it wasn't possible.

 

“My parents are dead” She whispered

 

Oliver knew the exact moment her words took root inside her mother as a sob pushed past Donna's lips. Felicity’s gaze snapped to her mother causing a breath hitch in her throat.

 

“I...I'm so...so sorry, b-but I..I can't.” The blonde stammered.  

 

Oliver didn't get the chance to put her at ease because the next he knew the alpha barreled past him straight out of the kitchen door. Her hasty exit caused Iris to follow her calling the wolf's name. Oliver was close on the clairvoyant’s heels until a firm hand landed in the middle of his chest.

 

“Stay here, Oliver” Iris stated firmly

 

Oliver started to protest “But she's....”

 

“No, buts. Stay here” The honeyed eyed vampire interrupted.

 

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and gritted “I should be there for her, _Iris_. As her mate and omega.”

 

His friend soften a little a small smile tugging at her lips. She patted him on the chest reassuringly.

 

“And I get that, Oliver and as soon as she's ready you can talk to her.” Iris said giving him a reassuring smile.

 

She tapped his chest once more before turning on her heel to run after his alpha. Oliver’s arms fell limp to his sides as he helplessly watched the honeyed eyed vampire disappear into the woods at the edge of the estate. Turning jerkingly he took quick strides back into the mansion. Everyone were still in their place from earlier as a foreboding tension filled the room. Noah walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder causing Oliver to jump slightly. The former Pack leader squeezed it tightly before locking eyes with him.

 

“Were you ever going to tell us or were you waiting to after the wedding” Noah gritted.

 

If Oliver thought there was tension before he was dead wrong. It rose exponentially like a stifling heat on a summer's day. The room’s idle chatter stopped completely descending it into an aggravated silence. Oliver's enhance ears could pick up the passing cars on the road because of it. It made his skin crawl. He felt like it wasn't even his like he was wearing someone else's.

 

“You are such a prick, _Ollie_ ”

 

Pierced the silence slicing through Oliver like a serrated knife. He whipped his head in the direction of the angered voice. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked upon the angry face of Thea. When Felicity asked him to propose to her again Oliver was prepared for the reactions. In his mind he knew who would be upset and who wouldn't. Laurel would be furious. Betrayed. His mother would be slightly disappointed, but as long as it was for the best she would accept it. Tommy would smile and make a joke about Oliver should thank him for given him the opportunity. John well Diggle wouldn't care because he trusted Oliver's judgement. The vampire even worked out how Sara would react. She would meet the announcement with stoicism, but reserved acceptance. Thea his understanding Speedy would be happy for him, but still call him an idiot _lovingly_ for being so dumb in the first place. However, Oliver didn't expect this. The complete and utter fury in her gaze that caused her eyes to glow green.  Or the way she roughly got up from Roy's lap with absolute disdain. It was a complete 180 from her earlier disposition that Oliver's head was spinning.

 

Oliver cleared his throat “ _Thea”_

 

Noah stepped back releasing Oliver's shoulder the movement caused the vampire to look at the older man. The wolf had empathy in his gaze.

 

“Th-they didn't know?!” Felicity's father asked lowly.

 

All Oliver could do was nod mechanically.   

 

Noah sighed “I am so sorry, Oliver. I thought...god I don't know what I thought. I mean it was hard for me to ignore because of the ring pressing into my throat.”

 

Oliver nodded again. He understands where Noah was coming from. For all intents and purposes Felicity's parents didn't know how long their daughter had been there. Unless Conroy told them they were in the dark. Only thing they may know is the alpha has most not all of her memories back. They know the fact that Palmer was right. Felicity is the one true alpha, but that's probably it. If he was a father and his daughter just turns up out of the blue with a ring and not only that, but a mate from a past life he would be suspicious too.

 

Taking a deep breath Oliver spoke “She hasn't been here long. And it's kinda fast that's why no one knew until now.”

 

Thea scoffed “Kinda fast. _Ollie._ Y'all just got together last night. That's not fast it's **_SUPERSONIC_ **.”

 

By the time she reach the end of her sentence the younger Queen had pushed Noah out the way and was standing toe to toe with her brother. Thea had poked him hard in the chest causing the older vampire to wince.

 

“Thea, my dear leave your brother alone. He knows what he's doing. What's best for the family.” Moira spoke up calmly

 

The brunette snapped her head in their mother's direction so fast it made Oliver's neck hurt. She glared at Moira hard causing the Queen matriarch to arch a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

 

“He _knows_ what he's _doing_ . What's best for the _fucking family._ Since _when_ ? Huh, _mom?_ Oliver knows this woman all of what two days and now they are engaged. And now he knows what's best for the family. So, when he was with m...Laurel he didn't _know_.” Thea yelled at their mother.

 

Oliver watched the scene on bated breath. His mother looked slightly annoyed before her mask of steady calm slipped over her face.

 

Moira sighed softly “Thea I expected a certain decorum from you. No matter the situation. Circumstances have changed. _And_ with the Blood Moon ceremony being so close we can't afford mistakes. Or would you rather your brother go through it with Laurel and possibly die. Or maybe you’ve forgotten what happens at a Blood Moon ceremony to begin with.”

 

Oliver looked at his sister out the corner of his eye. There was a struggle there that he didn't notice before like she was fighting something. Placing a hand on her shoulder Oliver squeezed gently causing her to jump. They locked gazes there was still green fury in hers as he tried to reflect calm in his.

 

“Th- _thea_ ” Oliver whispered

 

There was a strain at the corners of her eyes as something almost yellow crept in. The room still had it's deathly silence. Oliver wanted to look around it to make sure the other occupants were there. There was no need because he could feel them. Their eyes bored into him like a brand. Like the axes hacking into his back.

 

“Death _always_ looked good on you, Ollie.” Thea growled lowly before stepping out how grasp

 

Moira gasped “Thea Dearden Queen”

 

Oliver watched one of the most important women in his life take her shocked mate by the hand dragging him out of the kitchen. Before she left completely Thea gaze bored into him with so much hate and malice that it took his breath away.

 

“I'm leaving this godforsaken place. And I'm never coming back. You disgust me, Oliver. I will be there and fake it for the Blood Moon ceremony. But that's it. As far as I'm concerned I only have one brother.” Thea stated with fire

 

Oliver was speechless he opened his mouth to say something, but was gaping like a fish.

 

Moira sighed sadly“Thea, don't do this. Where would you go? This is not like you.”

 

His mother walked towards his sister cautiously with her husband following close behind.

 

“Your mother's right, Thea this isn't you.” Walter affirmed calmly

 

Thea shifted her gazed to them with a small smirk on her lips. Oliver saw that struggle from earlier return that cause him to unglue his feet from the floor. The vampire strode carefully towards his sister. Hand outstretched to reach for her. Something was wrong this wasn't Thea at all.

 

“ _Thea”_ He whispered with concern etching his voice.

 

Thea kept her gaze on Moira as _help_ _me_ in her distinctive timbre skittered across his mind. Oliver shook his head to clear it because there wasn't any way he could hear Thea's thoughts it was impossible.

 

Thea huffed “Circumstances has _changed_ , mother. I need to as well. I will have the what was that you used again....oh yeah the _decorum_ to go somewhere _Queen_ approved.”

 

She spat their mother's words back to her before turning on her heel and walking out of the kitchen. Moira and Walter hurried behind her calling her name as Oliver stood rooted to the spot.  The vampire was frozen like someone encased him in ice. There was a numbness to it that filled his ears. He barely noticed John placing a hand on his shoulder as he stared after his sister. The vampire didn't notice when the air in the room shifted as the scent that stained his sheets crawled up his nose. Oliver blinked locking eyes with steely calm blue orbs.

 

“ _Oliver_ , you're trembling what happened?” Felicity whispered grabbing his hand.

 

In his numbness the vampire didn't notice that he was shaking. He brought his free hand up to run through his hair.

 

“Sp- _speedy_ hates me.” Oliver shakingly breathed.

 

He felt hot tears leak out of his eyes before Felicity's free hand wiped them away. The vampire leaned into her palm before stepping back slightly. Confusion marred her features as she stared at him intently.

 

“No she doesn't.” Felicity whispered with conviction.

 

Oliver shook his head “Y- _yes_ she does.”

 

“Why would you _ever_ think that?” Felicity retorted

 

Oliver could see resignation in her gaze. He didn't know how much of their conversation she heard. The look on her face caused uneasiness to settle in his gut. Felicity sighed before removing her hand from his. Oliver's gaze flickered down to her hands. The blonde wrapped her fingers around the ring and as she started to tug it off Oliver's heart started to break. He quickly wrapped his larger hands around hers holding on for dear life.

 

“ _Felicity_ , don't” Oliver begged

 

The blonde look up at him with glossy eyes “Why not all it has ever done is cause you _pain_ . In this life _and_ your past.”

 

Oliver took a shuddering breath before walking forward a little placing his forehead on hers. The vampire stayed silent for a moment. He could feel their audience leaving one by one until it was just him and her. Her hands were still encased tightly in his as his lips kissed the bridge of her nose.

 

“I rather endure the Blood Eagle a thousand times than for you to leave me.” He breathed into her skin.

 

Felicity released a shaky breath “Wh-what about your sister? She's really angry, Oliver. Thea probably doesn't hate you. I'm pretty sure she doesn't, but she's _so_ pissed about this.”

 

Oliver captured her lips tenderly sighing when she kissed him back.

 

“She will come around." He whispered hovering over her lips.

_I hope_ was left unsaid but it hanged between them like a shroud  

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

_Just outside the Queen Mansion_

 

Ray watched as Thea and some model looking guy walked hurriedly down the road towards his Bentley. Last night was eventful to say the least. It took a while for Laurel's concoction to work on the little Queen. She's the product of two high level purebloods he should've expected it. The young vampire put up one hell of a fight. He was sure Laurel had a few bite marks. The Hunter fought her sister with all her might, but she succumbed to Tommy's fate. Now, the Alpha had two purebloods and an expert Hunter under his control. Those foot soldiers plus the other two sonabitches waiting for him at the warehouse was enough to help carry out the rest of his plan. There was only one thing missing. He needed Felicity's blood. What he had planned for Star City hinges on it. After the potion took hold of Sara and Thea the alpha had ordered them to sleep. To act as normal as possible. They did as he asked which left him upstairs to search for the blood sample the doctor so generously told him about.

 

While it was just him he looked around the obvious places, but got interrupted by a door closing. Ray's eyes flickered in Thea's direction as she and model guy started to slow down. He smirked before his mind remembered the chill that ran down his spine when Felicity picked up his scent this morning. The same shiver runs down it as he thinks about it. In some sick twisted way he loves the fact that he has gotten under her skin even subconsciously. Ironically he has Oliver to thank for him not being found out. The alpha’s face stretches into a sadistic smile at the thought of Oliver's face if he would've opened that door. He chuckles lowly to himself as Thea gets into hearing distance.

 

“What's so funny?” The boy that she's been dragging along chimes.

 

Thea sighed “Shut up, _Roy_ ”

 

The boy's eyes widened before narrowing “What are _you_ doing here?!”

 

Ray chuckles again before opening the car door “I'm your ride, kid. Show some respect.”

 

Mod... _Roy_  scoffs before stopping abruptly digging his heels into the asphalt. Thea tugs on his hand with no avail.

 

“ _Roy_ ” Thea gritted angrily

 

Roy shook his head “No, Thea. I'm not taking another step until you tell me what the hell is going on. Why is this guy here isn't he the one Noah warned us about.”

 

Ray stifled a laugh who would've thought that Noah was such a goddamned gossip. The alpha will cut the former Pack leader’s tongue out himself and fed it to Donna.

 

“Noah _talks_ too much. I don't want to compel you, Roy so let's get into the car. _Ok_?!” Thea spoke while tugging Roy's hand.

 

The vamp moved reluctantly as “this isn't you” escaped his lips barely above a whisper. Once settled in the alpha turned to his new pawn. He smiled at her while one of his hands landed on her knee. Ray could see Thea trying to fight Laurel's artificial compel as his hand moved up her leg. The vamp beside her was poised to fight. Ray was expecting this of course.

“If you think about playing the hero my bodyguard hasn't eaten in days. He just _loves_ young tender vamps.” Ray leered as his hand inched higher.

 

It would be so easy to just take her. To use her more than he already has. The implications would destroy Moira and Oliver, but he's not that type of villain. The alpha removed his hand from Thea's leg. Straighten his ruffled suit before he ran a hand over his hair.

 

“Don't worry, Roy. This story doesn't have that type of malice.” Ray stated coolly.

 

He heard the younger man sigh in relief. Ray kept his gaze fixated to the front of the car before giving his driver a tap on the shoulder. The bulky man started the engine before pulling from the shoulder of the road.

 

“Is it done?” Ray asked calmly

 

Thea took a deep breath letting it out slowly “Yes, _master_. As of right now Oliver Queen thinks his sister thoroughly and utterly hates him.”

 

“Good” He replied sternly

 

Ray picked up his phone pushing speed dial after the first ring someone picked up “On to phase two. And it's going to be.... _deadly_.”

 

His wicked laughter filled the car as it drove past the Queen mansion. Time to take someone off the board. _Checkmate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray's a villain and it would be so easy to write him into a monstrous one. However I'm not that kind of write and this story doesn't need that kind of scene to prove his villainy. So I know some would say why even put the scene in the chapter in the first place. I felt like the moment humanizes him a little. It's like yes his a villain. Not a monstrous one. It also conveys how he thinks he's in control of the entire situation. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter (even if it's never write again) I can take criticism very well it won't hurt my feelings, pride, etc....
> 
> Hopefully I won't make you wait for an eternity for the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	18. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity learns more about the life she's berm give. A surprised visitor shakes things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I would like to apologise for the delay with this chapter. Life got in the way plus other things. I'm determined to finish this story no matter how long it takes. I hope you guys will continue with me on this journey. I totally understand if you don't. Anyway thank you Victoria and Sarah for being my betas. You guys are the best

Chapter 18: Revelations

 

How could last night’s events end up like this?! Felicity was breathing in and out to calm herself as Oliver’s breath ghosted over her lips. The alpha was aware that they were the only two left in the kitchen yet she could hear voices echo around them from the other room. “How could she just leave like that” one boomed in anger. “Why didn’t they tell us?” another said with a mixture of disbelief and broken trust. “Well they aren’t the only ones keeping secrets, Moira” the man that called himself her father shot back with accusation. “Noah, we were trying to give her time to process” Moira calmly stated. Felicity heard Noah scoff “Really?! Give her time to process! How can she do that when whatever you were going to tell her would be half the truth!” his voice echoed the loudest over the gasps and her heavy breathing. Felicity took in a deep sigh as Oliver pulled away. She looked up into his blue eyes that reflected so many emotions.

 

“I think we should get in there before they tear each other apart.” She stated calmly

 

Oliver nodded before lacing their fingers together. So much had happened from this morning to now that her mind took the time to process it as they walked.....

 

_After thoroughly christening Oliver’s shower and maybe trying to start another round they had made their way through the upper halls of the mansion. The warmth of Oliver’s hand in hers was comforting after what happened to him last night and when some of her memories resurfaced. Felicity was still curious as to how Oliver survived the ordeal. This world...their world was new and exciting to her. Such a big mystery that every aspect of it needed to be solved. The blonde had no doubt that the revelations of their world would fascinate her to the day she died. A waft of something filled her nose. It was a mixture of copper, with the dark smell of a wet forest, and some undertone of spices that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. The smell was intriguing to say the least and it cause a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach._

 

_It was almost familiar yet it was something about it that wasn’t. The alpha pulled in a nose full of the scent questioning her vampire about it. He followed her example before she pressed her nose to the door they stopped in front of._ _I know this scent. What the hell is it?_ _She thought before asking Oliver who was assigned the room. The vampire answered however it didn’t settle well with her. Felicity would have to pick up Sara’s scent to confirm it. The smell was almost foreboding  the wolf in her stirred the more of it Felicity pulled into her lungs. She gave her head a shake before backing away from the door to turn to her companion. The wolf smiled at him through the feeling in her gut that caused it to turn over restlessly._

 

_Oliver held concern in his gaze. In all honesty she felt uneasy yet she gave him an answer to his worry. This prompted Oliver to kiss the side of her head. A sense of peacefulness engulfed her and that earned her a kiss to her lips. She wanted to deepen it. Something deep within her told her to just do it. Push his lips apart and take what was hers. He was marked by her. He was hers and she could take what she wanted. However, her tongue ran along the seam of his lips and her vampire opened up willing to her. She smelt Iris way before she cleared her throat, but Felicity didn’t care if the vampire caught them. The blonde had a deep urge to suck Oliver’s tongue into her mouth and claim it. Bite it. Consume the blood that pulse in his veins. Oliver however had stiffened._

 

_The honeyed eyed vampire made a quip that effectively severed their embraced bodies. After some bantering the grip on her hand tighten as they walked together behind Iris. The walk was filled with light conversation between Oliver and Iris about where the meeting was taking place as Felicity’s mind wondered back to the scent._ _It couldn’t be Sara’s it just couldn’t._ _The blonde didn’t look like the type to have a scent like that. For example, Iris’ scent was floral and bubbly much like her personality yet it had strong undertones of the evergreens and something calming. Her scent put Felicity at ease and elicits strong emotions of loyalty and friendship from the alpha. Oliver’s voice echoed over their bond at the same time a strong blast of the scent caused her nostrils to open wide. His voice started to ask something before she interrupted him. Felicity wanted to find out on her own about this. The wolf within her wanted the human side to embrace more of the alpha._

 

_Felicity was left contented after their little mini meeting with Moira and Walter. It started off tense enough, but in the end everything worked out ok. Now the blonde was watching a beautiful blush color Oliver’s cheeks as his eyes shone like sapphires. His thoughts came to her in a wave as arousal pulsed between the bond._ _That was new_ _she thought as she sent her own message to him. It was going to be fun seeing how much her thoughts could turn him on. Oliver’s sister made a gagging sound at the sight of them. Felicity was worried what she meant by already traumatized before scanning the room a little. Most of the occupants of the mansion was enjoying whatever was made for brunch. With the exception of her lying butler._ _Damn I thought Bruce said butlers were loyal shadows_ _. Tommy’s quip about showers broke her scanning gaze before it could glaze over Laurel. Felicity made a choking sound in the back of her throat as her cheeks flamed. Laughter was heard before someone (Iris) chastised it. Thea and her vamp walked past them straight to the table where Barry and Cisco had the decency to look sheepish. The two sat in one chair together leaving two vacant seats. The wolf gave her mate’s hand a gentle squeeze before walking towards them._

 

_Oliver followed behind her obediently. A quick glance out of her peripherals and she could see a comfortable smile on his face. They sat down side by side as two bowls were sat in front of them. It contents smelled amazing however Felicity was reluctant to try a bite. Thea gave her a little encouragement the action making the blonde feel at ease. She really hope that they could get along under the circumstances. Felicity stuck her spoon in the hearty mixture while curiosity got the better of her. It was a grave mistake to ask what was the really great smelling stew made of._ _RABBIT Oh My God I loved the movie Bambi and now his best friend is in my bowl_ _. She could feel the amusement radiating of off Oliver. He breathed something that cause her to be confused for a moment before he explain that they would talk later. Oliver gave her some more encouragement to try the steaming bowl of Thumper._ _How bad can it be?! I’ve eaten worse. I still can’t look at small dogs the SAME!!!!_ _Ever since she ate that poor shih tzu her stomach would rumble something awful in the present of dogs the same size. It’s like the wolf lust for it. Could the same thing happen with rabbit?! The blonde put a spoonful in her mouth and she knew now why it was Raisa’s specialty. It was amazing! Everything was cooked perfectly and the taste wasn’t gamey at all that a moan escaped her before she knew it._ _Sorry Thumper but you taste so damn good._ _Arousal spiked over their bond as Oliver moved in his seat. Felicity smirked inwardly before moaning out loud of how good the stew was. It wasn’t a lie or falsity the stew was really really good and if her admission of it turned Oliver on then that was a bonus. Thea said something that was lost in the rushing of Felicity’s blood as the arousal Oliver was sending her way peaked._

 

_Then it waft across her nose again only this time it was stronger more potent. The smell stiffen her spine considerably and if she was in wolf form her hackles would be up. Teeth bared. The wolf within her growled lowly_ _Someone is here in OUR territory toying with us_ _. It happen so quick that she didn’t register the concern voice of her mate and her best friend. The wolf lashed out at whoever entered the kitchen. They dared to come into her lands. Her hand was around their throat before she knew it as she stared at the man that was only in her dreams. He looked just like the dream father that it caused an accusatory question to rip from her. She felt Oliver’s presence behind her before he spoke._ _He knows him_ _pain ripped through her as she asked her question sniffing the man....no wolf. The wolf under her strong grip didn’t smell like what had assaulted her nose earlier. He smelt crisp almost dusty and of a evergreen forest with undertones of deep spices. There wasn’t a smell of blood to him at all._ _Where the fuck you?!_ _Her wolf growled as Felicity shared her frustrations. Oliver nodded slightly which made her grip the man tighter because those familiar blue eyes shouldn’t be staring up at her. He choked out her name and Felicity wanted to rip his tongue out for even thinking it._

 

_Her gaze trained on the man with her hand around his throat Felicity didn’t notice the shift in the air before someone started talking in a soft sure timbre. This caused the alpha to snap her head in the direction of the voice  eyes colliding with the woman that look like her mother. The wolf whipped her head so fast to her damnable butler that it was a wonder she still had a head. He confirmed her inquiry the answer making the room spin. She released the wolf....Noah....(Oliver called him Noah) like he was a hot brand. She was shocked this couldn’t be. Her eyes bored into her mate looking for something anything that would refute such claims. He looked back at her with concern. The words slipped from her mouth before she could stopped them. And from the sob that erupted from Donna guilt dropped heavily into Felicity’s gut. She wanted to run...no needed to. And so through her haze she had made it to the forest at the back of the Queen estate trying to shift from human to wolf unsuccessfully._ _It’s easy just like breathing_ _the wolf instructed, but try as she might Felicity couldn’t shift at will. There was a snap in the otherwise quiet forest that caused Felicity to stiffen._

 

_“I just want to be left alone, Oliver” Felicity said firmly before trying to shift again._

 

_Maybe I needed to be naked for this she thought as she toyed with the hem of her shirt._

 

_There was a huff “And that’s exactly why I wouldn’t let him come after you in the first place.”_

_Felicity turned around abruptly eyes meeting Iris’. Her best friend looked at her quizzically for a moment before walking towards her some more._

 

_“Because you marked him he would do exactly as you say willing or not.” Iris stated matter of factly_

 

_Felicity huffed “How do you know that?!”_

 

_“I can see the future.” Iris said simply before sitting on a fallen log._

 

_The honeyed eyed vampire patted the empty space beside her. Felicity gave up the task of shifting to reluctantly sit by her friend. They sat in silence for a moment letting the sound of the forest engulfed them. Listening to the other breath. Many emotions swirled within the blonde making it hard to breathe. She didn’t realized that she was hyperventilating until suddenly Iris’ brown eyes invaded her vision._

 

_“Breathe, Felicity” Iris said as she started to breath in and out slowly_

 

_The vampire picked up one of Felicity’s hand bringing it to her chest “Follow me. Breathe”_

 

_Felicity started to follow the slow rhythm of Iris pulling air into her lungs and letting it out slowly. The more they did this the less it felt like the world was crashing down around her crushing her lungs under it. Eventually the alpha’s breathing evened out and her friend nodded once before returning to her spot on the log. There was a long moment before either of them spoke again._

 

_“I know this is scary. Felicity. A few days ago you didn’t know the world was more than it is. And now not only is your world larger you gained a mate and parents in the span of 24 hours. More than a mate if the ring on your finger is any indication.” Iris said voice laced with sympathy as she grabbed her right hand._

 

_The blonde toyed with her ring with the thumb of her left hand. They were going to tell everyone as soon as the meeting was over even if they hadn’t talk about doing so. It was only right to make the announcement. That was before all hell broke loose._

 

_Felicity sighed “It’s a shock to my system Iris. Everything I thought I knew was a lie. My butler who I thought was my friend lied to me. And Oliver failed to mention that my parents were still alive.”_

 

_Iris made a noise in the back of her throat that sound almost like a chided “I’m quite sure that Oliver was getting around to it. He probably was going to mention it during the meeting. I surmise the butler beat him to it.”_

 

_“I’m never listening to Bruce again. Butlers are good friends, Felicity” She scoffed while trying to captured the growled broodiness of her trusted friend._

 

_Iris chuckled “Bruce was right he is a good friend. Subtly however isn’t his speciality.”_

 

_Felicity let out a small laugh she knew in her heart that Richards meant well and that Oliver probably was going to broach the subject differently. The wolf took a deep sigh giving Iris’ hand a gentle squeeze. They both stood at the same time before embracing each other fiercely. The blonde was glad that her friend came for her. She loved Oliver and knew he would've comforted her, but Iris was right if she had told him to leave her alone then he would've. Whether it was a command or not._

 

_“Thank you, Iris” Felicity breathed as tears pricked her eyes_

 

_Iris sighed “Anytime.”_

 

_Loud yelling caused them both to break apart and look around frantically._

 

_“What the fuck was that?!” Iris breathed_

 

_Both women rushed back towards the mansion as they got closer the voices got louder. “That’s not fast it’s Supersonic” echoed across the yard that made Felicity and Iris stop in their tracks. What the hell was going on?_

 

_“That’s Thea.” Iris whispered as she point to an aclove._

 

_They made it to it without anyone noticing and began to ease drop. The Queens were coming to blows with angry words from the younger and pleading tones from the elders. Thea wasn’t happy as her voice dripped malicious._ _Oh god they know_ _was all Felicity thought as the young vampire ranted as her mother and brother pleaded. Moira mentioned something about a blood moon ceremony that piqued Felicity’s interest. She looked at Iris questioningly the brunette started to answer, but stopped abruptly  a gasp slipping from her lips at Thea’s words. Death always looked good on you, Ollie sent a chill down Felicity’s spine causing what little stew she eaten to hard in her gut._ _She hates him. Because of me....NO Thea could never hate her brother. What happen to the girl from earlier?_ _After that it was pure chaos ending with Thea leaving the mansion in a fury. Felicity was frozen in place before a hand squeezed her shoulder._

 

_“Go! Be his alpha. He needs you.” Iris said softly_

 

_Under the reproachful gaze of the occupants of the kitchen Felicity walked over to Oliver. She gather up all her resolve and put steel in her spine. She was going to do the hardest thing in her life, but first she had to reassure Oliver that his sister loves him. After that she was going to walk away from him and never look back. It’s funny how life doesn’t go how you plan.............._

Felicity was tugged out of her memory by the scent of Noah. They had arrived at their destination and apparently Oliver was waiting for her mind to catch because _Are you back with me?_ went over their bond. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and together they walked into the tensed room. Noah was pacing in front of the fireplace while Moira stood arms crossed and imposing. Every time the agitated wolf would pass Donna she tried to reach for him only for him to pace out of her grasp.

 

“Hon, you’re making me nervous why don’t you share this couch with me?!” Donna cajoled

 

Noah stopped mid-stride and threw her a scolding look before continuing wearing a hole in the Queen’s pristine rug. Felicity slowly surveyed the room noticing that everyone from the kitchen moved to the living room. The Lance sisters both wore a scowl as their eyes tracked Noah’s movements. Diggle stood in the far corner eyes locked with Oliver’s an eyebrow raised. Iris, Barry, and Cisco occupied the couch looking uncomfortable between each other. Their unique nervous ticks coming out. Barry’s leg was bouncing so fast it’s wonder he didn’t drill a hole into the floor. Tommy stood behind the loveseat the Lances occupied his face had a dark shadow as stared blankly at Oliver and Felicity. The blonde turned her head to the side to see Richards standing by the doorway. He leaned against it arms and legs crossed.

 

She squeezed Oliver’s hand gently before speaking “Noah, please stop pacing there is much to discuss.”

 

The older wolf stopped dead in his tracks before whipping his head towards her.  There is shock in his eyes at the authoritarian tone she used. It brokered no arguments held a stren tension to it. Noah deflated a little before standing up straight in defiance.

 

“And why should I stop hmmmm? You don’t have any authority here. Last I checked this _territory_ belonged to the Queens.”  He spoke haltingly before resuming his pacing.

 

The alpha in her flared _How can he be so damned disrespectful?_. Felicity’s throat emitted a low growl that rumbled through the room. She stalked towards Noah right into his path. Blue eyes looked at her with concerned before his throat moved up and down nervously.

 

She gritted her teeth hard feeling her canines sharpen and grind against each other. The anger coursing through her body was hot and Felicity wanted some control over it. I got to stop trying to shift when I’m angry.

 

“I said stop pacing, _Noah_.” the blonde growled

 

Noah at least had the foresight to look sheepish before retreating from her to sit next to Donna. She took a big lungful of air trying to calm down and get the primal part of herself under control. The group did have much to discuss without her wolfing out at any second. She felt a hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze as Oliver’s scent flooded her senses. It had the calming effect they were looking. The blonde turned and faced the room ready to proceed with what needed to be done.

 

Moira moved closer to them before speaking “Today, didn’t go exactly as planned. However, Felicity is right we have much to discuss. So, let’s get down to it.”

 

At her words the room adapted a tension that put the wolf on edge. She had the feeling what they were about to discuss will lead to something. Whether it was good or bad time could only tell.

 

“Ok, first off I guess _congratulations_ are in order.” Tommy stated sarcastically

He eyed both of the warily before turning his attention elsewhere. Moira let out a small huff before looking at Oliver and Felicity expectantly. She felt Oliver tense beside her the hand on her shoulder flexed instinctively.

 

“We...ummm...we were going to tell you guys this more before everything went to shit. The ceremony is coming up soon and it’s better this way isn’t it?” Oliver quickly explained

 

A look that Felicity couldn’t put her finger on flashed across Moira’s face before her regal calm won dominance. The room was silent like the grave waiting for the Queen matriarch's reaction.

 

Taking a deep breath and letting out slowly Moira regarded her son “I wish you would’ve told me this early, Oliver. That way we could of handle it like a family instead of what it has become.”

 

Felicity heartbroke at Moira’s tone. She steadied herself for what Oliver’s mother was about to say next. The blonde felt like she was suffocating on all the tension radiating off of Oliver across their bond. _It’s going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok._ She didn’t know if she was comforting herself or the man standing beside her.

 

“I will concede that doing this before the ceremony was smart, Oliver. However, you barely know this woman. I would have to agree with Thea’s earlier assessment that this is too fast.” Moira eyes bored into them both like hot brands

 

“Mother I know Felicity better than I know myself. She’s a good per....”

Moira cut Oliver off with a disappointed tsk before saying “She’s a good person with a good heart, right?!! You said the same thing about some many others that I’m not that inclined to believe you, my son. What were thinking spring this upon us like this?! Look at how your sister responded. What will the Council think? Are you aware that when you become chairman that you can’t afford to have such follies? For gods’ sake, Oliver she’s not even _our_ kind.”

 

The more words Moira spoke the angrier Felicity got. Her anger was bubbling at the surface ready to spill over at any second. She pursed her lips to say something taking a deep breath.

 

“It has always been about your kind hasn’t, Moira. Even in the truce between my Pack and the Council was for the benefit of _your_ kind. Yet, we adhered to it. Hell we even did you the courtesy of telling you about the new alpha. And now your son is what?! Too good for _my_ kind?!” Noah seethed as Donna rubbed his knee gentle.

 

Moira was taken aback by the wolf’s words a little placing a hand to heart like he punched her in the chest. _Good. Someone should in all honesty_ the wolf growled within Felicity. Oliver shifted slightly beside her and Felicity started to send soothing vibes across their bond that had him swaying a little in mock serenity. The vibes worked to ease some of the tension within their bond. She was feeling heavy from the combination of his tense emotions and her anger. The blonde felt like they both needed a reprieve.

 

Felicity steeled herself before addressing Moira “Don’t be so hard on, Oliver. It wasn’t his idea it was mine. He could’ve of easily ignored it, but he didn’t and here we are. I don’t know why this upsetted Thea so much and I know this is fast. However, I can’t imagine myself with anyone else. Oliver and I have this bond that I never felt before. It transcends what we are and the more we are together it gets stronger. I don’t think we could stay away from each other if we tried.”

 

The blonde paused to let what was said to sink in before continuing “I don’t understand why you disapprove now. Because earlier you acted like whatever that was between us was a good thing. A great thing. What changed?”

 

Felicity was staring at the older woman expectantly. The question was for Moira, but the blonde really wish Thea was here because it was for her too. Silence reigned in the room again as they waited for Moira’s answer. _I’m ok_ reached across their bond and caressed her mind like his touch. Felicity nodded to herself before decreasing the vibes she sent him so they each could feel with it being muted. Oliver was slightly less tense than before as her anger went to a simmer. _Whatever happens the way you make me feel is the best part of my life. We will stay together no matter what_ caressed her with so much emotion that Felicity could feel tears prick her eyes. _I won’t lose you, again_ she sent back to him with just as much emotion that she heard him gasp. What seemed like waiting for an eternity was mere minutes before Moira spoke again.

  


“Nothing has changed, yet everything has. The Council will have to be briefed about this development and then we would have to get their approval. I had already spoken to them about Laurel not being suitable for the ceremony and they didn’t have any qualms over it. This however is an entirely different situation. I will have to convince them that Felicity isn’t a threat. As well as the best option for the ritual.”  Moira said diplomatically.

 

Oliver sighed in relief. Felicity almost wanted to smile yet curiosity got the better of her “How are you going to convince them?”

 

Moira looked at her a moment before turning her attention to Oliver. She turned away from them to pace a little before locking eyes with Noah who sat tensed beside Donna. Felicity looked at the expression that took over the man’s face. A dark shadow descended upon it before he jumped up abruptly.

 

“ **Absolutely not!** ” Noah yelled before striding over to Moira.

 

Moira didn’t even flinch “It has to be done, Noah. It’s the only way to convince them. It won’t be forever. Maybe one day the Council will rewrite that rule I fear it is not today.”

 

Her words dripped sympathy and something in Felicity broke at the sound.

 

“She’s not your daughter Moira!” Noah shouted

 

Moira huffed “Technically she’s not yours either”

 

Donna sprung up over the statement adapting the same menacing look Noah had.

 

“That was low, Moira even for you.” The other blonde gritted

 

The older generation were in a standstill with Moira looking too calm and the others looking like they wanted to rip the vampire’s head off. There was a huff from the corner before Diggle walked into the middle of the two warring factions.

 

Diggle looked at each party before saying “I would like to know whether I’m going to defend Mrs. Steele or seethe like the Kutlers.”

 

He raised an eyebrow at each of them before walking towards Oliver and Felicity to stand behind them as a show of support.

 

“Felicity would have to hide what she is _permanently_ ” Moira stated

 

There were a few gasps and Felicity could feel Diggle grit his teeth. The wolf was confused as to why until Iris stood up and approached Moira.

 

“That’s not going to solve anything. The only thing it would do is leave Felicity vulnerable. Not to mention empty.” Iris said worriedly

 

Felicity recoiled at the word empty before speaking up “Since this concerns me and I’m relatively new here can someone explain what the hell is going on?!”

This time it was Laurel who spoke with almost glee in her voice “It means that they will get the Guardians to make you a potion that will essentially take your wolf from you. Therefore making you a little more enhanced than an average human, but human nonetheless.”

 

“What?!” Felicity said breathless as all the air rushed from her lungs.

 

_NO!_ the wolf screamed so loud in her mind that Felicity felt like her head would split. Oliver put a hand around her waist to steady her that’s when she realized she was swaying on her feet. _Take my wolf away. I just learned of what I am and they want to take it away from me. That won’t happen...I lov..._ Oliver tried to comfort her through their bond but it was being drowned out by the wolf’s screams. _We have to run! We have to leave!_ anger quickly morphed into panic from the wolf and Felicity’s skin burned wanting to shift. Tears ran down her face she didn’t want to leave Oliver. She just found him again and she didn’t want to leave. Yet the wolf inside her raged.

 

Before she could stop them her lips moved “That’s not happening. Ever!”

 

Iris whipped her attention to her shock taking over her honeyed colored eyes. Oliver’s hand went limp around her waist slipping from it before she caught it holding it tightly. She could tell he wanted to pull away, but she wouldn’t let him. _I’m not losing you. Either of you._ The blonde met Noah’s proud gaze before looking at Laurel with determination.

 

“That would be all too convenient for you wouldn’t it?!” Felicity said coldly

 

Laurel smiled smugly at her “Ah yes it would, but I didn’t make it up. Isn’t that right, Moira?”

 

Felicity’s gaze moved to Oliver’s mother who wore a blank expression. The older vampire shifted before walking over to a window to look out of it.

 

“Hybrids.” She said while staring at the cloudless sky.

 

Noah scoffed “No such thing. We even tested it. Hybrids can’t be made from vampire and wolf. Why don’t you tell them the real reason, Moira.”

 

The vampire tensed slightly before walking back to the center of the room. She shook her head slowly before deflating then quickly regained her regal demeanor.

 

“The Council forbids vampire/wolf relations because such relationships breed hybrids. Hybrids are the death of mankind everyone in the supernatural community knows that. So the law was written that in case a vampire and a wolf want to have a relationship the wolf will be turned human. Well, like Laurel said a little more than human. You get to keep your longevity and youthful look. The connection between you and your wolf is severed and the wolf will die.” Moira explained.

 

Felicity felt the wolf whine and the urge to shift overwhelmed her. She needed to get out of there and never look back. And Oliver was coming with her she’s made a decision she just need a plan. _I think we should leave_ she sent to Oliver across the bond getting a hum in response. _I don’t think so. We need you both in the war to come. I got this, Felicity trust me._ Iris voice came into her mind and Felicity fought the urge to roll her eyes at her friend _I didn’t know this was an open line Iris_ she sent back sarcastically earning a smirk from the vampire.

 

Iris cleared her throat “Mrs. Queen, I have no doubt that in what the law states. However, I don’t think it is wise to take Felicity’s wolf away.”

 

“How so?!” The Queen matriarch questioned.

 

The honeyed eyed vampire took a deep breath before replying “If you take Felicity’s wolf away you run the risk of killing Oliver.”

 

Moira blanched “What?!”  


“Well, I read somewhere that if an alpha has bonded with a mate. Which entails sharing blood, a mark from the alpha among other things. Once they are bonded it’s for life. The mate can’t live without their alpha.” Iris stated firmly

 

The older blonde looked at Iris before looking at them. Oliver shifted uncomfortably beside her as his arm tighten around her waist.

 

Moira huffed before turning her attention to Iris “So, if I’m understanding correctly you believe that Oliver and Felicity has bonded. They are young and they were late this morning. However, it is irrelevant.”

 

“Bonding is more than having sex, Moria. If Felicity bit him then he is hers and her wolf’s. Especially if it happen when she shifted or with the wolf’s teeth.” Noah stated.

 

Donna nodded “If she is his alpha then it’s for life. The wolf dies then Oliver dies too.”

 

“Does that means Felicity dies?” Sara asked

 

The other blonde moved closed to the couple in questioned. Felicity took the opportunity to try to pick up her scent. It waft over her nose with dark earthy tones and exotic spices. It was a scent that she couldn’t possibly forget. Sara smelt like a desert rose in the middle of an osis. The smell didn’t represent her personality at all. It wasn’t the smell from earlier the wolf was sure of it.

 

Iris sighed “I don’t know how it affects the alpha in all honesty. I do however know the effects on the mate.”

“I’ve known a couple of alpha’s that lost their mates. Let’s just say they are more wolf than human now and unstable.” Noah said a foreboding knowledge lacing his words.

 

Moira looked skeptical for a moment “I doubt Oliver would allow himself to get marked. Knowing of all the risks.”

 

“There is only one way to find out. Take off your shirt, Oliver.” Donna stated calmly

 

The room’s tension bared down on the alpha causing sweat to pop out of her pores. Oliver’s body was covered in scars and she didn’t want to exposed him like that.

 

Felicity growled “That won’t be necessary. I bit him. We bonded. He is mine.”

 

She felt Oliver relax he was apprehensive about showing his scars and he had good reason to be. Felicity’s declaration seemed to work because the room shifted away from that subject. Moira accepted the information begrudgingly. Yet she accepted it and that’s all that mattered

 

“Ok, how are we going to convince the Council? Maybe we can hide yo....”

 

Before Moira could finish her thought Laurel interrupted “How do we know she’s telling the truth. Honestly, you are too trusting, Moira. At least Malcolm would’ve wanted proof.”

 

The older blonde regarded Laurel for a moment before looking at Felicity. Then swing her gazed to the other Lance in the room who crossed her arms in silent judgement. _Fuck._

 

“You are right... _again_ , Laurel. Oliver, let’s see the mark please.” Moira walked towards her son.

 

Felicity growled lowly “That is not neces....”

 

“It’s ok, Felicity.” Oliver said moving away from her.

 

She caught him by the wrist staring up at him. He looked down at her in pain before shaking out of her grip. Her vampire pulled his t-shirt over his head exposing the expanse of his marred skin to everyone. Oliver turned his back to them facing her before pointing to his right shoulder.

 

Oliver breathed deeply before saying “It’s right here.”

 

Moira walked over to Oliver to inspected it before words from someone halted her “His back looks like it always does.”

 

Felicity whipped her head in the direction of the voice eyes colliding with Tommy. Both Lance sisters were nodding in unison while Diggle stood stoically behind her.

 

“You wanted proof, Laurel. And I gave it to you. Now, drop this!” Oliver grounded out before moving to put his discarded shirt back on.

 

Laurel scoffed “That’s hardly proof, Oliver and you know it.”

 

Felicity could see Oliver’s fangs bit into his lower lip out of frustration drawing blood. She walked towards him to help adjust his clothes. Once he was back into his shirt Felicity laid a hand to the middle of his chest  She could feel his heart thump rapidly against his rib cage. The blonde smooth out some wrinkles before patting his chest affectionately. Oliver caught her hand and squeezed it tight. They locked eyes and Felicity could see Oliver's frustration in his gaze. She nodded once and Oliver answered her with a nod. The alpha turned her attention to the rest of the group walking past Oliver to stand at his back. She felt him turn around behind her as they took up their previous position. They were a united front in the face of adversity and would remain that way for the rest of their days. Everyone looked at them expectantly which caused confusion to mare Felicity’s features. Laurel looked as smugged as ever which didn’t help the situation.

 

“How about a little demonstration hmmm?!” Laurel said looking downright pedatory

 

The couple stiffened in unison. Felicity could feel the tension trying to drown her. Moria turned a shape glance into Laurel’s direction that caused the vamp to shrug.

 

Noah looked slightly sympathetic “It’s simple all you have to do is command him.”

 

_What!?_ A shiver ran down her spine at his suggestion as her gut coiled tightly almost threatening to bring her brunch back up. _Karma is a bitch or a rabbit._ Felicity swallowed hard on the bile that was collecting in her mouth. She took a deep fortifying breath before looking up at Oliver. The vampire was looking straight ahead giving her a good view of the underside of his jaw. She can see it tick as his adam’s apple moved restlessly. The blonde followed his line of sight eyes locking with the one person who was quickly becoming the bane of Felicity’s existence. The smug expression was as constant as ever accented by a raised eyebrow. Laurel Lance was waiting for a show and Felicity would be damned if she gave her one.

 

“I am not doing that. I refuse to do that” Felicity said with finality

 

Moria sighed “Well, I believe my son when he pointed out the mark....”

 

Felicity was relieve yet she braced herself for the inevitable but.

 

“but...” _Awww hello you little life ruiner. How cute are you!?_

 

Moria clasped her hands in front of her impeccably posed “the Council would want irrevocable proof that you are bonded. Any doubt in their minds and you both will be in danger. We can try and hide what you are Felicity. However, we all know secrets don’t stay hidden for long. They eventually come out. So, we need a contingency plan.”

 

The older blonde had sympathy in her eyes and truth on her lips. Felicity ran a business she knew that plans can be made and thwarted so it was good to have a plan past A. Hell for Smoak Tech alone she had a plan up until Z and she was still planning. It was a logical course of action and Felicity was a woman of science which meant logic was apart of her DNA. _It’s ok, Felicity_ radiated off of Oliver stroking their bond. She turned in his embrace Oliver tipped his head down to get eye level with her. _Are you sure? What if I can’t even do it? Like I’m a defective alpha and it doesn’t work?_ Oliver closed his eyes before bring his forehead to hers. Her vampire breathed in deeply before letting it out slowly his hot breath ghosting across her skin.

 

“You can do this. I believe in you.” He whispered between them.

 

Felicity stepped out of his arms distancing herself from him. She went to the middle of the room as Oliver stayed in his spot.

 

Noah cleared his throat “Don’t try to fake it. I will know and you can bet that the Council will too.”

 

The alpha threw the older wolf a scalding look before standing up straight in her spot. She could do this even though every cell in her body was rebelling against it she had to do this.

 

“Before we do this I have one question.” Felicity said looking at the Queen matriarch

 

Moria nodded giving the younger blonde permission. “If you’re the chairman why the hell are you jumping through hoops for the Council? Why do they get to decide on everything?”

 

The older blonde pondered for a moment before answering “The Council is made up of the heads of the pureblood vampire families. Each family is made up of vampires and their vamps or mates. The Queen family only has a few members left and it’s the oldest family so they gave us the privilege of being the chairmen. It’s not a right, Ms. Smoak so our family has to be careful and play politics with the remaining families. Because they can easily wipe our family off the face of the Earth with extreme prejudice.”

 

Felicity nodded machically before blowing out a frustrated breathing as she turned towards Oliver. _So, what do I do call you like a dog or something OMG not a dog like I don’t think of you as a pet Oliver...it’s not like I tie you up or anything....although you tied to a bed would be....AND you know what I’m not going there right now....Stupid brain not stupid stupid but stupid...FOR FUCKS SAKES I’m wired wrong I convin...Felicity! Whatever you do is fine_ Oliver voice sounded to amused across their bonded and sure enough when she locked eyes with him the shone with mirth. _And you can tie me up later._ The statement sent a thrill through her as something dark echoed back to answer him _It would be my pleasure._ Her wolf whined a little before speaking _You want to  concentrate all your energy into getting him to obey you. We have to get past his body’s natural instinct to want to block anything other than his mind to control him._ Felicity shuddered _Control is such an ugly word, Eva. Well, Felicity down to its simplicity that’s what an alpha bond does. It allows you to control your mate._ She looked around the room taking stock of the others. They all were waiting for her and some were impatient.

 

“So, it was all a ruse you’re not some true alpha after all” leered Sara

 

Felicity fought the urge to snarl at the other blonde before taking a fortifying breath. She felt a hand on her shoulder get a gentle squeeze.

 

Noah sighed “If you want I can show you.”

 

The wolf looked at the man who was supposed to be her father out the corner of her eye before giving a small nod. _Maybe if I can get an idea on what to do_ she thought as Oliver nodded in agreement. Noah lead her aside as he took her place. The grey haired wolf stood in the middle of the room with a commanding present that wasn’t there before. He redirected his attention to Donna who sat on the edge of the couch. They locked eyes for a moment before he gestured with his hand. Upon moving it up Donna stood up he beckoned her closer and she moved closer. When he lead up a halt signal she stopped dead in her tracks.

 

“See it’s that easy. Although I think the Council would probably want you to do verbal commands.” Noah said confidently

 

Felicity watched as Donna nodded in agreement before walking back to her seat. She sat down with ease before nodding at Noah.

 

“Mate, come.” Noah said before pointing to the ground in front of him

 

Donna got up obediently and stood on the very spot he pointed to. Felicity looked at the pair shocked before turning wide eyes to Oliver. _So like a dog then. I don’t know about this, Oliver._

 

Noah cleared his throat putting the attention back on him “Sit, mate”

 

His mate obeyed and sat right in the middle of the Queen’s living room like it was an everyday occurrence.

 

“Do I...do I...ummm have to call him mate like that or as a matter of fact talk to him like his my pet.” Felicity asked trying not to throw up

 

Noah shrugged “Mate, pet same difference. However you want to address him is fine. Just do it with authority. Be strong. You will need to be to get past his defenses.”

 

“You make it sound like I’m a virus or something” concerned dripped from her statement.

Noah shrugged again “To his body you are.”

 

The alpha took another deep breath. _Man, I really don’t want to do this_ . Her wolf chimed in _Noah is right yet he is wrong. Oliver is not your pet address him differently than that. He is more than your mate, Felicity._ With that in mind she strengthened her resolve.

 

“I got this” She said before gesturing for Noah and Donna to move.

 

Felicity locked eyes with ones bluer than the ocean that shone brighter than any star. She really didn’t have nothing to prove to these people. Her and Oliver knew what happened between them yet the demonstration was apart of Moria’s contingency plan what they wanted be damned. _Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the good of the family. I’m not willing to sacrifice you, Felicity not ever. If the choice is me or you I’ll pick you every damn time. Let’s give them a show, baby._ She nodded at Oliver before taking the spot Noah vacated. With everything she learned in place Felicity took a deep breath.

 

“Oliver, my love come here.” She said calmly soothingly while pointing to the a spot on the ground.

 

She watched as Oliver’s body rebelled at the command bucking slightly against it. His defenses were strong if the roles were reverse he would be a formidable alpha. They weren’t she was his alpha and when she commanded him he had to obey.

 

Felicity cleared her throat a little firmer this time said “Oliver, my love come here.”

 

She pointed at the same spot and his body gave her the same response yet it was a little be delayed. He started walking towards the spot, but stumbled when upon realizing what he was doing.

 

“Some alpha you are. You can’t even control your mate yet alone a pack.” Tommy scoffed

 

Felicity gritted her teeth. _Ignore him, girl. You can do this a little bit firmer this time and maybe add something else to it. Say that love with something extra._ Iris’ voice advised her.

 

“Come here, _my love_.” the blonde said it differently than last time putting something extra on last part.

 

She said it barely above a whisper almost like a prayer. Felicity poured all her love into the term of endearment. She poured in her fears, her dreams, and her hopes. The wolf put everything that was in her into those words. If she could the blonde would even put her blood into those words. _All of your energy_ Eva’s words from earlier echoed in her mind as Oliver took his first step towards her. His movements were erratic or robotic they were smooth like a panther a fluid shift of his muscles. The vampire stepped both of his feet to the spot her finger still hovered over. He stood in front of her in a state of calm yet every cell in her body was alive with activity. She was buzzing with energy and could feel that same energy radiating off of Oliver. There was a slow clap from Laurel’s direction before footsteps were heard.

 

“Bravo, I guess you are the mighty alpha that people think you are. Although anyone could get someone to stand on a certain spot. That wouldn’t impress the Council at all.” Laurel chuckled

 

And as if on cue Malcolm Merlyn walked into the living room. The man stood behind Oliver before peeking around his shoulder.

 

“I would have to agree with, Ms. Lance because I was unimpressed. So, impress me, Ms. Smoak.”  

 

She scowled at him for a moment before turning her focus to Moria. The older woman nodded before taking her place by her husband. _What the hell would impress this sonaofabitch?! I mean he could or couldn’t be a sonaofabitch I don’t know him per say   and...and now I’m rambling and correcting myself to myself. OMG is this a paradox or is this a paradox I think it is. Well he did almost kill Laurel I guess that is a qualifier although she’s a pain in my a...._ There was this crackling sensation almost like getting static shock in a good way. It left her feeling warm all over. _Hey, Felicity I can still hear your thoughts._ Felicity could feel heat staining her cheeks _Seriously I thought you just clocked out or something while I’m alpha-ing_ . A chuckle rang out in her mind _Just when you are giving commands, honey._ Felicity could feel her mouth quirk into a pensive gesture _Ok, so how do we impress Mr. Sonaofabitch here?!_ Reassurance and pride radiated  across the bond _I trust you so whatever you chose I’m ok with it. No, Oliver we have to make a decision as a unit or we don’t make one at all_ She had the urge to put her foot down both literally and _mentally_ or in this case figuratively.

 

Felicity could almost feel her foot lift off the ground like a phantom reflex. _What if I have you do something that your extremely uncomfortable with._ She chewed on her lip in concern. _I don’t want us to have any problems after this, ok?!_ Trying something she tried to send the warm feeling back to him. The vampire must have gotten it because he sighed with contentment _.Ok, Felicity. Can I make a suggestion?!_ Felicity huffed with slight annoyance. _Iris this is a two way mind call not a three way. Girl if Oliver hadn’t of stepped in during your whatever that was it was going to be me._ She could almost hear the nonchalant eye roll in her best  friend's voice. _We're in this together. We have to be._ Another strong wave of reassurance rush through her along with a bright feeling in her chest. _Ok, what do you suggest..._

 

After the most awkward conversation to ever happened in her head Felicity looked Merlyn dead in the eyes. He had a sadistic mirth dancing around in them that set her teeth on edge. _Iris this better work._ There was a scoff that bounced around her mind _Trust me, Felicity it will._

 

Felicity took a deep breath _here goes nothing_ “Oliver, _my love_ bring me Tommy Merlyn”

 

With the same panther like movements Oliver strode past her there was a slight struggle behind her.

 

“Ollie, don’t you dare. It’s time to stop playing games buddy” Tommy protested

 

After a few minutes of struggling and Tommy stringing profanities Oliver was dragging his best friend behind him. He picked him up by his collar and dropped him unceremoniously at her feet. The vampire stood back in his spot looking like a cat expecting praise. Tommy got to his feet dusting himself off. He smirked at her before becoming a blur of energy going back to where he was. Felicity raised an eyebrow at Oliver before coming face to face with Tommy again.

“I wouldn’t run away again he will just bring you back every time.” She said cooly

 

The vampire in front of her scoffed before speeding away. Felicity looked at Oliver before trying the a hand gesture she pointed in the direction the other vampire went. A few seconds later she was staring into Tommy Merlyn’s eyes again.

 

Felicity sighed “I told you not to run.”

 

Malcolm stepped towards them “Looks like to me she got you trapped here, my son. That will do, Ms. Smoak....for now.”

 

Felicity sighed in relief she really didn't want to go to far to please this sadistic prick. She nodded before locking eyes with Oliver. _You did very well. Iris’s plan worked._ Oliver gave her a dazzling smile before closing the distance between them. His arms were a hairsbreadth from encircling her before there was a scoff. _Oh for fuck sake now what?!_ Felicity can only chuckle as her vampire become visibly frustrated

 

“So that's it huh?! You turned him into a lap dog and we are supposed to be impressed.” Sara stated critically

 

Oliver stiffened in front of Felicity. The blonde could taste the tension rolling off of him.

 

“It was impressive I don't think Tommy ever been more trapped. The fact that if she wanted she could get, Oliver _to_ let's say choke you out, Ms. Lance. Wouldn't be a hard task to muster.” Malcolm said coolly

 

The pureblood walked towards Moria smirking at the horrified look on Sara's face “The fact that she showed restraint with such power is very remarkable. Do you think you could be up to that task, Ms. Lance?!”

 

There was silence ring in the room as Malcolm stared at Laurel. The eldest Lance sibling blinked owlishly. Felicity looked her up and down looking for any sign of distress. She was just tortured by the Merlyn Global CEO only a few hours ago. Laurel looked calm almost too calm.

 

“Wouldn't dream of it.” The vamp said

 

Felicity had to blink because she thought the vamp’s eyes flashed yellow. Oliver stepped closer to Felicity as the fight sensation went across their bond. _What's going on?!_

 

Merlyn smirked “Of course not. Vamps don't have such powers. Besides you’re not even his mate. So it wouldn't have worked either way.”

 

Laurel physical bristled. Tommy started to walked towards his father. And if Felicity didn't know better it looked like his fangs were bared. The vampire stalked towards his sire like a skilled predator. The hands at his side clenched and unclenched rhythmically. Tension was rising to an almost palpable state. The alpha could feel her wolf rising and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

 

_Run_

 

Echoed through her mind she didn't know if it was her, Eva, Iris or Oliver. The word travelled to her feet yet they stayed in place. A clash of immortals was brewing and she wasn't certain of the outcome.

 

“Tommy, dear. There has been enough excitement to last a lifetime over the last few days. So, please don't do anything you'll regret.” Moira’s calm voice broke through the tension like a pin in a balloon.

 

The vampire relaxed slightly before taking a deep breath.

 

Moira smiled “Thank you, dear. Malcolm we need to get going if we are going to convince the Council to let Felicity stay a wolf.”

 

Malcolm smirked at his son before turning away from him. He held out his arm to the Queen matriarch before nodding at Walter.  

 

“You're right, Moira. In all honesty I think convincing J...”

 

The air shifted causing the need to run to pump through her veins. Malcolm Merlyn made the mistake of turning his back on a prowling predator. The room fell silent as Tommy held his father's heart in his bloodied hands.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you hanging with that cliffhanger. Let know what you think in the comments below. :)


	19. A New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy makes a decision. Felicity comes to a realization. Oliver needs to be more open-minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Life is so hectic sometimes. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. As always criticism is welcomed. It's how I improve. I would like to thank Sarah and Victoria my wonderful betas for everything they do. Happy Reading Everyone!

Chapter 19: 

 

Cold. Lifeless. Oliver had never seen his best friend look so stiff. Every muscle was pulled taut like a cobra ready to strike. _This isn't right......_

 

_Oliver wished that they didn't have to prove anything to the occupants of this room. Yet it couldn't be helped. As if she was guiding the situation Laurel wanted him to jump through hoops. His uncomfortableness be damned she wanted to prove a point by any means necessary. Oliver thought showing his mark was enough, however when Malcolm entering the fray that wasn't going to be possible. Oliver knew why the hybrids law was put into place. It seems the gods will continue to prosecute him for his past decisions. He wouldn't change them for anything in the world. Not ever. Even if he had to endure the blood eagle a thousand times. His mother made that law before Oliver came into the full knowledge of what he was. That law was made while his love bled out in front of him. It was made without his permission while his blood stained the cold forest floor. The reasoning behind it was clear as a cold night sky.To ensure that Oliver wouldn't continue his nightly activities with a dark haired maiden. He guess she did it to make him chose someone from the parade of earls’ daughters that the village seen daily. Sorry to disappoint, mom. My heart will always belong to her. A warm sensation took over his entire being. It permeated his soul. Oliver found that he would do anything for that feeling. Be anything. Catching his best friend as a demonstration of the bond was easy. Even though his body tried to fight it. Ultimately the warm feeling won. It was both terrifying and exciting that this tiny alpha who held his heart could control him so easily. Truth be told the bond didn’t matter because Oliver would do anything for his love. The Council will not win this fight. He wasn't going to let Felicity go. In the end they managed to impress Malcolm Merlyn. Yet the victory was hollow because the air had shifted in an instant. The hair at the back of his neck stood on end. And his best friend did the unthinkable...._

 

Oliver blinked that's all it took to snap him out of his stunned gaze. Then he blinked again to make sure his mind registered what is eyes perceived. He blinked as a drop of blackened blood stained the carpet a nasty inky color. The vampire's eyelids fluttered rapidly because the scene before him was unimaginable. In an iron grip his best friend had the heart of Malcolm Merlyn. The older vampire was so shocked that his free hand twitched. Yet he was still alive. Moira was breathing rapidly the sound of it filling the room. Almost in unison both Council members turned to face Merlyn’s only son. Oliver could tell that the movement took whatever energy Malcolm had left. The cadence of his labored breaths joined Moira’s like a painful symphony. Oliver's alpha was deathly still. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw her looking past the scene in front of them. The vampire followed her line of sight. On the other side of the room Laurel and her sister sat side by side. There was a struggle going on between them. It was like an invisible force fighting against the other. With the balance of power tipping in Laurel's direction.  Tension in the room was stifling as a piercing scream forced everyone out of their mystification.

 

“Tommy, think about what you are doing here. Do you really want to kill your father?! No matter how flawed he is still your father.” Walter was the first to speak as he walked towards Malcolm's spawn.

 

There wasn't even an ounce of hesitation in his posture. The fact only made Oliver more uneasy. A feeling of dread settled in his gut. The outcomes to this situation was limited. A determined vampire was a dangerous thing. Oliver looked at Diggle from the corner of his eye. The Hunter was moving slowly towards Tommy from the other side. Oliver knew what he intended to do. It came from years of working with him. The vampire knew his teammate like he knew his own self. John Diggle was going to find an opening and when he had one he was going to rush Tommy. And gods help them because Oliver wasn't sure who would prevail. _Malcolm is an asshole he deserves to die, but not like this. Tommy would never forgive himself._ It was up to Oliver to provide Digg his opening. He slightly nodded in affirmation locking eyes with dark brown ones.

 

“Tommy, buddy. Walter's right if you do this you will nev....”

 

“Don't think that you know me, _buddy_.” Tommy cut him off with malice dropped words.

 

Oliver's chest aches like someone ran  a broad sword through it. There was a throbbing in his heart that hurt with every breath. He stumbled forward a bit from the weight of it. Oliver didn't know how much until he felt an arm holding him back. The air around him turned warm and he could feel a calmness across their bond.

 

Moira cleared her throat “Don't do this Tommy. Your mother wouldn't want you to.”

 

Malcolm swayed a little grasping Moira's arm for support. His heart being exposed to the elements was already taking its toll. His once youthful face was starting to age. Plump cheeks turning sour. Vibrant colors of his face and hair losing its brilliance. It was a slow and painful deterioration with the only remedy was his heart returned and four humans as sacrifices. It wasn't enough willing humans at the mansion and their blood bag supply wasn't enough. The pureblood would have to be put under heavy sedation and locked away while his body rejuvenated on its own.  Oliver heard that some Dominican monks that had gotten turned tried to rejuvenate without blood ended up going insane within the first six hours. A full rejuvenation takes two to three days depending on the type of vampire. Since he is a pureblood it would take Malcolm longer. _At least with his heart back in place Tommy wouldn't have his death on his hands._

 

“Why do you give a fuck about what my mom would and wouldn't approve? Did you think about that when you fucked this worthless piece of shit? _Hmmm_?!” Tommy spat as his grip tightened around the organ in his hand.

Black blood gushed to the floor as Malcolm doubled over in pain.

 

Merlyn's breaths came out haggard as he choked on the words “T-tommy...Pl-please...my...my...s-son.”

 

The answering smirk that plastered on Tommy's face made Oliver's stomach turn. It was animalistic. Manic. _Not Tommy_.

 

“Not so tough when someone has your heart in their hands huh!?” Tommy chuckled soridly.

 

Malcolm gasped for breath trying to answer. There was a barely audible growl coming from Felicity. The sound was in the lower octaves causing a vibration to run through the room. Oliver took stock of the room to see that everyone was still in their same positions. All except for Diggle who was steadily head to Tommy's six. The Hunter was almost in position he needed a little more time.

 

Moira composed herself before saying “Why are you doing this? What is there to gain?”

 

Tommy touched the index finger of his free hand to his temple. He chuckled slightly before tightening his grip on the heart causing black blood to gush out of Malcolm’s mouth. Some of the splatter landed on Tommy's face turning it into something straight out of a horror movie. He took the index finger on his temple sliding it across his face gathering the inky stains.

 

“Here, Moira you would love to suck him off right?!” Tommy offered up his finger.

 

Moira looked mortified and Oliver's blood boiled.

 

“Tommy, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!” Oliver growled while advancing towards him.

 

He looked up slightly to see Diggle making his advance from behind. This was it this was the only opening. The timing had to be right.

 

Tommy chuckled darkly “Or maybe you would like the honor since taking blood without permission is your speciality.”

 

Oliver stopped in his tracks. _I thought he was over that._ A calming sensation came over him. It was like it was telling him to analyze the situation closely. The last thing they needed was for Oliver to lose control. He could feel Felicity moving from the spot he had left her to by his side. However she didn't stop there she kept advancing until she past Tommy. Her profile was even with Tommy's. The wolf leaned over to whisper to the patricidical vampire before straightening. Tommy was deathly still for a microsecond before Diggle went for the kill. Felicity's impromptu show of dominance left a substantial opening. Oliver moved in as well while Felicity backed up slowly. They were closing in when Tommy's eyes flashed yellow before he crushed Malcolm's heart in his hands. The unearthly wail that Merlyn emitted would haunt Oliver for the rest of his days. Pitch-black stains are going to be hell to get out. There's some things club soda won't fix.

 

“T-tommyyy” with that Malcolm Merlyn turned into dust.

 

Diggle barreled into Tommy wrestling him to the ground while Oliver felt like the air was knocked out of his lungs. He looked at his mother as her hands started to wring together. Walter tried to console her to no avail. Thea. Oliver knew for certain that's who Moira was worried about. How do you tell someone that their brother killed their father?! Would she act like she acted earlier?! Blame Moira and Oliver for this or would she want revenge on her own brother. Malcolm may not have been a good father, but he was a part of Thea. He was pieces of herself. Malcolm was one half of the whole that made Thea. How would she take this?! Oliver watched as Moira dusted off what little remained of Merlyn from her suit.

 

“You killed your own father, Tommy. To what end?! Why!?” Moira was eerily calm.

 

Tommy struggled sightly under Diggle’s weight. Moira walked towards the pair as Diggle added more pressure to the vampire. The Queen matriarch came to a stop where Tommy could see her face. She hummed softly waiting on an answer.

 

“It's time, Moira for fresh blood on the Council. We could ushering in a new era bringing the  Council to the modern age. They can start by giving the now vacant sit to its predecessor.” Tommy stated

 

Moira shook her head “Oh, Tommy this won’t solve a thing. All it will do is set the Council into panic.”

 

A deep dark laugh erupted from Tommy’s throat. The richness of it added to Diggle’s weight causing the young vampire to choke a little. Oliver could hear low growling noises and rumbles in someone's chest. He turned slightly to catch Felicity out of the corner of his eye. The alpha was on edge eyes locking in Laurel’s direction. She took one step forward getting Noah’s attention the older alpha made his way towards her. Iris must of sense something wrong because she moved out of her position. Something dark and twisted stirred in his gut making him nauseous. Tommy’s gasped laughs made the scene take on a manic feel as the cloudless sky stood in stark contrast of the storm brewing in the mansion.

 

“That’s the point.” Tommy responded through gasps

 

Oliver turned his attention to his mother who face contorted with shocked anger. _He wants the Council in a panic, but why?!_ What would that accomplished? What would it solve? Too many variables can be involved with the Council. They got a lot riding on the cooperation of the vampire Families. _Too much_ . Tommy forgot that his family is on the verge of extinction like the Queens, so killing Malcolm was bold, but damned stupid in the grand scheme of things. What if he and Laurel can’t have children? What would happen to the Merlyn line? Would Thea take it? _No Thea will always be a Queen. I’ll make sure the Queen seat goes to her. Besides I don’t think Felicity and I are allowed to have any children if we could even produce them. So, Thea is the next best thing._

 

Moira sighed “What would that sol...”

 

She couldn’t even finished her sentence before there was a scream. While he was distracted Felicity had moved to the target she had been eyeing.

 

“Oliver! Get your _bitch_ off of me.” the shrill voice of Laurel Lance filled the stagnant air.

 

His alpha had his former responsibility pinned to the ground canines bared. The blonde hooverd inches above the Lance sibling’s face as Sara tried to remove her from her sister. Felicity was emitting low growls and angry chuffs as the arm pining Laurel down added pressure to her neck.

 

“What are you doing to Tommy?” Felicity growled

 

Laurel gasped “I don’t know what hell you are talking about.”

 

Oliver watched as the alpha added more pressure causing the vamp’s face to contort in pain. She gasped for air and if he didn’t do something soon Felicity would end up killing her. _I can’t let that happen._

 

“Bullshit, _now_ tell me!” the blonde rumbled adding more pressure

 

Laurel gasped on air choking out “I...Don’t...K-know...what...what...you’re talking about!”

 

Oliver rushed towards the two women. He was almost to them when he ran into something solid. The vampire looked up to see Conroy Richards. Felicity’s butler stared at Oliver for a long time before pushing him slightly.

 

“Don’t be a hero, lad” Richards warned

 

The warning caused Oliver to bristle. He didn’t get a chance to response though.

 

“She’s not doing anything to me, Felicity. I promise.” Tommy had manage to get from under Diggle during all the commotion

 

Felicity whipped her head in Tommy’s direction shock evident on here face.

 

Tommy shrugged “Maybe I’m just a killer, Felicity. Ever thought of that?”

 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

_Felicity didn’t know Malcolm Merlyn personally however he didn’t deserve this. The vampire’s heart almost looked like it was still pulsing in the hands of his son. Everything was so incredibly still so still that air molecules were stagnant. Tommy had grabbed the sire’s central organ so fast that time had slowed after the moment had passed. There was one thing for certain if the pleads of Moira and Oliver was any indication this was out of character for Tommy._

 

_Felicity sent a comforting vibe across the bond to Oliver as she accessed the situation. Taking a quick glance around helped with getting a read on the room. To say everyone was tensed would be an understatement. The tension in the room had beads of sweat popping on Diggle’s forehead. While on the couch Iris, Cisco, and Barry watched the scene on edge the nervous ticks from earlier had returned._

 

 _Noah and Donna both looked like they either wanted to bolt or help. Conroy was probably the only one calm in the situation as Oliver’s emotions were coming to her in waves of confusion. Twisted and uneased. The reaction of the situation from Oliver and Richards were expected respectively. When her eyes finally landed on the Lance sisters the wolf’s hackles raised. What the fuck is she smiling at?! the wolf inside her growled. Felicity agreed this wasn’t a smiling matter a man’s life hanged in the balance. Yes, Merlyn tortured Laurel and that was wrong, but what Tommy is about to do is wrong too. Not because Merlyn doesn't deserve it, but because he is still his father. Oliver pleading with Tommy was drowned out by the wolf’s rumbling. Watch closely, Felicity. Something’s not right. Felicity nodded to herself and did like the wolf instructed. It took a moment before she caught it. Somewhere between the crude comment to Moira and Oliver's reaction. A brief surge of energy came from Laurel's direction. Her eyes glowed yellow. Felicity recognized that energy. She seen it twice once with Oliver’s eyes glowing an electric blue and the other with Thea’s glowing green. The yellow of Laurel's eyes was familiar. Think Felicity where did you see that before? She cut her eye in Tommy's direction. It was there faintly just a tinge of yellow. Oh my God. The pleading was for not. Tommy Merlyn committed patricide right in the Queen's living room coloring the white carpet with midnight. After managing to distract Tommy he was left pinned to the ground as Moira tried to get a M.O. It's pointless it's not Tommy. It's not Tommy. Repeated like a mantra as she found her arm pressed into Laurel Lance's throat_....

 

Felicity's hand flexed as her arm added more pressure at Tommy's statement. The vampire was Oliver's best friend. Oliver believed he was not capable of this and Felicity trusts him.

 

“I don't believe that. It has something to do with her.” Felicity retorted hotly adding more pressure.

 

Tommy chuckled “You give Laurel _too_ much credit.”

 

Felicity looked into Laurel's eyes they didn't glow yellow yet Tommy is still acting the same. _Maybe the wolf got it wrong._ The alpha  eased up a little just enough for the vamp to talk.

 

“I know you are involved somehow, now talk!” the blonde stated.

 

 _For once I'm going to listen to my instincts._ The vamp blinked at her owlishly before smirking slightly. The blonde followed her line of sight. Just behind her Oliver was pacing like a caged animal. She sent a reassurance wave across the bond which only increased his pacing. _What the hell is going on?!_ she sent across the bond that had him stopping mid stride _You tell me?!_ She was slightly taken aback by his tone _Oliver, you don't find any of this odd. You're best friend becoming this violent and for what?!_ she had the urge to throw her hands up in exasperation. Oliver however shrugged in annoyance _Felicity, his father wasn't a good man and who knows what put him over the edge. Maybe he didn't like Malcolm's display of dominance when he tortured Laurel. He is her maker after all._ Felicity could feel her eye muscles strain as she tried not to roll them _Yeah I get that, but we are talking about murder here, Oliver._ It was now or never the direwolf had to lay her theory on the line _I think Laurel is controlling him. Her eyes glowed yel... Impossible that is impossible Felicity._ Oliver shot her down so fast that it left her a little dazed _Why?! She_ shook it off _as_ it morphed in annoyed anger _You can do it, so can Thea. Why is it not in the realm of possibility that Laurel may be able too. You're right she can, but not to a pureblood. It's not possible_ his words had an air of finality the rubbed her the wrong way _. Oliver, but what if it...I said it's not possible Felicity!_ The blonde could feel anger burn low within her _._ A surge of energy from the wolf turned her veins to acid. _You don't know anything about this so drop it and release Laurel._ Something dominate and feral exploded within her it's icy tendrils finding Oliver across the bond causing him to stumble back shocked _It's not my fault that I'm not vampire savvy ok?! It's not my fault that I don't know about this world. But I'm telling you, Oliver she's up to something. She is doing something that affected Tommy and Th.....Felicity I hate to interrupt but people are starting to stare_ Iris's silky voice cut the blond off. Sure enough everyone around them was staring. Her already warmed cheeks flushed further out of embarrassment. Oliver looked around the room nervously.

 

Laurel chuckled “You two are really such a _perfect_ couple huh?! I hope you never have a fight because it would be explosive. However, you need to let me up before your _pet_ blows a gasket.”

 

The wolf growled within her. Felicity shifted a little to get under control. _No wolfing out that's what she wants._ Oliver wasn't a pet and she wished that he would look at this logically instead of emotionally. _I'm looking at it as a person who knows this life_ his voice invades her thoughts intoned with annoyance _. Oliver get the hell out of my thoughts!_ exclaimed with her brand of annoyance. She wanted to be mad at him for at least a minutes, but this damned bond was both a blessing and a curse _Im sorry Felicity I didn't mean to_ There was a wave of love and something else it was the feeling you get when a puppy give you those eyes that make you say “aww”. The wolf couldn't stay mad at that even if she tried, but man she was going to try _Yeah I figured. I like you in my thoughts, but not right now. We're fighting remember._ There was a sigh that reverberated through her that pierced her heart and curled her toes _Darlin, I don't want to fight with you. I know this life and a vamp compelling a vampire is just not possible. But what if it is? Can you just consider it as a possibility? How about this we will look into it together does that sound good?_ She pondered on it for a moment it wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes. This sorta thing really messes up a girl's confidence. Maybe he doesn't trust her the same way she trusts him. Completely. _I trust your judgement_ the words bristled her a little the remnants of their earlier argument clung to her. Snark was her default _That's real reassuring, Oliver. Honey, I trust you I just need to wrap my head around the possibility of a vamp compelling a pureblood. It's a very big deal_ he sent the words cross the bond it was warm and pleasant causing her walls to deflate sightly. The words caused her to sigh which reverberated across the bond _Oliver. Give my mind some time to catch. You have my trust_ the previous warmth returned like a caress breaking her down. _Ok_ she sent back adding her own warmth _. Please let Laurel up_

 

Begrudgingly Felicity let the vamp get off the ground. Laurel's smirk stayed a fixture on her face. Moira came around Felicity to stand beside the vamp.

 

“Mr. Diggle, I do believe you have the authority to put that wolf down right?!” Laurel stated smugly.

 

Felicity's heart stopped. _Put down like some kind of wild animal._ Diggle looked at her with remorse lacking judgement before nodding at Laurel. Oliver was at her side hand holding hers in an instant.

 

Moira cleared her throat “We aren't going through anymore trauma for today.”

 

“She assaulted a Council member’s mate you know the law, _Moira._ ” Tommy bellowed

 

Felicity felt Oliver grip on her hand tightened. It looks like they were back to square one. _Someone is always trying to kill me. Like can they not. I very much like living._ The Queen matriarch flinched. She looked Oliver dead in his eyes mouth pursed to break his soul. _Whatever happens  sorry about this mess. I wish I never jumped into your building. You would be safe_ the guilt radiated off of him in gails filling up the bond.  l _don't. Just in this short time I have known you my life has been better for it. Being safe is overrated. Besides if reincarnation is the way I think it is I'll see you in another thousand years. Will you wait for me?_ to counteract the guilt pulsing over the bond. To balance them out. It helped because Oliver's guiltiness eased before making a promise that she felt in her soul _Always._ They both took a deep breath waiting. Felicity closed her eyes. This was it. It all ends here. _I love you._ Whatever her punishment was it never came because someone cut Moira off.

 

“If I'm not mistaken any new addition to the Council must be sworn in. With that being said Mr. Merlyn is still a non-member therefore the rules don't apply here.” Walter stated matter-of-factly

 

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief as one eye peeped open to gauge the audience. Everyone was relieved like she was. All except for the Lance siblings and Tommy. Laurel started to protest, but was cut off.

 

“Walter's right. Tommy isn't a sworn member. So, Felicity's attack on her holds no punishment.” Moira agreed

 

Tommy and Laurel laughed. It was at the same time and eerily similar Oliver squeezed her hand tight. _Do you see it? God I hope so._ Their laughter died on their lips as they sobered up.

 

Tommy adjusted his clothes “Very well then. Let's go get me sworn in so next time that thing even look at my mate wrong we can skin her alive.”

 

The Merlyn heir wiped his blood soaked hands on his pants before reaching for one of Laurel's. They started to walk out of the living room towards the front door. Sara trailed behind them like a lost puppy. Felicity felt the tension ease out of the room with their departure. Moira and Walter walked past them. Both looking at the black blood that made a home of the carpet.

 

“I'm sorry mom.” Oliver said as they passed.

 

Moira nodded slightly “Who's going to tell Thea?”

 

“Don't worry about that, mom. Just think about getting the meeting over with.” The vampire stated squeezing Moria’s shoulder comfortingly.

 

The older Queen nodded before letting Walter escort her out of the house.

 

“Well, that was interesting. Never a dull moment with you.” Cisco chuckled.

Felicity could see the smack before both Iris and Barry hit him simultaneously. The housekeeper came in the living room shaking her head slightly before starting the cleaning process. All that remained of Malcolm Merlyn was dust. And a black stain in the carpet. Oliver pulled her into an embrace that was both comforting and an apology. She poked him slightly in the ribs playful. _Ow! What was that for?!_ Felicity chuckled imagining the affronted look on his face. _That was for the fight from earlier._

 

“Let's go figure this whole mess out together.” Oliver whispered.

 

Felicity nodded as Oliver took her hand. She glanced back to see Noah and Donna. There was sorrow written on their faces.

 

“I have an idea. I would like to learn about this new and exciting world I've been thrusting into.” The direwolf stated.

 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

*A warehouse in the Glades*

 

“Honey I'm home.” Ray announced with Roy and Thea following him.

 

The occupants of the warehouse stopped in their tracks gawking at the new inmates. Dr. Snow walked towards Ray with intent and determination.

 

“Was that statement addressed to me or are you always this 1950’s-ish?” She stated coarsely

 

Ray chuckled soridly “Hmmm the fact that you thought I was addressing you says a lot about you then it says about me, sweetheart. Besides don't flatter yourself.”

 

Out of the shadows of the warehouse the dual colored mask of Deathstroke glinted in the fluorescent lights. The assassin was flanked by Cheshire and SportsMaster as the latter’s youngest daughter trailed behind. The crew came to a stop in front of the alpha.

 

“Oh, babe you shouldn't have. Whatever shall I do with a purebred and her mutt?!” Slade chuckled darkly while giving Roy and Thea the once over.

 

The Australian played the part beautifully leaving the doctor slightly shocked. Ray moved away from his new captives to one of the scientists watching the scene. He held out his hand to her as she placed a device into it. With a push of a button two cages descended from the rafters. The cages were lowered gently to the ground. They were different from the other cages. These cages didn't hum with electricity. They looked like two outlines of people standing straight up.With another push of a button the hinges of the cages creaked open. This revealed the true sinister nature of the cages. Spikes were embedded into the metal like an open air iron maiden. Ray walked over to them running a hand over the spikes like a lover.

 

“The English used to torture Catholic zealots with devices like these expect for the spikes were just in the face portion not the whole. Ingenuous in theory because although the face has major blood vessels the body holds the keys to life. The aorta, the jugular, the vena cava etcetera and etcetera not to mention the major organs especially the heart. That way they could torture them for days, months, even years before someone succumbed to their injuries. With that in mind I thought long and hard about how I would torture and break something that's supposed to be immortal. Thus this beauty was born. The product of English ingenuity and the classic iron maiden. I call it Immortal Fragment.” Ray explained nonchalantly all the while caressing the contraption.

 

He walked away from it towards the doctor and the inmates. Caitlin looked unimpressed while Thea and Roy had a blank expression on their faces.

 

SportsMaster scoffed “Boss not to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't think that would do anything to them. They're vampires remember only thing can hurt them is a stake or something.”

 

Ray turned a sharp eye at him before walking towards Roy. Thea Queen's blank expression turned stormy the closer he got.

 

“Don't you dare” She growled lowly.

 

Ray hummed “I might've taken you off your leash, but don't ever forget who is in charge here, Ms Queen.”

 

Caitlin watched stunned as Thea backed down in response to Ray's words. Something terrible was about to happen she could feel it in her soul. The device was too simplistic. It was too easy for it to be just a merger of two medieval torture tools. What was missing? What did he do to make it radiate this aura of maliciousness? She glanced in the direction of Ronnie's prison. Their eyes locked and they both were coming up with the same thing. There's more to these cages. So what the hell were they messing. The doctor returned her focus back to Palmer.

 

“Perhaps I need to teach you a lesson hmm?!” Ray stated as his hand hovered over Thea’s cheek.

 

 _He wouldn't be crazy enough to hit her would he. Ray is pretty crazy, but not stupid._ The alpha would start a war with the most powerful purebloods on the planet if any lasting harm would come to Thea.

 

The hand hovering over the youngest Queen dropped slightly “In this game my dear you are just a pawn not the Queen. Yet I can't destroy you without causing a major war before time so maybe no lesson today.”

 

Caitlin let out a small sigh in relief. _Looks like he's not that crazy after all._ Ray turned back to the cages rubbing the spikes again. The warehouse was tense as everyone waited on bated breath. For what felt like an eternity the room was still and dead silent. If one could look beyond the circumstances and embrace the silence it was almost peaceful. Emphasis on almost. The doctor looked around her prison. She had more freedom than most in this place. Her husband was in a cage. There was a woman with a spinal injury two cages down from him that the scientists gave particular attention to. The new arrivals that mask-dee and mask-dum brought in were in an electrified corral like cattle. Silence was a good thing it allowed people to think. Right now she's certain that Ronnie is thinking of how to get out of here. The paralysis woman is probably wondering why she's getting special treatment. As for the human cattle they're probably trying to figure out why the hell they are here. It's a good question really. Why are they here? She knows, but they don't. And it looks like she will be the one to decide their fate. If the serum works they will die the Council will make sure of it. If it doesn't work they will die the serum will take care of that. It was a lose-lose situation for all parties involved. _It's pure madness._

 

The bittersweet silence was broken by the ringing of a cell phone. One of Ray's betas answered it before walking to the alpha. Palmer held his hand out for the phone and answered it.

 

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

 

“Is this the alpha that's causing so much mischief in my city?!” A distorted voice said

 

Ray scoffed “Your city last time I checked my Pack rules this city. So that makes it mine.”

 

There was a dark chuckle in response. The sound of it grated on Ray’s nerves. _Who the fuck do they think they are? They don't know who they are fucking with!_

 

“You can't even keep your freak on a leash. Why the fuck do you think you can control this city. At any point I've could've put you down. However I haven't because I'm enjoying this crusade of yours.” The voice said

 

Ray gritted his teeth to the point of pain. There was a new player that he didn't account for. Who was this person and why do they think they own Star City. Ray ran his hand over the spikes of Immortal Fragment. His fingers slipped over them in an almost soothing gesture. He could almost imagine Oliver in one of these. Felicity in the other as he torture them until they begged for mercy. A powerful alpha and her powerful mate plus the hybrid army the world would fall to its knees.

 

“What freak would that be?!” Ray asked

 

Another chuckle answered him that set his nerves on edge. It was like a serrated knife going across a chalkboard.

 

The voice whistled a little before answering “Why don't you turn on the news the press is having as much fun as I am. Word of advice don't hire someone with a grudge it never ends well.”

 

Ray heard the click of the phone before taking it from his ear. Not moving from his position he ordered “Turn the news on.”

 

The tell tale signs of the TV coming on filled the room. He heard the electronic sound of changing the channel until the voice of the news filled the warehouse.

 

“Today is a sad day for the business world. Here at channel 52 we have been informed that the CEO of Merlyn Global has died. At the age of 51 Malcolm Merlyn was found by his oldest friend Moira Queen in his high rise office. Mrs. Queen stated that Merlyn was unresponsive and appeared to be sleeping. More on this story at 11.”

 

_That one huh?!_

 

Ray dialed the only number that was given to him. Placing the phone to his ear he listen to the rings. It was on the fourth ring that someone answered.

 

“Hello”

 

“Where is she?” Ray growled

 

There was a sigh before he heard some rustling. Hushed voices reigned before a harsh “what” left someone's lips.

 

“Hey, partner what can I do for you?!” Laurel cooed

 

Her tone was sickeningly sweet causing Ray  to hold back a gag. It’s a wonder the words didn’t clog her throat.

 

Ray huffed “What did you do?!”

 

“What was necessary” Laurel said nonchalantly

 

The alpha could see the smug look on her face. So proud that her face is probably breaking from it. He can hear how she think he’ll praise her that he will be grateful to her. She’s as dumb as he thought.

 

“I bet you want some sort of metal huh?! You want me to bow to the almighty Laurel Lance because she did what was _necessary_ ” Ray grounded out

 

On the other end the vamp had the gall to chuckle. Ray could bet his life that she was nodding the whole time like it was such a great accomplishment to expose them like this.

 

Laurel hummed “Hmmm it would be nice for you to acknowledge my success.”

 

It was rays turn to laugh. He laugh boisterously until it dissolved into something manic “Acknowledge your success...acknowledge your success. Are you fucking high? Because of your success you could’ve exposed us. The whole entire plan was to lay low. Don’t draw attention to ourselves until it was time.”

 

“Oh, you think I kill Malcolm that’s rich. I learned from you to have others do my dirty work.” Laurel gaffed

 

Ray’s grip tighten on the phone so tight that the plastic creaked “Who killed him then?”

 

Another laugh answered him before there was some rustling. The alpha was losing his patience. Laurel was playing a dangerous game and she didn’t even know it. His hand on the torture device flexed. The substance from the test he told the scientists to run felt slick. He hoped the sacrifices he made for this beautiful machine wasn’t a waste. There was silence on the other end for a moment before he could hear swallow breaths.

 

“I did. I took his heart and crushed it in my palm.” Tommy Merlyn sounded too calm for someone that killed his father

.

Ray gritted his teeth he could feel the wolf coming to the surface. The dark haired alpha was on the verge of losing all control.

 

“When?” He growled loudly

 

The sound bounced of the walls of the warehouse making it echo even  in his ears.

 

Tommy sighed “Today”

 

Ray was getting annoyed “Where? Laurel!”

 

The obvious was Tommy wasn’t in control anymore. That the vamp had completely taken over. It was like giving a child a nuclear weapon and telling them not to touch the red button. Of course they were going to touch and watch the world burn.

 

“The Queen mansion. In front of all those motherfuckers that think a fucking dog is better than me.” Tommy’s voice to a dark edge mixed with a distinct higher timbre.

 

_You dumb bitch._

 

Ray had to choke down a roar when he asked “Where are you now?”

 

The line went silent for a moment before there was the sound of shifting.

 

“We are headed to the Council meeting since vampiric rules dictate that if a member dies the heir is inducted immediately.” Laurel responded

 

Ray nodded “And after that where are you headed?”

 

He could almost taste the hesitation coming in waves from the other end of the phone. Apart of him wanted to coax her into doing what he wanted. Another part insistent that they waited for the vamp to make the decision. _It should be like a fly in a spider’s web._

 

“We are still in a partnership, Palmer. So after the meeting we will head to the warehouse as planned. Sounds good?!” Her voice was slightly shaky _Good_

 

Ray straighten up and removed his hand from Immortal Fragment “Sounds good. I’ll see you later, Laurel.”

 

The alpha didn’t even let her respond before ending the call. He gripped the phone with all is might crushing it. Ray tossed it aside like it offended him. Pacing back and forth like a caged animal he tried to get his wolf under control. Laurel Lance was hiding something he  could tell in her voice. There was more to the aftershocks of Malcolm’s death. _I will get it out of her._  Immortal Fragment had to be bloodied before he could put the real targets in it. He didn’t even know if it worked. He didn’t know if it was sinister enough. Savage enough. The fingertips of the hand that claimed the device as a lover rubbed against each other. _Hmmm sticky_ An idea popped into his head and before he could stop himself he strode over towards Thea Queen.

 

Ray looked almost manic. After his tensed conversation the alpha took long strides over to Thea. Caitlin’s heart was pounding in her chest at the determined look on his face. Her ears were filled with the thump of her heart until a slap echoed throughout the room. She watched in horror as Roy’s head listed to the side before coming back to center. Thea couldn’t scream fast enough before her mate started screaming at the top of his lungs. Roy held his face as blood started to pour from the spot the alpha touched. One side of his face was smoking as the smell of burnt dead flesh filled the room.

 

“Deathstroke! Restrain his arms! I want to see his face.” Ray commanded darkly

 

Doing as his master bidded Deathstroke grabbed Roy’s arms. The assassin stood behind the vamp pinning his arms between their bodies. To reveal the extent of the alpha’s blow. Half of Roy’s face was melting away as blood kept gushing from it. It was like someone thrown acid on one side. What the hell did he do? Caitlin had to cover her mouth to keep from gagging. Roy’s screams continued to echo around the building. His voice becoming raw yet he still scream. Because of the pain, but more so because whatever this substance was. The substance effects seemed endless like it will never burn out. To top things off Roy’s healing abilities would give it new flesh to devour. It was a never ending torment.

 

“Muh...muh...muh...ake....it...it...st...st...st...stopppp. P-p-please!” Roy strutted through the pain

 

Ray chuckled “How does it feel to have me inside of you?”

 

The vamp choked on his own blood as the substance exposed his internal organs. Ray handed for something and like they were waiting a scientist placed a syringe into his palm. Thea was still shellshocked and Caitlin couldn’t blame her. If she was in the same situation with Ronnie the doctor wouldn’t be able to function. Ray plunged the syringe into the vamps thigh and instantly his face stop burning. Everyone in the warehouse could see the damage the substance caused. It had borrowed its way through skin and muscle like it was water on sugar. Half of Roy’s face had flesh the other half was bare as ashen white bones stared back. It was exposed for a few minutes before the vamp’s healing abilities took over.

 

“The thing about failure, Dr. Snow, is that sometimes it can bare the most wondrous results.” His voice startled her making her jump.

 

Without her knowledge the alpha had made his way to her clasping a palm to her shoulder. The contact made her shudder. She could hear Ronnie threatening the alpha from his cell.

 

Taking a deep breath Caitlin address Ray “Whatever do you mean?”

 

“Well the combination of my blood and Oliver’s is volatile. So the scientists took the little sample they had made of the serum and add it to the supply of my blood I keep here.” Rays stated as he flexed his hand on her shoulder.

 

He nodded slightly before there was a mechanical sound and pumps starting in the distance. The alpha took the young doctor and spun her around to face his torture device. In the background she could hear Thea soothing Roy. They were young and they didn’t deserve any of this. Caitlin looked at the devices and saw what she missed this entire time. The spikes started to be coated with a viscous substances as it was being pumped into them. In fact looking closer they weren’t the typical looking spike. They were too sharp almost hypodermic needle like.

 

Ray sighed “May I introduce to you Immortal Fragment. I promise she won’t bite....much. However, she will help me train a disobedient child.”

 

There was a new era of savagery that Caitlin Snow wasn’t prepared for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what did you guys think. The next chapter is going to be really dark so I wanted to warn y'all ahead of time.


End file.
